Conséquences logiques
by dreamydreamer
Summary: Sanzô x Gokû, Gojô x Hakkai. Gokû gagne en force et en maturité, s'ensuivent les conséquences logiques. Sanzô est confus, Gokû rêve de son passé, Gojô se marre, Hakkai gère, Kanzeon s'amuse, Nataku se réveille.
1. La décision de Gokû

**Voilà… J'ai décrété qu'il n'y avait pas assez de fics sur Sanzo et Goku donc je viens rectifier cela moi-même ! **

**C'est ma toute première fic ! Jusqu'à ce jour, je n'ai fait qu'une seule traduction de fic (continuée par ailleurs par Mayu-chan ! bizzz toi !)**

**J'ai un peu peur mais bon je sens que je vais bien m'amuser ! lol (en fait j'écris sans trop savoir où cette histoire va me mener lol donc je crains le résultat)**

**Je vous préviens, cette fic est shônen ai, OOC (je pense pas arriver à faire autrement gomen !)**

**Cela peut être situé après les deux premières saisons, même après Saiyuki Reload et Gunlock en fait (même si je ne les ai pas vus), car je considère que Gokû est proche de ses 19 ans (âge qu'il ne fait pas dans les deux premières saisons et cela empire apparemment par la suite alors qu'il est censé être un peu plus vieux soupir) **

**Au fait j'en profite pour dire que pour la France, la sortie des saisons 3 et 4 ne saurait tarder car les droits ont été acquis par déclic ! **

**Avant de commencer, je tiens à préciser que je reprendrai une ou deux idées à keistje (je me suis beaucoup inspirée d'elle à vrai dire ' je vous préviens ! lol) qui m'avait vraiment plues dans sa fic, qu'Hakkai devrait avoir pas mal de POV lui aussi (je commence d'ailleurs par lui, je trouve que c'est plus simple que faire un POV de Sanzô ou de Gokû mais ne craignez rien je vais y venir) et surtout que Gokû va prendre en maturité ( pas trop cependant, Gokû est toujours Gokû, ne ?)**

**Le début de la fic est calme, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça devrait s'arranger !**

**Didi.**

**--**

**Disclaimer : ça me brise le cœur de le dire mais… ils ne sont pas à moi çç**

**Sanzo – et encore heureux ! » sort son flingue **

**Hakkai – maa maa Sanzô ! Un peu d'indulgence, c'est sa première fic ! **

**Sanzo (enclenchant son flingue et légèrement énervé) – et sa dernière!**

**Gojô (grand sourire aux lèvres) – le grand Sanzô-sama craindrait-il pour sa vertu ?**

**Une balle perdue vient soudainement siffler aux oreilles d'un certain kappa**

**Gojô – eh mais t'es malade ! T'as vraiment failli me toucher !**

**Sanzô – t'as qu'à pas bouger !**

**Gokû (arrivant en mangeant des tartines de nutella) – je crois qu'on peut la laisser écrire des fics…**

**Sanzô – Gokû ?**

**Gokû (grand sourire) – elle m'a promis un pot de nutella à chacune de ses fics ! Tu devrais goûter Sanzô c'est vachement bon !**

**Gojô, Hakkai et Sanzô – '…'**

**Coup de harisen **

**Gokû – itai ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Sanzô ?**

**Sanzô – Bakazaru ! **

**--**

**Conséquences logiques.**

**Chapitre 1 : la décision de Gokû**

Le soleil se couchait une fois de plus à l'ouest. Cela faisait maintenant des semaines, des mois en fait qu'ils couraient après ce soleil qui n'arrêtait pas de s'éteindre soir après soir toujours plus loin, vers leur destination.

Hakkai, conduisant machinalement au volant de Jeep était en train de contempler le spectacle familier quand une main vint se poser sur son épaule, le faisant légèrement sursauter et écarquiller les yeux. C'était Gojô.

– Oï ! Tu ne dormais pas quand même ?

Hakkai sourit.

– Non, mais je crois que ça ne va pas tarder

– La prochaine ville est encore loin ?

– Mhh je dirais une heure tout au plus… Tu devrais te reposer en attendant. Comment va ta tête ?

Gojô se frotta la tête.

– Ca va, elle tient encore, mais heureusement que le saru était là sinon je crois que je l'aurais perdue

Hakkai se fit pensif.

– Hai…

_Gokû est vraiment devenu fort_…

Hakkai se remémora ce qui s'était passé quelques heures auparavant.

Ils avaient été attaqués en plein forêt par une dizaine de youkais qui s'avérèrent étonnamment fort comparés à ceux qu'ils avaient l'habitude de voir aux ordres de Kôgaiji.

Gojô et Sanzô se retrouvèrent même en difficulté. (1)

Un des monstres frappa Gojô en pleine tête, l'envoyant valser sur plusieurs mètres et il s'apprêtait à lui asséner un autre coup qui aurait pu le blesser sérieusement si Gokû n'était pas intervenu pour éliminer le youkai, ce qu'il avait fait sans le moindre problème.

Sanzô était lui aussi en difficulté, car étant la proie favorite des youkais, fait étant dû bien évidemment au sutra. Il aurait pu maintes fois être blessé sans les interventions salvatrices de Gokû.

– Oï ! T'endors pas Hakkai ! »

Hakkai absorbé dans ses pensées n'avait pas vu un gros rocher au détour du chemin et donna un grand coup de volant pour l'éviter sous un grand « kyûuuu » de Jeep réveillant par la même occasion Sanzô et Gokû. Sanzô se manifesta.

– Hakkai qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel !

– Gomen !

Goku se frotta la tête qui était venue taper contre le siège de Sanzô devant lui.

– On est arrivés ? Harahetta !

– Pas encore Gokû ! Mais on devrait bientôt arriver au prochain village.

Gokû se rassit, il regarda Sanzô devant lui puis détourna la tête, l'air pensif.

Sanzô le regarda faire dans son rétroviseur, ce qui n'échappa pas à Hakkai.

Hakkai devint pensif.

_Cela fait plusieurs jours maintenant que ce manège dure, Gokû est moins agité, sauf quand comme d'habitude il se dispute avec Gojô_… _Mais… à part ça, il est beaucoup plus calme, je ne me rappelle même pas avoir vu Sanzô s'énerver après lui depuis au moins 3 jours, c'est pour le moins inhabituel… il semble être préoccupé par quelque chose… ça m'inquiète… et apparemment je ne suis pas le seul._

Hakkai jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Sanzô. Celui-ci regardait toujours dans son rétroviseur, tandis que le regard de Gokû, qu'Hakkai entreperçut dans le rétro, semblait lui perdu sur le paysage qui défilait vers le sud…

_Même pendant le combat de tout à l'heure il semblait ailleurs, apparemment Sanzô l'a remarqué lui aussi…_

Sanzô l'avait en effet remarqué, et ça le préoccupait plus qu'il n'osait se l'avouer à lui-même.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête ?

En regardant Gokû, il réalisait le changement.

Gokû avait changé depuis le début de leur voyage, c'était un fait indéniable. Mentalement déjà. Malgré qu'il soit toujours aussi énervant, il avait acquis un certain sérieux récemment… ce qui avait parfois le don de laisser Sanzô perplexe. Et bien sûr, des changements physiques visibles dans sa taille (il avait pris plusieurs centimètres), son allure, l'âge accentuant les traits de son visage… cela le rendait de plus en plus…

Sanzô secoua la tête pour chasser l'idée récurrente et si perturbante qui venait de plus en plus lui envahir l'esprit. Ce qui était sûr, là et maintenant, c'était que le bakazaru n'était pas dans son état normal et ça n'avait pas l'air de s'arranger, quelle qu'en soit la cause…

_Tch… il va encore falloir que je m'occupe de ça…kono bakazaru…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans un village situé à l'orée de la forêt d'où ils venaient de sortir.

Gojô et Hakkai mirent pied à terre et se dirigèrent en tête vers l'entrée d'une auberge qui leur faisait face.

Gokû descendit de voiture, restant silencieux puis Sanzô descendit enfin, et Jeep se retransformant en dragon et allant se percher sur l'épaule d'Hakkai.

Sanzô posa sa main sur l'épaule de Gokû qui se retourna vers lui en levant les yeux.

Sanzô fut frappé par le sérieux qui se dégageait de son regard, ce qui le troubla une seconde avant qu'il ne se reprenne et se mette à parler d'une voix calme, se voulant être la plus neutre possible.

– Gokû, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Gokû cligna des yeux, sembla hésiter un instant puis répondit de sa voix enjouée.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tout va bien ! On va manger ? Harahetta !

Sur ce, il sourit et se dirigea à son tour vers l'auberge

Sanzô resta immobile, suivit la retraite fuyante de Gokû des yeux, pas convaincu pour un sou par sa réponse. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui lui disait qu'il lui cachait des choses importantes. Ca commencer à l'énerver sérieusement…

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu arriver au saru ?

Une fois dans l'auberge ils prirent un copieux dîner pendant lequel Gojô et Gokû se chamaillèrent sous le regard bienveillant d'Hakkai et sous la menace du flingue de Sanzô, détendant l'atmosphère _(enfin, à part pour les voisins de table lol)_ et faisant quelque peu oublier à ceux-ci le comportement bizarre de Gokû.

Après le repas, ils décidèrent de monter directement se coucher. Ils prirent deux chambres et comme à l'accoutumée, Hakkai resta avec Sanzô et Gojô (bien malgré lui car se plaignant toujours des ronflements supposés du singe) avec Gokû.

Avant d'arriver devant leurs chambres cependant, Hakkai en profita pour prendre Gokû à part sous l'œil attentif de Gojô qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de là tandis que Sanzô était parti chercher au bar de l'auberge des cigarettes.

– Gokû, est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu ne sembles pas être dans ton état normal ces temps-ci, quelque chose ne va pas ?…

Gokû détourna le regard puis regarda de nouveau Hakkai après quelques secondes.

– Peut… peut-être bien mais je préfère en parler plus tard, ne, Hakkai ?

Hakkai sourit.

– Bien sûr Gokû.

Gokû partit alors dans sa chambre. Gojô s'approcha d'Hakkai.

– Un problème avec le saru ?

– Je ne sais pas. Mais il semblerait que oui. Il n'est pas vraiment dans son état normal depuis quelques jours… Tu as une idée sur la raison ?

– Je ne sais pas… quoique… peut-être que ça a un rapport… (il réfléchit) Il y a de cela quelques nuits je me rappelle l'avoir entendu parler pendant son sommeil… Ce n'était pas très cohérent, il paraissait plutôt agité mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être un cauchemar. Et il y a 3 jours, il a refait un autre rêve, enfin cette fois-là c'était plutôt un cauchemar je pense, il s'est réveillé en sursaut. Il avait l'air plutôt perturbé. Je lui ai demandé de quoi il avait rêvé mais il m'a répondu que ce n'était rien. Je n'ai pas insisté. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, puis Gojô soupira.

– Ok j'ai compris… J'essaierai de lui parler

– Arigatou Gojô ! Oyasumi nasai !

– Oyasumi !

Chacun se retira dans sa chambre.

Dans la chambre d'Hakkai et de Sanzô _(celui-ci revenu de ses achats, en l'occurrence deux cartouches de clopes ),_ Hakkai s'était assis sur son lit alors que Sanzô fumait assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Hakkai décida de lancer directement le sujet plutôt sensible qu'était Gokû. En effet, il savait bien que malgré l'attitude en apparence brusque de Sanzô envers Gokû et en dépit de tout ce que pourrait dire Sanzô, celui-ci tenait à lui et qu'il était préoccupé comme eux de ce qui se passait actuellement dans la tête du « saru ».

– Sanzô, je crois que Gokû a un problème, il agit bizarrement depuis quelques jours… Une idée sur la raison ?

- … Pas la moindre.

Hakkai – Gojô m'a dit qu'il avait fait des cauchemars ces jours-ci, ça pourrait avoir un rapport

Le silence s'installa.

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur, Gokû?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dans l'autre chambre, Gokû sortit de la salle de bain la serviette autour du cou, torse nu et en pantalon tandis que Gojô était allongé sur son lit.

– Oï, saru…

– Arrête de m'appeler comme ça erokappa !

– Dis… Rappelle-moi de quoi tu as rêvé l'autre nuit ?

Gokû se figea.

– De rien, de quoi tu parles ?

Gojô se redressa.

– Ce n'est pas de ça que tu voulais parler avec Hakkai ?

Gokû resta immobile puis s'assit sur le lit.

– Je ne sais pas ce que c'était exactement, ça reste flou, mais je crois que c'est en rapport avec ce qui s'est passé avant que je sois enfermé. Ca fait plusieurs nuits que je rêve de ça, c'est comme des souvenirs qui ressurgiraient. Mais à chaque fois que je me réveille, j'oublie tout. L'autre nuit, tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est que c'était horrible. Il s'est passé quelque chose de terrible. Et je ne pouvais rien faire. J'ai eu l'impression que…/_que mon cauchemar s'était réalisé_/

– Quoi que tu aies rêvé, ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance, ce n'était qu'un rêve, hein ?

Gokû releva la tête.

– Mhh c'est vrai…

M_ais je me suis senti si faible._

Il poursuivit.

- … ce n'était qu'un rêve ! »

Il détourna le regard.

_J'ai eu l'impression de perdre Hakkai, Gojô… et Sanzô… et je ne pouvais rien faire._

Gojô lui faisant un clin d'oeil

– Oublie ça, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, oyasumi saru, à demain !

– Oyasumi Gojô, et arrête de me traiter de singe!

_Merci... mais il faut que je devienne plus fort… beaucoup plus fort… parce que_…

_Je ne veux pas le perdre._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner Gokû semblait beaucoup plus en forme, ce qui rassura un peu Hakkai et Sanzô… Cela se traduisant par une dose accrue de coups de baffeur.

Ils s'apprêtaient à partir quand avant de monter en voiture, Gokû vint voir Hakkai à part, paraissant sérieux.

– Tu sais, ce que je voulais te dire…

– Oui ?

Gokû prit une grande inspiration pour parler.

- Hakkai, est-ce que tu pourrais m'enseigner comment me servir de mon ki comme tu le fais ? (2)

– Eh ?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sanzô jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil dans son rétro.

Ca arrivait de plus en plus souvent.

Et ça l'irritait.

Et ce qui l'irritait encore plus, c'était la nouvelle lubie de Gokû : apprendre les techniques d'Hakkai…

A chaque fois qu'ils s'arrêtaient dans une ville, une clairière, n'importe où, c'était le prétexte pour Gokû de s'entraîner avec Hakkai.

Gojô avait remarqué l'énervement grandissant de Sanzô (et il évitait de trop l'emmerder en cas de représailles sous forme de balles ou d'éventail…) et le soupçonnait d'être jaloux d'Hakkai.

_Néanmoins, le singe a fait d'énormes progrès depuis qu'il s'entraîne avec Hakkai._

Actuellement ils s'étaient arrêtés près d'une rivière. Sanzô et Gojô étaient assis, adossés contre arbre, fumant et observant de loin Hakkai et Gokû assis plus loin, plongés en pleine discussion.

Gojô jeta un coup d'œil à Sanzô. Celui-ci fixait Gokû et semblait réfléchir intensément.

– Serais-tu jaloux ?

La question extirpa immédiatement Sanzô de ses pensées :

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes kappa de merde ?

Gojô alluma une autre cigarette, tira nonchalamment sa tête en arrière contre l'arbre et leva les mains en guise de défense.

– Oublie ce que j'ai dit…

C_a se confirme_…

Sanzô le fixa pendant quelques secondes, s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa et détourna la tête en faisant 'tch'

Gojô avait toujours eu des doutes sur les sentiments du moine envers « son animal domestique ». Il lui était même arrivé d'en parler récemment avec Hakkai qui avait apparemment les mêmes doutes que lui.

Il ne savait pas la nature exacte de ces sentiments, mais il devenait indéniable au fur et à mesure de leur voyage qu'ils existaient bien. Ca ne se traduisait pas en gestes, mais il y avait des regards qui ne trompaient pas.

Du côté de Gokû, il avait déjà moins de doutes…

Gokû était tellement attaché au bonze qu'il fallait vraiment s'appeler Sanzô pour ne pas se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit…

_Je me demande comment ça va évoluer… depuis quelques semaines leur comportement a changé… _

Le regard de Gojô retourna à son observation des deux youkais assis à plusieurs mètres devant eux et qui, malgré qui ne puisse pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient, semblaient très concentrés.

Gokû et Hakkai était assis face à face, Gokû tentant tant bien que mal de suivre les instructions d'Hakkai pour matérialiser son ki.

– Hai Gokû ! Le secret, c'est la concentration !

– C'est pas évident mais je crois que je progresse

A ce moment une vive petite boule de lumière apparue entre ses mains !

Gokû sourit.

– Hakkai ! J'y suis arrivé ! Regarde !

– Bravo Gokû ! A ce rythme là je crois que bientôt tu pourras utiliser des boules d'énergies et même pourquoi pas créer un bouclier !

– Et… tu penses que je pourrais aussi guérir comme tu le fais toi ?

Hakkai porta un doigt à son menton, réfléchissant.

– J'imagine que ça doit être possible, mais ça demande beaucoup de concentration, il va falloir qu'on travaille là-dessus.

Gokû sourit encore.

– Hai !

Hakkai fixa Gokû pendant quelques secondes et lui demanda.

– Gokû… pourquoi avoir voulu apprendre cette technique tout d'un coup ?

Gokû baissa la tête, sérieux.

- … je veux devenir plus fort….

S_inon je ne pourrai pas le protéger_…

Il repensa à son rêve. Que cela soit des souvenirs de sa vie passée ou non, cela lui avait fait prendre conscience de sa faiblesse.

Il tourna la tête en direction de Sanzô, Hakkai suivit son regard. Il sourit

_Je comprends._

- Nos ennemis deviennent de plus en plus forts maintenant qu'on s'approche du but, ne Gokû ?

Gokû regarda Hakkai et acquiesça silencieusement.

– Alors nous aussi nous devons devenir plus forts…

_Pour_ _protéger ceux qui sont importants pour nous_…

Hakkai sourit un peu plus, semblant soudainement amusé.

– Mhh, je crois nous devrions repartir, sinon Sanzô va pas être content.

Gokû sourit.

– Hai !

Sur ce ils se levèrent et le groupe continua sa route.

Le reste du jour se passa sans encombres.

Le soir approchant, ils ne trouvèrent aucun village à proximité.

Prêts à abandonner l'idée de dormir dans un bon lit, ils aperçurent soudain au détour d'une montagne un temple en apparence assez important…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Voilàààà !**

**Bon début calme (trop calme ! considérez ça plutôt comme une intro hein !) mais je vous promets plus de choses dans le chapitre 2 !**

**(notamment beaucoup plus de Sanzô/Gokû, BEAUCOUP plus, préparez-vous ! je prépare pleins de POV et d'action ! lol)**

**J'ai déjà pleins d'idées !**

**Chapitre 2, « Tentatives d'approche » samedi prochain !**

**Reviews pleaaaaase ! çç**

--

(1) Je considère, c'est un avis personnel bien sûr, que Gojô et Sanzô sont les plus « faibles » de l'équipe. C'est pourquoi ce sont eux que j'ai tendance à imaginer « en difficulté » dans un combat. Si je devais faire un classement, Gokû serait bien évidemment en 1ère position, suivi de Hakkai (force impressionnante si on considère son bouclier, ses boules d'énergie et le fait qu'il ait des contrôleurs de force…), ensuite ça dépend, je dirais Sanzô en 3 quand il a son flingue et son sutra, sinon je le place en dernier pour ce qui est de la force « physique », n'hésitez pas à donner votre opinion !

(2) Voilà où je voulais en venir (oui je sais c'est une longue introduction lol mais je compte faire une fic assez longue en fait lol), keistje avait inclu ça dans sa fic et c'est une idée que j'avais adorée, le fait que Gokû apprenne lui aussi à se servir de son ki, comme Hakkai (ainsi que le pouvoir de guérison ).


	2. Tentative d'approche

**Voilà la suite ! (Vous noterez que j'ai légèrement changé le titre de ce chapitre ;-) il n'y a plus de 's' à 'tentative' lol)**

**Merci pour les reviews ça fait hyper plaisir !**

**donnez moi de la motivation ! lol ça ne me********(et c'est très motivant ! fera écrire que mieux…voir à ce sujet l'annonce du 3ème chapitre en bas ;- ) )**

**Didi.**

**Mlle Machiavelli**** : idem pour moi ! J'adore cette phrase. Pour ma part je suis aussi fan du manga que de l'anime ;-)**

**Kyochan95**** : merchiiiiii ! Ce qui va se passer dans les autres chaps ? Ben euhhh.. même moi je ne le sais pas alors… lol J'ai été voir ta fic ! Elle est cool, continue ! J'irai la reviewer.**

**Recif**** : ben moi aussi j'ai eu peur lol mais en fait malgré le titre, nous allons bien vers des directions différentes, oufff ! ;-) Merci pour le conseil concernant les reviews anonymes ! J'avais pas vu qu'elles étaient interdites par défaut ! Pour le plat de résistance ça arrive peu à peu, on peut dire que ça commence un peu dans ce chapitre d'ailleurs lol Mais ça va arriver lentement je te préviens ;-) L'idée du ki est bien oui, et si je dis ça c'est parce que l'idée n'est pas de moi, mais de keistje, je ne fais que la lui piquer ! ;-)**

**Florinoir**** : C'est vrai que mon classement n'est pas immuable, sauf pour Gokû bien sûr ! ;-) Merci pour les encouragements !**

**Lillou**** : merchiii ! T'inquiète, je continue !**

**« Didi – Tiens Gokû, un nouveau pot de nutella pour ce chapitre !**

**Gokû (le prenant) – Génial ! Et il y aura d'autres pots ?**

**Didi (souriant angéliquement) – Autant qu'il y aura de chapitres !**

**Gokû (souriant) – J'espère qu'il y en aura beaucoup alors!**

**Sanzô (une veine apparaissant sur son front et donnant un coup de baffeur à Gokû) – ne l'encourage pas ! »**

**En avant pour la fic ! **

**Chapitre 2 : « Tentative d'approche »**

Ils arrivèrent en face du temple bouddhiste, en moins de deux étaient descendus de voiture et se tenaient maintenant silencieux face à la porte principale.

Le temple semblait de premier abord être très important, il était très grand et très impressionnant. Goku s'écria.

– Waouh ! Comme c'est grand ! Mais c'est vraiment éloigné de toute ville… Ils doivent avoir des réserves de nourriture monstres pour tenir !

– Toi à part la bouffe y a vraiment rien qui t'intéresse…

– Et toi rien à part le tabac, les femmes et le sake, erokappa !

Pendant que Gokû et Gojô se chamaillaient, Hakkai et Sanzô continuaient à observer la bâtisse qui se dressait majestueuse devant eux.

– Tu connais ce temple Sanzô ?

– Non… Il vaudrait mieux qu'on soit prudents, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment…

– Malheureusement, au point où on en est, nous n'avons pas trop le choix, mieux vaut leur demander l'hospitalité pour la nuit, nous n'avons plus de réserves de nourriture et un bon repos serait bien mérité… Nous avons tous besoin de récupérer…

- Ok, mais demain on part à la première heure.

Sur ce, Sanzô s'avança jusqu'à la porte pour actionner le gong, mais avant qui ne puisse y mettre la main dessus, l'immense porte s'ouvrit et un bonze apparut, Sanzô recula un peu, sur ses gardes. Le bonze leur sourit.

– Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Il aperçut le sutra de Sanzô et écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Mais… Vous êtes un maître Sanzô ! Je suis très honoré !

– Nous cherchons un endroit pour passer la nuit…

Le bonze coupa Sanzô et sourit.

– Mais oui bien entendu ! Vous et vos compagnons pouvez rester autant que vous le désirez ! C'est un grand honneur pour nous ! Je vous en prie, entrez !

– Juste pour rectification…

Tout le monde le regarda.

- … que ce soit bien clair, ce ne sont pas mes compagnons, ce sont mes ser-vi-teurs!

_Un ange passe…_ (1)

Gojô et Gokû fixèrent Sanzô.

– '…'

Deux secondes plus tard, Hakkai retenait Gojô et Gokû qui semblaient trèèèèèèèèès légèrement énervés. Il sourit d'un air embarrassé au bonze surpris.

- /_c'était prévisible qu'il dise ça_/– Merci pour votre hospitalité !

Le bonze souriait toujours.

– Suivez-moi je vous prie.

Ils le suivirent. Sanzô observait toujours le moindre geste du bonze.

_Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond ici… je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il se dégage une aura qui ne me plaît pas du tout…_

Il se retourna vers les autres et son regard tomba sur celui de Gokû. Ils se fixèrent le temps de quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils détournent la tête en même temps.

_/Je rêve ou je viens de voir… Sanzô rougir / _pensa Gojô_/ c'est à noter dans les annales…/_

_/Serait-ce à cause de…/_

Gojô qui regardait toujours d'un air quelque peu étonné mais surtout amusé Sanzô se reçut un regard de celui-ci voulant dire quelque chose qui se rapprocherait de 'qu'est-ce-qui-t'amuse-kappa-de-merde-continue-à-sourire-bêtement-et-tu-vas-voir-la-couleur-de-mon-flingue'.

Gojô détourna le regard sans pouvoir s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire, ce qui ne manqua pas d'énerver Sanzô.

Totalement inconscient de la scène se jouant devant lui, Gokû parla, ses bras derrière le cou.

– Vous croyez qu'ils ont de la viande dans ce temple ? Dans l'autre ils n'en avaient pas… (2) _(Alors là comme on dit, c'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase lol)_

Une énorme veine fit son apparition sur le front de Sanzô, et un énorme coup de baffeur atterrit sur la tête de Gokû.

– Aïeuuhhh ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

– Kono bakazaru !

– Voici vos chambres.

Hakkai s'exclama avec surprise.

– Des chambres individuelles ?

– Oui, nous avons beaucoup de place ici, mettez-vous à votre aise, nous vous apporterons votre repas d'ici quelques minutes. (

Il salua et se retira.

Hakkai reprit après quelques instants de silence.

– Vous en pensez quoi ?

Sanzô trafiquait son briquet.

– On a vu personne d'autre que lui dans ce temple, il vaut mieux qu'on reste sur nos gardes.

– Hai ! Je suis d'accord…

Gokû intervint.

– Hakkai, tu veux bien qu'on s'entraîne en attendant le dîner ?

– Bien sûr Gokû…

De loin, des silhouettes tapies dans l'ombre des recoins du temple les observaient…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Leur repas fini, ils se mirent à jouer aux cartes.

Gokû avait un air dépité. Et il n'était pas le seul. Lui et Gojô étaient affalés sur la table, l'air las.

– Ici non plus ils n'ont pas de viande…

– Ni de femmes, ni de tabac, ni de sake…

Hakkai sourit, amusé.

– Maa maa, c'est un temple tout de même.

Sanzô contesta.

– C'est un temple oui mais il ne semble pas s'y passer des choses très catholiques (3)

Gojô murmura, souriant en coin.

– tu peux parler, moine dépravé !

Une balle vint une fois de plus siffler aux oreilles du kappa.

– Oï ! Arrête de passer tes nerfs sur moi !

– Urusai !

Gokû les regarda, pensif.

_Sanzô s'énerve beaucoup après Gojô ces temps-ci, je me demande bien pourquoi…_

Il regarda ses cartes.

_L'entraînement avec Hakkai avance bien… mais je suis encore loin d'être prêt à utiliser cette technique en cas d'attaque… pourtant… _

Il jeta un regard vers Sanzô qui avait arrêté de menacer le kappa pour observer ses cartes.

_Il le faut… pour le protéger… il a beau dire qu'il ne veut pas qu'on le protège, il a beau être fort, je veux être sûr qu'il ne lui arrivera jamais rien._

Il repensa à son rêve.

_Je ne sais plus ce que c'était, mais j'ai vraiment eu l'impression de perdre Sanzô… qui était-ce ? Il lui ressemblait tellement…_

Il regarda à nouveau Sanzô.

_Enfin, ce qui est important, c'est qu'il soit là, et que je puisse le protéger, maintenant…_

Il baissa le regard.

_Je ne supporterai pas de le perdre… C'est mon soleil… et même si ce sentiment n'est pas partagé… il est… la personne la plus importante pour moi…_

– Gokû ? Oî, Gokû ? T'es avec nous ?

– Ah ? Oui bien sûr !

Gojô n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

– T'avais plutôt l'air dans la lune, à quoi tu pensais ?

Gokû rougissant garda le nez dans ses cartes. Il n'osait pas lever la tête de peur de rencontrer le regard de Sanzô et de rougir encore plus si c'était possible.

– Bah à rien…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La partie de cartes s'acheva sans autre incident majeur.

Il était encore trop tôt pour aller se coucher, donc Sanzô et les 3 youkais allaient et venaient, inspectant les lieux séparément, Hakkai et Gokû d'un côté, Sanzô et Gojô de l'autre.

_Habituellement, Sanzô serait parti avec Gokû… c'est bizarre… on dirait qu'inconsciemment ils s'évitent depuis plusieurs jours… je ne sais même pas s'ils en ont conscience… je me demande si Gojô n'a pas raison… se pourrait-il que…_

– Gokû ?

– Oui ? Tu as vu quelque chose de bizarre ?

– Mhh non… je voulais juste te demander… y aurait-il un problème, avec Sanzô ?

Gokû se figea un peu.

– Avec Sanzô ?

Il continua, souriant de manière un peu forcée.

- Non, pourquoi ?

– Tu agis bizarrement ces temps-ci en sa présence…

Gokû détourna le regard, sérieux.

- '…'

Hakkai s'approcha et sourit d'un air compréhensif.

– Gokû… tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

– Je sais mais ce n'est pas vraiment une chose facile à dire.

– Gokû /_N'aies pas peur, je comprends…/_

Il s'appuya contre le mur, face à Gokû.

- Tu devrais lui en parler.

Gokû eut l'air embarrassé, rougissant et parlant vite.

– Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

– Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle… /_Dis-lui… ce que tu ressens_/

- … Mais…

Hakkai s'approcha et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

– Sinon tu ne sauras jamais, ne Gokû ? Tu ne voudrais pas vivre avec des regrets tout de même?

Il lui faisant un clin d'œil, mais Gokû avait toujours l'air hésitant.

– Non mais…

– Alors vas-y, quand tu seras prêt… et si tu as un problème, n'oublie pas de venir me voir, d'accord Gokû ?

Gokû releva la tête et sourit un peu.

– Hai !

Hakkai sourit également.

– Alors c'est entendu !

Il se remit à marcher, suivi de Gokû. Ce dernier devint pensif.

– Hakkai… Tu penses qu'il pourrait me tuer pour de bon?

Hakkai eut un petit rire.

– Non je ne pense pas.

Puis il sourit néanmoins d'un air embarrassé, rajoutant.

- Mais avec Sanzô rien n'est évident…

Gokû sourit.

A_rigatô, Hakkai_. (4)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dans une autre partie du temple, Gojô et Sanzô faisaient aussi minutieusement leur inspection. Gojô fronça les sourcils.

_Cet endroit est vraiment bizarre… on a rencontré personne à part le bonze de tout à l'heure… et puis cette impression, comme si on nous observait…_

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

– Qu'on ne devrait pas trop s'attarder ici.

Gojô s'arrêta pour fixer Sanzô. Celui-ci fit mine de ne pas le remarquer, mais comme Gojô continuait à le regarder avec insistance et l'air légèrement narquois, une veine apparut sur le front de Sanzô.

– Quoi ?

– Je me posais juste une question. Depuis quand le grand Sanzô-sama a-t-il appris à rougir ? (5)

– 'Tch', qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

– Je ne sais pas… à toi de me le dire…

Sanzô se retourna pour éviter le regard de Gojô.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, et ferme-la si tu ne veux pas mourir !

Gojô allumant une cigarette.

– Tu ne le sais pas ? Un indice peut-être ?

_Mais inutile de le dire… tu sais très bien de qui je parle hein…_

Sanzô se raidit mais resta silencieux. Gojô eut un sourire en coin.

_Tu n'es pas si doué que ça pour cacher certaines choses en fin de compte…_

Gojô sourit lubriquement et il se fit ironique.

– Le grand Sanzô-sama est un grand _timide_…

Une balle vint siffler extrêmement près de Gojô.

_Houlà ! Celle-là elle est pas passée loin._

Gojô s'énerva.

– Mais arrête un peu avec ton flingue! Non mais ma parole, t'es vraiment un danger public ! T'as failli me tuer là !

– T'as qu'à arrêter de raconter des conneries !

Sur ce, Sanzô se remit à avancer, suivi par un Gojô arborant un sourire amusé.

_Que vas-tu faire maintenant, Sanzô-sama ?… Fuir ou bien affronter l'inévitable ?..._ (6)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Se rejoignant enfin tous les quatre au détour d'un couloir, ils firent le point.

L'endroit était vraiment bizarre. Quelque chose clochait mais il était difficile de savoir quoi. De plus, depuis leur repas, ils n'avaient vu personne alors que vu la taille du temple, des centaines de personnes devaient vivre ici. Sanzô conclut.

– Demain matin soyez prêts, nous partons avant le lever du soleil.

– Hai ! Ne prenons pas de risque. Oyasumi nasai !

Chacun se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Gokû hésita puis courut après Sanzô.

– Attends Sanzô !

Ledit Sanzô se retourna, et Gokû continua, s'efforçant de ne pas bégayer.

- … Je peux te parler ?

Sanzô le regarda dans les yeux. Quelque chose, une émotion sembla passer dans ses yeux mais disparut avant que Gokû ne puisse déterminer exactement de quoi il s'agissait… On aurait dit qu'il était troublé…

– Oui mais fais vite…

– Hai.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Sanzô, Gokû refermant la porte derrière eux.

Sanzô se dirigea vers une table où étaient posés son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet. Tous deux restèrent debout.

Gokû observa Sanzô. Il avait enlevé comme d'habitude la partie supérieure de son habit de moine, laissant révéler le haut de son corps, ses muscles saillants sous son haut noir. Il était vraiment très beau, personne ne pouvait le nier. Il avait une grâce naturelle et une aura particulière qui accompagnaient chacun de ses mouvements faisant involontairement frémir Gokû. Ses cheveux blonds visibles malgré le manque de lumière créaient comme un halo de lumière autour de lui qui attirait inexorablement le regard de Gokû.

Il était vraiment comme un soleil… son soleil…

Intimidé, il détourna le regard pour s'empêcher de rougir, malgré le fait qu'avec la pénombre naissante du soir il était difficile de voir si rougissement il y avait.

Sanzô l'observait aussi du coin de l'œil… Il alluma sa cigarette, ce qui eut le don de le calmer. Le fait d'être seul avec Gokû, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis pas mal de temps en fait, pensa-t-il avec étonnement, le rendait soudainement nerveux…

_Pourquoi… après tout, c'est toujours un con de singe… 'tch'_

Il leva les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il se mentait à lui-même.

Il avait changé.

Rien que physiquement… D'ailleurs, depuis peu, ils avaient acheté pas mal de vêtements pour Gokû, celui-ci ayant gagné plusieurs centimètres, même s'il restait toujours plus petit que lui.

Et s'il avait toujours eu une constitution à la fois souple, fine et musclée, cela s'accentuait avec le temps, son corps se dessinant lentement et avec élégance un peu plus chaque jour, les traits fins et délicats de son visage prenant de plus en plus cet air adulte qui commençait à transparaître dans sa personnalité. Enfin sur ce point, il y a encore de la marge – pensa-t-il avec un certain amusement.

Ce changement physique était évident et indéniable, la preuve en était que dans beaucoup d'endroits où ils s'arrêtaient dans leur périple, de plus en plus de gens, surtout des jeunes filles, se retournaient sur son passage. Cela ne le dérangeait pas que les gens se retournent sur leur passage, car sans fausse modestie, il savait qu'ils étaient tous les quatre selon les dires de Gojô «des beaux gosses pas franchement désagréables à regarder » mais le fait de voir toutes ces filles lui tourner autour… cela l'énervait et surtout… ça lui faisait peur… qu'un jour il parte…

Cela faisait un moment qu'il s'en était rendu compte, et ça l'énervait doublement.

Lui qui s'était promis de ne s'attacher à personne depuis la mort de ce maître qu'il considérait comme un vrai père… Il se rendait compte qu'il se leurrait la face.

Peu à peu il envisageait une nouvelle possibilité…

Mais il lui fallait encore du temps, il n'était pas prêt…

Trop de mauvais souvenirs, trop de peurs continuaient à le hanter…

– Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

Gokû regarda Sanzô avec une certaine nervosité.

– Je… je voulais… Savoir si tu étais ok avec le fait que je m'entraîne avec Hakkai.

– Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas, bakazaru !

– Parce que… je t'ai senti énervé récemment, dit-il en hésitant, et je me demandais si ça avait un quelconque rapport…

– Baka… non ça ne me dérange pas… mais pourquoi vouloir apprendre cette technique tout d'un coup ? fit-il tout en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier qui était à portée.

Malgré le fait qu'il ne le montrait pas, Gokû était vraiment très nerveux. Bien que ne portant qu'un simple T-shirt, il lui semblait étouffer de chaleur dans cette pièce. Il ressassait sa conversation précédente avec Hakkai. Tout lui dire, là, maintenant.

- … pour devenir plus fort, parce que…, parce que…, fit-il en avançant un peu, de manière à être face à face avec Sanzô.

– Parce que quoi ?

Gokû se tut, fixant intensément le sol n'osant pas regarder dans les yeux de son sauveur.

Sanzô avait la sensation en le regardant que Gokû était en plein conflit intérieur avec lui-même. Soudain il se mit à parler.

– Sanzô… Je représente quoi pour toi ?

Sanzô écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à une telle question, mais il se reprit vite, dissimulant toute émotion dans sa voix.

Sanzô s'avança et sortit son baffeur, prêt à frapper.

– 'Tch' quel genre de question est-ce bakazaru ?

Mais là, une chose imprévue du point de vue de Sanzô se passa, le troublant définitivement sans qu'il puisse le dissimuler plus longtemps.

Gokû avait arrêté le baffeur avant qu'il n'atteigne son but, en attrapant le poignet de Sanzô en plein vol. (8)

Il leva les yeux. Il regardait à présent Sanzô avec un regard intense. Leurs visages étaient proches, trop proches au goût de Sanzô mais il ne fit pourtant rien pour se dégager, comme hypnotisé par le regard doré qui le fixait intensément…

Gokû pensa.

_Il me faut des réponses même si… même s'il n'en à rien à faire de moi, je veux l'entendre de sa voix…_

– tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai demandé à Hakkai de m'entraîner ?

Sanzô avait ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Gokû.

L'atmosphère était chargée d'électricité et Gokû sentit la chaleur monter progressivement dans ses joues.

– Parce que je veux… je veux pouvoir te protéger…

– Je te signale que je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection, je me débrouille très bien tout seul, dit-il d'un ton calme qui cachait mal son énervement

Sanzô se disait qu'il devrait agir autrement. Repousser ce con de singe, lui donner quelques coups de son baffeur, le mettre à la porte de la chambre, bref crier un bon coup, comme il en avait l'habitude. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider. En plus, le saru avait vraiment l'air sérieux et préoccupé.

– Tu dis ça, mais moi, je te cause toujours du souci, tu m'as sauvé déjà plusieurs fois _/sauvé de moi-même quand je devenais seiten taisei…/_ C'est normal que je m'inquiète moi aussi !

Sanzô avait toujours d'une voix dangereusement calme.

– Qui a dit que je m'inquiétais ?

Gokû se tut quelques secondes, toujours les yeux plongés dans ceux de Sanzô.

– C'est ce que je te demande, qu'est-ce que je représente pour toi ?

Sanzô se figea, fixant toujours Gokû.

Le baffeur glissa de sa main qui était toujours maintenue par la main de Gokû qui l'avait arrêtée en plein vol, venant percuter le sol dans un silence assourdissant.

Gokû sentait son cœur, non plutôt son corps, vibrer, son esprit était en ébullition.

Dans l'esprit de Sanzô, c'était comme si quelque chose s'était rompu.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait perdu, vraiment perdu, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Tout avait tellement changé pendant ce voyage. A présent, il ne savait plus quoi décider. Tout était tellement confus.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ?_

La voix de Sanzô tremblait légèrement à présent.

– Gokû, arrête…

– Arrêter quoi Sanzô ? Je veux juste une réponse…

Sanzô perdit patience et avança sur Gokû, le faisant reculer de quelques pas, surprenant le jeune homme qui lui lâcha le poignet.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je ne sais pas quoi te dire !

_Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi Gokû ?_

Gokû sembla hésiter mais avança d'un air déterminé jusqu'à être nez à nez avec Sanzô, peut-être rendu audacieux par la douce obscurité qui s'infiltrait peu à peu dans la pièce.

– Je veux la vérité, tout simplement, dit-il tout doucement.

Leurs lèvres étaient maintenant dangereusement proches selon le point de vue de Sanzô qui retenait maintenant son souffle, s'efforçant de maintenir son calme en dépit de l'accélération du sang dans ses veines, mais il ne bougea pas.

_Tu tiens vraiment à me rendre dingue, saru…_

Gokû murmura.

– Je veux savoir si…

Sanzô le coupa en un murmure.

– Tais-toi tu ne sais pas ce que tu racontes /_ni ce que tu me demandes…/_

Sur ce, il détourna la tête. En apparence il était calme, mais intérieurement, ses pensées faisaient guerre. Par-dessus tout il était en colère. En rage contre lui-même… de cette confusion, de cette faiblesse qui le gagnait presque à son insu.

Gokû sourit d'un air résigné.

– Je vois…

Sanzô sortit immédiatement de ses pensées à ces mots. Son regard revint se reposer vers Gokû.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

_Arrête de me regarder avec ses yeux là…_

Gokû souriait toujours.

– Rien, ce n'est pas grave, c'était stupide de ma part.

_Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien espérer ? C'était perdu d'avance…_

Gokû se recula un peu et s'apprêtait à partir quand il sentit une main se poser sur son visage lui faisant relever la tête. Il écarquilla les yeux. Sanzô tenta.

– Je…

_Un jour, ce bakazaru sera la raison de ma perte…_

Puis sans aucun signe annonciateur, les lèvres de Sanzô vinrent se poser sur celles de Gokû, celui-ci complètement surpris écarquilla de plus belle les yeux.

Une main vint s'enrouler autour de sa taille, l'attirant encore plus près de Sanzô.

Toujours en état de choc il commença néanmoins à répondre au baiser. Il ferma les yeux, ses bras venant à son tour enlacer et ses mains caresser avec hésitation le dos et les épaules de l'homme.

Ce qui avait commencé par un baiser timide et maladroit où leurs lèvres se frôlaient et se cherchaient s'intensifia à mesure que les deux protagonistes gagnaient en assurance, leurs lèvres et leurs langues se mouvant lentement, avec douceur, se caressant, tandis que la main de Sanzô venait caresser avec douceur le visage de Gokû, faisant inconsciemment frissonner ce dernier.

Gokû sentit son visage s'enflammer. Il lui était impossible d'aligner une seule pensée cohérente… Ses jambes auraient pu défaillir sous lui et le laisser choir… si Sanzô ne le tenait pas serré contre lui, doucement mais fermement… On aurait dit que le temps s'était suspendu… quand tout d'un coup un énorme bruit se produisit, les interrompant net. (9)

Des monstres firent intrusion dans la pièce tout d'un coup.

Sanzô et Gokû complètement interloqués reprirent leurs esprits au bout de quelques instants et contre-attaquèrent. Sanzô tirait à tout va avec son flingue et Gokû avait invoqué Nyoïbo.

Il en venait de partout.

Gokû en avait déjà abattus un bon nombre quand cela arriva. Ils se débrouillaient bien jusqu'à ce qu'un monstre arrive derrière Sanzô et lui enfonce un poignard en plein dos.

Sanzô surprit écarquilla les yeux et n'eut que le temps de dire 'tch'(10) avant de s'effondrer sous les yeux de Gokû hurlant son nom.

Gokû du se débarrasser des youkais restants avant de pouvoir atteindre Sanzô qui gisait inanimé sur le sol. Il s'agenouilla, prenant Sanzô dans ses bras et tentant désespérément d'arrêter l'hémorragie.

– SANZÔ ! Réponds-moi, SANZÔ ! K'so !

D'autres youkais arrivèrent à l'embrasure de la porte, un chef à leur tête.

– Chef celui qui a le sutra est ici ! Mais il y a encore deux autres que nous avons du mal à maîtriser dans une autre salle là-bas !

– D'accord, enfermons ceux là ici, nous viendrons récupérer le sutra plus tard.

Sur ces mots, ils refermèrent la lourde porte de la pièce où se trouvaient Gokû et Sanzô.

Gokû n'eut même pas le temps de réagir.

– Arrêtez

_Non, non, ils ne faut pas qu'ils nous enferment, il faut que je trouve Hakkai, il faut refermer les plaies de Sanzô_.

Sanzô perdait vraiment beaucoup de sang. Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Gokû et il cria.

– Je t'interdis de m'abandonner, tu m'entends ?

_Si je maîtrisais la technique de guérison d'Hakkai je pourrais le sauver, mais là je ne peux rien faire… Du calme, du calme, il faut que je me calme…_

Il regarda autour de lui et se leva en vitesse, arracha une partie du drap du lit et revint auprès de Sanzô pour lui faire un pansement.

– Tiens-bon Sanzô, on va trouver Hakkai !

Il se releva et tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais celle-ci était bien entendue fermée. Il tenta de l'ouvrir puis de la casser par la force mais en vain, elle était beaucoup trop solide.

_K'so ! Il faut que je l'ouvre coûte que coûte, pensa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Sanzô toujours inanimé sur le sol. Il faut que je trouve Hakkai, sinon Sanzô risque de… par ma faute… _

Il serra les poings.

_C'est hors de question._

Gokû regarda s'il y avait d'autres sorties possibles, mais non, la fenêtre elle-même était bien trop haute et trop éloignée du sol ou d'autres fenêtres pour qu'il puisse passer par là. Il se retourna vers la porte, réfléchissant.

_Je ne vois qu'un seul moyen… pourvu que ça marche._

Se concentrant, il ferma les yeux, mit ses mains en arrière (11).

_Il faut que ça fonctionne._

Une boule d'énergie se forma entre ses mains et il la projeta sur la porte qui vola en éclats.

– Ca a marché ! Maintenant il faut trouver Hakkai !

Il revint vers Sanzô, le prit tant bien que mal sur ses épaules (12) et sortit de la pièce. Entendant des bruits de combat il s'approcha et vit Hakkai et Gojô se battant contre le groupe de youkais les ayant enfermés lui et Sanzô quelques moments plus tôt.

Gokû déposa avec douceur Sanzô, toujours inconscient, dans un coin calme, contre un mur et il lui sourit avec douceur.

- Tiens bon Sanzô !

Puis il se releva et courut vers les monstres contre lesquels Hakkai et Gojô se battaient.

– Où étais-tu, bakazaru ?

– Un léger contretemps, gomen ! Hakkai ! Sanzô est blessé !

Ils éliminèrent les monstres assez rapidement, la plupart grâce à Gokû, les monstres étant particulièrement fort, et Hakkai alla guérir immédiatement la blessure de Sanzô sous l'œil inquiet de Gokû.

Quelques instants plus tard, Hakkai terminait de soigner Sanzô tandis que Gokû leur racontait comment ils avaient été attaqués par surprise _(sans mentionner cependant ce qu'il s'était passé juste avant… lol)_

– Nous aussi nous avons été attaqués par surprise, heureusement qu'on ne s'était pas séparés avec Hakkai…

_Tout seul, j'aurais pu avoir beaucoup plus de problèmes, pensa-t-il en regardant sa blessure au bras_.

Hakkai souffla, soulagé.

– Ca y est! La blessure est refermée ! Je pense que ça devrait aller maintenant, il a perdu du sang, mais grâce au pansement que tu lui as fais, il n'en a pas perdu tellement, et surtout aucun organe vital n'a été touché, il a vraiment eu beaucoup de chance !

Il se tourna ensuite vers Gojô pour soigner sa blessure, qui heureusement n'était pas importante. Gokû souflla également.

– Merci Hakkai ! Heureusement que tu es là.

_Moi je n'ai pu rien faire._

Le visage de Gokû s'assombrit.

Gojô passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

– Eh Gokû ! Ne fais pas cette tête ! Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu ! Tu as même pu former une boule d'énergie ! Et puis Sanzô est hors de danger, non ?

Gokû resta silencieux.

Hakkai récupéra Hakuryû qui vint se percher sur son épaule.

– Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on parte, c'est plus prudent, d'autres youkais pourraient venir.

Une fois en Jeep, Hakkai expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé (ce que les monstres leur avaient expliqué avant de les attaquer) (13)

– Les moines de ce temple ont été attaqués il y a quelque temps de ça par des youkais. Les montres ont investi les lieux, se servant des moines comme couvertures : ils vivaient avec eux, les retenaient prisonniers, apportaient les butins de leurs vols dans le temple…

Quand ils ont su qu'un moine Sanzô devait passer par ici, ils ont été intéressés par le sutra et donc ils ont ordonné au moine que nous avons vu de nous attirer ici et de nous garder. On est tombés dans le piège…

Gokû fronçant les sourcils.

– Mais où étaient tous les autres moines ?

– Tués au fur et à mesure certainement… seuls quelques uns ont dû pouvoir s'enfuir…

Gojô parla avec nonchalance.

– Bah… on a quand même réussi à en réchapper

Hakkai répondit, pensif.

– Hai…

_Mais c'était juste… une fois de plus, heureusement que Gokû était là… je crois qu'il n'y a pas que lui qui doit s'entraîner… si nous voulons arriver au bout de ce voyage vers l'ouest…_

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur : à l'arrière, une fois n'est pas coutume, Gokû était assis, la tête de Sanzô toujours inconscient posée contre son torse. Gokû avait passé une main derrière ses épaules tandis que l'autre encerclait son torse, le maintenant serré contre lui.

Gokû baissa le regard vers Sanzô.

_J'ai été faible… pardonne-moi Sanzô… mais je te le promets, je vais devenir fort…_

Son air se fit déterminé.

_Parce que je refuse de te perdre._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Voilààààà !**

**Chapitre fini ! **

**Pfiouh c'était long ! Mais je me suis bien amusée ! J'espère que vous aussi ! ;-)**

**Mhhh que va-t-il se passer durant le 3ème chapitre ? lol**

**J'ai bien quelques idées… lol **

**Vous imaginez pas que c'est gagné concernant Sanzô et Gokû (ça risque d'être long cette histoire là héhéhé! Lol je suis une grande romantique irrécupérable… enfin c'est surtout que j'ai envie de m'amuser ;-) )**

**Gojô risque de reprendre à fond son rôle de grand frère auprès de Gokû et Hakkai son rôle de confident auprès de Sanzô.**

**Mais surtout, je vais faire en sorte que Sanzô ne soit pas trop OOC.**

**Je tiens beaucoup à ce point. Mais c'est loin d'être simple !**

**Déjà pour ce chapitre, j'ai fait beaucoup de modifications à ce sujet.**

**Des p'tites reviews please ! **

**Ca fait toujours plaisir et surtout ça motive énormément !**

**(et j'ai un énooooorme besoin de motivation ! Sinon j'arrête net ! lol comment ça je fais du chantage ? lol)**

**Reviews anonymes acceptées !**

**Vos réactions, vos encouragements, vos critiques (elles sont bien sûr les )********bienvenues **

**Même si c'est pour parler de la pluie ou du beau temps, un mot ou une ********page! **

**3ème chapitre… « Lendemain de bataille » **

**Quelques explications (faites pas gaffe des fois je dérape complètement… lol)**

(1) on a souvent ça dans les mangas, c'est souvent écrit en hiragana « shin », c'est pour marquer un temps d'arrêt, la majorité du temps (comme ici lol) c'est humoristique !

Et je crois que la traduction serait à peu près ça…

Mais bon je peux me tromper ! lol Ne m'en tenez pas rigueur si c'est le cas ! ;)

(2) il y a un épisode là-dessus dans la première saison …

(3) pardon pour l'anachronisme ! gomen ! ('imagine Sanzô en curé') ahem ! lol

(4) bon je crois que je vous dois une explication pour cette scène : j'avais pensé la faire avec Gojyo qui tient un vrai rôle de grand frère auprès de Gokû, mais en fait… pour cette scène il me fallait plutôt quelqu'un ayant un rôle de mère-poule lol donc j'ai très logiquement mis Hakkai.

Je réserve d'autres scènes avec Gokû et Gojyo (pas dans le sens auquel vous pensez hentai ! lol) pour plus tard (dans un autre chapitre) pour autre chose ! Vous verrez bien ! J'ai déjà des idées ;-)

(5) rappelez-vous la scène plus haut…

(6) pour cette scène, et pour d'autres précédentes avec Sanzô « taquiné » par Gojô, je dois dire que c'est venu naturellement… je ne l'avais pas prévu initialement, mais au fur et à mesure, en écrivant, ça m'est paru évident que Gojô devait intervenir pour énerver Sanzô lol

Je trouve leur relation (« fouttage de gueule »/baffeur-flingue) très saine ! lol

D'une certaine manière, il me semble qu'ils se ressemblent beaucoup…

(7) officiellement je rappelle que Gokû fait 1m62, Sanzô 1m74, Hakkai 1m81 et Gojô 1m83 si mes souvenirs sont bons. Les mecs ont tendance à grandir assez tard, donc je vois bien Gokô prendre quelques centimètres dans sa 18ème année… Voilà… lol

(8) tout le monde est d'accord pour dire qu'en temps habituel, Gokû et Gojô ne font pas grand-chose pour éviter le baffeur, ne ? Mais en fait, ils seraient tout à fait capables de l'arrêter s'ils le voulaient vraiment, non ? ;-)

(9) et là tout le monde hurle « NOOOOOOOOOOON !

Ben SI ! lol Quoi je suis sadique ? Mais naaaan ! lol

Faudra attendre d'autres chapitres pour en avoir plus ! héhé !

(10) Oui je sais ce que vous pensez, Sanzô dit beaucoup 'tch', mais je dois dire pour ma défense que dans l'anime il le dit de très très nombreuses fois! ;)

(11) imaginez le Son Goku de Dragon Ball Z faisant son Kameamea lol

(12) mine de rien il doit être assez lourd le Sanzô avec ses 69 kilos lol allez courage Gokû ! lol

(13) c'est quelque chose de récurrent, même dans Saiyûki les méchants racontent toujours leurs méfaits avant d'attaquer les gentils, de sorte qu'on a toujours le pourquoi du comment lol (et tant mieux pour nous d'ailleurs héhé !)

Donnez-moi vos avis ça m'intéresse !


	3. Lendemain de bataille

**Voilà la suite !**

**Kyochan95**** : merchi beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas non plus, bisous !**

**Lillou**** : merci ! J'adore aussi cette scène lol biz !**

**Ménaline**** : bien tenté ! lol enfin heureusement que nous avons atteint plus de 12 reviews lol bisous !**

**Mlle Machiavelli**** : merchi à toi ! Eh oui ! La fic le 15, même en avance dis lol biz !**

**Naha**** : merchi ! C'est vrai que je suis motivée… mais surtout pour écrire la fic…**

**Pour la poster c'est une autre affaire lol (voir explication plus haut) bisous à toi !**

**Choupette**** : c'est vrai qu'ils sont mimis ! Merci pour tes encouragements ! Bisous !**

**Constance**** : merchi beaucoup ! Gros bisous ! Voilà la suite ! lol**

**Merci pour ces reviews ! Je vous offre plein de nutella en remerciement !**

**« Didi – Gokû, où est le pot de nutella que je viens de te donner pour ce nouveau chapitre ?**

**Gokû – Sanzô me l'a confisqué, il m'a dit qu'il me le rendrait si j'arrivais à te convaincre d'arrêter cette fic.**

**Didi – hein ? Quoi ? Mais c'est un odieux chantage !**

**Sanzô – 'tch' pas plus que le tien !**

**Didi – '…'**

**Hakkai (inquiet) – didi-san ? **

**Didi – '...'**

**Gojô – Oï, ça va mam'zelle?**

**Didi (sourire machiavélique) – ceci va avoir des conséquences sérieuses sur la suite de l'histoire, je vous aurais prévenus ! On ne s'attaque pas impunément à mes pots de nutella! C'est sacré ! »**

**(sueurs froides dans l'assistance)**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**3ème chapitre : Lendemain de bataille**

Sanzô se réveilla. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, ceux-ci s'habituant lentement à la lumière éclatante de la pièce. Il était couché sur le dos. Entendant du bruit, il tourna sa tête vers la gauche.

Hakkai assis sur une chaise le regardait.

– Ohayô Sanzô !

– Hakkai ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Hakkai fronça les sourcils en faisant mine d'être étonné, l'air complètement innocent.

– Ce qui s'est passé ? Tu ne t'en souviens donc pas ? Tu t'es endormi en pleine bataille en laissant une fois de plus tout le monde faire le sale boulot.

Sanzô regarda Hakkai de biais, étant légèrement surpris et énervé.

_Décidément, il subit de plus en plus l'influence négative de ce kappa de merde…_

_- _Hakkai, ta personnalité vire là…

Hakkai sourit.

– Tu m'as déjà dit ça une fois, après la bataille dans le désert (1)…

Il devint soudainement sérieux.

- Gomen, mais cette fois encore, ça a bien failli tourner mal…

Sanzô passa une main sur son visage et tenta de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il répéta.

– Que s'est-il passé ?

Hakkai lui raconta rapidement comment il avait été poignardé, que Gokû en utilisant la technique du ki était parvenu à les rejoindre et les avait aidés à éliminer les monstres alors qu'ils se trouvaient eux-mêmes en mauvaise posture.

Sanzô se tut. Il se rappelait enfin de l'attaque des youkais, comment il s'était senti submergé par leur nombre et comme tout était devenu noir tout d'un coup…

Il se rappelait aussi de ce qui s'était passé juste avant…

Sanzô regarda avec hésitation autour de lui. Hakkai s'arrêta de parler et l'observa.

– Si tu cherches Gokû, je l'ai envoyé faire les commissions avec Gojô. Il était bien trop énervé et inquiet pour toi depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici…

Il sourit.

- Il fallait qu'il aille se défouler alors je lui ai donné de l'occupation.

Sanzô détourna le regard.

– Ce n'est pas ce que…

Hakkai sourit et le coupa.

– Repose-toi Sanzô, sinon tu seras un boulet pour nous !

Une veine apparut sur le front de Sanzô.

– Hakkai je te préviens…

Hakkai l'interrompit de nouveau, baissant le regard et redevenant sérieux.

– Oui je sais, ce que je dis n'est pas correct… en fait hier, nous avons tous été des boulets… des boulets pour Gokû.

Sanzô le regarda. Hakkai releva la tête.

– S'il n'était pas intervenu on aurait vraiment eu de gros problèmes… Sanzô, nous manquons d'entraînement. Si nous continuons ainsi, nous pourrions bien ne jamais arriver à notre destination…

Sanzô se tut une nouvelle fois. Il avait raison. Ils avaient besoin de devenir plus forts.

Il ne voulait pas devenir un obstacle. (2)

Hakkai se leva.

– Je vais te laisser te reposer, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Et interdiction formelle de te lever, ordre du médecin, il vaut mieux ne pas trop bouger. Je dirai à Gojô et Gokû que tu es réveillé… Dois-je leur transmettre un message ?

Sanzô eut un air un peu embarrassé, ce qui étonna Hakkai qui s'attendait à ce que le bonze réponde immédiatement par la négative et le congédie.

L'homme était généralement difficile à lire et il était rare de le voir manifester ouvertement ses émotions.

- Sanzô, daijoubu ka ?

Sanzô se reprit et tourna son regard vers le mur à sa droite.

– Hai… dis-leur…

_Dis-lui…_

- … que ça va.

Hakkai écarquilla les yeux puis sourit légèrement.

– Compris… ah… au fait…

Sanzô regarda à nouveau Hakkai.

– Quoi ?

Hakkai sourit, l'air embarrassé.

– Il vaudrait mieux que tu prépares un sermon…

Sanzô cligna des yeux, étonné.

– Comment ça ?

Hakkai souriait toujours. Il n'allait pas être content.

- Disons que hier soir nous avons cherché d'urgence un autre endroit après la bataille, et… nous avons eu beaucoup de chance, nous en avons trouvé un… En fait, nous sommes actuellement dans un autre temple bouddhique. Quand ils nous ont vu arriver dans le sale état où nous étions, ils se sont bien occupés de nous, alors…

Sanzô se crispa. Ils n'avaient tout de même pas...

- Alors quoi ?

Hakkai se frotta la tête, souriant avec embarras.

– On leur a promis que tu leur ferais un sermon en remerciement dès que tu irais mieux !

Ils avaient osé.

- 'Tch'

– Gomen ! Je te laisse.

Sur ce, il sortit de la pièce.

Sanzô leva les yeux au ciel.

_Quelle bande d'abrutis…_

Il ferma les yeux, réfléchissant à ce que venait de lui dire Hakkai.

Il n'avait pas tort. Depuis quelque temps, ils avaient beaucoup de mal pendant leurs batailles à avoir le dessus sur les monstres qui les attaquaient… enfin… à part Gokû…

En parlant de Gokû…

Il rouvrit les yeux et repensa à ce qui s'était passé la veille, juste avant que les monstres ne les attaquent. Il revit mentalement la scène qui s'était jouée hier soir. Lui et Gokû…

Il frémit.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ?_

Il fixa le plafond au-dessus de lui. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, le singe ne l'avait pas repoussé.

Cependant, il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser…

Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il pensait lui-même alors savoir ce que pensait un bakazaru…

Il tourna la tête, regardant la lumière qui passait à travers les rideaux blancs de la fenêtre. Ses cheveux blonds étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller.

Il avait agi un peu par impulsion. Gokû avait voulu des réponses à ses questions et lui n'était pas arrivé à en formuler avec des mots. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

_Lui et ses questions…_

Son regard s'adoucit.

_Ce qu'il représente pour moi ?_

Sanzô ne savait comment répondre à une telle question. Peut-être parce qu'elle était trop directe… et impliquait une réponse directe. Ce qu'il n'était pas en mesure de donner maintenant. Parce qu'il lui fallait du temps. Parce qu'il avait peur.

Peur de perdre quelqu'un qui lui était cher….

Il étendit sa main vers la lumière.

_Que dois-je faire ?_

Comment devait-il réagir à présent par rapport au saru?

Que lui dirait-il ? Car il allait certainement le questionner tôt ou tard…

Il tenta de rassembler ses esprits pour trouver une solution mais ses pensées étaient à nouveau confuses.

Ses yeux se refermèrent doucement, n'arrivant pas à lutter contre la fatigue encore présente et Sanzô sombra dans le sommeil.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gojô et Gokû ouvrirent la porte de la chambre où les moines du temple les hébergeaient eux et Hakkai, juste à côté d'une chambre où Sanzô avait été placé.

Ils avaient les bras chargés de victuailles.

– Enfin ! Des clopes et de l'alcool !

– Hakkai ! On a tout trouvé ! On en a au moins pour une semaine !

– Tu plaisantes ? Au rythme où tu ingurgites la nourriture on en a à peine pour un jour ou deux !

– N'importe quoi erokappa !

– Tu veux parier ?

Gokû était sur le point de répondre quand Hakkai intervint.

– Maa maa… ne faites pas trop de bruit sinon Sanzô risque de s'énerver.

Gokû arrêta net sa bagarre avec Gojô et écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

– Il s'est réveillé ?

Hakkai sourit.

– Oui et il va bien. D'ici peu il devrait être en pleine forme.

Gokû laissa échapper un soupir discret et murmura.

– Yokatta…

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui Gokû

Gokû se tut.

Hakkai l'observa. Quelque chose lui échappait mais il ne savait pas quoi.

_Tout d'abord Sanzô, et maintenant Gokû._

Gojô les interrompit.

– Oï saru, ça te dit de t'entraîner avec moi après le repas ?

– Ne m'appelle pas, dit-il avant de s'étonner. Hein ?

Gojô semblait sérieux.

– Je crois que j'en ai besoin…

Gokû regarda attentivement Gojô.

– Ok… Ok bien sûr !

Gojô sourit de nouveau.

– Mais pour l'instant allons manger, et n'oublie pas d'en laisser pour les autres saru!

Gokû était encore étonné.

– Mhh ? Quoi ?...

Puis réalisant ce que venait de dire Gojô, il s'énerva.

- Tu peux parler, erokappa !

Le repas se passa donc normalement, hormis le fait que Sanzô ne soit pas là (3)

Vers la fin du repas Gojô et Gokû se dirigèrent vers la porte pour aller s'entraîner à l'extérieur.

Gokû s'arrêta devant la porte de la pièce où se trouvait Sanzô. Il semblait réfléchir intensément. Hakkai l'interrogea.

– Gokû ?

Gokû baissa la tête et serra les poings.

– Hakkai… tu pourras me montrer… tu sais… ta technique…pour guérir…

– Bien sûr… Gokû ?

– Hai ?

– Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour lui, il est fort tu sais…

– je sais… mais …

_Ce rêve, j__e ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur que cela se réalise__._

Hakkai sourit.

– Wakarimashita… au fait...

Gokû releva la tête pour le regarder. Hakkai poursuivit.

- … Essaye de ménager Gojô, il nous le faut pour continuer notre voyage.

– J'essaierai.

Gojô n'était pas loin et avait tout entendu. Une grosse veine apparut sur son front.

– Oï Hakkai je croyais que tu étais de mon côté ! Et toi saru, ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer si facilement, je te préviens, tu vas souffrir!

Gokû passa devant Gojô pour sortir à l'extérieur du monastère, le défiant.

– Encore faudrait-il que tu arrives à me toucher, mais tu es tellement lent que c'est pas près d'arriver !

Sur ce, Gojô et Gokû sortirent, se chamaillant toujours.

Une grosse goutte apparut sur son front de Hakkai

_I__ls n'arrêteront jamais… enfin d'un côté, c'est mieux ainsi…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Il était tard. Gojô et Gokû étaient revenus depuis longtemps de leur entraînement (Gojô plutôt fatigué lol). Ils avaient tous mangé, une fois de plus sans Sanzô. Hakkai lui avait bien préparé le repas de midi ainsi que celui du soir, mais apparemment Sanzô ne s'était pas réveillé depuis l'autre fois, son repas demeurant intact. Après une partie de cartes écourtée dans la pièce commune où ils avaient accès et donnant directement sur leur chambre, les 3 étant plutôt exténués, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher.

Gokû n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. C'était la première fois depuis la veille qu'il pouvait vraiment réfléchir tranquillement à ce qui s'était passé. Sanzô poignardé… Sanzô qui l'embrasse… Au souvenir, il rougit un peu et il se passa les doigts sur la bouche. S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu, c'était bien à ça.

_Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je représente pour toi, Sanzô ? _

Il ne savait pas comment réagir à pareille situation et anticipait un peu le moment où il devrait faire face à Sanzô.

Les minutes passaient et Gokû n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. Il se leva, ses pensées toujours sur Sanzô, et il sortit de la chambre. Arrivé dans la pièce commune il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte de la chambre de Sanzô.

Pensif, il s'allongea face à elle sur le canapé, la fixant. Même s'il n'était que devant sa porte, il était déjà un peu plus rassuré. S'ils étaient attaqués… il pourrait le protéger…

Et inconsciemment, il s'ombra peu à peu dans un sommeil réparateur.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hakkai avait vu Gokû sortir et inquiet se leva, s'apprêtant à le suivre quand une main lui prenant le poignet l'arrêta.

– Laisse-le…

– Mais Gojô… je crois qu'il a un problème.

Gojô – Je le crois aussi… il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette depuis la bataille d'hier… en plus il a la complètement ailleurs. Cet après-midi quand on s'entraînait c'était flagrant. Pourtant, même déconcentré, il n'a eu aucun mal à me battre, rajouta-t-il en grognant. Il pensait à autre chose… et quelque chose me dit que c'était à notre bonze adoré et vénéré qu'il pensait.

– Tu l'as remarqué toi aussi… Je crois qu'il a vraiment peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose… je pense que ça a un rapport avec les rêves qu'il fait…

– Tu crois que ces rêves pourraient avoir une signification précise ?

– Qui sait… j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment…

– Bah…

Il sourit et passa un bras autour du cou d'Hakkai.

- Tu as beau avoir une chance du diable au jeu, je suis sûr tu ne vaux pas un rond pour lire l'avenir.

Hakkai sourit.

– Au moins moi j'ai de la chance…

La petite veine sur le front de Gojô se fit protubérante.

– Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là !?

_Décidément il subit la mauvaise influence de ce bonze dépravé, va falloir remédier à ça…_ (4)

Hakkai souriait toujours avec amusement.

– Mais rien du tout ! Oyasumi nasai Gojô !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sanzô se réveilla et tourna la tête. A présent il n'y avait plus de rayons de soleil. Il devait certainement faire nuit. Il s'assit et passa ses mains sur son visage. Il avait dû dormir toute la journée… Un rapide coup d'œil et il nota le repas sur la table. Certainement l'œuvre d'Hakkai.

Quelques instants plus tard, il avait mangé et pris une douche dans la salle de bain qui était annexée à sa chambre. Une fois rhabillé de son éternel jean et haut noir (ayant été consciencieusement lavé par les bonzes apparemment), il chercha machinalement son briquet et ses cigarettes. Mais quand il essaya d'en allumer une, le briquet ne fonctionna pas, ce qui eut le don de l'énerver.

_Il ne me reste qu'une solution... aller chercher celui de ce con de kappa._

Tout le monde devait dormir à cette heure-là. Il ne risquait donc pas de tomber sur un Gojô énervé… ou sur Gokû…

Il se risqua à sortir de sa chambre. La pièce était sombre. Il chercha immédiatement du regard les autres portes.

_Où peuvent-ils bien être ?_

Quand soudain il entendit un bruit et vit un mouvement en face de lui.

Il se figea et regarda. Sur un canapé était allongé Gokû. Il l'observa pendant quelques secondes, immobile, retenant légèrement son souffle, se demandant s'il était éveillé ou pas.

Non. Il dormait. Après tout c'était prévisible. Ce bakazaru dormirait même si le temple s'écroulait. Aucun risque qu'il se réveille. Quelque part rassuré, il s'avança lentement du canapé et s'accroupit, un genou à terre, une main posée sur son autre genou, de manière à être face à face avec Gokû.

Gokû semblait être en train de rêver. Ses yeux se mouvaient sous ses paupières.

Sanzô l'observa et se remémora ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Son visage s'adoucit dans la pénombre.

_Bakazaru…_ (5)

Il repensa à toutes les fois où Gokû avaient voulu obtenir des réponses de lui.

Il avait toujours évité de lui fournir des réponses directes… ne montrant que rarement des signes d'affection… Il lui était difficile de les montrer… et ça lui avait déjà joué des tours… comme cette fois-là avec Homura… (6)

Mais hier, il n'avait pas réfléchi et il avait montré d'une manière plutôt équivoque ce qu'il n'avait pas pu exprimer en mots.

Quelque chose dans l'attitude de Gokû, peut-être la détermination dans ses yeux, peut-être sa propre faiblesse l'avaient poussé pour la première fois à céder à ce qu'il ressentait, à ce sentiment... Peut-être avait-il eu peur, bien qu'il soit difficile pour lui de l'envisager…

Peur de le perdre, peur qu'il se détourne de lui.

Sanzô se sentait piégé. Lui qui depuis la mort tragique de son maître s'était promis de plus s'attacher à qui que se soit. En se rapprochant de Gokû, il courrait le risque de voir la tragédie se reproduire.

Mais après tout, n'était-il pas déjà trop tard ? Il s'était menti à lui-même en voulant croire qu'il ne s'était pas attaché à lui, cela même le premier jour qu'il avait entendu sa voix si « ennuyeuse ». Il sourit à cette pensée. (5)

Gokû sembla tout d'un coup s'agiter dans son sommeil, comme si le rêve se changeait en cauchemar. Il murmurait. Sanzô se pencha légèrement et tendit l'oreille.

– Konzen…

Sanzô releva légèrement la tête, regardant le visage de Gokû. Il posa avec un peu d'hésitation et avec douceur une main sur la tête, son pouce venant caresser son front.

Au bout de quelques instants Gokû sembla se calmer.

_Konzen_… Ce nom ne lui était pas étranger, c'était le nom que lui avait donné cette déesse ainsi qu'Homura…

_J__e me demande bien ce qu'ils voulaient dire par là… c'était qui ce type_ /

Il n'y avait jamais vraiment jamais réfléchi. Après tout, cela importait peu.

Mais ça l'inquiétait un peu que le saru rêve de cela… Inconsciemment il était aussi il faut le dire un peu jaloux de ce Konzen que Gokû appelait dans son sommeil. (7)

Sanzô caressait toujours le front de Gokû quand après une courte hésitation il arrêta son geste sans pour autant ôter sa main. Pour la deuxième fois en moins de deux jours ses lèvres vinrent lentement capturer celles de Gokû en un baiser, éphémère mais doux.

Il releva un peu la tête, fixant le visage toujours à quelques centimètres de lui.

Il avait peut-être des doutes. Mais quelque part… la vue de ce saru parvenait à le rassurer.

L'avenir était incertain, mais il commençait à y croire.

Que peut-être un jour ses peurs le quitteraient…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Plus haut (nettement plus haut lol), Kanzeon Bosatsu aux côtés d'un Nataku toujours muré dans son silence observait la scène depuis le paradis céleste (8)

– Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt !

Jirôshin lui répondit.

– Que se passe-t-il grande déesse Kanzeon ?

Kanzeon éleva la voix.

– Ce cher Konzen commence à y croire, il serait temps !

Son ton s'adoucit alors qu'elle continua.

- De toutes manières, ça devait arriver.

Jirôshin sembla perdu.

– Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

– Depuis que ce garçon est arrivé dans ce palais… c'était évident… Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait arriver à faire ça… (revenant sur terre… euh enfin sur le paradis céleste je veux dire lol) J'espère juste que mon cher neveu va ouvrir les yeux! Sinon je vais me sentir obligée d'intervenir !

Jirôshin commençait à paniquer.

– Mais nous ne pouvons pas intervenir, c'est la règle !

Kanzeon eut un sourire machiavélique.

– Si le besoin s'en fait sentir je ne me gênerai pas !

Une goutte fit son apparition sur le front de Jirôshin.

– Kanzeon bôsatsu sama…

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler. Mais aucun ne se rendit compte de ce qui s'était passé.

Pour la première fois depuis des centaines d'années, un battement de cil avait recouvert un court instant des yeux dorés de l'être assis près d'eux.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Au même moment, Sanzô se releva et éternua. (9)

Il revint prendre une couverture dans sa chambre, remit son habit blanc de bonze et retourna auprès de Gokû pour le recouvrir de la couverture, sa main venant caresser brièvement son visage dans le processus.

Il n'avait pas sommeil et il avait abandonné l'idée d'aller piquer le briquet de Gojô… pour l'instant…

Assis sur une chaise à la table, située à moins d'un mètre du canapé, il se mit à observer Gokû.

_Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je dois faire… Kômyô… _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hakkai se réveilla et regarda l'heure. Il était encore trop tôt pour se lever, ou du moins pour réveiller les autres. Certainement que Sanzô voudrait reprendre immédiatement leur voyage vers l'ouest. Même convalescent, il ne se laissait pas de répit… ni pour lui, ni pour eux…

Hakkai se leva, jetant un coup d'œil rapide à Gojô, toujours endormi, ronflant légèrement, ce qui provoqua un léger sourire sur le visage d'Hakkai. Il sortit de la pièce sans faire de bruit.

Le tableau qu'il vit lui fit écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Sanzô assis sur une chaise, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés sur la table, tourné en direction du canapé à deux pas où Gokû dormait profondément lui aussi, enveloppé d'une couverture qu'il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu prendre. Cela signifiait que… Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Sanzô. (9)

Hakkai sourit une fois de plus

_Yare yare… si je m'étais attendu à ça._

Il réfléchit, levant les yeux et amenant un doigt à ses lèvres.

- Mmhh et maintenant, qui dois-je réveiller en premier ?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sanzô sentit une main sur son épaule, le secouant. Il ouvrit lentement et difficilement ses yeux, ébloui par la lumière matinale, l'air bougon et la voix légèrement énervée.

– Nan da ?

Hakkai lui sourit.

– Ohayô Sanzô. Ravi de voir que tu es toujours de bonne humeur au réveil !

– 'Tch'

Il se redressa sur sa chaise, s'étirant. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à l'endroit où il était, se rappelant comment il était arrivé là, avant de tourner sa tête vers le canapé où Gokû dormait toujours. Hakkai l'observait du coin de l'œil. Sanzô sembla le remarquer car son regard revint très vite sur Hakkai. Ce dernier fit mine de ne rien remarquer. Sanzô grogna.

– On ferait mieux de repartir. Maintenant.

– Hai, je vais aller réveiller Gojô. Tu peux réveiller Gokû ?

– 'Mhpff'

– Je prends ça pour un oui

Sur ce il retourna dans leur chambre. Le regard de Sanzô revint se poser sur Gokû.

_Si les choses étaient immuables, le monde serait un endroit ennuyeux._

Il se leva avança jusqu'au canapé et étendit son bras jusqu'à agripper doucement l'épaule du jeune homme.

_J'imagine que certaines choses peuvent changer._

Il secoua légèrement Gokû, celui-ci murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de se lever à moitié, s'appuyant sur ses bras.

– Harahetta !

_Mais… il y a des choses qui ne changeront certainement jamais…_

Un coup de baffeur atterrit magistralement sur le crâne de Gokû qui ouvra en grand ses yeux, plus étonné qu'autre chose n'étant pas encore totalement réveillé. Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux d'un Sanzô apparemment bougon.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Sanzô ? Je n'ai rien fait !

– Précisément ! Estomac sur pattes ! Rassemble tes affaires, on part dans 10 minutes !

Sur ce il se retourna, se dirigeant vers sa chambre pour se préparer à partir lui aussi, évitant ainsi de plonger son regard trop longtemps dans ces yeux dorés.

Mais il sentit soudain une main s'agripper à sa manche. Gokû s'était levé d'un bond.

Gokû avait la voix préoccupée.

– Sanzô… Daijôbu ka ?

Gokû ne pouvait pas le voir, mais le visage de Sanzô était indécis. Il répondit cependant après quelques instants.

– Ca va…

Ne trouvant rien à rajouter il se tut. Gokû hésita et tenta de continuer sur sa lancée – Je me demandais… pour hier…

Sanzô le coupa immédiatement d'une voix calme et neutre.

– Pas maintenant… plus tard.

Gokû marqua une pause puis sourit légèrement à cette réponse. Ca lui laissait un espoir…

Sanzô continua de sa voix habituelle légèrement colérique.

– Ne traîne pas, on part immédiatement je te rappelle, sinon je te laisse ici !

– Hein ? Ah oui, compris.

Sanzô retourna dans sa chambre. Gokû s'apprêtait à retourner lui aussi dans la chambre qu'il avait partagée avec Hakkai et Gojô quand son regard se tourna vers le canapé où il avait passé la plupart de la nuit et remarqua la couverture. Il cligna des yeux.

_Mais… je n'en avais pas pris avec moi… comment ça se fait ?..._

Hakkai sortit de la chambre, portant avec lui leurs effets _(et stocks de nourriture lol)_

– Hakkai, c'est toi qui m'as donné cette couverture ?

Hakkai clignant des yeux avec surprise, puis il sourit légèrement.

– Non… Ni Gojô si tu veux mon avis, rajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

– Oh…

_A__lors ça voudrait dire que… c'est lui qui_…

il rougit un peu.

_Pourquoi? Est-ce que ça serait… parce qu'il se préoccupe de moi ?_

Hakkai le regarda un temps, le sourire amusé aux lèvres puis le rappela à l'ordre, cette fois-ci l'air préoccupé.

– Gokû il vaut mieux se dépêcher, sinon…

– Huh ? Sinon quoi ?

Hakkai sourit d'un air embarrassé.

– Sinon… je crois qu'on pourrait bien avoir de sérieux problèmes !

Gokû sembla un peu perdu.

– Ah ?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Quelques heures plus tard, c'était dans la jeep qu'ils étaient, craignant les conséquences de la silencieuse colère d'un Sanzô très légèrement sur les nerfs.

En effet, malgré leur précipitation et l'heure matinale, ils n'avaient pas pu échapper aux bonzes et donc… comme promis, Sanzô avait du leur faire un sermon qui dura longtemps, _très_ longtemps… _trop_ longtemps…, les bonzes s'agrippant désespérément à lui pour tenter de le faire rester encore. Ils étaient finalement repartis, Sanzô demeurant dangereusement calme, tentant de maîtriser sa colère quand enfin il rompit le silence.

– Ecoutez moi bien, bande d'abrutis. La PROCHAINE fois que vous faites ce genre de promesse sur mon dos, je vous tue pour de bon!

A ces mots, Gojô qui tentait depuis leur départ précipité de retenir tant bien que mal son fou rire (une crise de fou rire aiguë à la vue de la tête horrifiée de Sanzô quand il avait ouvert la porte et vu une bonne centaine de moines qui l'attendaient derrière pour qu'il fasse son sermon) ne put retenir un éclat de rire, celui-ci étant bien entendu accompagné de toute une série de coups de pistolet venant lui frôler la tête.

– Oï ! Mais arrête Sanzô ! Je n'y suis pour rien moi !

– 'Tch' Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

– C'est pas moi qui aie eu l'idée du sermon, c'est le saru !

– QUOI ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes erokappa, c'était TON idée !

Gojô et Gokû continuèrent à se disputer sur à qui la faute jusqu'à ce que plusieurs coups de baffeur retentissent sur leurs têtes, de plus en plus bruyants.

– URUSEE !

– Maa maa, ne nous énervons pas !

Le regard d'Hakkai se figea soudain et il donna un grand coup de frein, envoyant valdinguer Gokû à l'avant sur Sanzô, la tête de Gojô échouant quant à elle contre le siège d'Hakkai.

Gojô se frotta la tête.

– Hakkai qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Préviens quand tu fais ce genre de choses !

Gokû releva sa tête qui s'était involontairement retrouvée posée sur l'épaule de Sanzô, son visage venant effleurer le cou du moine alors que ses mains s'étaient quant à elles posées sur sa taille. Son regard rencontra celui de Sanzô, enregistrant en même tant que celui-ci l'avait par rattrapé par réflexe dans sa chute, une main autour de sa taille tandis que son autre main avait agrippé le dos de son siège avant pour les empêcher de tomber tous les deux.

Ils se fixèrent intensément quelques secondes avant de regagner leurs esprits et de se lâcher, gênés.

Sanzô et Gokû se tournèrent vers Hakkai et Gojô. Ceux-ci ne prêtaient pas du tout attention à eux et regardaient hébétés droit devant eux. Sanzô s'adressa à Hakkai.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Gokû et Sanzô regardèrent à leur tour ce qui fascinait tant Hakkai et Gojô.

Ce qu'il vit laissa Sanzô sans voix.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Voilàààà !**

**3ème chapitre terminé lol**

**Un peu plus court que le 2ème il me semble… enfin bon, je préférais m'arrêter là lol**

**Alors vos impressions ? lol**

**Bon j'ai préféré faire soft pour Sanzô et Gokû pour ce chapitre, je crois que c'était nécessaire si je ne voulais pas être trop OOC… mais vous inquiétez pas, ça ne va pas durer éternellement lol **

**Le prochain chapitre devrait être un peu plus sérieux. Je cogite toujours dessus lol**

**Un 4ième chapitre ? lol**

**Seulement si on atteint les… euh… disons 22 reviews ****minimum**** lol**

**Mhhh il sera mis en ligne certainement samedi prochain, soit le 22 octobre si tout va bien.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(1) voir épisodes fin de la 1ère saison (je les adoooore !)

(2) concernant la notion de « boulet » voir aussi la saison 1 ;-)

(3) Hakkai eut d'ailleurs un peu plus de mal à modérer la joyeuse ambiance entre Gojô et Gokû… euhhh c'est-à-dire les chamailleries habituelles : ayons une pensée émue pour Hakkai lol

(4) j'ai pensé qu'il serait amusant de voir Sanzô et Gojô se critiquer mutuellement d'être une mauvaise influence pour Hakkai lol Petit avis perso : l'un et l'autre n'y sont pour rien, je crois que c'est Hakkai lui-même qui est comme ça lol (c'est juste qu'il cache bien son jeu lol)

(5) ne me regardez pas de cet œil du genre 'Sanzô est trop OOC' lol ça lui arrive de sourire, même d'un air 'adouci' dans l'anime, c'est très rare mais ça arrive lol je dirais même que ça arrive dans le manga : sans vouloir faire trop de spoilers ça lui arrive dans Saiyûki Reload dans l'acte XX concernant Gokû lol

(6) l'épisode de la 2ème saison où il pleut, Sanzô est pas content, rejette Gokû, celui-ci qui se fait ensuite capturer par Homura, Sanzô à la fin vient « récupérer » Gokû… v'là ! ça vous revient en mémoire ? lol

(7) Sanzô jaloux de lui-même on aura tout vu lol

(8) j'avais trop envie de la mettre dans ma fic, je l'adore ! lol Vive Kanzenon et vive Nataku ! lol

(9) Selon les japonais, quand on éternue, c'est que quelqu'un est en train de parler nous. P'tite différence avec les oreilles qui sifflent en France lol

(10) j'avais pensé à d'autres scénarios, avec d'autres scènes où Gokû et Sanzô seraient plus 'proches' lol mais j'ai pensé que ça serait tout aussi bien comme ça… Je trouve la scène plutôt kawai lol mais ce n'est peut-être que mon avis ç.ç


	4. Un nouvel adversaire

**Voici le 4ième chapitre !**

**Kyochan95 : merchi ! Eh oui, ils ont du mal à ouvrir les yeux (ce sont deux cas désespérés lol) mais on va les y aider, hein ? lol gros bisous !**

**Seilin : merchi beaucoup ! je sais la fin était sadique lol Si je savais ce qu'ils voyaient ? Mais enfin voyons ! Bien sûr que si ! lol _(didi prend un air qui se veut crédible) _bisous toi !**

**Mlle Machiavello : ce que c'est ? Mystère ! lol la réponse est dans ce chapitre lol gros bisous !**

**Syt the devil angel : mhhh j'ai en partie répondu en éditant le chapitre 3. Sinon j'attends moi aussi avec impatience la sortie de Reload en février ;-) J'attends aussi la sortie du dernier tome de GS le 8 décembre si je ne me trompe. Concernant Gojô et Hakkai je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour eux (et deux autres cas désespérés de plus à traiter lol) biz !**

**Ménaline : réponse dans ce chapitre concernant ce qu'ils ont vu lol J'avoue que j'ai cherché un moment ce qu'ils ont vu moi aussi lol bisous à toi !**

**Constance : merchi à toi ! Gros bisous !**

**Kokoroyume : merci ! C'est très sympa de ta part ! J'essaie de garder l'esprit de la série (et du manga aussi lol), des fois c'est simple, mais des fois c'est dur ! lol merci en tout cas, ça fait trop plaisir ce que tu me dis là ! Bisous !**

**Misou : c'est gentil ! Je suis une fervente fan du couple Sanzô/Gokû moi aussi lol biz !**

**Pensées toujours entre / et /**

**Spoilers sur le tome 8 du manga, un peu sur Gaiden aussi (saison 2 de la série notamment)…**

**En avant la fic !**

**OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO**

**Chapitre 4 : Un nouvel adversaire**

Sanzô cligna des yeux.

_Mais qu'est ce que c'est, cet endroit ?_

Tous les quatre regardaient étonnés ce qui se dressait devant eux à un mètre à peine. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux jusqu'à ce que Hakkai ne rompe le silence.

Hakkai – Eh ben ! Heureusement que j'ai freiné à temps. Une seconde de plus et on s'écrasait dessus.

Gojô (se penchant vers Hakkai) – Mais comment, tu ne l'avais pas vu ? T'es aveugle ma parole! Comment on peut louper ça !

Hakkai (d'un air calme et sérieux) – Le problème… C'est que c'est apparu tout d'un coup devant nous. Comme si c'était sorti du sol. Je n'ai eu que le temps d'empêcher que l'on ne s'écrase dessus.

Gojô (écarquillant les yeux) – Apparu ? (il releva la tête) comment une telle chose pourrait apparaître au milieu de nulle part ? Et si vite ?

Hakkai (examinant sa carte) – Ca devrait être mentionné sur la carte, mais il n'y a rien… bizarre… Sanzô qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu as déjà entendu parler de cet endroit ?

Sanzô continuait à observer ce qu'il voyait, méditatif. _/je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens un piège… c'est comme si on nous attendait… /_

Hakkai – Sanzô ?

Sanzô (revenant à la réalité) – Non, jamais entendu parler.

Devant eux, se dressait une sorte de temple, qui coupait toute la largeur de la route et dont la façade s'étendait bien au-delà s'enfonçant dans une forêt sombre et dense de chaque côté de la route.Mais ça ne ressemblait à aucun temple que Sanzô connaissait. Sa présence en plein du milieu était vraiment étrange, comme si la construction était tombée du ciel par hasard à cet endroit là. Et il était tout simplement impossible de continuer par là sans traverser ce temple ou bien tenter de le contourner en s'aventurant dans la forêt.

Sanzô – On ne peut plus passer par là, rebroussons chemin

Gojô – Quoi ? T'es dingue ! On est arrivé jusque là, on peut bien traverser ce temple! Ce n'est qu'une bâtisse de plus. Ca ne peut pas être pire que le temple rempli de monstres de l'autre jour. (puis souriant d'un air narquois) ah moins que tu n'aies peur de te coltiner un sermon de plus.

Un 'clic' provenant d'un certain flingue bien connu se fit entendre.

Gojô (une grosse goutte apparaissant sur son front et levant les mains en signe de défense) – fais comme si je n'avais rien dit…

Hakkai – Je crois que Sanzô a raison… ça sent le piège. Il vaut mieux chercher une autre route.

Gokû – Mais dites… comment ça se fait qu'on ne l'ait pas vu avant de se retrouver à deux mètres de la porte ?

Sanzô – Un kekkai…

Gokû (regardant Sanzô) – Comme la dernière fois ? (1)

Sanzô acquiesça de la tête – cet endroit est protégé par un puissant kekkai, c'est pour ça qu'on n'a pu le voir qu'une fois entrés à l'intérieur. /on a voulu nous piéger à l'intérieur/

Gojô – Un kekkai ? Et comment on fait pour en sortir ?

Ils se turent pendant un court instant.

Hakkai (souriant) – Sanzô, tu penses à la même chose que moi ?

Sanzô (marquant une pause) – Pour sortir d'un kekkai il n'y a qu'un seul moyen…

Gokû (clignant des yeux puis paniquant en réalisant ce qu'ils voulaient faire) – Non ! Il est hors de question que je fasse ça une fois de plus !

Gojô (perdu) – Mais de quoi vous parlez ? (2)

**OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO**

Gojô pouffait de rire écroulé sur le sol depuis un bon quart d'heure et Hakkai souriait, amusé devant la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.

Gokû (rougissant) – Arrête de rire erokappa ! (à ces mots les rires de Gojô redoublèrent)

Sanzô – Gokû arrête de bouger !

La seule solution pour sortir d'un kekkai que Sanzô, Gokû et Hakkai avaient déjà expérimentée consistait à utiliser des tantras pour traverser le kekkai puis le briser, le mieux étant de porter le plus de tantras sur soi… et donc de les écrire sur la peau même. Gokû étant le plus petit (même s'il avait grandi récemment), et Sanzô étant le seul à savoir écrire les écritures saintes, Sanzô se retrouva donc pour la seconde fois à écrire au feutre sur le corps de Gokû les tantras sacrés.

Assis en tailleur un Gokû torse nu fixait le sol tandis que Sanzô assis derrière lui écrivait sur son dos. Gokû rougissait malgré lui. Pour partie à cause de la situation embarrassante (écrire sur quelqu'un s'est pas si commun que ça quand même lol) et de Gojô qui n'arrêtait pas de s'esclaffer mais surtout à cause des mains de Sanzô qui venaient se poser sur sa peau, exerçant une pression douce et légère. Il avait du mal à retenir les frissons qui lui parcouraient le corps.

La dernière fois que cela s'était passé, il n'avait pas été _aussi_ nerveux… mais il faut dire que les choses avaient bien évolué depuis… notamment depuis deux jours.

Au bout d'un moment Gojô se calma cependant et se mit à parler avec Hakkai, son attention semblant se détourner de Gokû. Ils étaient assis à côté du chemin, à moitié allongés dans l'herbe. Les deux autres ne pouvaient pas les entendre. De toute façon, ils étaient bien trop occupés pour faire attention à eux.

Hakkai – Tu devrais arrêter de martyriser ce pauvre Gokû.

Gojô – Bah… faut dire qu'il n'a pas de bol.

Hakkai (amusé) – Je pense que ça ne lui déplaît pas tant que ça tu sais…

Gojô le regarda, marquant une pause – Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Hakkai (souriant) – J'en pense que Sanzô va vraiment te faire la peau si tu continues à faire certaines allusions…

Gojô – Ah ? Tu crois ?

Il marqua une pause. – Et moi qui pensais que tu n'avais pas remarqué.

Hakkai laissa échapper un petit rire – au contraire… je te surveille, histoire de voir si tu n'en dis pas trop, juste au cas où… ça m'embêterait que Sanzô te fasse la peau.

Hakkai lui jeta un regard énigmatique. Gojô écarquilla légèrement les yeux. /_pourquoi cette impression ? Comme si…_ /

Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser l'idée qui se formait dans sa tête.

Hakkai – Un problème Gojô?

Gojô – Non, aucun…

Ils se turent un instant, observant Sanzô et Gokû au loin.

Gojô – On ouvre des paris ?

Hakkai (surpris) – Hein ?

Gojô (le regardant) – Sur eux

Hakkai resta un instant surpris puis sourit, amusé.

**OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO**

Gokû jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Sanzô qui était toujours en train d'écrire dans son dos, juste à peine au-dessus de ses reins. Sanzô le remarqua – « regarde devant toi et ne bouge pas. »

Gokû obéit en rougissant légèrement. Il se calma peu à peu alors que Sanzô avait sa main gauche posée sur sa peau glissant au fur et à mesure que sa main droite écrivait pour la stabiliser. Il ferma les yeux.

_Ses mains sont douces…_

Tout d'un coup, et au grand désappointement de Gokû la pression exercée sur son dos cessa. Sanzô se releva. – Lève-toi Gokû

Gokû se releva et surpris quand Sanzô lui prit le bras, il baissa le regard sur cette main qui enserrait son bras… Il se rendit compte que c'était pour continuer à écrire ses tantras. Gokû leva légèrement la tête, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil vers Sanzô. Sanzô était concentré sur ce qu'il écrivait apparemment.

Sanzô faisait en effet de son mieux pour rester concentré sur ce qu'il écrivait, chose qui s'avéra plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait. Il avait du mal à ne pas se laisser distraire par la peau que ses mains parcouraient avec douceur. En plus, Gokû n'arrêtait pas de le regarder du coin de l'œil quand il pensait que Sanzô ne faisait pas attention. Le moine tentait néanmoins de paraître calme. Il termina d'écrire sur ses deux bras. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Gokû, s'avança un peu de manière à être face à lui et commença à lui écrire sur le torse, évitant volontairement le regard de Gokû. Ils étaient près, trop près l'un de l'autre, comme l'autre soir. A la différence qu'avec les deux autres idiots à proximité, il ne ferait rien de stupide. Il avait agi impulsivement l'autre fois… un peu comme hier soir d'ailleurs. Ca l'énervait. Il lui semblait perdre le contrôle sur lui-même, de plus en plus. Et ce n'était pas des situations comme ça qui allaient arranger les choses. Mais d'un autre côté… il avait commencé à admettre cette perte de contrôle. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Il se pencha un peu pour écrire avec plus de facilité alors qu'il écrivait maintenant au niveau de ventre. Le simple fait d'effleurer la peau du jeune homme en écrivant le perturbait. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Gokû. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Il s'interrompit.

Gokû avait senti son cœur s'accélérer involontairement quand l'homme s'était approché de lui, posant sa main sur son épaule puis s'était penché peu à peu au fur et à mesure qu'il écrivait. Quand leurs visages furent au même niveau, leurs regards se croisèrent et se fixèrent intensément. Leurs visages étaient proches. Cela lui rappelant la scène de l'avant-veille il rougit légèrement mais ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

Sanzô se redressa. Sa main quitta son épaule pour se placer sous le menton de Gokû le relevant légèrement. Leurs yeux se fixaient toujours, leurs visages étaient plus que jamais proches. Puis Sanzô écrivit avec application (Gokû en avait presque oublié le feutre…) les derniers caractères sur une de ses joues.

Toujours en le fixant, Sanzô parla d'une voix calme et neutre – j'ai terminé, on y va.

Il se redressa et marcha en direction des deux autres.

Gokû relâcha le souffle qu'il avait retenu inconsciemment et resta pensif.

_Son regard… je me demande bien à quoi il pouvait penser..._

Son visage se fit sérieux.

_Après tout… peut-être que ça ne voulait rien dire pour lui… mais alors pourquoi…_

Hakkai – Gokû !

Gokû – Quoi ? Ah oui j'arrive !

Gokû accourut vers eux. Il regarda Gojô qui le fixait d'un air curieux. Il le regarda en retour, étonné. – Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gojô ?

Gojô (marquant une pause) – Rien… (puis souriant ironiquement) ça te va bien, on devrait te barbouiller plus souvent !

Gokû (s'énervant) – Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi erokappa !

Il tenta de donner un léger coup « chamailleur » à Gojô quand celui-ci à sa grande surprise l'esquiva net de façon à lui murmurer, souriant, de façon à ce que seul lui puisse l'entendre – je crois que tu as fait un malheur sur ce coup-là.

Gokû écarquilla les yeux – Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

Gojô ne répondit rien mais continua à sourire.

Sanzô et Hakkai quant à eux regardaient fixement la bâtisse.

Hakkai – Il y a quelque chose de différent dans cet endroit… ce n'est pas une aura de monstres, qu'est-ce que cela peut bien être ?

Sanzô – Je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas rester ici assez longtemps pour le découvrir. Gokû, vas-y.

Gokû (se retournant) – Mhh ? Ah oui j'y vais !

Il marcha dans la direction opposée à l'entrée du monument.

_Gokû - /l'entrée du kekkai devrait se trouver à quelques mètres à peine, vu la distance à laquelle Hakkai a freiné/_

En théorie, il devait pouvoir traverser la barrière et trouver derrière ce qui la maintenait et l'enlever, détruisant de ce fait la barrière.

Il continua à marcher droit devant lui mais au bout de quelques secondes il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Sanzô, Hakkai et Gojô.

Gokû – ça n'a pas marché ?

Hakkai (d'un air préoccupé) – Apparemment non.

Tous regardèrent Sanzô.

Gojô (s'approchant de Sanzô) – T'es sûr que tu ne t'es pas planté dans tes gribouillis ? (puis il rajouta en lui murmurant, s'approchant derrière lui et souriant d'un air narquois) quelque chose t'as rendu distrait peut-être ?

Quelques balles sifflèrent dans l'air.

Sanzô (une grosse veine apparaissant sur son front) – Tu vas voir si je me suis planté ! Meurs !

Hakkai (souriant) – Maa maa ! Du calme ! (redevenant sérieux) Comment ça se fait Sanzô ?

Sanzô regagna son calme et réfléchit.

Sanzô – Ce n'est pas un kekkai ordinaire. Je ne pense pas que cela soit l'œuvre d'un démon.

Gokû (remettant son T-shirt et son armure) – Comment faire alors ?

Sanzô se retourna vers la bâtisse – Je crois qu'on va être obligé de passer par là tout compte fait. Ils regardèrent la porte. Hakkai appela Hakuryû qui reprit sa forme de dragon et vint se percher sur son épaule.

Ils s'approchèrent de la porte, entendirent un déclic, comme si la porte avait été déverrouillée et celle-ci s'entrebâilla.

Hakkai – Je crois qu'on nous attendait.

Ils se regardèrent. Puis d'un commun accord silencieux, ils passèrent la porte.

**OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO**

L'endroit était en apparence calme, inhabité. De la lumière venant d'en haut venait à peine éclairer l'immense salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Au bout de quelques instants leurs yeux s'adaptèrent à la relative pénombre. Puis soudain un grand bruit derrière eux les fit se retourner. La porte s'était refermée et le verrou s'était enclenché apparemment. Pourtant au niveau de la serrure, il n'y avait aucun moyen apparent d'actionner le verrou.

Hakkai – Au moins on sait que nous ne pouvons pas ressortir par là

Gojô – on va donc devoir trouver une autre sortie (mettant ses bras derrière la tête et observant la salle devant eux) par où on commence ?

La salle semblait être une salle centrale. Elle comportait une bonne dizaine de portes qui laissaient présager de nombreuses pièces.

Hakkai – Au moins on a le choix. Une préférence ?

Gokû (sérieux) – On devrait se méfier, cet endroit ressemble à un labyrinthe. Et puis… il y a quelque chose de pas normal. J'ai l'impression qu'on nous épie.

Les autres le regardèrent.

_Hakkai - /Gokû semble vraiment tendu… C'est mauvais signe… / _

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sanzô qui était entre lui et Gokû qui scrutait lui aussi à présent la pièce. Aucun d'eux n'osait bouger.

_Hakkai - /je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir un mauvais pressentiment/_

Soudain un rire sinistre raisonna dans la pièce et un homme qui se tenait dans un coin obscur de la salle s'avança.

_Gokû - /comment ça se fait que je n'ai pas senti sa présence / _

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses compagnons. Vu leur expression ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué eux non plus. Gokû regarda avec méfiance l'homme avancer. Celui-ci s'arrêta, à moitié éclairé par un faible rayon de lumière. Il fixa Gojô.

Inconnu – Vous n'avez pas l'air de me reconnaître général Kenren. (son regard passa ensuite de droite à gauche sur Hakkai, Sanzô puis Gokû). Toujours avec les mêmes empêcheurs de tourner en rond je vois… maréchal Tenpô… Konzen Dôji… et (il pausa, regarda intensément Gokû et dit en détachant bien son nom) Son Gokû.

Gojô (d'une voix sérieuse et dangereusement calme) – Vous vous trompez de gars, moi c'est Gojô (3)

_Hakkai - /encore ces noms… nos vies antérieures ? Ce type a l'air de savoir ce qu'il dit… si c'est vrai… quelque chose me dit que nous n'étions pas en bons termes avec lui en tout cas…/ _

Hakkai - (d'un air sérieux et méfiant) - sumimasen, mais que nous voulez-vous ?

Inconnu (souriant d'un air méprisant et haussant le ton) – ce que je veux ? Vous me le demandez ? Vous ne vous en rappelez pas ? Même pas toi Son Gokû ? (il fixa soudainement Gokû d'un air mauvais.)

L'air devint lourd. Gokû resta silencieux. Il regardait lui aussi fixement l'homme. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il l'avait déjà rencontré. Quelque chose qui lui disait aussi qu'il fallait se méfier de lui. C'était comme si une mémoire luttait pour remonter à sa conscience.

Gokû (d'une voix calme et sérieuse, qui lui était presque étrangère) – Vous êtes un dieu.

Les autres le regardèrent du coin de l'œil, surpris. Le regard de Sanzô revint se poser avec méfiance sur l'inconnu

_Sanzô - /Quoi ? Comment peut-il savoir…/_

Inconnu (souriant à nouveau du même air méprisant) – effectivement… ta mémoire referait-elle surface, Son Gokû ? Je m'appelle Gôjun _(voir fin chap)_

Gojô – désolé, mais je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir jamais vu…

Gôjun – oh que si. Moi je ne vous ai pas oublié, général Kenren. Et il est temps de payer pour votre impertinence. Vous ne me gênerez pas deux fois.

Il attaqua Gojô qui, surpris, n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Heureusement Gôjun fut intercepté par Gokû qui l'arrêta avec son nyôibô. Le dieu sembla surpris. Les autres restèrent interdits. Tout était allé tellement vite. Gokû regarda son ennemi d'un air déterminé et, une fois n'est pas coutume, avec une colère contenue. Il parla d'une voix calme – recommence et je t'envoie en enfer.

Le dieu le dévisagea de haut en bas sans bouger la tête, puis le fixa et d'un air de défi.

Gôjun – tu as changé Son Gokû, tu as gagné en force, mais cette fois-ci encore tu ne pourras rien faire, je vais vous faire payer ce que vous m'avez fait. Vous ne terminerez jamais votre voyage et comme ça vous ne mettrez jamais votre nez dans des affaires qui ne vous concernent pas. Je vous tuerai bien avant !

Sur ce il détourna la tête et cria.

Gôjun – A mes ordres, attaquez !

Sanzô et les autres regardèrent immobiles une bonne dizaine de combattants, certainement des dieux eux aussi, qui s'avançaient armes au poing vers eux. Ils se jetèrent sur Sanzô, Hakkai et Gokô. Gokû repoussa le dieu et éjecta un attaquant qui était à deux doigts de s'en prendre à Sanzô. Hakkai et Gojô de leur côté furent contraints à se retirer vers la gauche, Gojô sortit son arme et Hakkai forma un bouclier.

Sanzô et Gokû quant à eux durent se déplacer vers la droite. Ils étaient chacun cernés dans un coin de la pièce. Les dieux hésitaient à attaquer Gokû. Sanzô en profita pour crier à Hakkai – Hakkai je compte sur toi, on élimine ces idiots et on se retrouve de l'autre côté de cette foutue bâtisse.

Hakkai (toujours concentré sur son bouclier) – Compris. Gojô on met les voiles.

Gojô – Quoi ? Mais…

Hakkai – Gojô ! Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter.

Gojô - … Ok ! (il ouvrit une porte qui était derrière eux)

Hakkai maintint son bouclier et comme contre Shien, il créa une boule d'énergie qu'il envoya vers les dieux. Ceux-ci ne furent pas touchés mais furent cependant aveuglés quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Hakkai et Gojô en profitèrent pour s'éclipser par la porte. Une partie d'entre eux se lancèrent à leur poursuite.

Sanzô (il ouvrit une porte derrière eux et leva son flingue en direction de leurs attaquants) – Gokû, à mon signal…

Gokû - Wakatta

Sanzô tira plusieurs coups. Les dieux ne bougèrent pas. Les balles ne les touchèrent même pas.

Sanzô – 'Tch'.

_/Et merde/_

Gokû prit une décision. Il fit disparaître son nyôibo. Les dieux étonnés le regardèrent faire.

Sanzô – qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Gokû (fixant toujours les dieux devant lui) – fais-moi confiance

Il tendit ses mains devant lui, se concentra et une boule d'énergie se forma dans ses mains. Il écarta ses mains, la boule grossit. Puis il leva les yeux, fixant les dieux puis il lança l'énergie dans plusieurs directions. Les dieux qui pensant être seulement aveuglés comme avec la boule d'énergie d'Hakkai ne bougèrent pas, se contentant de se protéger les yeux. Mais celle de Gokû fit beaucoup plus de dégâts, blessant plusieurs dieux. Dans la confusion générale, Gokû se retourna vers Sanzô. Celui-ci le regardait, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, ses yeux trahissant un certain étonnement. Gokû aurait pu sourire si la situation n'était pas critique.

Gokû – Sanzô !

Sanzô (reprenant ses esprits) – ikuzô !

Sur ce ils passèrent par le chemin derrière eux, refermant la porte après eux et se mirent à courir, entendant le dieu furieux gronder après ses serviteurs derrière eux.

Cela faisait un moment qu'ils couraient à travers les couloirs, traversant de multiples pièces, comportant toutes plusieurs portes. Un vrai labyrinthe. S'il y avait peu de chances que les dieux ne les retrouvent, il y avait peu de chances pour eux aussi de retrouver leur chemin.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une pièce, essoufflés. Sanzô s'appuya contre un mur la tête en arrière, respirant profondément, à bout de souffle, fermant les yeux. Gokû, les mains sur ses genoux, tentait lui aussi de reprendre une respiration normale. Sanzô ouvra les yeux. La pièce était vide. La même lumière leur parvenait de petites lucarnes au haut des murs qui étaient eux-mêmes très hauts. Plusieurs instants passèrent.

_Sanzô - /qui était ce type ? Et pourquoi Gokû savait-il que c'était un dieu ?… 'tch'…/ _

Il repensa à la scène. L'autre fois quand Gokû avait utilisé son ki, Sanzô était inconscient. Il devait admettre que sa technique était vraiment impressionnante… elle dépassait même celle de Hakkai…

_Pourtant… ce n'est que la deuxième fois qu'il l'utilise._

Gokû – je crois qu'on les a semés… pour l'instant… Qui étaient ces gens-là ?

Sanzô se détacha enfin du mur. Son regard vint se poser sur Gokû – à toi de me le dire…

Gokû se redressa et regarda Sanzô.

Gokû – Quoi ?

Sanzô – Comment savais-tu que c'était un dieu ?

Gokû écarquilla les yeux et détourna le regard. – Je… je n'en ai aucune idée. Une intuition.

Sanzô – arrête de mentir. Comment le savais-tu ?

Gokû (évitant toujours son regard et murmurant) - … des rêves…

Sanzô (écarquillant les yeux et se rapprochant de lui) – Des rêves ?

Gokû acquiesça.

Gokû – Je ne m'en rappelle jamais exactement. Mais j'ai parfois comme des bribes de souvenirs, des impressions bizarres… Tout à l'heure en voyant ce type, j'ai vraiment eu la sensation que je l'avais déjà vu quelque part.

Il réalisa soudainement. Hier soir, Gokû avait dit 'Konzen' dans son sommeil.

_Est-ce que ça aurait un rapport ?_

Tout cela était vraiment bizarre. Que leur voulait ce type ? Qu'avaient-ils bien pu leur faire dans une soi-disant vie passée ? Et que craignait-il à présent ? Il avait dit quelque chose du genre qu'il ne voulait pas les voir contredire ses plans… et apparemment cela avait un lien avec leur voyage vers l'ouest.

Gokû (préoccupé) – Tu penses que tout va bien pour Hakkai et Gojô ?

Il regarda Gokû.

Sanzô – 'Tch' je suis sûr que ces baka s'en sortent très bien. On ferait mieux de trouver une solution pour sortir de là.

Gokû baissa les yeux. Il ne semblait pas convaincu.

Sanzô hésita puis posa une main sur la tête de Gokû

Sanzô – Hakkai a promis de nous rejoindre à l'extérieur. Il tiendra sa promesse. Inutile de s'en faire.

Gokû surpris de sentir sa main écarquilla les yeux.

_Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment mais…_

Gokû - Sanzô ?

Sanzô – quoi ?

Gokû – je voulais… je voulais savoir… savoir…

Sanzô se raidit légèrement, et comme pressentant ce à quoi voulait arriver Gokû… Et c'était une question à laquelle il ne sentait pas prêt à répondre, il se mit à parler d'une voix calme

Sanzô – Plus tard je t'ai dit. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

Il se détourna, se remettant à marcher – On repart, on a des dieux à notre recherche je te signale.

Gokû fronça légèrement les sourcils. Sanzô évitait toute explication apparemment. Mais le plus étonnant, c'est qu'il ne réagissait pas de la façon à laquelle Gokû s'était attendu. Il s'était attendu à tout. A voir un Sanzô en colère, le rejetant, lui expliquant que ce baiser ne représentait rien, l'ignorant… Mais pas à ça. Sanzô ne l'évitait pas, ce qui le rassurait un peu, cependant, il évitait toute allusion à ce qui s'était passé. Pourtant, apparemment, il ne l'avait pas oublié. Il réagissait d'une façon qui lui était tellement étrangère. Et Gokû ne savait à quoi s'en tenir.

_/Tout ce que je veux c'est une réponse, une réaction, n'importe quoi… /_

Il hésita puis se décida. Il rattrapa Sanzô, l'attrapa par le bras. Sanzô se retourna – qu…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Une main se posa autour de son cou le forçant à se pencher légèrement en avant et des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux, trop surpris pour réagir. Puis Gokû détacha ses lèvres des siennes et recula un peu son visage, nerveux. Il retira sa main du cou de l'homme et baissa les yeux, n'osant pas regarder dans les yeux de son soleil. Sanzô ne bougea pas et regarda le singe devant lui. Quelques secondes angoissantes pour Gokû passèrent. Il s'attendait à tout. Et en même temps… il ne savait à quoi s'attendre exactement… Mais au moins Sanzô serait bien obligé de dire ou de faire quelque chose maintenant.

Sanzô murmura plus qu'il ne parla

Sanzô – Baka…

Comme il l'avait fait plus tôt en lui écrivant un tantra sur son visage (qui était d'ailleurs toujours là soi dit en passant), Sanzô lui releva doucement le visage de sa main libre, son autre bras étant toujours inconsciemment agrippé par la main de Gokû. Le visage de Sanzô s'abaissa légèrement, ses yeux se fermant et son nez effleurant celui de Gokû, puis ses lèvres se rapprochèrent des siennes, se touchant doucement d'abord puis plus fermement quand Gokû commença à répondre, fermant les yeux. Sanzô fit glisser sa main sur la nuque du jeune homme, l'attirant un peu plus à lui pour approfondir le baiser. Gokû sentit un léger frisson le parcourir.

« HUM, HUM ! »

Gokû et Sanzô se figèrent, interdits, ouvrant immédiatement leurs paupières.

« Loin de moi l'idée de vous déranger mais… vous croyez que c'est vraiment le moment ? »

A ces mots, ils se séparèrent immédiatement comme frappés par la foudre, rougissant autant qu'il leur était permis. Sanzô avait eu peur un moment que cela soit Hakkai et Gojô… mais non… c'était pire que ça…

Kanzeon (prenant un faux air étonné et souriant narquoisement) – si on m'avait dit un jour que je verrais mon cher neveu rougir, je crois que je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

Sanzô (la fusillant du regard) – '…' (4) Qu'est-ce que tu fais là vieille folle ?

Kanzeon (prenant un air faussement peiné) – je viens vous aider et voilà comment je suis reçue. Il va vraiment falloir apprendre à te socialiser Konzen… (souriant) ah pardon, je voulais dire Sanzô.

Gokû était un peu toujours sous le choc mais il regardait maintenant avec intérêt la nouvelle venue. Ca semblait être la déesse que Hakkai lui avait décrite, celle qui était venue replacer son diadème quand il avait perdu le contrôle vers le début de leur voyage, et qui avait guéri Sanzô quand celui-ci avait était blessé en voulant le protéger.

Mais ce qui l'intriguait surtout, c'était qu'elle lui semblait étrangement familière, comme le dieu de tout à l'heure…

Kanzeon sentant un regard insistant sur elle se retourna va lui, souriant légèrement – ça fait longtemps, hein Gokû ?

Gokû – je vous connais… je ne sais pas où ni quand mais je vous ai déjà vue quelque part…

Kanzeon se tut quelques secondes – je vois… _/ il commence à se rappeler de certaines choses… comment se fait-il…_ / tu as changé depuis la dernière fois…

Gokû (étonné et un peu perdu) – la dernière fois ?

Kanzeon le regarda d'un sourire énigmatique – oui… /_mais d'un autre côté, tu es toujours le même hein Gokû_ … / (5)

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil – Continue comme ça, tu es sur la bonne voie

Gokû la regarda, toujours un peu perdu.

Sanzô (commençant à s'impatienter) – Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Kanzeon se retournant vers lui – J'ai déjà sorti vos deux copains de là.

Gokû (préoccupé) – Hakkai et Gojô vont bien ?

Kanzeon – Oui, mais je suis intervenue à temps, ils étaient en bien mauvaise posture.

Sanzô – C'est qui ce Gôjun ?

Kanzeon le regarda, pensive – Un 'vieil ami' à vous qui n'a pas digéré que vous vous soyez mis en travers de son chemin.

Elle s'interrompit un moment – Méfiez-vous de lui. Plus vous vous rapprocherez de votre but plus vos 'anciens amis' risquent de refaire surface… (souriant) enfin pour l'instant, je vais vous sortir de ce mauvais pas, dans ma grande bonté et toute puissance !

Une grosse veine fit son apparition sur le front de Sanzô qui commençait en avoir vraiment marre de la déesse – alors fais-vite, mais tais-toi vieille peau !

Kanzeon (souriant narquoisement) – Ton amabilité me manquait mon cher Konzen !

Sanzô (énervé) – Arrête de m'appeler Konzen, je ne connais pas ce type !

Kanzeon – Et susceptible en plus… enfin… Sortons d'ici !

Sur ce une lumière aveugla Sanzô et Gokû. Quand elle s'estompa, ils étaient à l'extérieur. Mais plus aucune trace de la construction.

Gokû – Le kekkai a disparu

Kanzeon – Oui… Ils ont battu en retraite comme des lâches.

Gokû – Hakkai ! Gojô ! Daijoubu ka ?

Hakkai s'approchant – Hai ! Et vous ?

Gokû (acquiesçant) – Oui ça va.

Sanzô les regarda avant de se retourner vers la déesse.

Sanzô – pourquoi nous avoir aidés ?

Kanzeon (souriant) – sans vous, je m'ennuierais ferme en haut

Sanzô – 'Tch'

Kanzeon - Je vous laisse… à la prochaine ! Elle regarda une dernière fois Gokû puis Sanzô, faisant un clin d'œil à celui-ci, s'attirant un regard meurtrier de Sanzô, ce qui ne l'impressionna pas le moins du monde.

Un éclair de lumière et la déesse avait disparu.

Hakkai (s'approchant de Sanzô) – Heureusement qu'elle était là, sinon je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu tenir ma promesse… gomen

Gojô – On a eu de la chance cette fois-ci… mais…

Sanzô se tut. Ils avaient raison. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur voyage, il commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes sur leur capacité à en arriver au bout… vivants.

Son regard tomba sur celui de Gokû.

Mais après tout… c'était peut-être faisable. Le futur n'était pas encore décidé.

Sanzô – Ikuzô ! Ne traînons pas ici.

Ils montèrent immédiatement en voiture, Hakkai démarra et donna un grand coup d'accélérateur, direction plein ouest.

**OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO**

Kanzeon était de retour dans le monde céleste et était déjà replongée dans sa contemplation de Sanzô et de son groupe.

Jirôshin – Ah ! Grande déesse Kanzeon Bosatsu sama ! Vous êtes là ! Je vous cherchais partout ! Vous êtes allée sur Terre ?

Kanzeon – Oui ils avaient besoin d'un sérieux coup de main

_Il faut que je découvre ce qui se trame dans le monde céleste… pourquoi Gôjun…_

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Nataku.

L_es choses semblent s'accélérer Nataku…_

**OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO**

_**A suivre…**_

**Voilàààà ! **

**Pour le dieu en question, Gôjun, il s'agit d'un perso qu'on voit dans les épisodes de Gaiden (2ième saison). Dès que je l'ai vu, je me suis dit que ce gars avait du avoir une importance dans Gaiden, vu son altercation avec Kenren. Rappelez-vous, c'est un type comme dit Kenren « avec la peau blême et les yeux rouges » lol Il s'agit du supérieur de Kenren, et ils sont loin de s'apprécier lol Gôjun est un militaire de la famille des dieux guerriers. On voit une image de lui aux côtés de Zenon notamment.**

**Le fait que Nataku soit emmuré dans son silence, que Konzen, Kenren et Tenpô aient été déchus, Gokû enfermé… ça sent la conspiration à plein nez et ce gars à l'air louche lol je le vois bien faisant partie des responsables. L'idée de le mettre dans ma fic vient de là. Peut-être qu'il fera une réapparition. Tout dépend de mon inspiration. Normalement, la fic devrait évoluer dans ce sens : Gokû qui se rappelle de certains souvenirs, donc intéraction avec Gaiden…**

**Je n'oublie pas Gojô et Hakkai, c'est vrai que dans ce chapitre ils ont fait peu d'apparitions mais je compte régler ça pour le prochain chapitre. Je vais essayer de les réveiller un bon coup lol**

**J'aimerais bien faire intervenir Nataku d'une manière ou d'une autre, c'est un perso que j'aime beaucoup… Ainsi que notre grande Kanzenon Bosatsu !**

**Bref… j'aimerais avoir votre avis ! Reviews please !**

**Chapitre 5 **: mhhh titre à déterminer… j'hésite encore…

**Bon, comme Seilin m'a percé à jour j'avoue… je n'ai AUCUNE idée de ce qui va se passer dans le prochain chapitre… bon p't-être une vague idée mais c'est tout lol**

**Tout ça pour dire que le chapitre 5 devrait arriver non pas samedi prochain mais un peu plus tard je pense, vers le mercredi 3 novembre certainement… La raison en est le boulot : blâmez mes profs, pas moi ! lol **

**Biz !**

**Didi.**

**OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO**

(1) voir tome 8 du manga.

(2) toujours en référence au manga, tome 8, Gojô n'était pas là lors de la scène où Gokû, Sanzô et Hakkai tente de briser un kekkai

(3) dans la série, Gojô dit cela au moins deux fois il me semble… en plein déni de sa vie antérieure lol comme Sanzô d'ailleurs…

(4) Sanzô en manque de conversation lol perturbé notre p'tit moine ? lol

(5) Gokû est celui qui a permis de regrouper tout le p'tit groupe, tout le monde est d'accord là-dessus hein ? lol


	5. Un pas de plus

**Voilà la suite !**

**J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le temps de la faire, et en fait, cette suite a du être écourtée… vraiment trop court à mon goût. J'essaierai de faire mieux pour le prochain chapitre, promis ! (si je ne suis pas écrasée sous le boulot… 'soupir')**

**Dans le désordre :**

**Kyochan : t'inquiète ! pas de prob pour le retard ! ;-) Surtout que j'ai moi aussi du retard dans la suite lol ça fait toujours du bien de voir une de tes reviews, merchi beaucoup ! J'adhère complètement à ta révolte contre kanzenon lol Tu te rattrapes bien pour le commentaire sur Sanzô/Hakkai lol mais je t'ai à l'œil ! ;-) Dans ce chapitre, pas trop de Gojô/Hakkai, le sujet est à peine effleuré (si si regardez bien lol)**

**Menaline : merci beaucoup ! T'inquiète pas… je comprends très bien ta situation, je crois que je me suis échappée du même asile lol ;-) Pour les profs, c'est toujours la galère ici 'soupir' Enormes bisous à toi !**

**Misou : merchiiii et gros bisous à toi !**

**Kokoroyume : mhhh ok je vais faire attention à ça, ne t'inquiète pas, mon objectif est bien de faire un Sanzô/Gokû donc pas de prob ! ;-) (D'ailleurs ce chapitre leur est bien consacré lol) J'y réfléchis pour Nataku ;-) Bisous !**

**Syt the Evil Angel : hé hé… il y a de ça dans le pari lol (le 2ième en fait car ils en ont fait 2 lol j'expliquerai ça plus tard) J'adore aussi Gokû dans Gaiden ;-) Pour Requiem je suis on ne peut plus d'accord avec toi pour la VF. J'ai tenté une fois de la voir, et je dois dire que je n'ai pas tenu plus de 5 mn avant de remettre la VO lol Bisous !**

**Chupz : le problème des 'tch' a été réglé, donc je ne reviens pas dessus. D'ailleurs pour ce chapitre, j'y ai fait très attention lol Je pense toujours à compter le nombre de fois qu'il le dit dans la série lol l'idée me turlupine depuis ta remarque lol**

**5ème chapitre : Un pas de plus**

L'après-midi était ensoleillée. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un coin tranquille pour manger et se reposer. Quelques heures avaient passé depuis leur dernière bataille… qui les laissait d'ailleurs plutôt songeurs sur leur nouvel ennemi et ses motifs. Mais pour l'instant tout était redevenu 'calme'

Sanzô expira la fumée qu'il retenait et inspira immédiatement une autre bouffée. Assis sur un rocher, il observait la scène devant lui. Hakkai continuait à enseigner sa technique à Gokû. Les deux bavardaient de temps à autre, créaient des boules d'énergie qu'ils envoyaient un peu à tout va et dans tous les sens, (au grand dam de Gojô qui avait manqué de s'en recevoir sur la tête plusieurs fois, Gokû ne maîtrisant pas encore tout à fait bien la technique).

/Néanmoins… je dois avouer qu'ils avancent bien… même Hakkai semble avoir fait des progrès…/

Hakkai – je crois bien que c'est assez pour le moment ! On devrait un peu se reposer.

Gokû (annulant la boule d'énergie qu'il s'apprêtait à lui envoyer sur son bouclier) – quoi, déjà ? Mais…

Hakkai – Gokû sois raisonnable… Ca ne sert à rien d'aller jusqu'à l'épuisement tu sais.

Gokû sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais finalement acquiesça et se tut. – je crois que tu as raison

Gojô (relevant la tête de là où il était allongé, souriant narquoisement) – de toute façon, tu ne sais même pas viser, il vaut mieux arrêter les dégâts là pour aujourd'hui le singe…

Gokû – qu'est-ce que tu racontes erokappa ?

Hakkai (souriant) – maa maa, du calme ! (Se tournant vers Gokû) par contre si tu veux, je peux te montrer comment faire pour l'autre technique

Gokû (redevenant calme et sérieux, le regardant) – ok !

Sur ce, ils s'éloignèrent un peu des autres et s'assirent sur le sol, commençant à se concentrer, Hakkai donnant quelques directives à Gokû. – si tu veux parvenir à cicatriser les plaies, il faut bien te concentrer jusqu'à canaliser ton énergie, la méthode n'est pas très différente des boules d'énergie (il marqua une pause fixant Gokû) je suis sûr que tu peux le faire mais je dois te prévenir, c'est une technique dangereuse… Je veux dire que si tu es blessé, il ne faut pas l'utiliser. Quand on l'emploie, il faut utiliser sa propre énergie vitale donc si tu es toi-même affaibli, l'utiliser devient très dangereux, tu comprends ?

Gokû – oui, compris.

Hakkai le fixa en silence pendant quelques secondes puis ils continuèrent à s'entraîner jusqu'à ce que Gokû parvienne à produire une aura verte.

Hakkai, Gojô et Sanzô écarquillèrent les yeux quand cela arriva. A ce moment-là Gokû qui jusque là était resté très concentré releva la tête pour regarder dans la direction de Sanzô. Son regard capta immédiatement celui du moine. Celui-ci ne détourna pas le regard. Ce qui l'étonna, c'était le sérieux du regard du singe, sérieux et intense, comme s'il essayait de lui dire quelque chose d'important. Sanzô comprit soudainement.

_/ Parce que je veux… je veux pouvoir te protéger…/_

S'il voulait à tout prix apprendre cette technique d'Hakkai c'était pour… pouvoir le protéger ?

Sanzô serra les dents et fusilla du regard Gokû, ce qui ne parut pas le moins du monde impressionner celui-ci.

Gokû détourna finalement le regard. Hakkai et Gojô qui avaient regardé d'un air nonchalant la scène échangèrent un regard entendu qui passa lui totalement inaperçu des deux autres.

Gojô – Gokû t'as encore de l'énergie ?

Gokû – hein ? Oui pourquoi ?

Gojô - parfait ! Je vais pouvoir prendre ma revanche de l'autre jour !

Sur ce ils recommencèrent à s'entraîner tout en continuant à se chamailler verbalement.

Hakkai se dirigea vers Sanzô qui venait de rallumer une autre cigarette. Il s'assit à côté de lui sans rien dire tout d'abord, regardant Gokû et Gojô se battre.

Hakkai – qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Sanzô – de quoi ?

Hakkai – Gokû a fait beaucoup de progrès récemment… Il semble très motivé pour en faire en tout cas, une idée sur ses motivations ?

Sanzô – … aucune.

Hakkai sourit. Mais son air redevint vite sérieux. – je crains cependant une chose… c'est qu'il ne fasse un jour une bêtise en voulant dépasser ses limites.

Sanzô jeta un coup d'œil à Hakkai. Il le soupçonnait d'en savoir plus qu'il ne le disait. En tout cas, ses mots résonnaient dans l'esprit de Sanzô. Gokû cherchait à progresser pour… pouvoir le protéger, et apparemment, ce baka pourrait très bien un jour se mettre en danger inutilement pour cela… /comme si je ne lui avais pas déjà dit que je n'avais pas besoin de sa protection... en quelle langue il faut lui dire/

Sanzô sentit Hakkai le fixer du regard. – quoi encore ?

Hakkai (continuant à le fixer) – qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Gokû ?

Sanzô resta un peu interdit face à cette question mais se reprit vite, prenant un air légèrement énervé – qu'est-ce que… que veux-tu qu'il se passe ?

Hakkai marqua une pause – tu sais Sanzô… je ne suis pas dupe… et Gojô non plus comme tu as pu le remarquer (il s'arrêta un instant)… si tu veux en parler, tu sais que je suis là ?

Sanzô ne répondit rien mais ce silence ressemblait étrangement à un oui aux oreilles d'Hakkai. Celui-ci sourit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ils reprirent la route et en fin d'après-midi ils arrivèrent dans une petite ville en apparence calme et décidèrent d'y rester pour la nuit pour récupérer de leur dure journée.

Gojô et Gokû partirent pour chercher des provisions (tandis que Sanzô et Hakkai restaient à l'auberge), déambulant dans les rues à la recherche de magasins encore ouverts

Gokû – il n'y a plus beaucoup de boutiques ouvertes à cette heure-ci.

Gojô – oui, il vaut mieux se dépêcher. Si on rentre bredouille sans ses clopes, le grand Sanzô sama risque de ne pas être très content.

Gokû se tut et détourna légèrement le regard comme embarrassé à l'évocation du moine. Cela n'échappa pas à Gojô.

Gojô – j'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas?

Gokû (souriant) – non, rien du tout, ça va…

Gojô s'arrêta de marcher. Gokû surpris s'arrêta aussi, levant la tête vers lui – Gojô ?

Gojô le regardait d'un air sérieux – tu sais, je ne suis pas aveugle. J'ai bien vu que quelque chose te tracassait depuis un bon moment, et si ça n'a aucun rapport avec notre bonze, je veux bien me raser complètement la tête !

Gokû aurait pu rire à cette réflexion mais resta étonnamment calme, son regard fixant Gojô comme s'il hésitait à se fier à lui, ce que Gojô sentit.

Gojô soupira – Gokû… tu peux me faire confiance…

Gokû détourna le regard – ce n'est pas ça mais… je pense que tu ne comprendrais pas.

Gojô laissa échapper un petit rire – détrompe-toi… je crois que je peux comprendre… alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Gokû – eh bien…

Il s'arrêta, ne sachant que dire, que pouvait-il dire d'ailleurs?

Gojô l'observa – tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

Gokû le regarda, nerveux – que… qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Gojô le fixait toujours, imperturbable. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Gokû – Gokû, tu peux me le dire, je ne me moquerais jamais de toi sur ça. Tu as ma parole.

Il marqua une pause, laissant du temps à Gokû pour réfléchir.

Gokû - … oui, je l'aime.

Gojô – est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

Gokû – pas exactement…

Gokû rougit un peu. Gojô l'observa attentivement, attendant la suite – pas exactement… mais ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Gokû hocha la tête et ajouta d'une petite voix et rougissant un peu plus au fur et à mesure – on… on s'est embrassé… plusieurs fois.

Gojô écarquilla un peu les yeux avant de sourire – /eh ben si j'avais cru cela du bonze…/ (il observa un peu plus attentivement Gokû) et est-ce que vous avez… ?

Gokû (rougissant pour de bon) – non !

Gojô se contenta de sourire – et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Gokû – justement… rien… (Son visage s'assombrit) Je lui ai demandé s'il ressentait quoi que ce soit mais il ne m'a rien répondu… /du moins pas en mots, pensa-t-il en rougissant, mais… pourquoi m'avoir embrassé /

Gojô lui passa un bras autour du cou et se remit à marcher entraînant Gokû.

Gojô – je crois que tu ne devrais pas t'en faire pour ça… Laisse lui un peu de temps. (il se retourna vers lui avec un grand sourire) Après tout, c'est un grand timide, hein ?

Gokû sourit légèrement. Sanzô ne lui avait peut-être pas encore répondu, mais il ferait tout pour obtenir une réponse, quelle qu'elle soit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le repas se passa plutôt calmement à l'auberge. Ils étaient pratiquement les seuls à dîner dans la salle de restaurant au rez-de-chaussée. Sanzô et Gokû face à face se jetaient quelques regards furtifs quand ils pensaient que l'autre ne regardait pas et quand à de rares occasions leurs regards tombaient l'un sur l'autre, ils se fixaient quelques secondes, comme attendant une réaction de l'autre puis finissaient par détourner le regard quand la chaleur menaçait d'apparaître sur leurs joues. Gojô et Gokû se chamaillaient comme à leur habitude, mais peut-être avec moins d'entrain que de coutume, Sanzô n'ayant même pas apparemment le besoin de les faire taire avec son baffeur. D'ailleurs, il paraissait étrangement calme, comme en pleine réflexion. Hakkai quant à lui observait tout ça du coin de l'œil. A la fin du repas, Sanzô sortit finalement de table en annonçant qu'il allait régler le repas au comptoir. Gokû le suivit du regard puis se retourna vers Hakkai et Gojô. – qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Hakkai – je serais d'avis qu'on aille se coucher, on a une longue route qui nous attend demain. (Hakkuryu poussa un petit cri comme pour confirmer les dires de son maître)

Gojô – moi ça me va, Gokû ?

Celui-ci acquiesça. Lorsque Sanzô revint, tous se dirigèrent à l'étage où se trouvaient les chambres. Ce soir ils auraient chacun leur chambre individuelle. Chacun rentra dans sa chambre. Sanzô une fois rentré dans la sienne s'appuya contre la porte et glissa à terre, en soupirant. La journée avait plutôt été éprouvante. Entre le piège qu'on leur avait tendu, la route et surtout Gokû, il avait un mal de crâne monstre. Après quelques minutes il se releva, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. Il ouvrit le robinet, laissant l'eau couler sur sa peau. Il appuya ses mains contre le mur, son visage dirigé vers le sol. Il était de plus en plus confus par rapport à Gokû. Plus le temps passait, moins il avait envie de le repousser, bien que sa raison ne lui dise de tenir ses distances. Il releva la tête, recevant l'eau directement sur son visage. /je ne pourrais pas éviter éternellement de lui donner une réponse, ce bakazaru est du genre têtu/ Quelle était cette réponse ? Il la connaissait depuis longtemps, même s'il avait mis du temps à l'admettre… tout ça à cause de ses peurs…

Mais à présent qu'il avait sa réponse, il ne savait pas trop quoi en faire… Fallait-il laisser Gokû rompre ses barrières ? Ca serait devenir vulnérable, se mettre en danger. Sanzô ferma les yeux. Encore ses peurs qui reprenaient le dessus. Il rouvrit les yeux. Ce qu'il craignait, c'est que Gokû se mette en danger pour lui comme son maître l'avait déjà fait pour lui.

/il ne faut pas que cela se reproduise, je ne le permettrai pas/

Il serra les poings. Il ferma les robinets, sortit de la douche, se sécha, enfila des vêtements de rechange mais restant cependant torse nu. Il se dirigea vers son lit et s'effondra dessus. Il avait sommeil, mais ses pensées ne le laissaient pas en paix. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le plafond. /un jour, ce bakazaru sera vraiment la raison de ma perte/

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gojô rentra dans la chambre d'Hakkai, celui-ci refermant la porte après eux.

Hakkai – alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Gojô le regarda en souriant d'un air amusé – je venais t'annoncer que tu avais gagné le premier pari.

Hakkai écarquilla un peu les yeux de surprise – comment le sais-tu ?… Tu en as parlé avec Gokû ?

Gojô – oui. Apparemment tu avais raison. Reste que Sanzô n'est pas très bavard sur ses sentiments.

Hakkai (souriant) - je pense qu'il finira bientôt par parler.

Gojô – tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il ne fera pas souffrir le singe

Hakkai – si j'étais toi, je ne m'en ferais pas pour ça. Sanzô a beau avoir un sale caractère et avoir du mal à montrer ce qu'il ressent… (souriant amusé) Je crois que face à lui, il ne peut rien faire… Gokû a vraiment une bonne influence sur lui.

Gojô observa Hakkai – comme toi… tu as une bonne influence sur moi.

Hakkai posa son regard sur celui de Gojô. Ils se fixèrent quelques temps comme essayant de deviner ce que l'autre pensait.

Hakkai – par contre toi tu as une très mauvaise influence sur moi

Gojô (une grosse veine faisant son apparition) – Oï qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Hakkai se contenta de sourire. Il détourna la conversation. – notre second pari tient toujours ?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gokû avait lui aussi pris une bonne douche et était maintenant étalé sur son lit en T-shirt et caleçon. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir, les événements des derniers jours se mélangeant dans sa tête. Après s'être retourné plusieurs fois il finit par se redresser sur son lit. Il prit le coussin dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la porte. Il sortit et se alla jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Sanzô. Il hésita mais se décida finalement à frapper à la porte. Un instant après, il entendit Sanzô répondre – nan da ?

Gokû – c'est moi, je peux rentrer ?

Quelques secondes après, la porte s'ouvrit devant lui, un Sanzô en apparence énervé le fusillant du regard. – qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Gokû se figea en rougissant un peu face à l'homme à moitié dénudé devant lui.

Il le dévisagea d'un rapide coup d'œil, jugeant s'il était sage de poursuivre. Malgré sa colère apparente, il ne semblait pas si en rogne que ça, si ce n'est exténué.

Gokû – je n'arrive pas à dormir…

Sanzô le dévisagea à son tour, silencieux – que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?

Gokû le fixa – on peut parler ?

Sanzô le fusilla du regard une fois de plus, mais cette fois-ci Gokû avait pu voir comme de l'appréhension dans son regard. Après quelques secondes tendues, Sanzô se retourna et rentra dans la pièce sombre. Gokû le suivit et referma la porte derrière lui.

Ils étaient quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Ils restèrent quelques instants sans parler, ce qui énerva Sanzô. Le fait d'être seul avec Gokû le rendait de plus en plus nerveux, bien qu'il s'appliquait à n'en laisser rien paraître. Il alluma une cigarette pour calmer ses nerfs et jeta un coup d'œil à Gokû qui n'avait pas bougé, serrant toujours dans ses bras un grand coussin. Son regard était pensif mais surtout déterminé, ce qui ne manqua pas de perturber intérieurement le moine. Bien sûr plus le temps passait plus il s'habituait à voir un tel regard chez son protégé mais cela lui laissait un sentiment d'impuissance, comme si quelque chose lui échappait. Il avait peur de le perdre, mais ce simple fait était dur à concevoir pour lui, après s'être convaincu illusoirement pendant plusieurs années qu'il n'en était rien, qu'il n'était attaché à personne, qu'il était seul et le resterait.

Gokû semblait hésiter à parler cependant. Sanzô en profita pour tenter sa dernière chance d'échappatoire.

Sanzô – si tu n'as rien à dire, pars. Arrête de venir m'ennuyer pour rien.

Gokû leva les yeux et le fixa intensément. Il parla ensuite d'une voix calme qui lui était rare, pesant ses mots, ce qui envoya quelques frissons à travers le dos de Sanzô.

Gokû – tu sais très bien ce que j'ai à dire. Ou plutôt ce que je suis venu te demander… (il baissa la voix en un murmure) pourquoi…

Sanzô détourna le regard et expira l'air enfumé de ses poumons. – tes stupides questions m'énervent. Je te le redis, si tu n'as rien à dire, pars.

Le ton de sa voix était énervée, très énervée même, mais Gokû commençait à bien connaître l'homme et cette fois-ci la colère semblait n'être qu'une façade. Il l'observa un peu plus. /de la peur… il a… peur /

Gokû inspira un bon coup. Sanzô voulait le faire déguerpir parce qu'il avait… peur /hors de question Sanzô…/

Gokû – je reste. Je veux savoir.

Sanzô se crispa. Gokû le remarqua mais resta imperturbable.

Gokû – pourquoi ?

Sanzô resta silencieux, continuant juste à fumer sa cigarette. Gokû pouvait voir que malgré son apparent calme, l'homme était en pleine réflexion. Soudain il rompit son silence, parlant à voix basse.

Sanzô – je n'ai pas de réponse à te donner

Gokû laissa échapper un rire étouffé – je n'en crois rien.

Sanzô (énervé) – crois ce que tu veux et laisse-moi tranquille, sinon je te tue pour de bon.

Il se retourna vers la fenêtre, écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier posé à son rebord, puis il croisa les bras.

Gokû l'observa un moment, regardant se dessiner dans le clair de lune l'élégante silhouette et les doux reflets dans sa chevelure dorée. Le jeune homme posa à terre le coussin et s'approcha lentement, sans bruit près de l'homme. Celui-ci l'avait sans nul doute senti se rapprocher mais n'en avait rien montré. Gokû comme encouragé par cette absence de réaction se plaça derrière l'homme, enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, sa joue venant s'appuyer contre son épaule. Le T-shirt de Gokû vint doucement se frotter contre la peau nue de Sanzô tandis que ses bras vinrent caresser son ventre. Il frissonna en sentant la peau nue de l'homme contre la sienne, même si ce n'était que partiellement. Il sentit l'homme se tendre mais cela ne le dissuada pas, ses bras venant même se resserrer encore un peu plus fermement sur le moine, l'attirant toujours plus près, comme s'il avait peur de le voir s'enfuir.

Sanzô (énervé) – qu'est-ce que tu crois faire? Lâche-moi.

Gokû se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux obéir mais voyant que le moine ne bougeait pas malgré ses mots, il persista.

Gokû – pas avant d'avoir une réponse.

Sanzô – baka !

Gokû tourna sa tête jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent la base du cou de Sanzô.

Gokû – je veux juste savoir. (il marqua une pause et murmura) ce que je représente pour toi

Sanzô se tut. Gokû poursuivit toujours en murmurant - je ne sais pas ce qui te fait peur, mais je peux te promettre qu'il ne t'arrivera jamais quelque chose, je te protégerai toujours parce que… tu es important pour moi… je mourrais sans toi.

Sanzô se dégagea brusquement de son étreinte et se retourna de manière à lui faire face, indéniablement très en colère. Gokû surpris ne bougea pas.

Sanzô (hurlant presque) – mourir ? C'est ça que tu veux ? Mourir ? Tu crois que j'ai besoin d'un mort de plus sur la conscience ?

Gokû (interdit) – je…

Sanzô (criant) – t'as encore rien pigé dis moi ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ta foutue protection ! Compris ? Je n'ai pas besoin de traîner un boulet derrière moi non plus. Alors fous moi la paix ok ?

Il s'arrêta, reprenant son souffle. – maintenant sors d'ici je t'ai assez vu.

Gokû ne bougea pas, se contentant de le regarder droit dans les yeux, calmement – de quoi tu as peur ?

Sanzô – j'ai dit DEHORS !

Gokû (fermement) – je ne bougerai pas tant que je n'aurai pas une explication.

Sanzô le fusilla du regard, tremblant. Le silence s'installa. Ils étaient toujours debout, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Sanzô surplombant légèrement le jeune homme.

Sanzô (murmurant avec colère) – pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Gokû (le défiant) – pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

Sanzô parut se troubler mais se reprit, préférant cependant rester silencieux.

Gokû baissa les yeux. – de quoi tu as peur Sanzô ?

Sanzô serra les poings.

Gokû (relevant les yeux) - est-ce que ça un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé avec ton maître ?

Sanzô tremblait.

Gokû baissa la voix – Sanzô… je ne vais pas disparaître. Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir. Mais je ne veux pas non plus te voir mourir sous mes yeux et que tu le veuilles ou non, je compte bien tout faire pour que ça n'arrive jamais…

Sanzô sembla se reprendre. Ils s'observèrent un moment avant qu'il ne réponde enfin le fixant intensément en approchant légèrement son visage de celui de Gokû – tu as intérêt à ne pas mourir sinon je viendrai te buter moi-même outre-tombe baka.

Gokû sourit légèrement, le regardant avec douceur – promis

Sanzô – 'tch' abruti !

Gokû continua à sourire. Son visage redevint cependant sérieux – Sanzô… pourquoi…

Sanzô le coupa – assez de questions stupides.

Gokû ouvrit la bouche, voulant protester. Même s'il avait reçu plusieurs réponses, la plupart silencieuses mais pourtant éloquentes, sur les raisons du comportement de Sanzô envers lui, il ne savait toujours pas le plus important. Mais Sanzô ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer. L'homme lui avait pris le visage entre les mains et ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur les siennes. Un baiser doux, mais éphémère. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Gokû rouvrit ses paupières qui s'étaient refermées inconsciemment quelques instants plus tôt. Il regarda dans les yeux de Sanzô.

Sanzô murmura – je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de moi, compris ? (1)

Gokû écarquilla les yeux, puis sourit et acquiesça lentement. Ce n'était pas exactement une déclaration, mais c'était le mieux qu'il pourrait obtenir de l'homme pour l'instant.

Gokû sembla soudainement hésiter.

Sanzô – quoi encore ?

Gokû s'approcha, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de celles de l'homme – est-ce que je peux rester ici… cette nuit ?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Voilà !**

**Chapitre court… je m'en excuse… en plus en retard… mais que dire… j'ai pas pu faire autrement, gomen !**

**Je pense que pour les chapitres suivants je ne vais pas pouvoir fixer de date. J'ai pas mal de boulot ces temps-ci donc je ne peux pas prévoir quand j'aurai du temps de libre. Mine de rien, ça prend du temps tout ça lol**

**Chapitre 6 qu'ont-ils fait _exactement_ ? La réponse lol Ben quoi ? Un peu de suspense que diable ! lol**

(1) normalement cette phrase doit vous rappeler une autre série… lol


	6. Que s'est il passé après?

**Voici le 6ème chapitre… J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;-)**

**Désolée pour le retard… boulot oblige… mais je n'oublie pas cette fic…**

**Kaoru : merchiiii !**

**Mlle Machiavelli : héhé, tu verras ! ;-) bisous !**

**Kyochan95 : oups désolée ! ;-) Enfin c'était délibéré de ma part, je suis une vraie sadique ! lol Gros bisous à toi !**

**Syt the Evil Angel : héhé, oui j'ai tenu plus et je dirai que j'ai tenu même encore plus récemment, car je l'ai vu quand ils l'ont passé sur la chaîne d'NRJ sur la TNT ;-) Mais c'était dur lol (bah je suis tombée dessus par hasard et j'ai pas eu le cœur de zapper, c'est Saiyûki tout de même lol). La série c'était CCS, c'est Touya qui dit ça à Yukito lol Pour Hakkai et Gojô, ça traîne un peu ce chapitre, je m'en occupe dans le prochain ;-) bisous à toi !**

**Kokoroyume : désolée pour la torture lol bisous !**

**Menaline : désolée pour la coupure lol biz ! **

**Misou : merchiii et encore une fois désolée pour la coupure lol gros bisous !**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapitre 6 : Que s'est-il passé après ?**

Sanzô – quoi encore ?

Gokû s'approcha, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de celles de l'homme – est-ce que je peux rester ici… cette nuit ?

Sanzô retient son souffle. Il était encore à deux doigts de perdre son sang froid /ce foutu singe/

Il détourna la tête, fermant les yeux.

Sanzô – hors de question… tu m'as assez ennuyé pour aujourd'hui, retourne d'où tu viens !

Gokû sourit légèrement. Il sentait qu'il l'avait plutôt déstabilisé ce soir… Au point où il en était, il n'allait pas abandonner.

Sanzô (s'énervant) – je t'ai dit de t'en aller il me semble…

Il se retourna vers Gokû, prêt à lui lancer un regard meurtrier se voulant très dissuasif, mais son regard tomba sur une moue boudeuse, Gokû reprenant momentanément son comportement enfantin. – mais Sanzô !

Alors Sanzô fit quelque chose qui laissa sans voix Gokû, il laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

C'était vraiment rare de le voir sourire, et encore plus de le voir rire. Ca lui arrivait des fois, mais la plupart du temps c'était sur un ton d'ironie. Tandis que là… c'était un rire franc, naturel. Il lui semblait le voir rire pour la 1ère fois… Il le regarda curieusement – Sanzô ?

Sanzô se reprit. /je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en fais, c'est toujours le même bakazaru/ - idiot

Gokû – alors je peux rester ?

Sanzô passa à côté de lui se dirigeant vers la table pour ranger son revolver, lui tournant le dos

Sanzô – fais comme tu veux… tant que tu me fous la paix… et que tu ne ronfles pas !

Gokû – eh ! Je ne ronfle pas !

Puis il s'arrêta, souriant à l'homme qui lui tournait le dos. Puis voyant que celui-ci était toujours occupé, ou faisait semblant de l'être, il se dirigea vers l'unique lit et s'allongea sous les couvertures. Quelques instants après ses yeux malgré lui, commençaient à se fermer.

Décidément, ça avait été une longue journée… Il vit ses yeux mi-clôt Sanzô fermer une petite lampe qui était restée allumée sur la table. Il faisait sombre à présent. Il vit cependant la forme de Sanzô s'approcher et se glisser juste à côté de lui dans le lit, leurs bras se frôlant dans le processus. Sanzô s'installa ensuite en lui tournant le dos. /prévisible/

Gokû se retourna vers lui de manière à ce qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, prêt à l'encercler comme quelques instants auparavant.

Quelques instants passèrent. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne dormait. Sanzô ressassait leur discussion. En fait il était plutôt nerveux. D'abord cette discussion puis maintenant se retrouver avec lui dans un lit… Les choses n'allaient vraiment pas dans le sens où elles devraient aller.

Il sentit soudain Gokû une main se poser sur son dos. Il se raidit. – je croyais t'avoir dit de me foutre la paix ?

Gokû ne répondit pas et ignora même complètement l'avertissement, ses doigts effleurant avec douceur le dos du moine.

Sanzô se retourna (d'une voix neutre et calme) – arrête

Gokû le fixa juste, comme s'il cherchait une réponse sur son visage. Sanzô sentit ce regard insistant et le fusilla du regard.

Gokû ne disait toujours rien mais sur une impulsion il s'approcha de Sanzô et le serra contre lui, sa tête venant se blottir sous le menton de l'homme. Sanzô se raidit au contact, restant interdit mais peu à peu il se détendit, son regard s'adoucissant. Il passa un bras autour du jeune homme, l'enserrant un peu plus, sa tête venant s'appuyer la sienne – baka

Il sentit Gokû sourire, ses lèvres venant effleurer son torse.

Quelques instants après tous deux s'étaient endormis. (1)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gokû sentit un rayon de soleil atteindre ses paupières closes. C'était certainement le matin, mais il n'avait pas envie de bouger, bien loin de là, il dormait confortablement, dans une douce chaleur… Plus exactement, contre quelque chose de chaud… /qu'est-ce que…/

Il ouvrit un œil, puis réalisant où il était et avec qui, il ouvrit complètement ses deux yeux.

/Sanzô/

Il se redressa légèrement en s'appuyant sur son coude, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller le dormeur, ses yeux ne le quittant pas d'une seconde.

Il avait l'air calme, serein… En un mot, différent. C'était rare pour Gokû de le voir ainsi.

Le jeune homme hésita un peu avant de repousser les mèches blondes du visage du bonze.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre. Il faisait jour. Ils partiraient bientôt certainement. D'ailleurs c'était plutôt étonnant que Sanzô ne se soit pas réveillé plus tôt. En fait, il s'était plutôt attendu à être éjecté du lit avec fracas ce matin.

Mais apparemment, il s'était trompé. Il regarda à nouveau le moine. Il devait vraiment être fatigué. /Mais malgré ça, pensa-t-il en souriant, il risque d'être bougon quand il va voir l'heure qu'il est… peut-être que je devrais le réveiller /

C'était peut-être une idée suicidaire mais après tout… même le baffeur était hors de portée, donc…

La main de Gokû remonta le long du bras du moine qui était toujours posé sur sa taille, puis sur son cou, et Gokû rapprocha ses lèvres du visage de l'homme jusqu'à les poser sur les siennes brièvement. L'homme dérangé dans son sommeil bougea légèrement la tête, comme pour se dérober de son assaillant. Gokû sourit et recommença plus fermement. Il obtint une faible réponse bien que Sanzô ne semble pas s'être vraiment réveillé. Il recommença en tentant d'approfondir le baiser, la réponse devint plus ferme, Sanzô se réveillant, ses paupières venant s'ouvrir brièvement pour se refermer aussitôt. Comme les autres fois, mais avec un peu plus d'assurance, leurs langues et leurs lèvres se caressaient avec douceur.

La main de Sanzô qui était posée sur sa taille se mit à remonter jusqu'à se poser sur épaule et puis il prit soudainement l'avantage, renversant Gokû et se plaçant au-dessus du jeune homme. Ils se regardèrent brièvement, Gokû semblant un peu surpris du changement de situation, puis ils reprirent immédiatement leur baiser. Celui-ci commençait à s'intensifier. Sanzô passa une main sous le T-shirt de Gokû (2) tandis que les mains de Gokû se mirent à explorer le torse, les épaules et le dos du bonze. Puis Sanzô entreprit d'enlever son T-shirt à Gokû et après quelques secondes de frustration dues à leur maladresse où il lui enleva, aidé par Gokû, il recommença à explorer de ses mains le torse à présent exposé, leurs lèvres n'arrivant pas à se détacher les unes des autres, les doigts de Gokû à présent caressant la chevelure blonde. Leurs précédents baisers, si tendres qu'ils étaient, n'avaient pas été aussi intenses et demandeurs. Une pensée traversa l'esprit de Sanzô qu'il devrait certainement s'arrêter là s'il ne voulait pas aller trop loin… Mais l'idée n'était pas assez convaincante dans l'esprit du moine à cet instant précis pour l'arrêter vraiment.

Mais un coup à la porte le fit.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent. On frappa de nouveau à la porte. Sanzô jura intérieurement. (3)

Sanzô jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte – /probablement Hakkai/

Hakkai (à travers la porte) – Sanzô tu es réveillé ?

Sanzô regarda à nouveau Gokû qui le fixait toujours. Leurs lèvres toujours à quelques millimètres se rapprochèrent brièvement puis Sanzô se leva, se dirigeant vers la porte. Il s'arrêta à devant la porte, passa une main sur sa bouche, tentant de reprendre ses esprits puis il ouvrit la porte, la maintenant seulement entrouverte.

Sanzô – Hakkai ?

Hakkai – Ah tu es réveillé ! Je me demandais si tout allait bien. Je pensais que tu voulais qu'on parte tôt et comme le jour est levé depuis pas mal de temps. (Puis l'observant) Sanzô, daijoubu ka ?

Sanzô – Hai. (il réfléchit), on part le plus tôt possible. Tout le monde prêt à partir dans 10 minutes.

Hakkai (l'observant un peu plus attentivement) – tu es sûr que ça va ?

Sanzô (le regardant dangereusement) – oui, pourquoi ?

Hakkai le regarda, intrigué puis pencha sa tête pour tenter de voir à l'intérieur de la pièce, mais Sanzô plaqua son bras contre le mur, se décalant et refermant légèrement la porte.

Hakkai le regarda en écarquillant les yeux, hébété, puis sourit

Sanzô – quoi encore ?

Hakkai (souriant amusé) – rien du tout ! A tout à l'heure Sanzô !

Sanzô referma la porte. Gokû se leva, prit son T-shirt et se dirigea vers lui.

Sanzô – on part bientôt, va te préparer

Gokû – Sanzô…

Sanzô (l'interrompant) – plus tard…

Gokû – je sais mais…

Il se rapprocha, prit le visage de Sanzô entre ses mains et l'embrassa, brièvement, juste le temps d'avoir une réponse de la part de l'autre homme.

Sanzô – Gokû…

Gokû (se dirigeant vers la porte en souriant et remet son T-shirt) – oui je sais, on y va (il ouvre la porte et se retourne d'une mine sérieuse avant de parler de sa voix enjouée) mais hors de question de partir d'ici sans prendre de p'tit déj !

Puis il sortit.

Sanzô le regarda faire, les yeux légèrement écarquillés avant de sourire.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Au rez-de-chaussée de l'auberge, prenant leur petit-déjeuner,_

Gojô – quoi ?

Hakkai – je pense que Gokû était avec lui

Gojô – attends répète moi tout ça… Je veux être sûr de bien comprendre

Hakkai (souriant, amusé) – tu m'as très bien entendu

Gojô – mais tu es sûr que le singe n'était pas dans sa chambre ?

Hakkai – en fait, j'étais déjà allé vérifier avant d'aller voir Sanzô. Gokû est plutôt du genre difficile à réveiller le matin, donc j'ai commencé par lui, mais il n'était pas dans sa chambre. J'ai pensé qu'il était peut-être déjà en train de déjeuner au rez-de-chaussée, puis après être passé chez Sanzô, j'avais un doute, donc j'ai vérifié ici et dans sa chambre. Nulle part. (il avala une gorgée de café) (4)

Gojô – tu crois vraiment qu'ils ont…

Hakkai – je n'ai pas dit ça, mais je crois que ça avance à grands pas pour eux…

Gojô le regarda avec attention.

Hakkai (se sentant fixé) – Gojô ?

Gojô (comme sortant de ses pensées) – mmh ? Ah non rien.

Hakkai (souriant) – tu penses peut-être au pari que tu vas perdre, une fois de plus

Gojô – eh ! Qui a dit que j'allais perdre ?

Sanzô – quel pari ?

Gojô (sursautant) – argh ! Mais t'es malade ! Tu veux que je meure d'une crise cardiaque ou quoi ?

Hakkai (souriant) – oh trois fois rien, juste un petit pronostic entre Gojô et moi…

Sanzô fusilla du regard Gojô puis regarda d'un air interrogateur Hakkai avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il commença à se servir – tu ne devrais pas faire de pari avec cet idiot, mais après tout, comme ça… tu sais déjà que tu as gagné, c'est un avantage…

Gojô (une veine faisant son apparition sur son front) – Oï ! Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par là ?

Sanzô le fusillant du regard – à ton avis ?

Hakkai (souriant) – maa maa ! Je vois que tout le monde est de bonne humeur ce matin… Mais où est Gokû ?

Gokû – ici ! Harahetta ! (5)

Il s'installa à côté de Gojô, en face de Sanzô.

Gokû (étonné) – t'as pas déjà tout mangé erokappa? Etonnant…

Gojô – je ne suis pas un ventre sur pattes moi, le singe !

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'un Sanzô déjà à bout de nerfs de bon matin n'abatte sur eux quelques bons coups de baffeur

Hakkai observa comme à son habitude la scène, regardant plus attentivement Sanzô et Gokû.

Contrairement à la veille, ce n'était pas des regards furtifs qui étaient échangés, mais des regards plus assurés. /il s'est certainement passé quelque chose/ Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sanzô. Celui-ci semblait être plus serein que ces derniers jours. Quelque soit ce qui s'était passé entre eux, ça semblait se passer pour le mieux.

A la fin du repas, ils montèrent prendre leurs affaires puis ils repartirent vers l'ouest

Ils étaient sur la route, plutôt silencieux quand ils se trouvèrent face à une rivière.

Hakkai – pour la traverser, on va devoir faire un détour, le mieux serait de passer par là (montrant un point sur la carte)

Sanzô – c'est plutôt long comme détour

Hakkai – oui, mais c'est celui qui est le plus proche… A moins qu'on ne tente de traverser cette rivière

Sanzô regarda devant lui la rivière en question. Le courant semblait bien trop fort pour tenter une traversée. C'était risqué. Il pesta contre la rivière intérieurement.

Ils continuèrent donc leur chemin. Il s'agissait d'une route escarpée qui empruntait un chemin de montagne. Tout d'un coup, au détour d'un virage, ils se trouvèrent nez à nez avec un pont. Ils marquèrent une halte, toujours silencieux.

Gojô – vous pensez que c'est sûr de passer par là ?

Hakkai – je ne sais pas, ça n'a pas l'air très solide

Ils sortirent de la voiture, Hakkuryû se changeant en dragon, le pont étant bien trop étroit pour y passer en voiture. Ils observèrent la situation. Le pont semblait en loques, prêt à s'effondrer à tout moment. Au fond du ravin, était visible la rivière de tout à l'heure.

Hakkai – Un par un ça devrait aller

Gojô – mhh après tout, il faut bien qu'on passe par là donc…

Hakkai – Sanzô ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Sanzô – on y va.

Hakkai – qui y va en premier ? (Puis il remarqua le comportement bizarre de leur plus jeune compagnon) Gokû ? Daijoubu ka ?

Gokû ne faisait pas face au pont, mais observait attentivement les alentours derrière eux.

Gokû – il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas… vous ne sentez rien ?

Sanzô s'approcha de lui – Gokû ?

Hakkai observa les abords – c'est vrai, je ne l'avais pas remarqué, mais il y a une faible odeur de youkai…

Gojô – un piège ?

Sanzô regarda autour. Aucun signe de vie apparent, mais c'était trompeur. En plus le temps commençait à se gâter. Décidément, rien pour arranger.

Gojô – j'y vais en premier

Hakkai – Gojô ?

Gojô lui fit un clin d'œil – si le pont résiste à mon poids, vous passerez sans aucun problème…

Hakkai le fixa – ok mais pas d'imprudence, ne Gojô ?

Gojô s'engagea sur le pont qui tangua sous son poids. Après s'être stabilisé, celui-ci avança avec prudence, et au bout d'une minute environ avait atteint l'autre côté.

Hakkai laissa échapper un soupir discret de soulagement. Gojô tenta de parler, criant même mais apparemment le bruit de la rivière et d'une chute d'eau non loin rendait impossible de comprendre ce qu'il disait.

Hakkai – ok, à mon tour

Sanzô acquiesça de la tête. Hakkai s'engagea à son tour. Sanzô jeta un coup d'œil à Gokû. Celui-ci scrutait toujours les alentours. /ce n'est pas bon signe/

Hakkai arriva lui aussi de l'autre côté et leur fit signe.

Sanzô – Gokû tu y vas.

Gokû – non, après toi

Sanzô – Gokû c'est un ordre, tu y vas !

Gokû se retourna vers lui pour protester quand une flèche le frôla, venant s'enfoncer devant lui dans le sol. Il suivit la trajectoire de la flèche.

Des youkais firent leur apparition derrière des rochers bien au-dessus d'eux.

Hakkai et Gojô regardait la scène de l'autre côté

Hakkai – ils sont attaqués ! Il faut y retourner

Il s'apprêtait à repartir en sens inverse quand Gojô le prit par le bras

Gojô – non si tu essayes de repasser sur le pont ils vont le détruire et tu finiras au fond du ravin !

Hakkai le fixa puis regarda à nouveaux leurs compagnons de l'autre côté du pont, en colère contre son impuissance.

Gojô – ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'ils peuvent s'en débarrasser en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Hakkai sembla se reprendre – hai

De l'autre côté, Sanzô et Gokû s'étaient réfugiés derrière un gros rocher, Sanzô ayant sorti son flingue.

Gokû tenta de se relever pour jeter un coup d'œil à leurs ennemis, mais quelques flèches sifflèrent au-dessus d'eux

Gokû – qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Sanzô – on les bute

Il se retourna. /difficile d'évaluer combien ils sont/

Un youkai – Rends-toi Genjô Sanzô ! Nous venons prendre le sutra ! Si tu agis sagement on ne vous fera aucun mal.

Sur ce, les youkais ricanèrent

Sanzô se retourna, il eut le temps de repérer les 5 attaquants qui étaient plusieurs mètres au-dessus d'eux, presque inaccessibles et décocha 5 balles précises au milieu du front, non sans que l'un d'eux ait eu le temps de lui décocher une flèche, heureusement seulement à la main, laissant échapper un filet de sang.

Sanzô – encore des abrutis, ikuzô, on a déjà assez pris de retard

Il se dirigea vers le pont mais une main sur son bras l'arrêta. – attends !

Gokû se rapprocha et inspecta sa main la prenant dans la sienne puis il se concentra et passa son autre main au-dessus, dégageant une lumière verte similaire à celle d'Hakkai

La blessure se referma, il leva la tête et sourit à Sanzô qui restait un peu interdit.

Gokû donna une légère pression sur sa main avant de la relâcher puis se dirigea vers le pont

Gokû – tout compte fait, j'y vais en premier.

Gokû sourit. Oui il lui faisait confiance, après tout Sanzô n'avait pas besoin de lui pour se défendre… Mais il serait toujours près de lui pour s'assurer que rien ne lui arrive.

Ils traversèrent le pont sans encombres, attendus par un Hakkai plutôt préoccupé.

Hakkai – daijoubu ka ? Gokû ? Sanzô ?

Gokû – ça va ! A part que je commence à avoir faim (dit-il en portant la main à son ventre et faisant une mine dépitée)

Hakkai rigola – je vois…

Gokû – d'ailleurs il resterait pas quelque chose à manger dans nos réserves ?

Gojô – eh le singe ! Tu vas pas déjà recommencer avec ça ?

Hakkai les regarda un peu se chamailler avant de se retourner vers Sanzô.

Hakkai – on ne voyait pas très bien d'ici, mais il m'avait semblé qu'une flèche t'avait touché

Sanzô regarda sa main, intacte – elle m'avait touché (puis il leva la tête vers Gokû, son regard fut suivi par Hakkai)

Hakkai (pensif) – j'ai compris… Il y est arrivé…

Sanzô – (élevant la voix) On y va ! On a assez perdu de temps comme ça !

Et ils reprirent donc leur chemin…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Voilà !**

**Un peu court ce chapitre lui aussi, mais je manque de temps pour tout écrire, donc ça prend du retard**

**Pas le temps de laisser tous mes commentaires non plus !**

**Le temps passe trop vite ces temps-ci, enfin…**

**Une p'tite review please, c'est pas de refus ! ;-)**

(1) et ben non pas de lemon lol ben quoi ? Déçus ? lol

(2) vous n'aviez pas perdu de vue que Gokû portait un T-shirt et que Sanzô était torse nu tout de même ? lol

(3) ben quoi ? lol pas taper ! Pas taper ! Après tout, c'est pas ma faute s'ils ont jamais de bol ces deux-là… comment ça si ? lol

(4) je ne me rappelle plus si Hakkai prend plutôt du thé ou du café, quelqu'un sait ? lol

(5) Je ne suis jamais sûre de l'orthographe, mais normalement, c'est ça…


	7. Et si la pluie arrêtait de tomber

**Voilà le chapitre 7**

**Désolée pour l'attente.**

**La suite elle sera un peu plus longue à venir, j'ai des exams en approche. **

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

**Lunicorne : merci ! Je me suis bien marrée en l'écrivant aussi. Mais ce chapitre à venir est peut-être un peu moins marrant lol Bisous à toi !**

**Kaoru : eh non lol pas encore de lemon, mais c'est prévue… enfin c'est pas encore à l'ordre du jour, mais je dois dire que l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit. En fait, avant d'écrire le chap 6, j'ai hésité. J'étais fatiguée à cause du travail que j'avais et je me demandais s'il ne fallait pas que j'arrête plus vite ma fic, mais heureusement ça n'a été qu'un passage, donc la fic continuera encore plusieurs chapitres, et le lemon malheureusement devra attendre lol Enfin… je verrai lol**

**Kokoroyume : merchi ! Ca me touche que tu penses ça ! Je vais pouvoir aller voir ta fic sur seishirou et subaru. Je l'adore ! Bisous à toi !**

**Syt the Evil Angel : eh oui lol ça aurait pas été marrant effectivement, entièrement d'accord, c'est ce qui m'a encouragé à ne pas le faire tout compte fait (car je l'ai envisagé faut dire…). Ce n'était pas mon but premier. Je veux faire une fic plutôt longue donc pas de lemon pour tout de suite lol Bisous à toi ! **

**Raphaèle Leconte : Merchi ! Ca me touche d'autant plus que tu ne fais pas beaucoup de reviews ! Bisous à toi !**

**Kyochan95 : merchiiii ! T'es vraiment adorableuhhh (méga câlin à sa p'tite kyochan). Têtue cependant avec ton Sanzô/hakkai grrr lol mdr Je te taquine lol Gros bisous à toi !**

**Misou : merchi ! ça me va droit au cœur ! **

**Menaline : eh oui, grande question… pourquoi Hakkai a frappé à la porte… mauvais timing lol (comment ça ma faute ? naaaaan ! lol) Bisous à toi !**

**Yatsuko : oui c'est pas simple, c'est pour ça que j'y pense beaucoup. Je tiens à le réussir, dans une sorte de juste milieu… Mais c'est pas facile… Bref, quand j'aurais à le faire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bisous !**

**En avant la fic !**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 7 : Et si la pluie arrêtait de tomber**

_Au paradis céleste_

Kanzeon Bosatsu rejoignait ses appartements, traversant les innombrables couloirs du palais principal du paradis céleste donnant une vue exceptionnelle sur l'extérieur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le ciel. Il faisait comme toujours un temps éclatant. Le paradis céleste était vraiment un cas à part. Ici pas de saisons, pas de nuages, pas de pluie, cela n'empêchant pourtant pas les fleurs et les arbres de fleurir inexorablement. Immuable. Lassant.

/Si seulement il pouvait pleuvoir un jour/

Elle s'arrêta soudainement. Gôjun se dirigeait calmement vers elle. Il s'approcha, la fixa un instant puis s'inclina, calme et impassible devant elle.

Gôjun – Kanzeon Bôsatsu

Kanzeon - Gôjun. Je suis surprise de vous voir ici

Gôjun – que voulez-vous dire ?

Kanzeon le regarda énigmatiquement – j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez à la recherche de Sanzô et de ses compagnons.

Gôjun (l'étudiant puis souriant d'un air défiant) – entendu dire ? C'était pourtant vous qui les avez aidés la dernière fois dans le labyrinthe.

Kanzeon sourit de même et ne répondit pas.

Gôjun – pourquoi les aider ?

Kanzeon – pourquoi chercher à les arrêter ?

Gôjun (se taisant quelques secondes puis d'un regard plus dur) – j'ai mes raisons.

Kanzeon le regarda sans rien dire. Gôjun la salua et s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin.

Kanzeon – c'est un ordre du général Ritôten n'est-ce pas…

Gôjun (la regardant attentivement) – oui, mais cela m'importe peu. Je ne le fais pas pour lui.

Kanzeon (lui souriant énigmatiquement) – quelque chose de personnel ?

Gôjun ne répondit pas.

Kanzeon se remit à marcher – sachez seulement que si vous continuez, vous me retrouverez en travers de votre chemin.

Gôjun se retourna sur son chemin, observant la déesse sortir de son champ de vision /c'est ce qu'on verra/

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Sur Terre_

Les 4 voyageurs à bord de Jeep continuaient leur chemin tant bien que mal leur route vers l'Ouest. Après le pont, ils avaient finalement dû renoncer à continuer leur chemin en voiture pendant quelques heures, marchant dans une forêt épaisse avant de rejoindre une petite route descendant vers une vallée. Mais celle-ci semblait encore loin. Il commençait à se faire tard et le temps commençait vraiment à se dégrader. Hakkai leva a tête. La pluie menaçait vraiment de tomber.

Il fallait vraiment qu'ils trouvent un abri s'ils ne voulaient pas finir trempés jusqu'aux os. Il accéléra un peu. Ses compagnons étaient silencieux. Ce n'était pas courant, mais pas inhabituel non plus. Malgré les incessantes batailles entre Gojô et Gokû, le son du baffeur et du flingue de Sanzô, il arrivait parfois que les deux agitateurs du siège arrière se calment pour une raison ou une autre, souvent à cause de la fatigue. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son rétro. Gojô dormait sa tête appuyée sur un bras.

Hakkai – Sanzô ?

Sanzô (se réveillant brusquement alors qu'il sommeillait) – quoi ?

Hakkai (il sourit) – je t'ai réveillé ? Gomen… Je me disais, il va faire nuit dans peu de temps et il risque de pleuvoir.

Sanzô – on est loin de la prochaine ville ?

Hakkai – oui, on est plutôt dans un endroit reculé. On n'y sera pas avant demain soir à mon avis.

Sanzô (jetant un coup d'œil dans son rétro pour voir un Gokû endormi puis se tourna vers Hakkai) – on devrait trouver un endroit pour la nuit et de préférence avant qu'il pleuve

Hakkai – hai. /moi aussi je préfèrerais éviter la pluie/ Je pense qu'il devrait y avoir des abris de chasseurs près d'ici. /ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs/

Sanzô acquiesça silencieusement.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Après quelques recherches, ils trouvèrent une sorte de petit chalet qui semblait plutôt rustique mais entretenu. Arrivés devant Hakkai arrêta la voiture, réveillant les deux dormeurs.

Gokû (s'étirant) – on est où ?

Hakkai – on s'arrête ici pour la nuit

Gojô (bâillant) – on ne pouvait pas continuer ?

Hakkai le regarda – non, à moins que tu aies besoin d'une douche froide

Gojô cligna des yeux puis leva la tête, remarquant les nuages noirs.

Ils descendirent et se rapprochèrent de la porte du chalet.

Gokû (à présent bien réveillé) – au moins ici on ne risque pas de rencontrer des monstres, y a pas un chat

Gojô – t'as l'air déçu le singe

Gokû – ne m'appelle pas comme ça kappa pervers !

Les deux entrèrent dans l'abri.

Hakkai sourit. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière à Sanzô qui regardait les alentours.

Hakkai – un problème ?

Sanzô – non. Aucun. C'est calme

Hakkai sourit. Il savait que Sanzô était souvent à la recherche du calme. Même s'il ne respectait pas vraiment les principes du bouddhisme, il appréciait se retrouver dans des endroits paisibles. (1)

Il était facile de le trouver en train de regarder dans le vague, même s'il était difficile voire impossible de deviner à quoi il pensait… Bien que là il avait quelques idées sur la question.

Sanzô se sentant observé le regarda. – qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Hakkai se rapprocha. – tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit ?

Sanzô retourna à sa contemplation du paysage. – il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire

Hakkai (caressant Jeep posé sur son épaule) – tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai.

Hakkai repensa à ce qui s'était passé à l'auberge – il était avec toi ce matin, ne ?

Sanzô (un peu déstabilisé mais se reprenant) – ce n'est pas ce que tu crois

Hakkai (souriant) – et qu'est-ce que je dois croire ?

Sanzô (s'éclaircissant la voix pour reprendre de la contenance) – rien du tout.

Hakkai sourit – si tu le dis

Sanzô (s'énervant) – il ne se passe rien

Hakkai le regarda, souriant toujours, sans rien dire. Quelques instants passèrent.

Gokû (les appelant de la porte) – Sanzô ! Hakkai ! Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?

Hakkai – on arrive Gokû !

Ils rentrèrent eux aussi.

Cet abri était plutôt petit. Une pièce au rez-de-chaussée et apparemment deux petites pièces à l'étage, sous les toits. Un coin cuisine, une table et un canapé devant une cheminée étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de mobilier. Néanmoins, l'endroit semblait entretenu.

Hakkai – ça sera parfait pour passer la nuit

A ce moment là, un énorme coup de tonnerre se fit entendre et la pluie s'abattit sur le toit du châlet, résonnant comme un tambour entre les murs de bois.

Gojô s'affala directement sur le canapé. Sanzô prit une cigarette, l'alluma quand son regard tomba sur Gôku qui aidait Hakkai à chercher les ingrédients pour leur repas du soir. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent comme ils l'avaient fait toute la journée. Ce n'était pas un regard furtif, ni véritablement gêné ou chargé de désir, mais un regard cherchant de l'assurance et interrogateur. Gokû interpellé par Hakkai détourna la tête. Sanzô se retourna et se dirigea à l'opposé vers la fenêtre.

Depuis ce matin, après ce qui s'était passé la veille, et le matin même... A ce moment-là, comme les autres fois, il n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences… Et il devait admettre que ce n'était pas que négatif… Mais jusqu'à quel point pouvait-il se laisser aller ? Il perdait le contrôle dans quelque chose qui était tout nouveau pour lui et devant quoi il ne savait comment réagir. Ca allait vite, beaucoup trop vite pour qu'il puisse garder la maîtrise.

Il regarda la pluie tomber. De mauvais souvenirs faisaient automatiquement surface. Il grimaça.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hakkai observait le manège entre Gokû et Sanzô

Au train où vont les choses, je devrais gagner mon pari, pensa-t-il en souriant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Gojô. Celui-ci semblait exténué.

Il était vraiment fatigué ces temps-ci.

Son regard rencontra celui de Gojô.

Ils s'observèrent. Hakkai lui sourit puis détourna le regard.

/si seulement…/

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La pluie s'était momentanément arrêtée. Cela rassurait Gokû. Si celle-ci avait continué, Sanzô serait certainement en train de la contempler tomber, fumant à tout va et surtout silencieux.

C'était une chose qu'il craignait. Il pouvait faire face à un Sanzô en colère mais il ne savait comment réagir face à un Sanzô silencieux, sans réaction. La pluie avait cet effet là sur Sanzô, comme si elle parvenait à l'hypnotiser, et à ce moment là, plus rien d'autre ne semblait alors compter pour lui. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression, mais elle mettait Gokû mal à l'aise.

Sanzô lui avait dit que la pluie le foutait en rogne. Il en avait fait la douloureuse expérience il y a déjà quelques temps de cela, juste avant de se faire enlever par Homura.

Mais heureusement, la pluie s'était arrêtée. Tous les quatre prenaient leur dîner. Cependant, Gôjo et Gokû étaient plus silencieux que d'habitude. Ils avaient pris inconsciemment l'habitude de se modérer les jours de pluie, face à leurs deux compagnons de route qui n'étaient pas vraiment au meilleur de leur forme, même si Gojô et Gokû n'admettraient jamais que c'était là la vraie raison, préférant jouer les fatigués. La soirée fut écourtée, la pluie se remettant à tomber. Sanzô retourna à sa contemplation, prenant de temps à autre une nouvelle cigarette. Hakkai était parti dormir dans une des deux pièces à l'étage tandis que Gojô s'était endormi sur le canapé. Gokû s'apprêtant à aller se coucher à l'étage, observa le blond. Celui-ci, fumant impassiblement, avait son regard rivé sur la pluie qui battait à tout rompre contre la fenêtre. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'aller lui parler apparemment, surtout avec Gojô pas loin.

/Sanzô semble vraiment ailleurs/

Soudain le regard de Gokû fut attiré par quelque chose posé sur la table. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sanzô pour s'assurer qu'il ne faisait pas attention à lui et le ramassa discrètement.

Gokû – oyasumi Sanzô

La tête de Sanzô bougea imperceptiblement, seul signe apparent qu'il ait entendu Gokû.

Gokû sourit dans l'obscurité puis il monta au premier étage.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Les minutes passèrent, les heures… Il faisait nuit noire dehors et la pluie ne cessait de tomber, bruyamment, ponctuée de temps à autre par de violents coups de tonnerre.

Sanzô prit la dernière cigarette de son paquet. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Kômyô. Shuei. Le sang. Et puis Gokû… entre espoir, craintes et incertitudes. La douleur qu'il ressentait à se souvenirs de la mort de celui qui fut comme un père, son maître Kômyô Sanzô, lui faisait prendre conscience des risques qu'il prenait et qu'il avait tendance à occulter ces derniers temps.

Sanzô s'éloigna de la fenêtre et alla jeter son paquet vide. Puis il s'approcha de la table où il avait posé le reste de sa cartouche de cigarettes. Elle n'était pas là. Il tâtonna la surface de la table pour en être sûr puis se baissa pour regarder sur la table. /Je l'ai peut-être déplacée…/ Il se mit à fouiller dans le sac où ils gardaient en commun leurs provisions. Rien. Il chercha encore dans la pièce. Toujours rien. /Se pourrait-il que…/

Il s'approcha d'un air suspicieux vers Gojô sur le canapé. Celui-ci ne dormait plus apparemment.

Gojô – si tu cherches tes clopes, tu risques de ne pas les trouver ici…

Sanzô – qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Gojô (lui tournant le dos et faisant mine de se rendormir) – elles ne sont pas ici donc pas la peine de faire tout ce boucan à une heure pareille !

Sanzô (sortant son flingue et faisant entendre un 'click' bien sonore, passablement énervé) – je n'ai pas trop de patience aujourd'hui donc tu vas me dire maintenant où tu les as foutues.

Gojô (moqueur) – t'es pas un peu susceptible toi ?…

Sanzô (une veine apparaissant sur son front) – ne me cherche pas ! Où t'as planqué mes clopes ?

Gojô (souriant amusé) – qui te dit que c'est moi ?

Sanzô (surpris) – quoi ?

Gojô – tu devrais plutôt questionner le singe…

Sanzô le regarda, cherchant à déterminer s'il se foutait de sa gueule.

Il hésita puis se dirigea vers les escaliers, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard meurtrier à Gojô qui semblait vraiment trop amusé à son goût par la situation.

Sanzô arriva au premier étage, une porte était entr'ouverte, il jeta un coup d'œil. Gokû était endormi, étendu sur le côté sur le lit. Il avait seulement ôté son armure et était allongé sur le côté, tenant dans sa main la cartouche de cigarettes.

Sanzô entra sans faire de bruit. La pièce était plutôt petite. Juste un lit, un petit bureau au-dessus duquel se trouvait une lucarne, éclairant faiblement la pièce, et une chaise. Il s'approcha du lit, et s'assit sur le lit à côté du jeune homme. Il l'observa. Il semblait rêver. Il se ressaisit, il venait juste prendre ses cigarettes et repartir. Il tendit sa main vers le paquet. Celui-ci glissa peu à peu des mains de Gokû. Il ne se réveilla pas. Sanzô posa le paquet sur la chaise observant toujours Gokû. Celui-ci sembla s'agiter.

Sanzô - /un rêve… se pourrait-il que…/

Comme la dernière fois, Gokû marmonnait à présent dans son sommeil.

Sanzô hésita. Il devrait partir. Ca, il le savait. Mais d'un autre côté…

Il se décida à tendre l'oreille.

Gokû – N…Nataku, non… pour… quoi…

Soudain il se redressa en criant – NATAKU !

Sanzô surpris par sa réaction si brusque se recula, sa tête venant taper contre le plafond, plutôt bas à cet endroit de la pièce (2)

Sanzô (se massant la tête) – Ouch !

Gokû (essoufflé) – San… (respiration) Sanzô ?

Sanzô grimaçant, un peu sonné et toujours préoccupé à faire passer la douleur ne répondit pas.

Gokû le regarda étonné puis se souvenant soudain se mit à parler très vite – Sanzô je me souviens enfin de ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi j'ai été enfermé, je l'ai vu, c'était clair, je m'en souviens ! C'était… c'était…

Il s'interrompit comme sous le choc puis soupira en râlant.

Gokû – oh non j'y crois pas…

Sanzô (se massant toujours) – qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Gokû – j'ai oublié… (il soupira) j'ai encore oublié… Pourtant ça avait l'air d'être si clair, je l'ai vu dans mon rêve, j'en suis sûr, je m'en souvenais parfaitement il y a encore quelques secondes! (il remarqua Sanzô qui grimaçait) Sanzô, daijoubu ka ?

Sanzô le regarda dans les yeux (légèrement énervé) – oui, à part que je me suis cogné la tête à cause d'un baka !

Gokû cligna des yeux puis réalisa ce qui s'était passé, et il laissa échapper un éclat de rire

Gokû – gomen !

Il se redressa légèrement et tendit sa main jusqu'à pouvoir la poser sur la tête de Sanzô, où il s'était cogné. Il se concentra et une douce lumière s'échappa de ses doigts. Il retira sa main en effleurant doucement les mèches blondes. Quelques secondes passèrent. Il sourit. – ça va mieux comme ça ?

Sanzô le regarda, un peu étonné, puis il reprit ses esprits. - qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? De quoi tu as rêvé ?

Gokû (redevenant sérieux) – il est là le problème… Il y a quelques secondes à peine je savais ce qui s'était passé, pourquoi j'avais été enfermé et puis en me réveillant plus rien.

Sanzô fronça les sourcils – tu as crié « Nataku »

Gokû (étonné) – Vraiment ? Nataku ? (fronçant les sourcils d'un air pensif) Qui ça pourrait être ?

Sanzô ne répondit pas. Il en avait bien une petite idée, mais ça demandait confirmation.

Sanzô – tu te rappelles d'autre chose ?

Gokû (réfléchissant) – non, pourtant je suis sûr d'avoir vu des gens, il s'est passé quelque chose, et… (il se calma et devint silencieux)

Sanzô – Gokû ?

Gokû – je ne sais plus… /toujours cette sensation/ je ne m'en rappelle plus… /comme si tu t'éloignais de moi et que je ne pouvais rien faire/

Sanzô l'observa. Gokû semblait tout d'un coup plus sérieux et préoccupé. Gokû lui rendit son regard. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'ils ne détournent les yeux un peu gênés.

Gokû – qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Sanzô (se souvenant son but premier et lançant un regard énervé au jeune youkai) – récupérer les clopes qu'un con de singe est venu me piquer !

Gokû rougit légèrement puis au bout de quelques secondes parla d'une voix à peine audible – j'aime pas te voir fumer… surtout quand il pleut… tu fumes au moins le double que d'habitude…

Sanzô (légèrement en colère) – 'tch' ça c'est mon problème, ça ne te regarde pas.

Gokû le regarda intensément – si, ça me regarde, j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter, non ?

Cette conversation avait un air de déjà-vu. Sanzô jura intérieurement. /Ce singe est vraiment têtu/

Sanzô (se calmant) – Gokû…

Gokû se redressa jusqu'à pouvoir poser son front contre l'épaule du moine – j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter moi aussi /Sanzô pourquoi est-ce que tu n'aimes pas la pluie /

Sanzô posa une main sur la tête du jeune homme – baka…

Gokû en profita pour l'entourer de ses bras, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Ils restèrent quelques instants comme ça puis ils se dégagèrent un peu de façon à pouvoir se regarder dans les yeux. Puis leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent, leurs nez se frôlant doucement, et puis ils engagèrent un long baiser, doux et rassurant.

Sanzô se rendit compte que presque inconsciemment le contact avec le jeune homme lui avait manqué pendant la journée. L'idée lui parut presque effrayante car elle était révélatrice et il tenta de l'oublier dans un coin de sa tête, approfondissant leur baiser en l'attirant plus près, une main sur sa nuque.

Puis leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Sanzô posa son front contre celui de Gokû.

Gokû – reste…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Au paradis céleste_

Kanzeon se réveilla avec le sentiment que quelque chose s'était passé. Mais quoi ?

Elle se leva et sortit de sa chambre, se dirigeant vers le jardin qui était éclairé par un doux soleil de matin. C'est alors qu'elle vit quelque chose de hautement improbable.

/impossible/

Kanzeon se précipita vers la chaise vide

Kanzeon – Où est-il ?

Jirôshin (accourant) – Qui donc ?

Kanzeon – Nataku ! Qui d'autre ?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Sur Terre_

Gokû – reste…

Sanzô sembla hésiter. Ramenant sa main de la nuque du jeune homme à sa joue, il la caressa doucement, le regardant attentivement. L'idée était tentante en fait… mais mieux valait ne pas y céder… Déjà, bien qu'il n'y prêtait pas grande attention, Gojô était en bas et l'avait vu monter. En restant ici, il se mettait à la merci de ses commentaires lubriques d'un goût douteux. Et puis de toutes façons, l'aube pointait déjà apparemment, ils ne tarderaient donc pas à partir… Et puis après tout, il n'était pas encore sûr que c'était une bonne chose à faire, aussi tentant que cela soit. La vérité était vraiment dure à admettre.

Gokû le regarda fixement. Sanzô ne semblait très sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Mais à vrai dire, il était étonné de le voir réagir comme ça. Malgré ce qu'il pouvait bien dire, il agissait vraiment d'une manière tendre à laquelle Gokû ne s'était pas attendu. C'était rassurant, mais perturbant en même temps.

Sanzô – non

Gokû fit une petite moue mais ne répliqua pas. Sanzô se leva, prit ses cigarettes et se dirigea vers la porte. Il s'arrêta.

Sanzô – et la prochaine fois que tu me piques mes clopes, je te bute, compris ?

Puis il partit. Gokû cligna des yeux puis sourit /en fait, je devrais les lui piquer plus souvent/

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Au paradis céleste_

Kanzeon (parcourant de long en large le palais à la recherche de Nataku) – Mais où peut-il bien être ?

Jirôshin (affolé) – quelqu'un l'aurait-il kidnappé ?

Kanzeon – ne raconte pas de bêtises voyons

Jirôshin – grande Kanzeon Bôsatsu ! Regardez par là !

Nataku se trouvait au milieu d'un champ de fleurs, debout ; il paraissait éveillé.

Kanzeon s'approcha – Nataku ?

Nataku la regarda. Son regard doré la fixa, apparemment bien conscient.

Nataku – je… je l'ai vu…

Mais tout d'un coup, il s'évanouit, rattrapé par Jirôshin avant de toucher le sol.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Sur Terre_

La pluie avait cessé, laissant place au soleil.

Sanzô était sorti prendre l'air.

Sanzô ne s'était finalement pas endormi, restant à fumer jusqu'à ce que la pluie cesse. Il était resté perturbé par le rêve qu'avait fait Gokû. Quelque chose lui disait que ces rêves n'avaient rien d'anodin. Ses souvenirs semblaient faire surface.

Nataku… Le dieu guerrier ?

Quel rapport avec Gokû ?

Peut-être que l'ennuyeuse Kanzeon aurait des réponses à cela…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hakkai se réveilla et descendit. Personne. Il sourit. /personne n'est réveillé ? Yare yare/

Hakkai se pencha au-dessus du canapé et secoua doucement Gojô.

Hakkai – ohayô Gojô

Gojô grogna – déjà ?

Hakkai (souriant) – oui.

Gojô - Où sont Sanzô et Gokû ?

Hakkai – Gokû dort toujours, Sanzô je ne sais pas, je pensais le trouver ici.

Gojô – il n'est pas avec le singe ?

Hakkai (souriant) – non, la porte était entr'ouverte et apparemment il était seul

Gojô – pourtant cette nuit je croyais qu'il y resterait, mais je me suis endormi peu après le cri.

Hakkai (inquiet) – un cri ? Quel cri ?

Gojô – tu ne l'as pas entendu ? T'étais à côté !

Hakkai (surpris) – non (souriant et se frottant la tête) j'ai le sommeil profond ces temps-ci !

Gojô (une grosse goutte apparaissant sur son visage) – oui mais quand même là… et moi qui comptait sur toi pour savoir s'il s'était passé quelque chose.

A ce moment là Sanzô rentra.

Hakkai – ohayô Sanzô !

Sanzô acquiesça en guise de bonjour.

Hakkai – ano… Sanzô, est-ce que tu n'as pas entendu un cri cette nuit ?

Sanzô écarquilla les yeux puis jeta un coup d'œil menaçant vers Gojô qui regardait ailleurs.

Sanzô - Gokû a fait un cauchemar.

Hakkai – un cauchemar ?

Sanzô leur expliqua comment il avait parlé de Nataku dans son sommeil et comment il ne se souvenait de rien à son réveil.

Gojô – ses rêves auraient donc vraiment un rapport avec son passé ?

Hakkai – ça serait logique

Ils restèrent silencieux.

Gojô – est-ce que ça a vraiment autant d'importance que ça ?

Hakkai – tout dépend… Mais quand on voit ce qui s'est passé avec ce Gôjun, on peut présumer que oui…

Gojô – alors on fait quoi ?

Hakkai – Sanzô ?

Sanzô (après réflexion) – il faut qu'on trouve cette déesse, elle seule pourra nous donner des explications. (Puis regardant par la fenêtre) Il commence à être tard, préparez-vous, on part.

Gojô partit en bâillant ranger ses affaires.

Hakkai le regarda s'éloigner.

Hakkai – Sanzô… comment se fait-il que tu étais avec Gokû ? (il se tourna vers lui d'un air mi-interrogateur, mi-amusé)

Sanzô (un peu embarrassé) – ce bakazaru m'avait piqué mes clopes

Hakkai écarquilla les yeux avant d'éclater de rire devant l'air embarrassé et irrité du moine.

Sanzô (énervé) – je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de marrant !

Hakkai (pouffant toujours) – Gomen ! Je vais aller le réveiller.

Sanzô haussa un sourcil. Hakkai commençait vraiment à devenir un Gojô-bis.

Hakkai monta les escaliers, rencontrant Gojô qui descendait.

Gojô (revenant) – qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Hakkai (souriant) – rien…

Gojô lui lança un regard interrogateur.

Hakkai (lui faisant un clin d'œil) – disons que je pense gagner bientôt mon pari

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Peu de temps après…_

Après un petit déjeuner léger, les quatre compagnons sortirent du châlet et remontèrent en voiture.

Du haut d'un sommet voisin, Gôjun observait la scène.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Voilà ! **

**Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**

**Gôjun fait ici sa réapparition dans l'histoire. J'en profite pour répondre à une remarque qui m'avait été faite et à laquelle je n'avais pas eu le temps de répondre (bien que je ne l'avais pas oubliée). On m'avait fait remarquer que Gôjun venait libérer Kenren de prison. Oui… MAIS c'était en partie de sa faute si Kenren a été emprisonné et torturé (d'ailleurs la phrase de Kenren au début de la scène le montre bien) et puis il ne vient pas le délivrer 'en cachette' ou quoi que ce soit car apparemment, ils ont juste voulu donner une leçon à Kenren avant de le relâcher. Voir notamment la scène d'avant où Kenren s'en prend aux autres généraux (dont Gôjun qui s'en offusque) pour ne pas bouger le petit doigt pour aider Nataku. Gôjun est le seul à penser aussi lors de la réception (quand Konzen et les autres partent après avoir mis le boucan) que « ces quatre là sont dangereux » (à la différence de Homura et Cie). Donc même s'il est vrai qu'il prête attention à ce que dit Kenren en prison, il n'en reste pas moins quelqu'un de trouble, proche de Ritôten (le père de Nataku qui cherche à renverser l'empereur céleste) et qui n'a pas suivit Homura comme Shien et Zenon… Bref, mon point de vue, c'est qu'il se situe à mi-chemin entre Homura et Ritôten dans ses intentions, et je pense vraiment qu'il a du avoir son rôle à jouer quelque part à moment donné dans ce qui est arrivé par la suite à Konzen et les autres. Pour ma part, j'imagine qu'il doit avoir une raison à ça.**

**Désolée pour mon explication (plutôt longue et pourtant j'ai essayé de faire court lol)**

**Et puis surtout, réapparition de Nataku (rahhh je l'adore lui)… **

**Vos commentaires pleaaaase ! **

**Chapitre 8 : (titre à définir)**

**A partir de là, je crois que je vais vraiment m'engager dans une théorie concernant Nataku, Gokû (son enfermement, pourquoi Konzen, Tenpô et Kenren ont été déchus), Ritôten et Gôjun mais aussi le savant fou (j'ai oublié son nom mais je vais le retrouver lol). Je tiens à préciser que même si je mets des références précises, je ne cherche pas à coller parfaitement aux personnages ni à l'histoire et j'ai bien conscience que mes personnages sont OOC (enfin, je crois surtout pour Sanzô, mais c'est dur de rattraper le coup maintenant, je le regrette un peu maintenant… mais après tout, il serait trop angst si je le faisais 'normal' lol)**

**Didi.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

(1) Il le dit lui-même dans le film

(2) Je ne sais pas si vous visualisez… mais c'est très courant sous les toits, je sais plus comment on appelle ça…


	8. Déclarations

**Voilà le chapitre 8 ! **

**J'ai une annonce importante à faire. Dans ce chapitre et certainement les prochains, il risque d'y avoir des spoilers sur Gaiden. Je ne vous dirai pas lesquels cependant si vous n'y tenez pas. En fait il se trouve que j'ai trouvé des trads de Gaiden (manga qui est toujours en cours) sur le site en anglais aestheticism (pas sûre de l'ortho) la semaine dernière. Je les ai survolées et j'ai décidé de m'en servir. Donc pour ce qui voudrait éviter à tout prix des spoilers, ce que je respecte entièrement, je vous déconseille la suite de ma fic. Gomen ! **

**Ah oui et pour ceux qui ne seraient pas au courant, le premier des deux coffrets de Saiyûki Reload sortira le 22 février 2006 chez Déclic Images. ;-)**

**Merci Misou (merchi bisous !), Kokoroyume (allez voir sa fic sur seishirou et subaru, elle est géniale, une des meilleures que j'ai jamais eu à lire), Menaline (merchiii !) , Syt the Evil Angel (j'ai le volume 9, mais je n'ai aucune mémoire, merci pour m'avoir rappelé qu'il s'agissait de Nî Biz !), Raphaèle Leconte (merci, et va encore y en avoir du suspens lol), Yatsuko (ah ? Je regarderai mieux Gôjun sur le manga alors), kyochan95 (héhé ! curieuse ! lol), Neteria (merci pour Nî Biz !) pour reviews ! Ca m'aide.**

**Je vois que beaucoup attendent avec impatience le Gojô/Hakkai, j'en prends note ;-)**

**Disclaimer : _Saiyûki et ses persos ne sont toujours pas à moi et ne le seront jamais…_**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 8 : Déclarations.**

Ils arrivèrent devant un pont. Ils hésitèrent

Gojô – tu crois que celui-ci est solide, Hakkai ?

Hakkai – il semble l'être

Gokû (une goutte apparaissant sur son front) – « semble » ?

Ils regardèrent la rivière. Celle-ci était profonde et son courant était visiblement fort.

Hakkai – bah ! Qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

Sur ce il s'engagea dessus. Les autres dans la voiture se crispèrent. Mais apparemment, le pont tenait. Ils étaient sur le point de pousser un soupir de soulagement quand apparurent sous leurs yeux une vingtaine de monstres avec à leur tête le dénommé Gôjun, en plein milieu du pont.

Sanzô – dégagez de là, vous ne voyez pas que vous gênez ?

Gôjun le regarda impassible.

Gôjun – j'ai un marché à vous proposer. Abandonnez votre voyage et je vous laisse momentanément tranquilles.

Sanzô et les autres écarquillèrent les yeux. Puis Sanzô se reprit, fronçant les sourcils /l'autre jour il voulait notre peau, et là il voudrait nous laisser partir sans même combattre /

Sanzô – bien que ce voyage m'ennuie profondément, j'ai une mission à remplir. Requête refusée.

Gôjun (faisant un signe aux youkais) – alors préparez-vous à mourir

Sanzô et les autres descendirent rapidement de voiture. Les youkais commencèrent à les attaquer. Ils avaient difficilement le dessus sur ces monstres, mais c'était jouable. Cette fois-ci, Gôjun n'était pas accompagné de dieux. Mais Sanzô se retrouva tout d'un coup devant Gôjun et avant d'avoir eu le temps de lui décocher quelques balles se reçut un violent coup de pied latéral en pleine tête, l'envoyant voltiger au-dessus de la rambarde et tomber dans l'eau glacée de la rivière. Ses 3 compagnons sous le choc écarquillèrent les yeux.

Gokû – SANZÔ !

Gokû repoussa les youkais sur son chemin et s'appuya sur la rambarde, scrutant la surface de la rivière à la recherche du moindre signe de Sanzô. Rien.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hakkai et Gojô. Ceux-ci avaient l'air d'avoir les choses bien en main mais…

Hakkai – ne t'occupe pas de nous, vas-y Gokû !

Gokû acquiesça silencieusement, puis lança un regard noir à Gôjun qui le lui rendit et plongea.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sanzô avait été sonné par le coup mais était revenu à lui assez rapidement, faisant surface plus loin, à cause du fort courant, après avoir bu quelques tasses. Il dérivait toujours cependant. Le bord était plutôt loin et le courant ne facilitait pas la tâche. Il heurta de plein fouet un rocher et s'agrippa à lui.

Gokû – Sanzô !

Sanzô retourna la tête. /ça m'aurait étonné…/

Ce baka s'était jeté à l'eau. Il dérivait lui aussi mais arrivait un peu plus à se diriger, restant plus près du bord. Il arriva à son niveau, restant près de la rive et appela Nyoibô, le tendant ensuite à Sanzô. Celui-ci s'agrippa à lui et au bout de quelques efforts. Ils arrivèrent tout deux à s'extraire des eaux, rampant pratiquement sur la rive. Ils étaient tous les deux allongés, essoufflés, Gokû tirant à bout de bras Sanzô hors de l'eau, de manière à ce que celui-ci était à moitié étalé sur lui, une main posée sur sa taille. Tout les deux étaient vraiment à bout de souffle, les yeux fermés, tendant avec difficulté de récupérer une respiration normale.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gôjun regarda Hakkai et Gojô se battre sans intervenir. Il perdait son temps ici. Il valait mieux partir. Il finirait le boulot plus tard. Il y avait plus urgent.

Il leva les yeux, regardant Hakkai et Gojô. /je me demande si les rumeurs sur eux il y a 500 ans étaient fondées/

Puis il se retourna, prêt à partir.

Gojô (éliminant un youkai puis se retournant vers Gôjun) – où tu vas ? Lâche !

Gôjun s'arrêta puis se remit à marcher.

Hakkai s'apprêtait à lui lancer une boule d'énergie quand celui-ci se reçut une longue épine dans le cou. Il regarda le youkai qui lui avait lancé l'épine, puis la retira et l'observa /du poison/ et il s'effondra

Gojô – Hakkai !

Il se précipita sur lui, mais à ce moment le pont s'effondra sous les assauts des monstres.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gokû avait presque récupéré une respiration normale et avait ouvert les yeux, regardant Sanzô qui récupérait moins vite, ses yeux toujours fermés.

Sanzô (sentant son regard sur lui) – baka !

Gokû (souriant) – /pourquoi, pour t'avoir sauvé / de rien.

Sanzô se tut. Sa main toujours posée sur le ventre du jeune homme, il se dégagea de lui de façon à s'allonger sur le dos sur le sol pour mieux respirer.

Leurs habits étaient dans un état pitoyable, mais au moins ils étaient en vie.

Gokû (tournant la tête vers lui, le regardant amusé) – tu manques vraiment d'exercice

Sanzô (ouvrant les yeux et fronçant les sourcils) – j'ai pas la force des idiots moi…

Gokû fit une petite moue et 'humpfa'. Au bout de quelques instants il se redressa et prit la main de Sanzô qui était restée sur son ventre pour le relever.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'arriva Gojô, portant un Hakkai inconscient sur son dos. Il le déposa sur le sol restant à côté de lui. Il leur expliqua comment les monstres avaient fait exploser le pont.

Gokû était en train de soigner les blessures apparentes d'Hakkai provoquées lors de sa chute et de sa dérive dans la rivière. Mais celui-ci ne se réveillait pas. Jeep regardait tristement son maître.

Gojô – c'est bien ce que je pensais. Ce sale type lui a injecté un poison.

Il serra les poings.

Gokû – du poison ?

Gojô acquiesça et se releva brusquement.

Gojô – il faut trouver de l'aide en ville et vite sinon… /tout ça c'est de ma faute, si j'avais été plus rapide, ça ne serait pas arrivé/

Sanzô – on y va.

Jeep se changea immédiatement en voiture.Gojô installa Hakkai à l'arrière. Sanzô s'apprêtait à s'installer à sa place habituelle quand Gojô l'interpella

Gojô – Sanzô, tu peux conduire ?

Sanzô le regarda, un peu étonné. C'était une demande étrange venant de Gojô. /mais…/ il regarda la main du demi youkai agrippée au bras d'Hakkai/ j'imagine que ça a un rapport avec lui/

Il acquiesça sans rien dire et prit le volant.

Gojô s'installa à l'arrière, maintenant Hakkai allongé, sa tête venant se poser sur les genoux de Gojô. Gokû le regarda brièvement, étonné par son attitude. Gojô semblait vraiment paniqué même s'il arrivait à se contenir. S'il était vrai qu'ils étaient tous liés (malgré ce que pouvait bien dire Sanzô), le lien entre Gojô et Hakkai était un lien privilégié, Gokû en avait bien conscience. Il ne savait pas cependant qu'elle en était la nature exacte. Et ce n'était pas le moment d'en débattre.

Gokû s'installa à côté de Sanzô. Celui-ci démarra et ils partirent en quête de la prochaine ville.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Sur Terre,_

Ritôten s'avança vers Nî, celui-ci lui tournant le dos

Nî – vous prenez le risque de venir jusqu'ici, sur terre ?

Il se retourna vers lui.

Ritôten – peu importe. Est-ce que tout ça va encore durer longtemps ?

Nî (souriant cyniquement) – malheureusement oui, au train où vont les choses. Surtout si vous n'arrivez pas à éliminer Sanzô et sa clique

Ritôten le regarda d'un air hautain – ne me sous-estimez pas. J'ai envoyé quelqu'un s'en occuper. Ce problème sera vite réglé.

Nî (le regardant étrangement) – en êtes-vous aussi sûr ?

Ritôten ne répondit pas. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent

Nî – le plus urgent reste cependant de réunir les sutras, j'espère que vous en avez conscience ?

Ritôten (méfiant) – je ne vois pas votre intérêt dans tout ça. Pourquoi voulez-vous réunir les sutras ? Je ne crois pas que ça soit pour ressusciter Gyumaô

Nî sourit narquoisement.

Nî – oui, qui sait quelles sont mes intentions…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ils avaient enfin trouvé une auberge. Et un docteur. Celui-ci envoya un antidote dans les veines d'Hakkai et en quelques minutes, ils étaient tous rassurés par un diagnostic optimiste.

Hakkai se réveillerait certainement d'ici quelques heures de repos.

Ils avaient tous ôté leurs vêtements salis par la boue et mis des vêtements de rechange plus citadins, chemise et pantalons.

Gojô et Gokû étaient assis à côté du lit tandis que Sanzô était parti prendre l'air après s'être assuré qu'Hakkai allait mieux.

Gojô paraissait nerveux.

Gokû – tout ira bien pour Hakkai, ne Gojô ?

Gojô – oui…/mais ça aurait pu mal tourner… si je remets la main sur ce Gôjun/

Gokû – daijoubu ka, Gojô ?

Gojô continuait à fixer Hakkai, sa tête posée sur ses deux mains

Gojô – ça va… (puis il se retourna vers lui). Ne t'inquiète pas le singe, c'est mauvais pour tes neurones (il sourit)

Gokû cligna des yeux puis réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire.

Gokû (énervé) – mes neurones vont très bien je te rassure ! Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Gojô sourit d'un air moqueur puis se retourna vers Hakkai

Gojô – je vais rester avec lui. Tu devrais aller te reposer d'ici le dîner.

Gokû l'observa du coin de l'œil. Apparemment, il valait mieux le laisser seul. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, il se faisait du souci pour Hakkai. Et il semblait s'en vouloir pour ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Lui-même s'en voulait. Il les avait lâchement abandonnés en pleine bataille.

Heureusement, Hakkai était hors de danger, ce qui rassurait Gokû. Il s'en serait énormément voulu s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave. Il avait donc peu de peine à imaginer ce que pouvait ressentir Gojô. Lui et Hakkai étaient proches… un peu comme Sanzô et lui. Cette pensée le perturba. /Se pourrait-il qu'il y ait plus que de l'amitié entre eux / Il sourit mentalement. /non je me fais des idées/

Gokû – ok, j'y vais, mais s'il y a du nouveau concernant Hakkai, tu nous préviens ?

Gojô acquiesça et Gokû sortit de la pièce.

Gojô sourit – plus que toi et moi Hakkai

Il sourit ensuite plus tristement. Hakkai était toujours là inconscient mais en vie. Soudain celui-ci remua légèrement la tête

Gojô (se levant) – Hakkai ?

Il s'approcha du lit jusqu'à être au-dessus de lui, une main posée sur les couvertures et une autre tapotant doucement la joue du jeune homme aux yeux verts.

Hakkai ouvrit finalement ses yeux avec difficulté mais parvint à sourire à la vue du visage au-dessus de lui. Gojô s'assit au bord du lit posant une main de part et d'autre d'Hakkai.

Gojô – bonjour la belle au bois dormant ! J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller… quelques instants de plus et je me serais vu dans l'obligation de t'embrasser…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gokû descendit au rez-de-chaussée à la recherche de Sanzô.

Un coup d'œil à la fenêtre et il le vit, assis dehors sur un petit mur à quelques dizaines de mètres de l'auberge, à côté d'une petite route par laquelle ils étaient arrivés où de rares personnes passaient, majoritairement à pied.

L'auberge était située non loin de l'entrée de la ville. L'endroit était calme.

C'était le début de l'après-midi et le soleil battait son plein. Seuls quelques nuages passaient devant, de temps en temps, inoffensifs. Sanzô était de dos à l'auberge. Gokû sortit de l'auberge et s'arrêta, observant les cheveux du blond virevoltant légèrement à cause du vent.

Il s'approcha. Sanzô se massait les tempes. /Certainement une migraine/

Gokû s'approcha sans bruit et il posa ses mains sur le front et les tempes du moine. Sanzô parut surprit mais sembla réaliser à qui elles étaient et ne dit rien.

Gokû – ne bouge pas.

Il produit une douce lumière verte pendant quelques secondes puis retira ses mains. Il s'assit ensuite à côté de lui sur le mur mais dans le sens opposé, face à l'auberge, tournant le dos à la route.

Gokû (le regardant et souriant) – c'est mieux comme ça, non ?

Sanzô le regarda, pensif, puis se ressaisit, haussant les sourcils.

Sanzô – tu devrais plutôt économiser tes forces au lieu de faire des singeries

Gokû fit semblant de faire la moue puis sourit – bah de toute façon c'est rien et en plus comme ça tu me sers de cobaye. Il faut dire que pour l'instant, je ne suis pas encore trop habitué à cette technique.

Quelques secondes de silence religieux passèrent avant que le baffeur ne vienne s'abattre de manière retentissante sur le crâne du jeune homme.

Gokû – aïeuh ! Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Sanzô (une veine apparente sur son front, très énervé) – idiot ! Je ne suis pas ton cobaye !

Deux jeunes filles qui quelques secondes auparavant passaient à pied en gloussant à la vue des deux beaux jeunes hommes assis sur le mur écarquillèrent les yeux, de grosses gouttes venant se former sur leurs visages et continuèrent leur chemin en accélérant le pas _(traumatisées à vie lol)_

Une des deux filles (se cramponnant de peur à son amie) – mignon… mais violent

Sanzô et Gokû les regardèrent passer puis disparaître à l'horizon, les regardant d'un air étonné. Puis Gokû sourit et regarda Sanzô, parlant d'une voie enjouée mais douce

Gokû – elle a raison… Mignon mais violent…

Sanzô se retourna vers lui. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et se fixèrent. Quelques secondes passèrent.

Gokû – violent et têtu

Sanzô (haussant légèrement les sourcils) – l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité

Gokû rit doucement, leurs regards toujours fixés, aucun des 2 ne semblant vouloir s'en détourner. Mais finalement, Gokû détourna le regard pour le poser sur l'auberge.

Gokû – Hakkai a eu de la chance contre Gôjun. Je me demande ce que veut exactement ce type.

Sanzô - /moi aussi je me le demande/

Il continuait à fixer Gokû.

Gokû – qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sanzô – qu'est-ce que tu te rappelles sur lui… de tes rêves ?

Gokû – seulement que c'est un dieu

Sanzô – c'est vraiment tout ?

Gokû – oui mais… (hésitant)

Sanzô – mais quoi ?

Gokû – je ne sais pas, juste une impression que je devrais me rappeler de quelque chose sur

lui mais je n'y arrive pas

Gokû redevint sérieux un instant puis redevint souriant, semblant vouloir oublier ses rêves.

Il tourna ses yeux vers le blond.

Gokû – ça n'a pas d'importance. De toutes façons, je le buterai

Sanzô – si je ne le fais pas avant

Gokû (le défiant légèrement) – aucune chance

Sanzô (lui renvoyant son air de défi) – on verra bien saru !

Gokû sourit une fois de plus et le regarda d'un air doux. Il observa les traits de son visage et les doux cheveux qui brillaient, éclatant sous les rayons du soleil.

Sanzô était vraiment beau. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça pour Gokû…

Gokû – violent et têtu…

Sanzô n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard des yeux et du sourire du jeune homme. Il y avait quelque chose là qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrypter.

Gokû (son sourire faiblissant un peu, devenant légèrement sérieux) – mais mignon.

Ils se regardèrent en silence. Ils n'osaient plus bouger.

Le soleil brillait, le vent soufflait légèrement, faisant tituber les fleurs dans les champs autour d'eux. Un petit groupe de passants marchaient en direction de la ville, parlant gaiement. Ils passèrent non loin d'eux, sans les remarquer, puis leurs voix s'estompèrent quand ils disparurent à l'horizon, laissant place au chant de la nature les entourant.

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure, mais Sanzô ne le manqua pas.

Gokû – je t'aime.

Ses yeux ne faillirent pas, soutenant le regard de Sanzô, bien qu'ils n'y cherchaient aucune réponse. Il tenait juste à lui dire ce qui le hantait depuis si longtemps. A Sanzô maintenant de décider de ce qu'il en ferait.

Sanzô était choqué par ces mots, mais il l'était encore plus à vrai dire par l'attitude Gokû en face de lui. Sûr de lui et serein. Alors que lui ne savait comment réagir. Lui qui hésitait depuis si longtemps, tourmenté par ses démons.

Il resta silencieux, fixant Gokû d'un regard indéchiffrable.

Gokû se leva finalement et comme si de rien n'était continua la conversation sur autre chose, s'étirant légèrement.

Gokû – je retourne à l'auberge, peut-être que Hakkai est réveillé, tu viens ?

Sanzô ne répondit pas, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, le regard fixé dans la même direction où Gokû s'était tenu quelques instants auparavant.

Gokû sourit – je vois… à plus tard alors Sanzô.

Puis il se retourna et partit. Cette fois Sanzô tourna la tête, le regardant s'éloigner.

La vérité était dure à admettre, mais elle était claire cependant.

Il ne pouvait la nier.

Sanzô /je…/

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Au paradis céleste_

Ritôten – te voilà ! Je te cherchais !

Gôjun s'abaissant en signe de révérence – mon seigneur

Ritôten – est-ce que tu t'es débarrassé d'eux ?

Gôjun – non pas encore

Ritôten – je te croyais plus efficace que ça

Gôjun – ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sera bientôt fait

Ritôten s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand Gôjun l'arrêta.

Gôjun – il y a des rumeurs qui courent au palais

Ritôten – quel genre de rumeurs ?

Gôjun (laissant passer quelques secondes pour avoir son attention) – Nataku se serait réveillé.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Sur Terre,_

Gokû arriva dans la chambre de Gojô en courant, attiré par la voix de ses deux amis.

Gokû (souriant) – Hakkai ! Tu es réveillé ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Hakkai (souriant) – ça va plutôt pas mal.

Gojô se leva – je vais aller chercher le médecin. Il voulait te voir dès ton réveil.

Hakkai – d'accord

Gojô lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit, suivi du regard par Gokû et Hakkai

Gokû – il s'est fait beaucoup de souci pour toi tu sais.

Hakkai regarda Gokû en souriant – vraiment ?

Gokû le regarda – vraiment.

Gokû s'approcha du lit, s'asseyant sur une chaise, à l'envers.

Gokû – il s'en est voulu… et je dois dire que moi aussi. Je n'aurais pas du partir après Sanzô en vous laissant comme ça.

Hakkai – non Gokû. Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire. On pouvait gérer la situation. Je crois qu'on n'a pas été assez prudent en fait.

Hakkai s'interrompit. Gokû semblait nerveux.

Hakkai – Gokû ?

Gokû – tu sais… désolé de te parler de ça maintenant mais… à propos de Sanzô

Hakkai – hai ?

Gokû – ben voilà, tu sais ce que tu m'avais conseillé de faire ? Et ben, je l'ai fait, je lui ai dit.

Hakkai écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

Hakkai – comment ça s'est passé ?

Gokû – je ne sais pas très bien. Je suis soulagé de lui avoir dit mais… maintenant je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer (il se frotta la tête, embarrassé)… et j'en suis à me demander si j'aurais pas mieux fait de me taire.

Hakkai – Gokû…

Gokû – c'est vrai après tout, et si maintenant il me rejette, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Hakkai l'observa quelques secondes en silence – mais il ne l'a pas fait non ?

Gokû – pas encore…

Hakkai sourit devant le pessimisme de Gokû – ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tout ira bien.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sanzô revint finalement à l'intérieur de l'auberge, et fut intérieurement rassuré de voir Hakkai réveillé et plutôt en forme. Hakkai arriva même à venir au rez-de-chaussée de l'auberge pour prendre son dîner avec eux, Sanzô veillant à grands coups de baffeur à ce que Gojô et Gokû restent les plus silencieux possibles pour ne pas le fatiguer, même s'il n'avouerait jamais que c'était là la véritable raison.

Quant à Gokû, il lançait à nouveau des regards furtifs à Sanzô. Si la déclaration du jeune homme avait levé certains doutes pour Sanzô, il n'en était pas de même pour Gokû. Celui-ci était en fait déstabilisé à présent que l'émotion du moment était passée.

Sanzô, bien que remarquant son manège décida que pour l'instant, le mieux était de rester impassible. Les choses s'éclairciraient bien à un moment ou à un autre.

Le repas se termina. Hakkai retourna dans sa chambre, soutenu par Gojô. Apparemment, Gojô ne lui avait pas laissé le choix quant à l'arrangement des chambres. Ils n'avaient pu louer que deux chambres et étant donné que Gojô tenait visiblement à s'occuper d'Hakkai, Sanzô se retrouvait logiquement avec Gokû dans la même chambre.

Cette situation le rassurait mais le rendait nerveux aussi. Il jura mentalement.

/de quoi devrais-je avoir peur après tout ? Pas de ce bakazaru tout de même /

Il repensa à la scène de l'après-midi, sentant son cœur s'accélérer. Il jura de nouveau silencieusement.

Il sortit enfin de ses pensées quand Gokû se leva et parla, plutôt nerveusement, le regardant à peine.

Gokû – je… je vais me coucher, à plus tard Sanzô.

Sanzô ne répondit pas, et le regarda, s'efforçant de rester neutre et impassible. Gokû sourit légèrement et partit, toujours suivi du regard par Sanzô. Celui-ci se leva ensuite et sortit à l'extérieur de l'auberge pour allumer une cigarette dans l'air frais du soir.

/encore une rude journée… si ça continue, je ne suis pas sûr de tenir nerveusement jusqu'à la fin de ce voyage/

Kanzeon – tu es tout seul, Konzen ?

Sanzô se retourna d'un prompt mouvement et la fusilla du regard – toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Kanzeon prit une mine offensée – est-ce là une façon de me recevoir ? Qu'est-ce qui te rend susceptible Konzen ? (Elle sourit narquoisement et puis d'un air innocent) Serait-ce à cause de la déclaration de Gokû ?

Sanzô surpris écarquilla les yeux puis se reprit, passablement énervé.

Sanzô – tu n'as vraiment rien d'autre à faire qu'à nous épier ?

Kanzeon (passant une main dans ses cheveux et souriant d'un air narquois) – vous êtes plutôt amusants à observer et puis… (Elle s'arrêta) Ca m'intrigue. Voir les choses évoluer et reprendre où elles avaient été laissées il y a 500 ans.

Sanzô – c'est-à-dire ?

Kanzeon le fixa – tu ne t'en souviens pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle s'approcha de lui, Sanzô la défia du regard.

Kanzeon – Cela t'intrigue aussi… ce dont il rêve, ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé avant qu'il ne soit enfermé. Peut-être serais-tu aussi intéressé de savoir quel rôle a eu Gôjun, ainsi que Nataku dans tout ça.

Sanzô (se rappelant que Gokû avait évoqué Nataku dans son rêve) – Nataku, le dieu guerrier ?

Kanzeon sourit sournoisement – celui-là même

Elle marqua une pause – lui et Gokû étaient amis, mais cela n'a pas plus à Ritôten, le père de Nataku.Il a eu peur de voir sa marionnette lui échapper. C'était une période plutôt agitée et Ritôten avait et a toujours de très grandes ambitions. Il y a 500 ans, Gokû est devenu une menace pour lui, car il lui faisait perdre son pouvoir sur son fils et donc il détruisait ses plans de conquête du pouvoir. Donc il n'a pas voulu prendre de risque.

Sanzô – et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Kanzeon (laissant échapper un soupir d'ennui) – Ritôten a ordonné à Gôjun et ses hommes d'éliminer Gokû… et…

Sanzô – quoi ?

Kanzeon (soupirant une fois de plus) – une autre fois…

Sanzô (s'énervant vraiment) – je veux savoir !

Kanzeon le regarda, surprise, puis sourit

Kanzeon – tu tiens vraiment à lui, n'est-ce pas ? (elle se rapprocha de lui). Sache seulement que vous avez essayé de le sauver, Kenren, Tenpô et toi.

Elle posa un doigt sous le menton de Sanzô, l'obligeant à lever la tête. Sanzô se crispa et serra les dents. Elle le regarda dangereusement et puis parla d'une voix basse mais parfaitement audible, très lentement.

Kanzeon – tu as même osé me frapper pour le protéger, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Elle retira sa main et sourit – je ne t'en aurais jamais cru capable, mais j'imagine que j'aurais dû m'y attendre.

Sanzô semblait choqué par ces mots. Il ne pouvait articuler un mot.

Kanzeon (reprenant un air nonchalant) – enfin bien sûr tu ne peux pas te rappeler de ça, étant réincarné… mais Gokû le peut, apparemment. /les choses s'accélèrent ici bas et en haut/. Le sort qui avait scellé sa mémoire est en train de se rompre.

Sanzô la regardait fixement.

Sanzô – quel rapport avec ce qui se passe aujourd'hui ?

Kanzeon – Ritôten se prépare à quelque chose, Gôjun est à ses ordres, et apparemment, ils n'apprécient pas votre petit périple qui pourrait déranger leurs plans, voilà tout ce que je peux te dire /ça devait arriver, je le savais, c'est le but de votre voyage d'empêcher cela…/

Sanzô ne savait plus quoi dire. Par où commencer ? Il avait là des réponses qu'il avait souhaité mais celles-ci ne faisaient que laisser encore plus de questions en suspens.

Sanzô – et Nataku dans tout ça ?

Kanzeon l'observa – je pense t'en avoir assez dit pour aujourd'hui. Réfléchis bien à tout ce que je t'ai dit /vous quatre avez les réponses car vous seuls pouvez faire changer les choses, ne me déçois pas, Konzen…/

Elle sourit narquoisement – à la prochaine Konzen

Et elle disparut avant que Sanzô ait pu réagir.

Il serra les dents.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sanzô arriva en haut des escaliers et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il y entra sans faire de bruit. Il faisait maintenant nuit noire. Il avait longuement réfléchi à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre mais il ne se sentait pas plus avancé à présent. Il avança dans la pièce. Il scruta les ombres. Gokû devait être endormi à cette heure-ci. Il l'espérait en tout cas, ne se sentant pas en mesure de lui faire face.

Une lampe posée sur le chevet d'un des deux lits s'alluma.

/et merde/

Il n'était pas endormi. La lumière venait éclairer le fin visage lui donnant des teintes dorées et venant illuminer ces yeux dorés qui n'avaient déjà que trop fait perdre la tête à Sanzô.

Gokû – Sanzô, je peux te parler ?

Sanzô le regarda. Il savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas, mais l'éviter semblait plutôt difficile.

Bien sûr pour avoir la paix, il pourrait bien l'envoyer balader d'un ton sec, en s'énervant avec pertes et fracas, mais après les derniers jours, ça lui semblait de plus en plus impossible. Bizarrement, il venait à craindre aujourd'hui ce qui l'avait protégé jusqu'à très récemment. Son mur. Sa protection. Ce que la perte de son cher maître avait fait naître en lui. Bizarrement, il avait peur de blesser Gokû. Et que celui-ci s'éloigne.

Sanzô (se passant une main sur son visage) – non Gokû. Plus tard.

Gokû (se levant) – mais…

Sanzô (haussant un peu la voix) – j'ai dit pas maintenant

Gokû le regarda d'une manière un peu désespérée. Apparemment, il tenait vraiment à lui parler.

Sanzô (soupirant, d'un ton se voulant de mauvaise humeur) – quoi donc ?

Gokû baissa les yeux – à propos de cet après-midi…

Sanzô se figea.

Gokû – je comprends si tu ne veux pas que je t'en reparle… Si ça te gêne, fais comme si je n'avais rien dit… (parlant plus vite) Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit! Au contraire ! Mais enfin… si tu ne… enfin je veux dire… C'est pas grave si tu… enfin comment dire je comprendrai…

Sanzô l'observa. Gokû continuait à parler et à s'embrouiller, bégayant de plus en plus. Ses phrases ne voulaient plus rien dire du tout et cela semblait le frustrer au plus haut point.

Sanzô avança jusqu'à être près, face à face avec lui, obligeant Gokû à se redresser. Celui-ci se tut, évitant toujours son regard et rougissant un peu.

Sanzô ne parla pas. Il abaissa sa tête juste doucement, penchant la tête légèrement sur le côté, ses lèvres s'approchant de celles du jeune homme, sans forcer. Gokû un peu surpris approcha néanmoins à son tour ses lèvres. Elles s'effleurèrent brièvement, leurs visages se frôlant lentement et avec douceur avant qu'ils ne se reculent à peine, se regardant enfin les yeux dans les yeux, la lumière de la lampe se reflétant dans leurs pupilles.

Sanzô murmura – bègue mais mignon

Gokû eut juste le temps d'écarquiller les yeux avant que les lèvres de Sanzô ne se reposent sur les siennes, sa langue cherchant à s'immiscer entre elles. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir à ce que Sanzô venait de lui dire. Il ferma les yeux et peu à peu il perdit la conscience du temps. Ses mains se posèrent sur la taille du blond avant de peu à peu remonter jusqu'à passer un bras autour de son cou et l'autre main s'agrippant fermement à son col de chemise pour l'attirer plus près. Il sentit les mains de Sanzô s'aventurer le long de son dos et rester sur ses hanches avant de frayer un chemin sous sa chemise.

Sanzô avait fait reculer petit à petit Gokû jusqu'à ce que celui ne bute contre le rebord de son lit. Quand celui-ci s'en rendit compte, il était trop tard et celui-ci bascula, entraînant le blond dans sa chute. Ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur tout le long du lit.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent dans le processus, et ils se regardèrent, plutôt étonnés. S'observant, ils semblèrent réaliser dans quelle situation ils étaient. Ils restèrent silencieux. Puis Sanzô sembla prendre une décision. Il déposa un baiser tendre sur les lèvres du jeune homme puis il commença à embrasser lentement son cou tandis qu'une de ses mains commençait à déboutonner la chemise de Gokû. Celui-ci commençait avoir du mal à respirer, son cœur battant la chamade. Il était vraiment nerveux même s'il faisait tout pour n'en rien laisser paraître. Ce qui le rassurait un peu, c'était que Sanzô l'était aussi, malgré sa relative maîtrise apparente. Ses sens développés ne le trompaient pas. C'était pour des petites choses comme ça qu'il était avantageux d'être youkai… Il ferma les yeux, sentant le rythme cardiaque de Sanzô s'accélérer.

Sanzô finit d'ouvrir sa chemise, ses lèvres déposant à présent de légers baisers sur le torse de Gokû. Celui-ci qui avait gardé sa main posée sur la tête du blond la posa sur sa joue, obligeant Sanzô à se relever un peu et ils se remirent à s'embrasser, Gokû se redressant un peu à son tour pour reprendre l'avantage. Il en profita pour se débarrasser de sa chemise puis tenta de renverser leur position, ce qu'il parvint à faire non sans un cri étouffé de protestation de la part du blond, les genoux de Gokû de part et d'autre du bassin du moine. Ses lèvres toujours collées sur celles de Sanzô, il sourit.

Sanzô murmura – baka !

Gokû laissa échapper un rire, relevant la tête pour mieux le regarder mais Sanzô agrippant une main à son cou l'obligea se baisser pour engager un nouveau baiser. Gokû commença à s'affairer pour défaire les boutons de la chemise de Sanzô mais cela s'avéra être plutôt difficile avec une seule main, l'autre le maintenant en équilibre. En plus, sa nervosité grandissante n'arrangeait rien. Et Sanzô se trouva n'être d'aucune aide, visiblement très occupé à le déconcentrer encore plus, ses mains caressant lentement son dos, le faisant frissonner. Etant finalement parvenu à les défaire, Gokû entreprit de lui enlever la chemise, ce qu'il parvint à faire avec là l'aide du blond qui se redressa légèrement et qui en profita pour se remettre à embrasser le torse présenté d'une façon si tentante devant lui. Gokû ferma les yeux.

C'est à ce moment là que les mains de Sanzô glissant doucement le long de sa taille et de son ventre vinrent se poser sur les boutons au rebord de son pantalon.

Un peu pris de panique les yeux de Gokû s'ouvrirent immédiatement et il posa presque inconsciemment ses mains sur celles du blond. Celui-ci leva la tête vers le jeune homme.

Gokû – attends !

Sanzô l'observa, étudiant les réactions sur son visage – tu veux qu'on arrête ?

Gokû (embarrassé) – non ! Enfin tu vois… (il hésita) je crois que… oui en fait.

Il le regarda, rougissant – je suis désolé Sanzô mais, je crois que je suis pas encore tout à fait… prêt,… (puis il rajouta en murmurant) même si j'en ai très envie.

Il se sentait vraiment gêné de dire ça. Son regard se déroba de celui de Sanzô.

Sanzô retira ses mains et se rallongea complètement sur le dos, tendant une main à Gokû. Celui-ci la prit avec un peu d'hésitation. Sanzô l'attira à lui, l'obligeant à s'allonger à côté de lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

Gokû (timidement) – Sanzô… tu m'en veux ?

Sanzô (haussant un sourcil) – baka ! Seul un idiot pourrait t'en vouloir.

Gokû sourit faiblement.

Sanzô le regarda dans la faible lueur que permettait le faible éclairage de la pièce et caressa avec douceur les cheveux châtains – on a le temps

Il l'embrassa doucement, ce qui rassura Gokû, puis se retourna brièvement pour éteindre la lampe. Etant un peu plus confiant dans l'obscurité, Gokû vint se blottir contre lui, respirant l'odeur de sa peau contre la sienne, et fut soulagé de sentir les bras du moine le serrer en retour.

Gokû – oyasumi Sanzô

Sanzô appuya sa tête sur celle du jeune homme – oyasumi Gokû

Gokû sourit dans l'obscurité et sombra peu à peu dans le sommeil.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Au paradis céleste_

Kanzeon observait Nataku allongé sur son lit. Il ne s'était pas réveillé depuis la dernière fois mais semblait cependant être sorti de son état comateux.

Jirôshin (voix lointaine) – je suis désolé mais vous ne pouvez pas rentrer ici, ce sont les ordres formels de la grande Kanzeon Bôsatsu

Kanzeon attendit alors une voix en colère lui répliquer et forcer semble-t-il le passage.

La personne en question entra dans la chambre.

Ritôten – j'ai entendu les rumeurs… Nataku se serait réveillé ?

Kanzeon le fixa froidement – vous êtes venu voir si votre pantin tueur pouvait de nouveau vous être de quelque utilité ?

Ritôten la regarda d'un air hautain – mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde et mesurez vos paroles !

Kanzeon ignora sa remarque, son regard venant se porter sur Nataku – pour l'instant, il est en état stationnaire, il pourrait se réveiller maintenant comme il peut très bien le faire dans plusieurs jours. (regardant à nouveau Ritôten) L'état dans lequel il est resté pendant plus de 500 ans n'est pas anodin, qui sait dans quel état il va se réveiller. Je vous conseille de lui foutre la paix.

Ritôten (rougissant de rage) – je ne vous permets pas !

Kanzeon – je vais me gêner.

Elle le défia du regard. Ritôten serra les dents, parut réfléchir et finit par se contenir

Ritôten – on reparlera de tout ça plus tard. Je tiens à être informé quand il sera réveillé

Puis il repartit sur le champ sans attendre de réponse

Kanzeon – bon vent !

Jirôshin (inquiet) – vous n'êtes pas inquiète ?

Kanzeon (haussant les sourcils) – pourquoi donc ? A cause de ce gugusse ? Pffff !

Jirôshin – mais pour Nataku ?

Kanzeon se tut puis sourit.

Kanzeon – j'ai un plan

Jirôshin sentit des sueurs froides lui parcourir le dos.

Les plans de Kanzeon n'étaient jamais une bonne idée

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Voilà !**

**Siouplaît, reviews ! J'ai besoin de motivation et surtout d'avis ! lol**

**J'imagine que plusieurs d'entre vous s'attendaient au lemon, eh ben non ! lol C'était volontaire, comme je l'ai déjà dit, faudra patienter. J'espère que cet avant goût vous aura plus cependant lol J'espère aussi ne pas être trop allée dans la mièvrerie… C'est dur ! Mais je me devais de faire cette scène pour gagner du temps… **

**Pour Gojô/Hakkai, ça n'avance pas vraiment, je sais, mais je ne les oublie pas cependant. Je sais que vous attendez ça aussi. **

**Je songeais peut-être à rajouter épisodiquement Kougaiji et Cie pour plus tard, idée à suivre. Et puis, c'est officiel, les persos sont vraiment OOC maintenant, mais tant pis, j'assume ! lol**

**Le chapitre 9 arrivera certainement fin janvier, voire début février. Sur ce coup là, je ne peux rien vous garantir, je suis en plein exams jusque là. Mais la suite viendra lol**

**Je fais un nettoyage progressif des fautes sur les chapitres précédents, si vous en voyez, prévenez-moi ;-)**

_**Attention ! Chapitre édité le 4 janvier ! Quelques changements mineurs et rajouts ! **_


	9. Un autre lendemain de bataille ordinaire

**Voilà le chapitre 9 !**

**Saiyuki Reload sortira le 8 mars 2006 chez Déclic images**

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir, et je vous assure que dans mes sombres jours de révisions et d'examens, ce sont mes petits rayons de soleil personnels. Ca me touche énormément.**

**Syt the Evil Angel : tu n'es pas la seule à avoir bavé en regardant leur partie de mah-jong, ça je peux te l'assurer lol Je suis d'accord avec toi, Gokû est vraiment sérieux dans le volume 9… Si seulement ça pouvait être le cas dans Reload l'anime… Je crains malheureusement que non… Déjà qu'ils ne respectent pas sa taille, comparé aux trois autres, bref… Pour Nataku, j'y travaille lol Bisous !**

**Kaoru : je comprends ta frustration, mais c'est normal, c'est mon côté sadique lol Pardon…**

**Choupette : merchiii ! Je travaille à faire évoluer tout ça ; promis ! Biz !**

**Kokoroyume : de rien lol J'ai lu le chap que tu viens de poster, vivement le prochain ! Et vive Seishirou et Subaru ! lol Bisous !**

**Kasufu : un super rayon de soleil lol Merci pour cette review, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir de la lire (et rougir aussi lol), surtout après un exam. Pour ça merci beaucoup, du fond du cœur. Je comprends ce que tu as voulu dire concernant Sanzô et Gokû… En fait, ça vient un peu du fait que je trouve que dans beaucoup de fics, il y a une tendance à rendre Sanzô plus terrible, insensible et angst (en d'autres mots une vraie peau de vache lol) qu'il ne l'est vraiment dans l'anime et le manga (enfin je ne dis pas que Sanzô c'est Winnie l'Ourson non plus hein ! lol), et Gokû est toujours trop immature à mon goût… alors je compense en allant dans le sens inverse ici. Lol Bisous !**

**Néant : Merci ! C'est courageux de l'avoir fait lol Je sais combien il est difficile de lire une fic sur un couple que l'on n'aime pas. (pour ma part, ça reste du domaine de l'impossible lol Comme de lire une fic notée 'drama' ou 'tragedy' snif). Bisous !**

**Baka Saru 54 : je suis rassurée de voir que le fait que je rajoute des éléments de Gaiden soit bien accepté, merci pour mes exams lol Bisous !**

**Menaline : merchi ! Tu sais, c'est rassurant de revoir les mêmes personnes reviewer… Alors c'est ok pour le lemon dans 10 chapitres ? lol Je plaisante… quoique… lol Gros bisous ! **

**Yatsuko : c'est gentil ! Bisous ! **

**Kyochan95 : merci pour cette longue review (j'adore !) Merci pour la motivation et pour le conseil sur Gojô/Hakkai, je vais y aller doucement lol Ca me rassure pour les OOC. Merchi beaucoup ! Bisous !**

**ROONNA : lol J'ai adoré lire et relire ta review. Merci beaucoup. Je ferai de mon mieux pour la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous !**

**Neteria : lol J'ai à peu près la même vision des choses pour Nî, ta review m'a vraiment fait sourire lol C'est comme pour Jirôshin, je comprends tout à fait, le pauvre a bien raison de ce méfier des idées de Kanzeon lol Pour Nataku, la réponse est oui ! Bisous !**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 9 : Un autre lendemain de bataille ordinaire**

_Quelque part dans le désert, sur Terre_

Le soleil tapait sans faiblir et la chaleur était accablante, difficilement supportable. Gôjun regarda les dieux qui l'accompagnaient creuser activement le sable.

Nî avait un sutra, enfin… il le prendrait le moment opportun. C'était celui qui avait appartenu à Kômyô Sanzô. Genjô Sanzô en possédait un, un autre était enterré sous quelques tonnes de sables, après que la demeure du monstre en ait avalé son propriétaire. Il restait donc deux autres sutras à retrouver. Il suffisait donc de mettre la main sur les deux derniers Sanzô. Il s'occuperait ensuite personnellement du sutra de la réincarnation de Konzen.

Les cinq sutras devaient être réunis. C'était essentiel. Pour lui cependant, la raison était différente de celle de Ritôten.

Ritôten était à la recherche de ce pouvoir qui lui avait jadis été refusé quand Nataku avait scellé son esprit, après cette bataille-là… Mais lui… depuis ce jour…

Il serra les poings.

Il donna quelques directions aux dieux qui creusaient puis il emmena quelques dieux à la recherche des sutras manquants

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le soleil fit son apparition, ses rayons s'infiltrant à travers les rideaux de la chambre. Hakkai ouvrit un œil. Quelques secondes lui furent nécessaires pour se rappeler où il était et comment il y était arrivé. Il tenta de se redresser avec succès. Il s'étira et fit une grimace. Il était courbaturé. /enfin… ça devrait passer assez vite/

Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui. Gojô était encore endormi sur le lit à côté du sien. Il l'observa un peu puis se décida à se lever. A peine sur ses deux jambes, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il se dirigea vers elle et l'ouvrit. C'était une jeune employée qui venait leur ramener leurs vêtements qu'ils avaient laissé à nettoyer, vu l'état pitoyable dans lequel ils étaient après leur dernière bataille. Il la remercia et referma la porte. Il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain pour s'habiller quand Gojô se réveilla.

Gojô – déjà debout Hakkai ?

Hakkai – hai ! Prêt à partir. Au fait, on nous a ramené nos vêtements, j'ai posés les tiens sur la chaise…

Il s'arrêta de parler quand il vit Gojô se lever, s'avançant vers lui d'un air inquiet. Il écarquilla les yeux quand celui-ci posa le revers de sa main sur son front. Il resta quelques secondes ainsi, à quelques centimètres, le fixant les yeux dans les yeux.

Gojô – tu es sûr que ça va ?

Hakkai sourit légèrement – bien sûr. Pas la peine de t'inquiéter.

Gojô le fixa encore un peu pour être sûr que le jeune homme ne lui cachait rien. Finalement il lui sourit légèrement puis il s'avança vers la chaise pour prendre ses vêtements, lui tournant le dos.

Gojô – ok, mais ne te force pas aujourd'hui, d'accord ?

Hakkai (le fixa d'un air étrange puis répondit, souriant légèrement) – hai !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dans une autre chambre à ce moment-là, Sanzô s'éveilla, dérangé par un rayon de soleil sur son visage. Il ouvrit peu à peu ses yeux, pour finalement les ouvrir en choc en voyant de si près le visage endormi de Gokû avant de se rappeler comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Il leva légèrement la tête pour mieux l'observer. Ses traits étaient relaxés, la bouche légèrement entr'ouverte et son expression sereine. Il semblait dormir profondément. Sanzô reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il l'observa quelques minutes, d'un air plutôt méditatif puis se décida à se lever sans bruit. Il se pencha un peu et remonta les draps sur l'endormi, en profitant pour passer le revers de sa main sur sa joue, ses doigts glissant avec douceur sur sa peau. Il ramassa leurs chemises laissées négligemment sur le sol la veille, les posant sur une chaise puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bain en se frottant le cou.

Apparemment, le coup de Gôjun lui avait laissé un énorme bleu. Il arriva devant le miroir. Et là il écarquilla les yeux en haussant un sourcil/qu'est-ce que… /

Il se massa le front. Puis il réalisa. Il avait les motifs du limitateur de puissance de Gokû imprimés sur le front. Il maugréa puis se dirigea vers la douche.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gokû se retourna dans son sommeil. Des visages défilaient derrière ses paupières. Il déambulait dans un endroit familier, lumineux. Ca ressemblait à un immense palais… mais les gens qui passaient à côté de lui ne semblaient le voir.

Gokû - /qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ? J'ai l'impression de connaître cet endroit…/

Il aperçut soudain une silhouette dans la lumière, une personne avec des cheveux blonds, très lumineux et très longs.

Gokû - /qui est là / (la personne retourna la tête lentement) / San… Sanzô /

L'individu continua à le regarder

Gokû - /Non… ce n'est pas lui… Cette personne c'est… Konzen/

Mais dès qu'il le réalisa, la scène changea. Il se vit - /C'est… moi ?... Plus jeune…/

Ce Gokû semblait perturbé. Il était en train de parler avec quelqu'un… Gokû tourna la tête. C'était Konzen, il parlait avec Konzen. La conversation semblait houleuse. Gokû s'efforça d'entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

_Jeune Gokû – non je ne te crois pas, je ne vous crois pas !_

_Konzen – tu as entendu Tenpô et Kenren, Nataku est le jouet de Ritôten. Si tu restes ici, il te tuera !_

_Jeune Gokû – non ! Nataku est mon ami ! Il ne ferait jamais ça !_

_Konzen – tu ne comprends pas, il faut que tu retournes sur Terre ! Ils projettent de te voir devenir le prochain toushin (1), et pour l'éviter Ritôten fera tout pour te tuer, il utilisera Nataku pour ça. Il faut que tu partes d'ici. (Il sembla se calmer, son expression devenant étrange) Tu aurais du rester sur Terre, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé._

_Jeune Gokû – non ! Il en est hors de question ! Tous mes amis, tous les gens que j'aime sont ici. Ten-chan, Ken-nichan, Nataku… et toi… c'est toi qui m'a donné un nom, alors comment est-ce que je voudrais partir ? Comment est-ce que tu peux me demander ça ? _

_Konzen – Gokû…_

/C'est… lui qui m'a donné mon nom ?.../ La scène se brouilla. Il arriva sur une autre scène. C'était une bagarre. En fait pire que ça, il était en pleine bataille, Nataku était sur le sol, blessé à l'épaule inconscient. Gokû s'étonna vaguement de l'avoir immédiatement reconnu. /je l'ai déjà vu, dans d'autres rêves, comme Konzen, Tenpô, Kenren, Kanzeon, Gôjun et Ritôten/ Il se rappelait maintenant.

Il tourna la tête, attiré par des cris. C'était lui, il criait le nom de Nataku. Kenren le retenait. La scène devint silencieuse, comme si le son avait été effacé et comme tournant au ralenti. Il tourna la tête et vit Ritôten. Celui-ci semblait hurler des ordres. Puis il aperçut Gôjun, celui-ci attaqua le jeune Gokû de son sabre, Kenren répliqua pour protéger le jeune Gokû. De l'autre côté, Konzen et Tenpô arrivèrent en courant. C'était la panique la plus complète. Puis la scène se brouilla encore. Gokû tenta de se concentrer, mais sans effet. La dernière chose qu'il distingua fut la silhouette de quelqu'un debout, semblant extérieur à la scène qui se déroulait, qui le fixait. Il n'arrivait pas à voir qui. Et puis ce fut le noir complet.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Au Paradis Céleste,_

Deux yeux dorés s'ouvrirent en grand, complètement hagards, une expression de choc remplissant les traits de leur propriétaire. Il se redressa, inspirant avec difficultés. La peur et l'angoisse l'envahissaient et le firent frissonner. /Je l'ai revu… Go… Gokû… Un deuxième Gokû dans mon rêve, comment est-ce possible /

Kanzeon – un réveil difficile, ne Nataku ?

Nataku surpris se tourna vers la voix et réalisa qui c'était. Kanzeon lui sourit.

Kanzeon – nous avons peu de temps, alors écoute-moi bien…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Sur Terre,_

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand d'un seul coup. Gokû était sur le dos, une main posée sur son front. Il était en nage, essoufflé. Mais surtout il était choqué. Il se souvenait de son rêve. Il s'en souvenait ! Il se souvenait même d'autres détails. Il se redressa d'un bond. Il chercha Sanzô du regard. Il n'était pas là. Il entendit l'eau couler.

Il sortit du lit, s'approchant de la porte de la salle de bains.

Gokû – Sanzô ! Je m'en rappelle ! Je m'en suis enfin rappelé !

Au bout de quelques secondes, l'eau s'arrêta. Quelques instants passèrent en silence, puis la porte s'ouvrit, un Sanzô entouré d'une longue serviette autour des reins et les cheveux mouillés apparaissant.

Sanzô – de quoi tu parles ?

Gokû un instant distrait à la vue de Sanzô se reprit.

Gokû – Je me souviens de mon rêve, il y avait Nataku, et ce Gôjun…

Gokû s'apprêtait à continuer quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ils hésitèrent tous les deux, se regardant, puis Sanzô se décida à aller voir. C'était la jeune employée de l'auberge venant leur ramener leurs vêtements et laisser la note à Sanzô. Il referma la porte posant les habits sur la table à côté de lui. Il sentit le regard de Gokû sur lui et se retourna vers lui.

Gokû le regardait avec attention, comme ayant oublié pour un moment son rêve, son regard attiré par quelque chose.

Sanzô (s'appuyant légèrement contre la table) – quoi ?

Gokû s'approcha de lui puis posa sa main sur le cou, à l'endroit où se trouvait le bleu. La récurrente lumière verte brilla un peu et Gokû leva la tête vers le blond qui l'observait silencieux. Celui-ci repoussa ensuite sa main.

Sanzô – ce n'était pas nécessaire

Gokû – peut-être mais je voulais le faire

Voyant Sanzô prêt à répliquer de mauvaise humeur, il le devança.

Gokû – je sais… /tu dis que tu n'as besoin de personne pour te protéger/ mais tu peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter…

Sanzô détourna légèrement le regard, énervé.

Sanzô – 'tch' tout ça pour un bleu…

Gokû lui sourit. Puis il le regarda étonné.

Sanzô – quoi encore ?

Gokû – qu'est-ce qu'il y a sur ton front ?

Une veine apparut sur le front de Sanzô, où il restait encore quelques traces du limitateur, ainsi qu'une légère teinte de rouge sur son visage.

Sanzô – baka ! Tu me le demandes ?

Gokû fixa les motifs et sembla réfléchir – je vois pas… qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Sanzô le fixa en haussant un sourcil - /irrécupérable, je vois même pas pourquoi j'essaye/

Gokû sembla soudain réaliser d'où elles venaient – oh… je vois

Sanzô fronça les sourcils – bakazaru !

Gokû sourit d'un air gêné, se sentant un peu coupable, se frottant la tête. Mais d'un autre côté… il était rassuré… rassuré de voir que Sanzô ne le rejetait pas. Depuis plusieurs jours, leur relation avait vraiment changée, devenant de plus en plus naturelle car même si une certaine incertitude restait Sanzô lui avait cependant laissé entendre qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent et que les choses étaient destinées à évoluer, mais… après les événements de la veille, Gokû craignait que Sanzô ne prît son hésitation pour un manque de confiance envers lui et qu'il ne s'éloignât. Or, c'était ce qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter.

Le visage de Gokû redevint sérieux, visiblement préoccupé.

Gokû (évitant son regard) – Sanzô… pour hier soir… je suis désolé.

Sanzô – désolé de quoi ?

Gokû – de… je… (Puis il s'arrêta, ne sachant que dire, trop embarrassé)

Sanzô le regarda, toute trace d'énervement précédant l'ayant quitté.

Sanzô – vraiment, tu me prends pour qui ? Tu crois que je ne peux pas comprendre ?

Gokû le regarda, troublé par le calme de sa voix. Il n'y décelait aucune colère ni exaspération.

Gokû – gomen… C'est juste que je pensais…

Sanzô (le coupant) – arrête de penser à des conneries.

Gokû se tut, le fixant toujours. Sanzô finit par détourner la tête.

Sanzô – on est dans la même situation, non ?

Gokû mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre. Il n'y avait pas réfléchi mais c'était vrai que Sanzô était aussi inexpérimenté que lui en la matière et qu'il devait avoir les mêmes hésitations que lui.

Gokû – /je me comporte vraiment comme un idiot/ gomen

Sanzô (s'énervant un peu) – et puis arrête de t'excuser, c'est chiant.

Gokû sourit.

Sanzô (changeant de sujet) – ton rêve… si ça concerne Gôjun, il vaut mieux en parler aussi avec les deux autres idiots. On verra ça plus tard

Gokû le regarda, hésitant à lui dire que ça ne concernait pas que lui, mais il se décida finalement à ne rien dire.

Sanzô se redressa puis commença à se diriger vers la salle de bains.

Gokû – attends !

Sanzô (se retournant) – quoi encore ?

En un seul mouvement, Gokû prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Sanzô un peu pris de court répondit néanmoins, glissant un bras autour de la taille dénudée du jeune homme qui peu à peu avait fait glisser ses mains dans les cheveux du blond. Ce contact devenait de plus en plus habituel et nécessaire, bien qu'il restât encore un peu maladroit et hésitant, et cela n'échappait ni à l'un, ni à l'autre, bien que Sanzô l'aurait certainement nié avec aplomb si Gokû était venu à lui demander. Le frôlement peau contre peau de leurs torses dénudés était électrifiant, la peau encore chaude et endormie de Gokû entrant en contact avec la peau rafraîchie de Sanzô sortant de la douche. Gokû laissa échapper un soupir qui fut étouffé entre leurs lèvres. Ses doigts caressaient les doux cheveux blonds légèrement mouillés. Quelques secondes passèrent, entre fougue et tendresse quand tout d'un coup quelqu'un frappa de nouveau à la porte. Ils rouvrirent les yeux, un peu hagards, leurs lèvres se frôlant encore légèrement, leur étreinte sur l'autre se desserrant et les mains de Gokû quittant à regret la chevelure blonde. On frappa à nouveau à la porte.

Gojô (voix étouffée derrière la porte) – Oï ! Le saru et le moine dépravé, vous dormez encore ?

Sanzô tourna la tête et jeta un regard agacé vers la porte, malgré que Gojô ne puisse pas le voir. Gokû en profita pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

Gokû – je vais aller l'ouvrir

Sanzô 'humpfa' et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, emmenant au passage ses vêtements, suivit du regard par Gokû avec un petit sourire. Celui-ci alla ensuite ouvrir la porte

Gojô (en entrant) – enfin, c'est pas trop tôt !

Gokû – et Hakkai ? Il est où ? Il va bien ?

Gojô – ça a l'air d'aller… Il est en bas en train de passer commande pour le petit déjeuner. Où est le bonze ?

Gokû (commençant à ranger leurs affaires) – à la salle de bain.

Tout en parlant, Gojô jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans la chambre. /un seul lit de défait…/

Gojô (murmurant) – ne me dis pas que j'ai déjà perdu mon second pari

Gokû – quoi ?

Gojô – rien rien… (Il le regarda attentivement puis baissa la voix) Tout se passe bien avec le bonze ?

Gokû (sourit légèrement) – ça va…

Gojô (voix basse) – est-ce que vous avez… ?

Gokû suivit son regard vers le seul lit défait et piqua involontairement un fard – non

Gojô le regarda. Apparemment, le singe disait la vérité. Gokû n'arrivait pas à mentir de toutes façons. Pour ça, il était un véritable livre ouvert. Gokû évita volontairement son regard.

Gojô (ébouriffant les cheveux de Gokû) – oï le singe… je t'ai déjà dit que je ne moquerai jamais de toi sur ça… J'ai des principes tout de même… (Il croisa les bras puis après quelques secondes) Je risque de perdre mon pari bientôt… /je suis destiné à le perdre… parce que je… /

Gokû (étonné, n'ayant pas tout suivi) – hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Gojô – J'ai fait un pari avec Hakkai… /peut-être le savais-tu déjà, Hakkai, que je ne pourrais jamais gagner/

Gokû – un pari sur quoi ?

Gojô se perdit dans ses pensées.

_(Flashback, quelques jours auparavant, Hakkai et Gojô étaient assis sur l'herbe, regardant Sanzô écrire ses 'gribouillis' sur Gokû, pour mémoire voir chapitre 4)_

_Gojô – on ouvre des paris ?_

_Hakkai (surpris) – hein ?_

_Gojô (le regardant) – sur eux_

_Hakkai (souriant) – tu vas perdre, tu le sais…_

_Gojô – ça on verra bien…_

_Hakkai (réfléchissant) – j'ouvre un premier pari, je suis sûr qu'il s'est déjà passé quelque chose entre eux…_

_Gojô (réfléchissant) – improbable, pari tenu… (Il sourit) Moi je te parie tout ce que tu veux qu'ils ne passeront pas à l'acte avant que je ne le fasse avec ma prochaine conquête féminine… _

_Hakkai le regarda d'un air énigmatique, sérieusement. Puis il sourit légèrement._

_Hakkai – tout ce que je veux… ne Gojô ? _

_Il se tut et regarda le ciel, penchant sa tête en arrière. _

_Hakkai - Pari tenu._

_(Fin du flashback)_

Gojô resta pensif. /à quoi pensais-tu en faisant ce pari, Hakkai /

Gokû (méfiant) – Gojô ? C'était quoi ce pari ?

Gojô (évitant son regard) – bah… rien d'important

Gokû (haussant les sourcils) - et qu'est-ce que vous avez mis en jeu ?

Gojô – ça reste à déterminer. Ca dépendra du gagnant je pense. Un gage peut-être… Et comme c'est Hakkai qui risque de gagner…

Gokû (d'un air peu rassurant et une goutte venant se former sur son front) – enchanté de t'avoir connu…

Gojô – hein ?

Gokû (mettant ses bras derrière la tête et souriant) – Hakkai peut être redoutable, si j'étais toi, je me préparerais au pire…

Gojô (le regarda étonné, puis une veine apparaissant sur son front) – et ça t'amuse ?

Gokû – j'y peux rien si tu fais des paris stupides, espèce de cafard !

Gojô – attends un peu con de singe !

Ils commencèrent à se chamailler jusqu'à ce que plusieurs balles viennent siffler près de leurs oreilles, venant se loger dans le mur derrière eux. Ils s'immobilisèrent.

Sanzô – VOS GUEULES !

Gojô (lançant un regard de biais à Sanzô et murmurant à Gokû) – tant qu'à être victime d'un psychopathe, je préfère encore Hakkai…

Sanzô (faisant entendre un 'clic' bien sonore) – j'ai entendu !

Hakkai (entrant dans la pièce) – le petit déjeuner est prêt… ano… que se passe-t-il ?

Gokû (mode hyper) – le p'tit déj ? Sugee ! _(génial)_ Harahetta !

Sanzô (se passant une main sur le visage) - /qui m'a fichu une bande d'idiots pareils /

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Au paradis céleste,_

Kanzeon – oui c'est moi, et alors ? (2)

Jirôshin – vous ? Mais c'est interdit ! Si quelqu'un apprend que vous avez fait ça, vous serez sévèrement punie !

Kanzeon (d'un air nonchalant) – punie ? Par qui ? Je voudrais bien voir ça !

Jirôshin (désespéré) – ce plan est insensé ! Grande Kanzeon, je vous en prie, renoncez-y !

Kanzeon (d'une mine légèrement boudeuse) – y renoncer ? Non mais ça va pas ? Pour une fois qu'on peut s'amuser.

Kanzeon regarda son œuvre et sourit /les choses vont devenir intéressantes/.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Sur Terre,_

Ils allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils s'installèrent rejoints par Hakkai.

Sanzô – maintenant qu'on est tous là, raconte-nous ton rêve

Gojô (son regard passant de Sanzô à Gokû) – quel rêve ?

Gokû les regarda d'un air étrangement calme – je ne sais pas si c'est exactement un rêve, ça ressemble plutôt à des souvenirs, avant que je sois enfermé. Ca fait déjà quelques temps que je fais ce genre de rêve, mais c'est la première fois que je m'en souviens.

Hakkai (le fixant) – Gôjun en faisait partie ?

Gokû acquiesça – Je l'ai vu, lui et Ritôten

Gojô – Ritôten ?

Sanzô – le père de Nataku

Gojô – Nataku ?

Sanzô – le dieu guerrier (fronçant les sourcils) Tu ne suis jamais rien toi.

Gojô (une veine apparente) – Oï ! Epargne-moi tes commentaires !

Hakkai – Sanzô ? Comment est-ce que…

Une image de l'ennuyeuse déesse arborant un sourire narquois apparut dans l'esprit de Sanzô et une veine apparut sur son front.

Sanzô – ça n'a pas d'importance… continue saru.

Gokû resta quelques secondes silencieux à les observer tour à tour avec attention.

Hakkai – Gokû ? Daijoubu ka ?

Gokû – oui, c'est rien… (Il continua) Il y a eu une bataille. Il y avait Nataku, son père et Gôjun. (Il s'arrêta)

Hakkai – qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Gokû – est-ce que… est-ce qu'il pourrait y avoir plusieurs toushin _(dieu guerrier) _en même temps ?

Sanzô – c'est possible… ça s'est déjà produit, mais un seul toushin demeure la règle.

Gokû – je vois…

Hakkai – qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Gokû (baissant les yeux) – j'ai cru comprendre que Ritôten craignait qu'un autre toushin ne vienne prendre la place de Nataku, et donc comme il pensait que j'étais le prochain, il a ordonné à Nataku de m'attaquer, mais il s'est blessé, je ne sais plus comment et là, Gôjun s'y est mis et… (Il leva les yeux) je ne me rappelle plus.

Gojô – tu ne te souviens de rien d'autre après ?

Gokû – non, pas de la bataille. Pourtant… /j'ai comme une sensation/

Un flash de Nataku apparut dans sa mémoire. Il ferma les yeux.

Gokû – ça a un rapport avec Nataku. J'en suis sûr.

/_ Jeune Gokû – non ! Nataku est mon ami ! Il ne ferait jamais ça /_

Gokû repensa à Nataku. /Je ne me rappelle encore que de peu de choses mais… On était amis… Que s'est-il passé, Nataku /

Quelques secondes en silence passèrent, leur petit déjeuner fut apporté mais ils n'y touchèrent pas.

Gojô – tu ne te rappelles que de ça ?

Gokû (hésitant) – le reste est très vague, je me souviens juste de visages, mais ça reste très flou. /à part ce qui vous concerne cependant/

Les images de Kenren, Tenpô et Konzen surgirent dans son esprit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses trois compagnons, les scrutant. /ils leurs ressemblent tellement…/

Gojô – qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Gokû se contenta de sourire et prit ses baguettes, prêt à manger

Gokû – itadakimasu !

Gojô – quoi c'est tout ?

Gokû – j'y peux rien si je ne m'en rappelle pas, espèce de sale cafard !

Gojô – quoi ? Répète un peu le singe?

Ils commencèrent à se chamailler jusqu'à ce que Sanzô leur assène quelques coups de baffeur.

Sanzô – URUSEE !

Il rangea son baffeur sous le regard médusé de leurs voisins de table.

Hakkai – ano… Est-ce que ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui ?

Sanzô – possible… /mais pour l'instant, on ne peut rien faire/ (quelques secondes passèrent) dépêchez-vous de bouffer, on part tout de suite après !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le petit-déjeuner se passa rapidement, plutôt en silence, chacun d'eux réfléchissant à leur conversation précédente. Mais surtout, Gokû semblait occupé à observer ses compagnons d'un air étrange, ce qui n'échappa à aucun d'eux, et surtout pas à Sanzô. A la fin du repas ils se levèrent pour aller chercher leurs affaires et partir.

Gokû alla récupérer ses affaires et celles de Sanzô à l'étage. Mais en sortant de la chambre, dans le couloir, Sanzô l'attendait appuyé sur le mur, les bras croisés. Gokû le regarda surpris. Habituellement, Sanzô attendait dans la jeep en maudissant la lenteur de Gojô et du 'saru' pour lever le camp.

Gokû – Sanzô ?

Sanzô (appuyé sur le mur en face de Gokû, levant le regard vers lui) – tu ne te rappelles vraiment que de ça ?

Gokû – qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Sanzô lui lançant un regard pour lui signifier qu'il n'était pas dupe. Gokû l'ignora. Il s'approcha du blond et étendit sa main jusqu'à toucher le tissu du sutra de Sanzô, le caressant du bout des doigts, observant ses motifs. Sanzô ne broncha pas, le fixant toujours. Quelques instants passèrent en silence.

Gokû (souriant légèrement) – tu sais… je ne m'étais jamais vraiment demandé d'où venait mon nom… Pourtant… Je veux dire… je sais que je n'ai pas de parents, donc qui aurait bien pu me donner un nom ?

Sanzô (fronçant légèrement les sourcils, ne voyant pas où il venait en venir) – et ?

Gokû ne répondit pas. Il retira sa main et se contenta de le dévisager – tu lui ressembles

Sanzô – qu'est-ce que tu racontes saru ?

Gokû (murmurant, presque pour lui-même) – enfin j'imagine que c'est normal… après tout vous êtes la même personne, en un sens…

Sanzô (fronçant un peu plus les sourcils) – quand tes phrases voudront dire quelque chose préviens-moi

Gokû le regarda attentivement – Tenpô, Kenren et Konzen. Je me rappelle de leurs visages.

Sanzô le fixa /encore ces noms/

Gokû – ils vous ressemblent tellement, à Hakkai, Gojô et toi…

Il s'arrêta à nouveau, ses yeux parcourant avec attention les traits du moine.

Gokû – je ne m'en rappelais plus mais j'aurais dû m'en douter… c'était logique pourtant…

Sanzô – quoi donc ?

Gokû marqua une pause puis murmura – la seule personne qui aurait bien pu me donner un nom… c'est toi.

Ils se regardèrent en silence, n'osant pas bouger. Sanzô semblait être dans un état second.

Hakkai fit son apparition au bout du couloir et les apercevant s'approcha d'eux

Hakkai (souriant) – je vous cherchais… vous êtes prêts ?

Puis il s'arrêta, remarquant l'étrange silence.

Hakkai jeta de rapides coups d'œil de l'un à l'autre, légèrement inquiet

Hakkai – tout va bien ?

Gokû (décrochant finalement son regard de Sanzô et souriant à Hakkai) – hai !

Sanzô se décolla du mur – ikuzô, on a déjà perdu assez de temps ici

Hakkai parut rassuré – alors allons-y !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Quelque part, sur Terre, (3)_

Dans un petit village, un attroupement avait lieu autour du temple local au centre d'une ville. A quelques mètres de là, un petit groupe observait la situation.

Kôgaiji – enfin… /mère, nous allons enfin en récupérer un autre/

Dokugakuji – les informations qu'on a reçues s'avèrent exactes

Ririn (les bras croisés derrière la tête) – alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? On y va ?

Kôgaiji (d'un ton sans réplique) – Toi tu restes là avec Yaone

Ririn – mais…

Dokugakuji (souriant à Ririn) – Kô a raison, on n'a pas besoin d'y aller à plusieurs, c'est un jeu d'enfant.

Yaone (évaluant la situation) – il y a peut-être un peu trop de monde pour attaquer maintenant

Dokugakuji – oui, rien ne presse, on peut attendre encore un peu

Soudain, son regard fut attiré par un petit groupe approchant le temple, se trouvant à l'opposé d'eux.

Dokugakuji – Regardez là-bas. C'est quoi ce type, un monstre ?

Kôgaiji avait remarqué lui aussi le groupe arriver – je ne pense pas… et ceux qui l'accompagnent non plus.

Dokugakuji le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

Le groupe en question continua sa route jusqu'à arriver à l'entrée du temple, bousculant rudement les gens à leur passage. Ils arrivèrent vers la personne vers qui tous les regards étaient tournés. Il s'agissait d'un moine Sanzô qui voyageait à travers le pays qui faisait un sermon. L'affaire fut réglée en trois temps, trois mouvements. Ils immobilisèrent le moine et celui qui avait l'apparence d'un monstre lui soutira son sutra. Les dieux empêchèrent la foule de bouger. Ils repartirent comme ils étaient venus, tranquillement. Aucun blessé, aucun mort, mais une foule en colère, impuissante.

Kôgaiji se lança sans prévenir à leur poursuite, suivi de près par Dokugakuji, Yaone et Ririn.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à les rattraper, Kô s'avançant vers celui qui semblait être le chef

Kôgaiji – donnez-nous ce sutra

Gôjun – direct… J'imagine que vous devez être Kôgaiji, c'est ça ?

Le petit groupe écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement.

Kôgaiji – oui. Et vous êtes ?

Gôjun – cela n'a pas d'importance… Pour les sutras, je crains que ça ne soit impossible. Nous nous reverrons très certainement bientôt, Kôgaiji.

Kôgaiji sans prévenir se lança sur lui mais celui-ci et les gens l'accompagnant s'évaporèrent sous leurs yeux.

Kôgaiji serra les poings.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Sur Terre, route vers l'ouest_

Cela faisait quelques heures qu'ils roulaient, en silence. Chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Sanzô jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil dans son rétro, son regard rencontrant souvent un regard doré, le fixant intensément dans un calme impassible mais doux, Sanzô le lui rendant bien que beaucoup plus réservé. Hakkai en observant leur manège sourit intérieurement.

Celui-ci avait prit le volant, comme d'habitude. Il avait plutôt vite récupéré, au grand soulagement de Gojô. Celui-ci s'était proposé pour prendre le volant, ce qu'avait catégoriquement refusé le brun.

Hakkai jeta un coup d'œil sur Gojô et fut étonné de constater que celui-ci l'observait. L'homme aux cheveux rouges détourna le regard d'un air se voulant être naturel. Hakkai sourit légèrement.

Ils arrivèrent dans une ville, assez importante, mais qui semblaient étonnamment vidée de ses habitants. Hakkai ralentit.

Gokû – où sont passés les gens ?

Hakkai – bonne question…

Ils le découvrirent en arrivant à la place centrale où il y avait un attroupement énorme. Ils descendirent de voiture, jeep redevenant dragon et venant se percher sur l'épaule d'Hakkai

Ils s'approchèrent. Les gens paraissaient tous affolés, le brouhaha était énorme

Hakkai interrogea une jeune fille – qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Jeune fille – un Haut Moine Sanzô a été agressé ! (4) On lui a volé son sutra !

Sanzô – qui a fait ça ?

Jeune fille – je ne sais pas, on aurait dit un monstre, mais il était accompagné d'autres personnes, ils étaient très puissants, on n'a rien pu faire. Mais heureusement personne n'a été blessé.

Gokû (sérieux) – C'était certainement Gôjun (il serra les poings) Si on avait été là plus tôt…

Sanzô l'observa en silence.

Hakkai (remarquant que Gojô observait l'horizon) – Gojô ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Gojô – non rien… / j'aurais juré voir Jien et les autres/ J'ai du rêver…

Hakkai (se retournant vers Sanzô) – qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Sanzô – on repart… /ça ne présage rien de bon/

A ce moment-là, le ventre de Gokû émit un énorme gargouillement et ses trois compagnons le regardèrent.

Gokû (souriant d'un air embarrassé) – on pourrait pas d'abord s'arrêter dans un restaurant ?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Plus tard, après le restaurant et plusieurs heures de route_

Ils s'arrêtèrent au bord de la route et mangèrent, vidant presque toutes leurs provisions, (bien que le repas soit jugé trop frugal du point de vue de Gokû). Le soir tombait et ils étaient condamnés à passer une nuit en rase campagne, à la belle étoile. En plus, Hakkuryû étant trop fatigué pour rester en voiture, ils se retrouvèrent avec le sol pour matelas. Hakkai s'allongea un peu somnolant dans l'herbe, Hakkuryû venant se blottir contre lui. Gojô le regarda puis sourit légèrement et s'assit à côté.

Gojô regarda autour de lui, le moine et le singe avaient disparu de sa vue, bien qu'ils ne devaient pas se trouver bien loin. Gojô laissa échapper un petit rire.

Hakkai – Gojô ?

Gojô (s'allongeant lui aussi dans l'herbe) – au rythme où vont les choses je crois que je vais bientôt perdre mon pari…

Hakkai (sourit) – c'est bien mon avis

Gojô se retourna vers lui – tu le savais depuis le début

Hakkai le regarda mais ne répondit pas. Il étendit une main vers le visage de Gojô pour finalement enlever une feuille venue se poser sur sa tête. Gojô le regarda faire.

Hakkai (souriant) – une idée sur ce qui t'attend quand tu auras perdu ?

Gojô – je devrais me méfier ?

Hakkai (souriant d'un air mystérieux) – qui sait ?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sanzô alluma une cigarette et inspira une longue et lente bouffée.

Il fumait sa première cigarette de la journée. C'était étonnant, vu l'heure, mais après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment eu de moment tranquille depuis le début de la journée. Et puis…

Ses pensées s'égarèrent une fois de plus sur Gokû. Ca en était presque énervant. Il était bien obligé d'admettre que depuis quelques temps, la présence de Gokû bien que légèrement paniquante était d'un réconfort certain. (5)

Il s'allongea sur l'herbe, s'appuyant contre un arbre. Il reposa son bras sur un de ses genoux recroquevillé sur lui, l'autre jambe restant étendue, ramenant de temps en temps sa cigarette entre ses lèvres.

Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Gokû le matin. En fait, cette pensée qu'il ait pu, dans une vie passée, donner son nom à Gokû était plutôt perturbante mais... Il pensa à la signification du nom de Gokû

/celui qui peut sentir ce que l'on ne peut voir/ (6)

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel puis il ferma les yeux, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

Gokû – Sanzô ?

La voix du jeune homme était proche. Gokû cherchant des yeux le blond posa une main sur un tronc d'arbre et baissa les yeux, remarquant enfin le moine – ah tu es là.

Sanzô ne dit rien, la tête toujours levée vers le ciel. Il savait très bien que le singe ne partirait pas et à vrai dire, il n'était pas sûr de le vouloir lui-même.

Gokû se rapprocha, et s'assit à côté de lui, gardant néanmoins ses distances. Il resta silencieux. Il hésita un peu puis finit par appuyer sa tête contre l'épaule de Sanzô. Celui-ci ne dit rien et ne bougea pas. Dans le langage du moine, c'était un signe plutôt encourageant. Gokû sourit légèrement, et petit à petit se blottit un peu plus contre le blond, son souffle venant effleurer son cou. Passant son bras sous le sien, il prit la main du moine posée sur l'herbe dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts et la caressant de son pouce, puis il ferma les yeux. Sanzô serra un peu la main de Gokû en retour, ses yeux se fermant à leur tour et sa tête s'inclinant légèrement sur celle du jeune homme.

/ce nom te va bien, Gokû/

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Au Paradis Céleste,_

Ritôten – poussez-vous, je veux le voir de mes propres yeux

Jirôshin – mais…

Ritôten – j'ai dit, sortez de mon chemin !

Il bouscula Jirôshin et entra dans les appartements de la déesse.

Il les traversa jusqu'à déboucher sur le jardin. Kanzeon était dos à lui. Il tourna la tête vers le siège où était assis Nataku. Il s'approcha et le regarda.

Des yeux vides, une expression vide. Le néant.

Ritôten (murmurant) – comment est-ce possible (répétant en hurlant à la déesse) COMMENT EST-CE POSSIBLE?

Il s'approcha d'elle, de manière à être face à face

Ritôten – je croyais qu'il devait se réveiller ?

Kanzeon (imperturbable) – je vous l'avais dit, son état est instable. Il a rechuté. Fin de l'histoire. Ce n'était pas son heure.

Ritôten la regarda d'un air furieux mais ne trouva rien à répliquer. Il s'en alla comme il était venu, dans une colère noire.

Kanzeon sourit. Elle s'approcha de la chaise et s'accroupit.

Jirôshin (s'approchant) – il va se douter de quelque chose.

Kanzeon – aucune chance, il est bien trop idiot pour ça.

Jirôshin – mais c'est contraire à tous les principes ! Vous avez utilisé de la magie interdite !

Kanzeon (une veine apparaissant sur son front) – plus fort, je crois que tout le palais ne t'a pas entendu.

Jirôshin se tut, penaud mais n'en pensant pas moins.

Kanzeon regarda la créature assise sur le siège.

Kanzeon (souriant dangereusement) – cette poupée sans vie fera illusion sans problème. Ils n'y verront que du feu.

Elle repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé. Quelques heures plus tôt, Nataku s'était réveillé en sursaut après un rêve où il avait revécu un de ses derniers instants conscients, revoyant à nouveau Son Gokû. A son réveil, elle s'était chargée de lui expliquer vaguement la situation présente. Nataku était pour l'instant perdu, affaibli mais au moins, il était conscient, de nouveau. Elle avait réussi à le convaincre de cacher son retour pendant au moins une certaine période, le temps de régler certaines choses, sa priorité étant d'éloigner Nataku de son père, qui était susceptible de remettre immédiatement la main sur lui, en faisant de lui sa marionnette une seconde fois. Pour se faire, elle avait dû transgresser les lois et utiliser une magie ancienne et interdite pour pouvoir créer une poupée sans vie, sans conscience, ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau au vrai Nataku pour faire illusion en attendant… Elle l'avait ensuite placée ici et envoyé l'original sur Terre.

C'était risqué. Mais ça en valait la peine.

Elle sourit.

/maintenant on va pouvoir s'amuser/

_à suivre…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Voilà ! J'ai réussi à mettre Kô et Cie (ils feront d'autres apparitions plus tard, c'est prévu). Pour ce qui est du Gojô/Hakkai, je vous livre les paris qu'ils avaient fait, ça a une importance pour la suite lol Pour Sanzô/Gokû, je lutte contre le OOC mais c'est perdu d'avance lol, enfin merci pour tous vos encouragements sur ce couple (malgré les OOC lol). J'ai aussi une idée derrière la tête concernant Seiten Taisei. J'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire. Bizzz ! ;-)**

**Prochain chapitre, une seule certitude, le grand retour définitif de Nataku ! lol**

**Chapitre 10 courant février certainement.**

**Reviews pleaaaaaaaaase ! **

**Question subsidiaire numéro 1 concernant le sutra de Kômyô. Dans la saison 2 de l'anime vers la fin dans la tour Kôgaiji et Sanzô parlent des sutras, c'est là que Kô dit qu'Homura leur a pris le sutra que Sanzô reconnaît comme ayant appartenu à son maître. Or, Sanzô en est maintenant proprio, on est bien d'accord ? Donc, est-ce quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi après avoir retrouvé son sutra (on le voit se rhabiller avec après le passage avec Seiten Taisei, moment que j'adore au passage lol), il ne prend pas aussi l'autre sutra qui traîne par terre à quelques mètres du sien alors qu'il le recherchait désespérément et que Kô est dans les vapes ? Je n'ai peut-être pas tout saisi, si quelqu'un peut m'éclairer sur la question… J'offre un pot de nutella à tous ceux qui me fourniront une réponse lol**

_(édité le 13 janvier)_

**Question subsidiaire numéro 2 : pourquoi personne n'est allé creuser dans le désert (je pense à Kôgaiji et Cie) pour récupérer le sutra enterré ? (s'ils l'avaient fait, Kôgaiji aurait non pas un mais deux sutras dans la saison 2, hors ce n'est pas le cas)**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(1) Toushin, c'est la même chose que dieu guerrier.

(2) J'espère que le lien avec la question précédente ne vous aura pas manqué lol

(3) Moui, je sais que c'est vague, et alors ? lol

(4) Je ne lui donne pas de nom, volontairement, mais si quelqu'un a une suggestion, je lui en mettrais un… ;-)

(5) C'est l'effet anti-nicotine de Gokû lol

(6) je l'ai écrit de mémoire, mais il me semble bien que c'est ça… Corrigez-moi au cas où.


	10. Le deuxième vol

**Voilà le chapitre 10 !  **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'oubliez pas de mettre une p'tite review à la fin, siouplaît ! Merci à tous mes reviewers ! Un énorme pot de nutella à chacun d'entre vous ! lol**

**Neteria : tu es un amour ! Vraiment . Merci pour ta réponse à la question, c'est vrai que ça pourrait être ça. (il devait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment être tête en l'air alors lol) Gros bisous à toi !**

**Kaoru : héhé ! Je crois qu'on veut tous et toutes s'amuser lol Kanzeon en tête lol**

**ROONNA : finalement, le chapitre 10 arrive plus tôt lol C'est gentil de t'inquiéter. Maintenant que mes exams sont finis, je me repose. Mais les cours reprennent lundi, malheureusement. 'soupir' Quasiment pas le temps de souffler. La fic m'aide à me relaxer cependant lol Gros bisous à toi !**

**Yatsuko : lol En fait, je m'arrange toujours pour qu'il se passe quelque chose quand ils sont seuls lol Et ils ne semblent pas trop s'en plaindre, qu'est-ce que t'en penses, lol Bisous à toi !**

**Kokoroyume : merchi ! Pour Hakkai et Gojô, je suis toujours ton conseil. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Vivement ton nouveau chap sur Sei et Sub ! Bisous à toi !**

**Menaline : tu vois, finalement le chap arrive bien avant février lol En fait, j'avais mis cela pour me donner de la marge, pensant ne pas avoir le temps, mais tout compte fait, j'ai trouvé le temps et l'inspiration donc voilà lol Gros bisous à toi !**

**Baka Saru 54 : Mhh intéressantes tes réponses. Mais je me demande si Kôgaiji aurait pu récupérer le sutra. Enfin c'est certainement possible, j'imagine. c'est vraiment dommage qu'ils soient restés aussi vagues dans l'anime. Pour la 2ème question, je vois ce que tu veux dire lol Merci encore, je suis contente d'avoir eu ton avis. Bisous !**

**Raphaèle LECONTE : merchi ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir ! Je fais de mon mieux ! D'ailleurs pour ce chapitre, j'ai fait un effort supplémentaire pour essayer de faire un zéro faute du premier coup lol J'ai fait le nettoyage récemment dans les autres chapitres, changeant à l'occasion plusieurs détails, notamment dans le premier chapitre que je trouvais vraiment mal tourné. Je l'ai pas mal modifié. C'est bizarre comme au fil des chapitres il devient plus facile d'écrire notamment sans faire de fautes de style, dans les tournures de phrases, dans les conjugaisons (je suis plutôt accro à ça et j'ai été horrifiée de voir certaines de mes précédentes fautes à vrai dire lol) Gros bisous à toi !**

**Misou : merci pour ta review ! T'inquiète, je ne me formalise pas si vous ne reviewez pas tous mes chapitres lol Mais il est toujours intéressant d'avoir des reviews, même si elles arrivent bien après. Donc il n'est pas interdit de reviewer mes précédents chapitres, ça me fera tout autant plaisir. J'adore les remarques et les suggestions ;-) Bisous à toi !**

**Chapitre 10 : Le deuxième vol**

_Sur Terre,_

Sanzô se réveilla en sentant un poids sur ses jambes. Il ouvrit un œil puis les deux, décollant sa tête du tronc de l'arbre. Il jeta un œil sur le paquet étalé sur ses jambes. Apparemment, Gokû dans son sommeil avait glissé et était maintenant allongé sur le côté, sa tête sur les cuisses du moine, lui tournant légèrement le dos et ses mains agrippées à la robe monastique blanche.

Sanzô se redressa, s'appuyant d'une main sur le sol pour observer sa charge. Il soupira légèrement en passant doucement une main dans les cheveux châtains, les caressant pendant un instant. Sa main s'attarda ensuite sur son visage, caressant sa joue du revers de ses doigts. Finalement, il la posa sur les côtes du jeune homme, le secouant pour le réveiller. Aucune réaction. Il recommença plus fortement et plus longtemps. La seule réaction du dormeur se résuma à un faible gémissement et à s'agripper un peu plus à ses robes. Sanzô commença à s'énerver.

Sanzô – Oï, saru !

Gokû murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible, qui devait s'apparenter à 'je ne suis pas un singe', malgré qu'il fût toujours profondément endormi.

Sanzô (une veine apparente) - /je ne vois qu'un seul moyen/

Sanzô (à voix bien haute) – le petit déjeuner est prêt !

Gokû ouvrit un œil, hagard mais de toute évidence intéressé, et se redressa en position assise, ce qui permis à Sanzô de se lever.

Gokû (se frottant les yeux) – le p'tit déj ? Où ça ?

Le baffeur fit sa première apparition de la journée.

BAFF !

Gokû (déjà plus alerte) – aïeeee ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Sanzô (d'un air toujours énervé) – Urusai ! (Puis il se mit à marcher pour rejoindre les deux autres, marmonnant, une veine toujours apparente sur son front) Ce n'est pas un singe, c'est un estomac sur pattes !

Gokû (se relevant et le rattrapant) – hey ! Je t'entends je te signale !

Sanzô – tant mieux !

Gokû boudeur s'apprêtait à répliquer quand tous les deux arrivèrent à l'endroit où étaient Gojô et Hakkai. Ceux-ci étaient attaqués par des monstres. Sanzô dégaina son arme et tira plusieurs coups, éliminant plusieurs youkais.

Gojô (narquois) – enfin vous êtes réveillés… Vous vous étiez perdus en forêt ou quoi ?

Sanzô le fusilla et du regard et littéralement, les balles évitant de justesse le demi youkai pour aller se loger en plein milieu du crâne de leurs attaquants.

Gojô (d'un air peu rassuré) – nan mais t'es malade ! Apprends à viser espèce de bonze à la c…

D'autres balles l'empêchèrent de terminer sa phrase. Gojô pesta silencieusement contre les bonzes susceptibles et grincheux de bon matin.

Hakkai (jetant un regard aux youkais qui ne cessaient d'arriver) – je crois qu'on a de la compagnie pour un moment

Gokû se plaça à côté de lui – laissez moi faire

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra, créant une boule d'énergie conséquente. Les monstres surpris le regardèrent faire. Gokû ouvrit finalement les yeux et leur envoya, décimant la grande majorité d'entre eux. Tous le regardèrent, hébétés. Les survivants s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste, en totale panique devant une telle puissance.

Gokû se retourna vers Hakkai – c'était bien ? Pour la technique ?

Hakkai l'observa, toujours médusé par ce qu'il venait de voir – hai, c'était… parfait. (Il sourit) L'élève a dépassé le maître.

Gokû cligna des yeux et se retourna vers Sanzô et Gojô qui le fixaient toujours. Gokû était conscient qu'il avait fait d'énormes progrès et qu'il les surprenait, mais à ce point... Il lança un regard en direction de Sanzô. Celui-ci semblait plutôt impressionné et perplexe. Un sourire commença à se dessiner sur le visage de Gokû.

/tu vois Sanzô, je ne mourrai pas, parce que je ne suis pas faible… et toi non plus, je ne te laisserai pas mourir, je te le promets/

Comme lisant dans ses pensées, Sanzô détourna ses yeux, fronçant les sourcils

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nataku se leva de son lit. Il n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil de toute la nuit. Apparemment, après plus de 500 ans de sommeil, son corps refusait à présent de se laisser aller, comme craignant de replonger dans un sommeil éternel. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui était ouverte, le vent s'engouffrant dans les rideaux blancs, les faisant onduler avec grâce. Il respira un grand coup, fermant les yeux. /Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?.../

Kanzeon – ce qu'il doit se passer…

Nataku se retourna vers elle.

Nataku – c'est-à-dire ?

Kanzeon s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le lit, croisant ses jambes.

Kanzeon – Ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là… Tout ce qui est intervenu ensuite est en train de se reproduire… et il va bien falloir en finir une bonne fois pour toutes…

Nataku l'observa puis détourna le regard, d'un air sérieux et légèrement attristé – je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir changer quoi que ce soit

Kanzeon le regarda silencieuse puis se remit à parler, pesant ses mots – je sais que tu ne voulais pas ce qui s'est passé, Nataku. Gokû non plus.

Nataku serra le rideau entre ses mains

Nataku – je l'ai trahi. Comment est-ce que je pourrais le regarder en face /comment pourrait-il un jour me pardonner /

Kanzeon sourit – les choses ont changé mais… Gokû est toujours Gokû…

Nataku la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

Kanzeon se leva – Gokû et ses compagnons filent vers l'Ouest, mais ils risquent de ne jamais y arriver. Gôjun et Ritôten ont des plans derrière la tête… et il n'y a pas qu'eux…

Nataku à la mention de son père frémit et se figea – quels plans ?

Kanzeon sourit et commença à tout lui révéler.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sanzô commençait à être à bout de patience. Depuis leur départ ce matin, sans avoir quasiment déjeuné (même dans les critères normaux de Sanzô) car leurs réserves avaient été vidées la veille, Gokû n'avait pas arrêté de se plaindre bruyamment de son ventre vide.

Gokû – Sanzô ! Harahetta !

Sanzô (se retournant et donnant plusieurs coups de baffeur au jeune homme ainsi qu'un autre au passage à Gojô qui se marrait de le voir exaspéré à ce point) – la ferme ! J'en ai marre de t'entendre !

Gokû – mais Sanzô !

Hakkai (souriant) – maa maa, on devrait bientôt trouver un endroit pour manger Gokû ! Juste un peu de patience.

Sanzô (une veine apparente) – ce singe ne connaît pas ce mot

Gokû – eh ! Je ne suis pas un singe !

Gojô (pouffant toujours de rire à ses risques et périls) – c'est à s'y méprendre

Gokû (se tournant vers lui) – qu'est-ce que t'as dit kappa pervers?

Gojô (souriant d'un air narquois et murmurant, jetant un léger coup d'œil à Sanzô qui l'observait du coin de l'œil, méfiant) – en parlant de perv…

Sanzô tira un coup en l'air puis le pointa sur le kappa en question.

Sanzô – tu disais ?

Gojô (une goutte se formant sur son visage) – non… oublie

Hakkai se retint de rire, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Gokû quant à lui était perdu, n'ayant pas entendu le début de phrase de Gojô ni donc compris ce qu'il avait l'intention d'insinuer. Il regarda alternativement l'un et l'autre. Finalement, Sanzô se retourna face à la route.

Sanzô – abrutis !

Hakkai écarquilla les yeux – regardez ! Là-bas… Ca ne serait pas Kôgaiji ?

A ces mots Gokû se redressa – Où ça ?

Ils les aperçurent non loin de là. Seuls Kôgaiji et Dokugakuji étaient là, visiblement à pied. Ceux-ci les remarquèrent. Finalement, Jeep arriva à leur hauteur et ils s'arrêtèrent.

Kôgaiji (méfiant) – qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Hakkai (souriant) – nous sommes juste de passage, et vous ?

Dokugakuji – nous sommes à la recherche d'un sutra.

Kôgaiji le regarda pour lui faire signe de se taire.

Gojô (souriant d'un air nonchalant) – bah, de toutes façons, ça ne nous intéresse pas

Kôgaiji – vous avez entendu parler du vol d'un sutra ?

Sanzô – oui, pourquoi ?

Kôgaiji – celui qui a fait ça était un type bizarre, on aurait dit un monstre mais ce n'en était pas un. Et il était accompagné de types tout aussi bizarres, vous savez qui c'est ?

Sanzô et les autres se turent, surpris.

Hakkai – hai, il s'appelle Gôjun. C'est un dieu.

Kôgaiji écarquilla les yeux - /un… dieu /

Soudain, quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, Yaone et Ririn apparurent et leur firent signe. Kôgaiji et Dokugakuji s'apprêtèrent à les rejoindre.

Kôgaiji (leur tournant le dos) – je ne sais pas ce que veut exactement ce type, mais il est clair qu'il cherche à récupérer tous les sutras

Puis ils s'éloignèrent, Dokugakuji faisant un léger signe de main à Gojô.

Quand ils furent partis, Hakkai redémarra et se remit en route. Il prit la parole.

Hakkai – vous en pensez quoi ?

Gokû – ce type, Gôjun… qu'est-ce qu'il cherche à faire ? Pourquoi rassembler les sutras ?

Sanzô – pour la même raison que tous les autres, obtenir le plus de pouvoir et de puissance. La réunion des 5 sutras originels peut permettre tout et n'importe quoi. C'est pour ça qu'il a été jugé plus sage de les confier à plusieurs personnes

Gojô (une goutte d'eau venant se former sur son front et murmurant) - Ils feraient mieux de faire attention à qui ils les confient…

Hakkai (réfléchissant, une main posé sur son menton, sérieux) – c'est vrai que confier deux sutras à Sanzô…

Gokû (d'un air faussement grave) – c'est de la pure inconscience

Sanzô écarquilla les yeux puis s'énerva, plusieurs veines faisant leur apparition sur son front

Sanzô – on vous a rien demandé, alors fermez-là ! Temera ! (1)

Et le baffeur vint plusieurs fois s'abattre sur les têtes de Gokû et Gojô, ceux-ci se plaignant abondamment, tandis qu'un Hakkai souriant regardait la route. Quelques instants de silence passèrent.

Gokû (murmurant à Gojô, boudant) – et puis d'abord pourquoi Hakkai ne reçoit jamais de coups de baffeur ?

Gojô (murmurant, ronchon) – tu veux que je te dise le singe, il y a du favoritisme dans l'air

Sanzô (tirant des coups de feu à tout va) – URUSAI !

Gojô et Gokû se cramponnèrent l'un à l'autre. Hakkai rit d'un air gêné et accéléra d'un coup, les autres s'accrochant tant bien que mal en grimaçant.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le soir tombait. Kôgaiji et Yaone déambulaient dans les rues sombres de la ville. On y voyait à peine.

Yaone – vous êtes sûr de ces informations, maître Kôgaiji ?

Kôgaiji (scrutant l'obscurité) – oui, les informations semblent sûres.

Même si le dernier sutra leur avait échappé, la chance semblait leur sourire pour la deuxième fois en quelques jours. Ils avaient reçu des informations sur un autre sutra. Celui-ci avait semble-t-il été volé très récemment à son propriétaire par une guilde de youkais. D'après les informations qui lui étaient parvenues, ce groupuscule cherchait à revendre le sutra et sa base se trouvait près de cette ville.

Kôgaiji - /apparemment, ces monstres n'ont rien à voir avec ce dieu, Gôjun et celui-ci ne semble pas dans les parages/

Il serra les poings. Il avait malgré tout un mauvais pressentiment qui lui disait que s'il n'agissait pas rapidement, un autre sutra pourrait à nouveau lui échapper.

Kôgaiji et Yaone s'approchèrent d'un bar où il avait entendu pouvoir faire une négociation. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. Dokugakuji et Ririn sur un toit voisin surveillaient les environs, prêts à intervenir. Kôgaiji et Yaone entrèrent dans le bar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ritôten faisait les cent pas. Il était nerveux.

Pourtant, tout semblait bien se dérouler… Gôjun avait réussi à récupérer 2 sutras (2), Nî avait le 3ème… Bref, bientôt il pourrait réaliser son projet.

/Cependant…/

Il repensa à la scène qui s'était jouée dans les appartements de Kanzeon.

/Pas de doute… Quelque chose cloche/

Nataku était à deux doigts de se réveiller, ça il en était sûr. Une telle rechute était pour le moins suspicieuse… et regrettable. Au moment où il l'espérait le moins, Nataku était sur le point d'être de quelque utilité. S'il se réveillait, tout pouvait changer. Ses plans seraient grandement facilités. Mais Nataku avait semble-t-il replongé dans son état comateux. Cela semblait bizarre. /quelque chose me dit que cette déesse est la responsable de tout ça/

Il serra le poing, l'observant. /Si cette déesse se met en travers de mon chemin… /

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nî leva les yeux de son ordi, étira les bras et se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, l'air satisfait. Il observa le plafond sombre et froid de la pièce. Il sourit cyniquement.

D'un côté ou d'un autre, il était gagnant. Il était seulement curieux de voir qui l'emporterait le premier. La Reine Gyokumen ou Ritôten… ou peut-être même le bonze. L'une ou l'autre issue, c'était du pareil ou même. Ce qui comptait, c'était ce qui allait en résulter, après. Il se redressa et se remit au travail.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sanzô et ses compagnons s'étaient arrêtés dans une petite auberge. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une même chambre, avec quatre lits. Ils venaient de terminer de manger et se retrouvaient maintenant dans un petit salon annexé au bar, ouvrant sur l'extérieur, l'air frais entrait doucement dans la pièce. Ils étaient seuls dans la pièce et jouaient aux cartes. Après plusieurs parties, la fatigue les gagnait petit à petit. Sanzô lut son journal tandis que Hakkai, Gojô et Gokû continuèrent à jouer, Gokû et Gojô perdant inexorablement contre Hakkai, celui-ci étant encouragé par des 'kyûuuu' enthousiastes de Hakkuryû.

Gojô et Hakkai finirent par monter se coucher, laissant seuls Sanzô et Gokû, non sans que Gojô ait envoyé un regard narquois vers Sanzô avant de refermer la porte sur eux, se recevant un regard on-ne-peut-plus-meurtrier de celui-ci.

Sanzô (énervé) - /un jour je le buterai/

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hakkai et Gojô arrivèrent à leur chambre. Ils entrèrent et s'allongèrent chacun sur leur lit, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, parallèles. Ils étaient complètement exténués. Quelques instants passèrent en silence.

Gojô – ce voyage est épuisant, rappelle-moi pourquoi je suis là ?

Hakkai (souriant) – bah… on s'amuse bien non ?

Gojô (légèrement énervé) – parle pour toi ! Ca se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui te reçois balle sur balle et des coups de baffeur toute la journée d'un moine complètement barge et qui supportes un bakazaru qui ne pense qu'à bouffer toute la journée !

Hakkai rit légèrement – c'est bien ce que je disais…

Une veine apparut sur le front du demi youkai qui se redressa légèrement pour voir Hakkai – quoi ? (Il se rallongea, boudeur) Il y a vraiment du favoritisme.

Hakkai (étonné) – qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Gojô (fixant le plafond, fronçant un peu les sourcils, boudeur) – tu leur passes tout. T'es pas aussi indulgent avec moi.

Hakkai se tut.

Hakkai (pensif) – j'ai peut-être mes raisons.

Gojô lui jeta un coup d'œil, intrigué.

Hakkai toujours allongé tourna sa tête vers lui, souriant étrangement – jaloux ?

Gojô écarquilla un peu les yeux, surpris, puis détourna le regard, restant muet.

Le silence s'installa, l'un et l'autre plongés dans leurs pensées.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sanzô prit son arme et commença à la démonter pour la nettoyer, posant ses éléments sur la petite table devant lui. Cette journée avait été exténuante. Les deux autres abrutis avaient vraiment été insupportables. Même Hakkai s'y était mis. Il jura mentalement /Tout ça c'est à cause de la mauvaise influence des deux idiots congénitaux/

Soudain, il sentit deux bras glisser autour de son cou. Sanzô était assis sur le bord d'un canapé et Gokû venait juste de s'insinuer légèrement derrière lui. Sanzô écarta fermement ses bras.

Sanzô – fous moi la paix, tu m'as assez ennuyé aujourd'hui

Gokû ne se démonta pas et fit glisser ses bras autour du torse du blond, posant sa tête sur son épaule, contre le tissu noir, assis sur ses jambes repliées sur elles mêmes juste derrière le moine, se collant à lui.

Sanzô (d'une voix ferme) – qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ?

Gokû ne dit rien, rapprochant juste un peu sa tête de celle de Sanzô. Quelques instants passèrent dans le calme, Sanzô ayant de toute évidence abandonné l'idée de le faire déguerpir, mais faisant comme s'il ignorait la présence du jeune youkai. Il continuait à nettoyer son arme, sous l'œil attentif de Gokû. Il commença à la réassembler.

Tout d'un coup, Gokû tourna la tête et sourit contre le cou du moine, amusé – tu te trompes de sens

Sanzô écarquilla les yeux et corrigea promptement son erreur, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Il était visiblement déconcentré et ce n'était pas passé inaperçu. Il jura silencieusement. Gokû l'embrassa dans le cou. Sanzô ayant terminé posa son arme sur la table et tenta de se dégager de son étreinte, mais le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains le tenait fermement, et ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de le laisser partir

Sanzô – lâche moi

Gokû (sa voix un peu étouffée, ses lèvres contre le tissu noir) – je veux pas

Sanzô prit les deux bras l'entourant et les délogea. Gokû continuant à résister, Sanzô toujours assis au bord du canapé se retourna vers lui et plaqua le jeune homme sur le canapé en maintenant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête.

Sanzô – je t'ai dit de…

Mais il s'arrêta en voyant le regard de Gokû, qui le fixait intensément, d'un air doux. Ils se regardèrent immobiles. Gokû aurait pu facilement le repousser, mais ça ne semblait pas du tout être son intention. Sanzô se perdit un peu dans ce regard insistant qui semblait lire ses pensées les plus profondes. Un frisson parcourut le corps du blond. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il baissa sa tête jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent, lentement. Leurs yeux se fermèrent. Ils approfondirent rapidement le baiser, tendrement et sensuellement, Sanzô maintenant de ses bras ceux de Gokû au-dessus de sa tête, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Ceux-ci se resserrèrent petit à petit les uns sur les autres. Il sentit Gokû frémir sous lui et pousser un léger soupir de contentement rapidement étouffé dans leur baiser. Ils finirent par s'arrêter, leurs visages restant toujours à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, s'observant, un peu essoufflés.

Sanzô – et maintenant tu me fous la paix. On va dormir, et que je ne t'entende plus te plaindre !

Gokû sourit. Sanzô se redressa, leurs mains se détachant progressivement. Ils se levèrent et ramassèrent leurs affaires. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent plusieurs fois furtivement, avec une sorte d'hésitation. Ils sortirent finalement de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière eux et se dirigèrent vers leur chambre où Gojô et Hakkai devaient déjà être en train de dormir.

C'est alors que tout à coup une explosion se produisit, soufflant toutes les fenêtres de l'auberge.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kôgaiji regarda d'un air hébété autour de lui.

Il y a quelques instants, il était sur le point d'acquérir le sutra, après maintes négociations quelques heures plus tôt débouchant sur un rendez-vous en pleine nuit avec les monstres en possession du sutra. Et puis cet individu était encore intervenu. /Gôjun/

Kôgaiji avait juste eu le temps de prendre le sutra des mains des monstres surpris par l'arrivée inopinée de Gôjun. Ce dernier s'était ensuite jeté à la poursuite de Kôgaiji dans la ville. Kôgaiji parvenait seulement à éviter ses coups et à prendre quelques distances mais Gôjun était tenace. Dokugakuji, Yaone et Ririn étaient retenus de leur côté par les dieux accompagnant Gôjun.

C'est alors que celui-ci avait employé une technique redoutable. Il provoqua une énorme explosion qui entraîna une violente déflagration qui se répercuta à travers toute la ville, la faisant vibrer dans ses plus profonds fondements.

Ca s'annonçait mal. Mais il ferait tout pour conserver ce sutra.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hakkai était tombé sur le sol lors de la déflagration. Il ouvrit un œil. Gojô était au-dessus de lui, grimaçant. Hakkai ouvrit grand les yeux. Gojô l'avait protégé de l'explosion.

Hakkai – Gojô ? Daijoubu ka ?

Gojô – ça va, j'ai juste reçu quelques éclats de verre dans le dos je crois

Il se retourna. Hakkai retira le plus délicatement possible trois éclats, heureusement peu profondément entrés dans la peau, et guérit les plaies. Ils se levèrent. Hakkai sembla réaliser quelque chose et se précipita vers la porte, l'ouvrant en grand et regardant dans le couloir.

Sanzô et Gokû étaient assis côte à côte sur le sol, légèrement recroquevillés l'un sur l'autre, la main de Gokû toujours étendue en direction des fenêtres longeant le couloir où ils étaient, maintenant un bouclier d'énergie au-dessus de Sanzô et lui

Hakkai – Gokû ! Sanzô ! Tout va bien ?

Ceux-ci ouvrirent les yeux. Hakkai souffla. Ils étaient indemnes. Gokû avait décidément de bons réflexes. Ils se levèrent.

Gokû – qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Hakkai – je ne sais pas, mais on ferait mieux d'aller voir si on ne veut pas que ça se reproduise.

Gojô soupira – même la nuit, ce voyage est épuisant…

Sanzô enclencha son arme, passablement irrité

Sanzô – ikuzô ! Je tiens à buter moi-même le responsable.

Sur ce, ils sortirent de l'auberge et se dirigèrent vers le centre ville.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gôjun faisait face à Kôgaiji.

Gôjun – donnez-moi ce sutra

Kôgaiji – et puis quoi encore ? Hors de question

Gôjun le fixa

Gôjun – c'est pourtant la seule issue possible

Il détourna le regard sur le côté, suivi par Kôgaiji. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux. Les dieux avaient capturé Ririn, Dokugakuji et Yaone. Ceux-ci le regardaient, impuissants.

Kôgaiji serra les dents et fusilla le dieu-dragon du regard.

Kôgaiji – tu vas me le payer

Gôjun (impassible) – j'aimerais bien voir comment tu comptes faire ça

Une balle siffla dans l'air

Sanzô – c'est toi qui fous le bordel à cette heure-ci ?

Gôjun murmura – Konzen ? (à voix haute) Ce n'est pas votre problème. Je viendrai prendre ton sutra en temps et en heure Konzen.

Sanzô serra les dents.

Hakkai remarqua Yaone et les autres prisonniers des dieux et leur lança plusieurs boules d'énergie, les aveuglant assez pour détourner leur attention et permettre à leurs prisonniers de s'échapper.

Yaone – merci, Hakkai-san

Hakkai sourit – de rien Yaone-san

Gojô (s'impatientant) – ça commence à m'énerver tout ça. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Gôjun ?

Gôjun – ça ne vous regarde pas… pour l'instant. Tout ce que je veux c'est le sutra.

Son attention se reporta sur Kôgaiji.

Kôgaiji – viens le chercher alors !

Il se mit en position de combat mais soudain Gokû se dressa devant lui

Gokû (s'avançant, Nyoïbô en main puis parlant à Kôgaiji) – laisse, je vais le faire.

Gôjun le regarda d'un air étrange. Gokû fut presque certain d'avoir vu comme une lueur de peur dans ses yeux.

Gôjun – qu'est-ce que tu penses faire, Son Gokû ?

Gokû sourit dangereusement – te buter pardi !

Hakkai – Gokû, fais attention à lui

Gokû acquiesça, son regard tombant brièvement sur Sanzô dans le processus. Celui-ci le regardait d'un air assuré, plutôt confiant, ce qui était rassurant, en somme.

Gokû attaqua Gôjun. Rapidement. Celui-ci ne le vit même pas arriver et se retrouva projeté à plusieurs mètres de là. Il se releva et contre-attaqua mais fut rapidement bloqué par Gokû qui le remit rapidement et facilement à terre. Gôjun se releva, essuyant un filet de sang au coin de sa bouche. Il sourit.

Gôjun – j'imagine que tu ne te rappelles toujours pas de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 500 ans, n'est-ce pas ?

Gokû s'arrêta – qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Gôjun le regarda – tu n'es qu'un monstre. Une calamité. Une aberration. Une machine à tuer !

Gokû sembla déstabilisé puis tenta de se reprendre, incertain. Gôjun sourit, satisfait de son effet

Gôjun – tu ne rappelles pas de tes crimes, Son Gokû ? Ceux de ta véritable forme ? Pourquoi crois-tu avoir été enfermé à ton avis?

Gokû trembla, immobilisé par l'incertitude et la crainte. /que s'est-il passé ? Qu'ai-je fait / Il eut un flash et vit le visage de Nataku. Il ferma les yeux, et baissa sa tête la prenant dans ses mains lâchant son Nyoïbô.

Une balle siffla à nouveau dans l'air. Puis Sanzô pointa son flingue en direction du dieu-dragon.

Sanzô – arrête avec tes conneries ! Et dégage !

Gôjun le regarda brièvement, puis son regard se posa sur Kôgaiji. Il se précipita sur lui avant que Gokû encore perturbé ne se reprenne. D'un prompt mouvement, Gôjun prit le sutra et se mit hors de portée, ses serviteurs se mettant à ses côtés

Gôjun – à bientôt Konzen, Son Gokû… Je viendrai prendre le dernier sutra.

Puis ils disparurent sans aucune trace, laissant les deux groupes hébétés.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kanzeon – que comptes-tu faire à présent, Nataku ?

Nataku la regarda, incertain.

Kanzeon soupira et l'observa avec une certaine douceur – réfléchis bien mais ne tarde pas trop, le temps presse

Nataku – je… /ce que je veux…/

Kanzeon se leva et posa une main sur son épaule.

Kanzeon – les choses peuvent s'arranger. Rien n'est immuable, tout peut changer si on le désire vraiment. Tu peux le faire.

Nataku la regarda puis baissa le regard.

Kanzeon – et rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit, vos rêves sont connectés. C'est toi qui es la clé de la mémoire de Gokû.

Elle se pencha vers lui, murmurant – le sort que tu avais placé sur lui il y a 500 ans est en train de se briser. Il faudra bien qu'il se rappelle un jour ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé, ce jour-là. Toi seul peux l'y aider.

Elle se releva. /courage Nataku/

Kanzeon – je repasserai demain pour savoir ta décision. Repose-toi bien en attendant. (Elle leva la tête). Bon, il va falloir que je rentre sinon Jirôshin va encore en faire toute une histoire. (Elle regarda Nataku et lui fit un clin d'œil) En fait, je crois qu'il est jaloux.

Puis elle partit. Nataku cligna des yeux et sourit. Il sortit de la maisonnée et regarda au loin, dans la nuit, de nouveau pensif.

Nataku - /que dois-je faire maintenant /

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kôgaiji fumait de rage. Yaone et Dokugakuji essayaient en vain de le calmer.

Kôgaiji – c'est quoi ce type ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

Gojô – ça… aucune idée… Mais quelque chose me dit qu'il ne veut pas la paix sur terre…

Yaone regardait dans la direction où le dieu était parti, pensive.

Hakkai – Yaone-san ?

Yaone – il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas

Dokugakuji – quoi ?

Yaone se retourna vers eux

Yaone – il a dit qu'il viendrait chercher le dernier sutra

Ririn – oui et alors ?

Sanzô fronça les sourcils – il n'y a pas le compte

Yaone acquiesça – on a un sutra en notre possession. Plus le vôtre, ça en fait au moins deux qu'il n'est pas censé avoir.

Kôgaiji écarquilla les yeux, réalisant ce qu'elle voulait dire. /comment peut-il avoir notre sutra / Il serra les poings. Quelque chose se tramait. Quelque chose de vraiment important. Et il y avait apparemment des traîtres travaillant pour ce Gôjun.

Kôgaiji – on repart. Il faut tirer ça au clair.

Yaone salua le groupe de Sanzô, Dokugakuji et Ririn leur lancèrent un sourire et puis tous les 4 partirent, les laissant seuls au milieu de la place centrale de la ville, en pleine nuit, dans un noir quasi-total, le seul éclairage provenant de la lueur des étoiles et de la lune.

Gokû était resté silencieux depuis le départ de Gôjun, clairement remué par les paroles du dieu. Les 3 autres l'observèrent, silencieux.

Hakkai – /Gokû…/

Hakkai soupira légèrement. Ce Gôjun leur en faisait décidément voir de toutes les couleurs, et ça ne semblait être que le début. Mais pour l'instant, ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose, si ce n'est attendre.

Hakkai - il vaut mieux tirer tout ça au clair demain matin, après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Gojô ne dit rien même s'il aurait aimé faire remarquer qu'il ne restait que peu d'heures avant l'aube. Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers l'auberge. Les habitants après la déflagration étaient sortis mais étaient vite allés se réfugier en entendant la bagarre. Maintenant tout était redevenu calme. Le matin viendrait panser les blessures de la nuit faites à la ville.

Ils arrivèrent devant leur chambre. Hakkai et Gojô entrèrent en premier. Dans le couloir, à quelques mètres de la porte, Sanzô retint légèrement Gokû par le bras. Il lui était presque impossible de cerner les traits de Gokû dans la pénombre mais le silence du jeune homme était éloquent. Sanzô resta muet et posa une main sur sa tête.

Sanzô (doucement) – baka !

Gokû (étouffant un sanglot, se maîtrisant, parlant d'une voix basse) – mais s'il disait la vérité, et si…

Sanzô l'attira à lui, une main toujours posée sur sa tête, caressant légèrement les cheveux châtains, et l'autre bras l'entourant, sa tête posée sur celle du jeune homme. Gokû tenta de contrôler les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Il y parvint finalement après quelques instants.

Il passa ses bras autour du moine, le serrant en retour pendant plusieurs secondes, en silence. Puis ils se lâchèrent peu à peu, la main de Sanzô venant brièvement caresser la joue du jeune homme, celui-ci fermant les yeux au doux contact. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers leur chambre, rejoignant à tâtons leurs lits respectifs.

Tous étaient couchés, mais aucun n'arrivait à s'endormir. Les événements s'accéléraient. Et ils n'étaient pas du meilleur augure.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nataku rentra à l'intérieur. Il avait pris sa décision.

Il se dirigea vers le lit et s'allongea, fixant un moment le plafond avant de fermer les yeux. Il se concentra, croisant les doigts pour que ça fonctionne.

Nataku - /il est temps que tu te souviennes de ce qu'il s'est passé, Gokû…/

Peut-être que les choses pouvaient changer, après tout.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Voilà ! Vos commentaires ? Pleaaaaaaase ! Je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez ! **

**A partir du chapitre prochain, on va vraiment entrer dans ma théorie sur ce qui s'est passé à l'époque de Gaiden lol (bon on y était déjà un peu là mais je veux parler des choses sérieuses lol). **

**Chapitre 11 prévu pour… aucune idée… gomen ! Mais je ferai en sorte de ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps.**

**Je ne donne plus de délai, car à chaque fois j'update plus tôt ou plus tard que ce que j'ai annoncé, bref, ça ne vous aide pas lol **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

(1) bande de cons, -ra étant ici la marque du pluriel, l'insulte de base au singulier c'est 'teme' lol (l'art d'apprendre le jap par les gros mots lol, il y a aussi kisama, qui est un 'tu' vulgaire à traduire par enfoiré ou connard lol, bakayarô dans le même ordre, kuso veut dire merde, urusai ou urusee ou damare en gros c'est 'vos gueules' lol…)

(2) à ce stade là, le sutra dans le désert a été récupéré, voir chap précédent


	11. Un rêve révélateur

**Voilà le chapitre 11 !**

**Plutôt long, et plus j'écris, moins j'en vois la fin lol J'ai une confession à faire… En fait quand j'arrive en fin de chaque chapitre, je me trouve toujours dans la 'panade' pour écrire la suite, mais heureusement, la suite arrive toujours à s'écrire miraculeusement sous mes petits doigts (me demandez pas comment, je n'en sais strictement rien lol). Je vais vous rassurer un peu quand même (parce que je suis très gentille, si si…), je sais _à peu près_ où cette fic doit aller lol Rassurés ? lol**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, plus j'en ai, plus j'écris et plus je suis gentille lol**

**Neteria : mhh oui pas de délai, sauf pour le prochain chap qui ne sera pas avant 2 semaines au moins (dites merci à la fac lol). Merci pour Kô. Il va continuer à apparaître dans ma fic. Pour le nombre de reviews, malheureusement je n'en suis pas encore à 500 (j'imagine que tu t'es trompée) mais j'aimerais bien lol Enfin, la barre des 100 reviews, ça serait déjà pas mal ;-) Je te fais d'énormes bisous !**

**Baka Saru 54 : Oui, j'update assez vite là mais ça ne risque pas de durer, malheureusement (le boulot qui revient…). Merci encore pour ta réponse, que je trouve très intéressante. Je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé. C'est logique. Gros bisous !**

**Kokoroyume : Pour ce qui est du Gojô/Hakkai, ça avance, ça va même pas tarder à bien évoluer, j'y travaille. En ce qui concerne Sanzô, je dois avouer que j'adore l'énerver lol Tout comme j'adore la vision d'un Hakkai psychopathe… Sous ses airs tranquilles, je crois que c'est le plus dangereux des quatre lol Gros bisous toi ! (chouette ta nouvelle fic sur Sei et Sub ! Vivement la suite)**

**Kyochan95 : pas grave pour la review… mais faut pas hésiter à reviewer les précédents chaps lol Même avec retard, ça me fera toujours plaisir, et j'y répondrai… et puis, ce qui m'importe, c'est vos remarques, donc… Pour les couples, notamment le Gojô/Hakkai, les lemons vont arriver sous peu. Faut pas s'inquiéter pour ça, j'y pense de plus en plus… (comme je sais que vous n'attendez tous que ça lol quoi, c'est pas vrai ? lol) Je vais essayer d'accélérer les choses pour Hakkai et Gojô (enfin, en y allant mollo quand même, je compte encore faire quelques chaps) et aussi pour Sanzô et Gokû… Bisous toi !**

**Misou : Même remarque que pour au-dessus, le Gojô/Hakkai, ça arrive lol Peu à peu, mais ça vient lol Gros bisous à toi !**

**Kaoru : ça, c'est mon sadisme professionnel lol Plus sérieusement, ça prend quand même pas mal de temps d'écrire tout ça, et mine de rien, faut aussi trouver l'inspiration ;-) Donc coupures nécessaires héhé ! lol (un peu d'indulgence pour mon cerveau en surchauffe lol) Mais je comprends la frustration… ;-) Bisous à toi !**

**Menaline : lol Tu vois, le chapitre 11 n'aura pas mis beaucoup de temps à arriver lui non plus… Merci pour les remerciements en avance, ça m'a vraiment fait sourire. Bisous à toi !**

**Chapitre 11 : Un rêve révélateur**

Les pensées de Nataku erraient, allant d'images en images. Il tentait tant bien que mal de diriger ses souvenirs pour en arriver à un moment bien précis.

L'image devient plus nette. Bien qu'extérieur à la scène, Nataku avait l'impression d'y être, son cœur et sa respiration devenant lourds. Il chercha des yeux celui pour qui il se replongeait dans des moments si douloureux.

Il était là. L'autre Gokû. Celui du présent était là, les yeux rivés sur la scène.

Nataku - /j'espère que tu arriveras à me pardonner, Gokû/

Ses yeux se reposèrent sur la scène qui prenait place sous ses yeux dorés.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gokû rêvait. Les images autour de lui semblaient familières. Il revit certains passages dont il avait rêvé plusieurs jours auparavant puis soudain il se retrouva là, au moment qu'il redoutait le plus. Une crainte l'envahit. Est-ce que la scène allait se dissiper sous ses yeux avant la fin comme la dernière fois ?

Gokû - /s'il vous plaît, je veux savoir, ce qu'il s'est passé…/

Il s'approcha.

_Nataku était à terre. Des soldats arrivèrent. Ritôten criait des ordres._

_Ritôten – tue-le Gôjun ! C'est de sa faute si Nataku s'est blessé._

_Jeune Gokû (retenu par Kenren) – c'est faux ! C'est à cause de vous ! Nataku ! Nataku ! Réponds-moi ! Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas ?_

_Gôjun se jeta sur lui. Kenren para son attaque._

_Gôjun – dégagez de là, tant qu'il en est encore temps._

_Kenren (sourit) – hors de question_

_Konzen et Tenpô arrivèrent, observant d'un air affolé la situation. Gokû continuait à crier le nom de Nataku._

_Ritôten – tuez-les ! Ce sont des traîtres qui cherchent à éliminer Nataku ! _

_Les soldats attaquèrent, les 3 autres ripostèrent. C'est là que quelque chose d'imprévu sembla se passe. Le diadème de Gokû se brisa en mille morceaux. Tous s'arrêtèrent momentanément, hébétés._

Gokû - /on dirait qu'ils sont étonnés… se pourrait-il que ça soit ma première transformation /

Il regarda avec un certain intérêt mais surtout stupeur et crainte sa supposée 'vraie forme'. C'était la première fois qu'il se voyait dans cet état là.

_Seiten Taisei se leva et les regarda d'un air carnassier. Son regard s'arrêta sur Ritôten. Il se jeta sur lui en un éclair, avec une puissance prodigieuse. Ritôten tenta de riposter mais en vain. Les soldats ne bougèrent pas, semblant immobilisés par la peur. Gôjun se lança alors sur Seiten Taisei. Ce dernier laissa Ritôten, quasiment inconscient, pour s'attaquer au dieu-dragon. Gôjun sembla contenir le monstre pendant quelques instants mais il fut rapidement submergé. Il était beaucoup plus fort que lui._

_Gôjun semblait terrifié. Seiten Taisei lui dégaina enfin un violent coup, l'envoyant valdinguer à travers la pièce. Seiten se releva. Les soldats déguerpirent. Konzen et les autres semblaient choqués, les yeux écarquillés. _

_C'est alors que Kanzeon fit son apparition. Elle fixa Seiten Taisei._

_Kanzeon (d'un air calme) – alors c'est lui le responsable ?_

_Ritôten – cette chose est incontrôlable ! Il faut l'arrêter !_

_Kanzeon – sô ka ?_

_Elle s'avança vers lui. Tous la regardèrent. Seiten Taisei la fixa puis se jeta sur elle. A la grande surprise générale, elle le mit KO en un seul coup de poing. _(1)_ Il était maintenant allongé sur le sol. Elle s'approcha de lui et se baissa._

_Kanzeon (souriant dangereusement) – il faut l'arrêter, hein ? Je ne vois qu'un seul moyen pour le faire…_

_Elle avança une main vers lui et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'en dire ou d'en faire plus, elle se reçut un coup de poing direct dans la mâchoire par Konzen qui s'était jeté sur elle._

_Elle écarquilla les yeux et amena une main à son visage au point d'impact, incrédule, tournant la tête vers lui_

_Kanzeon – tu as vraiment de l'audace toi… pour frapper une déesse…_

_Konzen ne répondit rien._

_Kanzeon (souriant) – il est à ce point important pour toi ? C'est à marquer dans les annales. Konzen Dôji se soucierait-il enfin de quelqu'un ?_

_Konzen resta silencieux et prit Seiten Taisei dans ses bras, fixant toujours avec méfiance la déesse. A ce moment, là plusieurs soldats entrèrent. Gôjun se releva._

_Ritôten – qu'attendez-vous ? Tuez-les ! _

_Ils attaquèrent, Konzen se retourna. Il semblait être trop tard. Mais à ce moment là Kenren et Tenpô s'interposèrent. Konzen sembla surpris._

_Kenren – il faudra d'abord nous battre_

_Konzen – Tenpô ? Kenren ?_

_Tenpô (lui jetant un coup d'œil, souriant) – on est dans la même galère non ?_

_Gôjun – vous ne vous en sortirez pas. Pourquoi tant de folie ?_

_Kenren (souriant) – vos gueules ne nous reviennent pas, c'est tout_

_Gôjun s'en prit à Tenpô. Celui-ci parvint à immobiliser le dieu-dragon en passant un sabre sous son cou_

_Tenpô s'adressa aux soldats qui s'étaient arrêtés de combattre en voyant leur chef pris._

_Tenpô – c'est bien, tenez-vous tranquilles (s'adressant à Konzen) tu peux porter Gokû en courant ?_

_Konzen – hai_

_Tenant Gôjun en otage ils sortirent de la pièce puis Tenpô lâcha Gôjun et ils s'enfuirent._

_Gôjun – vous n'avez nulle part où fuir ! C'est du suicide !_

_Ritôten se leva furieux – à partir de maintenant je prends les choses en main. (regardant Gôjun d'un air furieux) Gôjun tu es démis de tes fonctions de chef. Suivez-moi vous autres._

_Ils sortirent tous de la pièce à leur poursuite._

Gokû jeta un dernier regard vers Nataku. Celui-ci allongé était à peine conscient. Puis il aperçut une autre silhouette qui l'observait. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux la voir. La scène se brouilla. Il arriva dans une autre scène. Il chercha la personne qu'il venait de voir tout autour de lui mais il ne la vit pas. Il était dans un endroit rempli de livres. Il réalisa où, d'autres souvenirs faisant surface dans sa mémoire - /la bibliothèque de Tenpô/

Il vit enfin Konzen, Kenren et Tenpô.

_Konzen regardait d'un air plutôt… inquiet Saiten Taisei alors que Tenpô et Kenren s'affairaient à chercher un livre, selon toute apparence. Tous les trois semblaient très nerveux._

_Konzen – qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Il est brûlant de fièvre !_

_Tenpô – je pense que son corps ne supporte pas la transformation. Ca a été trop tout d'un coup pour lui. Il faut trouver un moyen de lui faire récupérer sa forme normale._

_Kenren – tu trouves quelque chose Tenpô ?_

_Tenpô – non, rien d'utile_

_Konzen – il doit bien y avoir un moyen_

_Soudain des pas s'approchèrent et des voix leur parvinrent. Ils quittèrent les lieux dans la précipitation._

La scène se brouilla encore. Il arriva dans un endroit semblant un peu en marge du palais.

_Konzen, Kenren et Tenpô étaient pris au piège. Konzen tenait toujours Seiten Taisei dans ses bras. Ritôten était accompagné d'un Nataku blessé et en état de choc mais à nouveau bien conscient ainsi que de nombreux soldats dont Gôjun. Ils étaient en surnombre. Ils les attaquèrent. Nataku restant cependant en retrait, les yeux vides, tremblant, des sueurs froides plein le corps._

_Et c'est là que ça arriva. Au terme d'une longue bataille très serrée, l'un après l'autre, Kenren, Tenpô puis Konzen tombèrent, Konzen protégeant jusqu'au dernier instant le jeune Gokû qui était toujours inconscient, dans sa forme de Seiten Taisei. Nataku regardait droit devant lui, figé sous le choc, ne semblant pas réaliser ce qu'il se passait._

_Kanzeon arriva. Elle se figea puis la colère l'envahit._

_Kanzeon – qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?_

_Ritôten – moi ? Rien. C'est ce monstre qui est responsable !_

_Soudain Seiten Taisei sembla se réveiller. Il se leva et attaqua Ritôten. Celui-ci hurla l'ordre à Nataku d'attaquer Seiten Taisei. Nataku sembla un peu sortir de sa transe et attaqua automatiquement telle une marionnette. Leur combat fut terrible et dura longtemps. Kanzeon continua à observer la scène, l'air grave. Soudain, Nataku prit l'avantage, envoyant Seiten Taisei au tapis, presque inconscient._

_Ritôten – achève-le !_

_Nataku leva sa main puis s'arrêta, en choc, incapable de faire le moindre geste, fixant Seiten Taisei._

_Ritôten – qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tue-le !_

_Nataku ne bougea pas. Il tremblait, dans le choc le plus complet. Et soudain il hurla, prenant sa tête entre ses mains, faisant reculer de peur tous ceux autour de lui. Il s'écroula._

_Kanzeon (s'avançant) – ça suffit !_

_Ritôten – vous, ne vous en mêlez pas !_

_Kanzeon se tourna vers lui, lui jetant un regard glacé. Ritôten se tut. Elle s'approcha de Seiten Taisei et posa une main sur son front. Une lumière dorée apparut un court instant et quand elle enleva sa main, le diadème était réapparu. Le jeune Gokû reprit une forme normale mais s'endormit. Elle se releva._

_Kanzeon (froidement) – l'empereur est en chemin. Vous allez devoir vous expliquer._

_Ritôten sembla incertain puis se reprit._

_L'empereur (arrivant) – en effet, quel est tout ce raffut ? (Puis voyant les corps ensanglantés sur le sol de Konzen, Kenren et Tenpô, parlant avec colère) Que s'est-il passé ? Qui est le responsable ?_

_Ritôten – monseigneur, c'est la faute de cet être, cette aberration aux yeux dorés qui a été ramenée de la Terre. Il a attaqué Nataku, puis son diadème s'est brisé, et il s'est mis à attaquer tout le monde, même son gardien._

_L'empereur (préoccupé) – vraiment ? Il est donc responsable de ces morts ?_

_Ritôten lança un coup d'œil en direction de la déesse. Celle-ci ne le regardait pas. Elle semblait en colère mais la dissimulait complètement. Elle ne dit rien._

_Ritôten – oui, parfaitement. Ceux qui l'accompagnaient ont attaqué Nataku eux aussi. C'était un complot pour l'éliminer et vous renverser, mais leur monstre s'est retourné contre eux._

_L'empereur – je vois… Cette créature sera enfermée dans un lieu sûr. Là où elle ne pourra plus jamais faire de mal à quiconque et où elle expiera ses crimes pour l'éternité. Quant aux autres… leurs âmes seront condamnées à se réincarner sur Terre. _

_Ritôten – j'y veillerai personnellement. Nataku s'en chargera._

_A ce moment-là, le jeune Gokû s'éveilla et regarda autour de lui, hagard. _

Ce qu'il vit, Gokû pouvait le voir aussi. Du sang… partout.

_Le jeune Gokû leva ses mains ensanglantées et son regard se posa sur la forme la plus proche de lui. Ses yeux se figèrent, réalisant de qui il s'agissait. C'était Konzen… sans vie. Il s'agrippa à lui._

_Jeune Gokû – Konzen ! Konzen ! Réveille-toi ! Konzen ! _

_Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Il était dans le choc le plus total. Il regarda à nouveau autour de lui. Il vit Kenren, puis Tenpô. Il se baissa, se recroquevillant sur le corps de Konzen, le prenant et le serrant désespérément dans ses bras, pleurant._

_Jeune Gokû (parlant d'une voix brisée, envahie par des sanglots, tremblante) – ce n'est pas possible, réveille-toi, Konzen ! Ca ne peut pas arriver !_

_Soudain il releva la tête. Il vit Nataku. Ce dernier se releva à ce moment-là. Ses yeux étaient vides. Il regardait le jeune Gokû mais ne semblait pas le voir réellement_

_Jeune Gokû (sa voix toujours noyée par les sanglots) – Nataku ? Que s'est-il passé ? Comment ? Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai…_

_Nataku ne répondit pas, toujours dans un état second._

_L'empereur – c'est toi qui as fait ça. C'est toi qui les as tués._

_Le jeune Gokû releva la tête vers lui, choqué au plus haut point. Il secoua la tête répétant plusieurs fois d'une voix quasiment inaudible que ce n'était pas possible._

_Jeune Gokû (murmurant, de plus en plus choqué) – non… non, ce n'est pas possible… Je… Jamais… _

La scène se brouilla. Gokû eut juste le temps de voir les soldats s'avancer avec précaution vers lui, le capturer alors que le jeune Gokû tentait désespérément de se raccrocher à Konzen, hurlant.

C'est là qu'il le vit.

La personne qui était comme lui extérieure à la scène, c'était Nataku. Celui-ci le regardait tristement.

Puis il disparut. Le rêve s'évanouit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nataku se réveilla, en nage.

Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. C'était trop tôt et c'était beaucoup trop. Il ne pouvait le supporter. Il se leva, nauséeux et se précipita à la salle de bain. Il vomit.

Quand il eut terminé il se releva. Il porta une main à son visage.

C'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Les yeux de Gokû s'ouvrirent dans un état de complète panique. Son corps était en nage. Il hurlait. Il se redressa d'un coup. Plusieurs mains l'arrêtèrent. Ses cris s'estompèrent peu à peu et il leva les yeux, complètement hagard. C'étaient Gojô et Hakkai. Gokû était perdu, paniqué. Il les regarda sans sembler vraiment les reconnaître. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur Sanzô, à côté d'Hakkai. Il réalisa où et avec qui il était. Tous les trois le regardaient, l'air plutôt préoccupé, même... inquiet. Il se redressa totalement en position assise, ramenant ses jambes vers lui. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains, ses coudes s'appuyant sur ses genoux. Il cacha son visage et tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Il tremblait de tout son corps.

Hakkai – Gokû ?

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, semblant trop perturbé pour répondre. Il restait complètement immobile. Son esprit était totalement confus. Des images de son rêve surgissaient, lui faisant revivre ces terribles moments.

/ce n'était qu'un rêve, ils vont bien, ils sont là, Sanzô est là…/

Hakkai (se penchant un peu vers lui) – Gokû… tu m'entends ?

Gokû se maîtrisa et prenant sur lui, finit par répondre d'une voix faible, sa tête toujours dans ses mains – hai

Hakkai et Gojô se regardèrent, clairement inquiets, puis ils se tournèrent vers Sanzô

Hakkai – on va aller faire un tour. On te laisse avec lui. On vous retrouve en bas pour le petit déjeuner.

Sanzô ne dit rien mais les laissa partir. Gojô et Hakkai lancèrent un dernier regard vers Gokû avant de franchir la porte. Le moine regarda Gokû qui était toujours assis, prostré sur son lit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kôgaiji ouvrit avec fracas la porte et entra dans le laboratoire tel un animal en furie.

Kôgaiji – où est le sutra ?

Nî (ne levant même pas la tête de son ordi) – votre maman ne vous a jamais dit qu'il fallait frapper avant d'entrer ?

Kôgaiji s'approcha vivement de lui et le prit violemment par le col, le faisant pivoter sur sa chaise de façon à l'avoir face à face.

Kôgaiji (très en colère) – où est le sutra ?

Nî le fixa impassible et détacha sèchement les mains du youkai agrippées à son col.

Nî – à sa place habituelle, pourquoi ?

Kôgaiji le fixa, cherchant à déterminer s'il mentait.

Nî sourit – de quoi avez-vous peur ? Je souhaite tout autant que vous la résurrection de Gyumaô.

Kôgaiji le regarda d'un air mauvais et avec dédain.

Kôgaiji – on n'a rien en commun.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit.

Nî le suivit du regard, ses yeux se faisant plus durs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Au paradis céleste,_

Kanzeon observait ce qu'il se passait en bas.

Kanzeon (murmurant et souriant) – ça y est, il s'en rappelle

Jirôshin – quoi donc ?

Kanzeon – Son Gokû se rappelle désormais de l'essentiel de ce qu'il s'est passé avant qu'il ne soit enfermé.

Jirôshin – mais ça veut dire que… Nataku…

Kanzeon – oui, il a pris le risque… Maintenant les dés sont lancés pour Gokû et lui… ainsi que pour Konzen et les autres…

Jirôshin (inquiet) – mais vous êtes sûre que…

Kanzeon (énigmatique) – j'ai confiance en eux…

Elle repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé il y a 500 ans à présent. A ce moment, elle n'avait rien pu faire… et d'un côté… elle avait laissé faire. Konzen, Tenpô, Kenren étaient destinés à se réincarner sur Terre. Plutôt qu'être enfermés à jamais dans ce paradis céleste si ennuyeux, ils avaient enfin eu la possibilité, douloureuse néanmoins, de faire changer les choses. Après tant d'années, on y arrivait enfin. La chance se représentait, pour Nataku, pour Gokû, pour Konzen, Tenpô et Kenren… et même pour elle. C'était peut-être douloureux pour eux… mais ça en valait la peine…

Elle replongea dans sa contemplation.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Sur Terre,_

Hakkai et Gojô marchaient le long d'un petit chemin de campagne longeant une petite rivière, silencieux. Ils finirent par s'arrêter, observant le cours de l'eau.

Gojô – ça ira pour le singe ?

Hakkai – je suis sûr que oui… Sanzô saura y faire…

Gojô se retourna vers lui – comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

Hakkai (regardant toujours droit devant lui, caressant Hakkuryû sur son épaule) – ça paraît évident pourtant, non ?

Gojô l'observa et détourna ensuite le regard. Il murmura.

Gojô – ça ne l'est pas pour moi.

Hakkai sourit faiblement. Gojô était perturbé ces temps-ci avec lui. Il était beaucoup plus bougon et agacé que d'habitude, et avec Hakkai, il affichait souvent un air perplexe. Hakkai savait que c'était de sa faute. En fait, il le provoquait d'une certaine façon depuis leur 'pari' et cela semblait vraiment perturber le demi-youkai. Il repensa à leur conversation de la veille. C'est vrai qu'il était plus exigeant avec Gojô qu'il ne l'était avec Sanzô et Gokû. Le fait était que… avec Gojô… il cherchait surtout, depuis récemment, à le faire réagir, à lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Gojô, bien que toujours là pour lui restait d'une certaine manière distant. Il y avait inconsciemment entre eux une barrière de non-dits qui bizarrement n'existait pas entre Sanzô et Gokû. Hakkai en avait prit conscience il y a peu. Et c'est pour ça qu'il cherchait à le déstabiliser… pour qu'il arrive lui aussi à se rendre compte de ce mur… et éventuellement le briser, si c'était possible… Ce dernier point restant à déterminer.

Ce pari était en quelque sorte providentiel…

Hakkai (se tournant vers lui) – Gojô…

Gojô (le regardant) – hai ?

Hakkai – est-ce que tu as une idée sur ce que je te demanderai quand tu auras perdu notre pari ?

Gojô (riant d'un air un peu embarrassé) – qui te dit que je vais le perdre ?

Hakkai ne répondit rien et se contenta de le fixer d'un air neutre.

Gojô (le fixant quelques instants, incertain) – non je ne sais pas… pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arriverait ?

Hakkai – vraiment aucune idée ?

Gojô détourna les yeux, ne pouvant soutenir ces yeux verts qui le regardaient avec insistance, semblant lire dans ses pensées. Gojô se tourna à nouveau vers lui et s'approcha de manière à être face à face avec lui.

Gojô (sérieux) – Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hakkai ? Ca fait un moment que tu agis bizarrement. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ?

Gojô ne semblait pas énervé mais plutôt perdu. Hakkai ne répondit pas et le regarda en souriant légèrement. Ils se fixèrent. Finalement Gojô détourna le regard et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Gojô – c'est toujours la même chose avec toi… comment est-ce que je pourrais savoir ?

Hakkai rit légèrement.

Hakkai (lui faisant un clin d'œil) – bah… après tout, tu le sauras bien en temps voulu.

Gojô écarquilla les yeux et suivit du regard Hakkai qui se remit à marcher. Hakkuryû quitta son épaule, volant devant lui. Gojô rattrapa le jeune homme et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, la tête tournée vers lui.

Gojô – tu comptes pas m'obliger à faire un gage stupide quand même? J'ai pas envie de me ridiculiser devant le bakazaru et encore moins devant le bonze.

Hakkai (amenant un doigt sur son menton, réfléchissant, levant les yeux) – maintenant que tu le dis… ça pourrait être intéressant…

Une goutte vint se former sur le front du demi-youkai, puis il demanda, inquiet

Gojô – Hakkai, tu n'oserais pas ?

Hakkai (souriant) – qui sait ?

Ils continuèrent à marcher, Gojô harcelant Hakkai de questions, un bras toujours passé autour des épaules du jeune homme aux yeux verts.

Hakkai regarda droit devant lui, souriant pensivement - /en fait… je crois que j'ai autre chose en tête/

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre à l'auberge,_

Quelques secondes étaient passées depuis le départ de Gojô et Hakkai. Sanzô regardait Gokû. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Sanzô prit le cendrier posé sur la table à côté de lui et s'approcha du lit. Il posa le cendrier sur la table de nuit, s'assit à côté de Gokû, au bord du lit, lui faisant face. Il alluma une cigarette, inspira une bouffée et détourna la tête pour souffler la fumée. Son regard se reposa sur Gokû.

Ils avaient été réveillés par ses cris. Le singe se débattait dans son sommeil et n'arrêtait pas de parler, ses mots tantôt clairs, tantôt incompréhensibles ou incohérents. Il leur avait semblé dans un état de panique qui leur était totalement étranger. Tout ça pendant au moins une demi-heure sans qu'aucun d'eux n'arrive à le réveiller.

Sanzô tendit sa main jusqu'à la poser sur le front du jeune homme, touchant légèrement le métal de son diadème. Gokû abaissa ses mains, montrant enfin son visage. Il avait un peu de fièvre… mais ce qui était inquiétant, c'était son air défait. Il évitait son regard. Sanzô prit le verre d'eau que Hakkai avait posé un peu plus tôt sur la table de nuit et lui tendit. Gokû le prit avec hésitation, il but. Sa main tremblait.

Sanzô – Gokû…

Gokû (le coupant) – ça va… c'était juste… perturbant…

Il laissa passer un moment.

Gokû – c'est… Nataku qui m'a enfermé…

Il hésita puis commença à lui raconter son rêve dans les grandes lignes : Ritôten, Gôjun, Kanzeon, Nataku, la mort de Konzen, Tenpô et Kenren, l'empereur, mais gardant cependant pour lui tout ce qui concernait de plus près Konzen. Mais Sanzô n'était pas dupe. Il avait entendu ce nom maintes fois ce matin, pendant le sommeil agité du jeune youkai et il se doutait qu'il lui cachait certaines choses.

Gokû se tut. Il était encore visiblement choqué même s'il semblait plus calme.

Gokû – je l'ai vu… Nataku je veux dire

Sanzô fronça les sourcils. Gokû le regarda furtivement avant de reposer son attention sur son verre vide.

Gokû – je veux dire qu'il y en avait un autre, qui ne faisait pas partie du souvenir

Sanzô – comment ça ?

Gokû – je ne sais pas… (Il posa une main sur son front, fermant les yeux)

Quelques instants passèrent.

Gokû – il ne voulait pas ça. Je pouvais le voir dans son regard (il rouvrit les yeux)

Sanzô se perdit dans ses pensées. /Ce Gôjun est donc en partie responsable… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien vouloir aujourd'hui ? Et qu'est-ce que les sutras ont à voir là-dedans ? Et ce Ritôten dans tout ça ? Quelque chose ne tourne vraiment pas rond…/ Il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier. Puis son attention se reposa sur Gokû.

Sanzô – on tirera tout ça au clair plus tard. Pour l'instant lève-toi... il vaut mieux qu'on parte d'ici le plus vite possible.

Il fit un mouvement pour se lever mais Gokû jeta ses bras autour de son cou et le serra avec force, l'empêchant de bouger.

Gokû (parlant tout bas, près de son oreille, d'une voix tremblante) – j'ai cru te perdre encore une fois.

Sanzô écarquilla légèrement les yeux puis son regard s'adoucit. Il le prit à son tour dans ses bras et baissa légèrement la tête, la tournant un peu vers celle du jeune homme jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent son oreille. Il murmura d'une voix calme.

Sanzô – mais je suis encore là, non ? Et cette fois-ci je ne compte pas mourir.

Gokû tremblant encore un peu ferma les yeux et embrassa le lobe de son oreille puis il déposa d'autres baisers sur sa joue, ses lèvres errant jusqu'à les poser sur les siennes. Elles se posèrent les unes sur les autres plusieurs fois avec douceur, s'embrassant de courts instants, leurs nez se frôlant, avant qu'elles ne viennent finalement se fixer plus longuement, se caressant, s'embrassant avec de plus en plus d'insistance, surtout de la part de Gokû. Ce dernier prit son visage entre ses mains, ses doigts glissant progressivement dans les cheveux blonds. Il approfondit le baiser et s'avança jusqu'à enjamber le moine. L'intensité du baiser changea rapidement, une main de Sanzô glissant sur le dos du jeune homme jusqu'à glisser sous son T-shirt, tandis que l'autre s'agrippa fermement dans les cheveux châtains. Tout en l'embrassant, Gokû se pencha légèrement à arrière, posant une main sur le lit, pour amener Sanzô à s'allonger au-dessus de lui, ce qui finit par arriver. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser et à se caresser, Gokû semblant vouloir pousser Sanzô à continuer dans ses caresses. Celui-ci se redressa légèrement et s'apprêta à lui ôter son T-shirt quand il remarqua que quelque chose clochait. Leurs regards étaient fixés l'un sur l'autre.

Dans celui de Gokû des larmes menaçaient de tomber.

Gokû fit un geste pour ôter le haut noir de Sanzô et rengager le baiser. Mais Sanzô lui prit le poignet et le plaqua contre le lit et ses lèvres évitèrent celles du jeune youkai.

Gokû le regarda perdu et inquiet, des larmes toujours à deux doigts de tomber présentes dans ses yeux dont il semblait ne pas avoir conscience.

Sanzô réalisa et comprit le comportement du jeune homme. Gokû avait vraiment eu peur de le perdre et apparemment, il recherchait désespérément sa présence physique pour se rassurer. Mais… ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne solution ainsi… Il soupira.

Gokû le regardait, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'était arrêté. /j'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde comme ça ?.../

Gokû – Sanzô ?

Le regard violet entouré de mèches blondes penchées vers lui l'observait calmement, les traits de son beau visage calmes. Sa main à moitié gantée vint se poser sur sa joue, la caressant et Gokû sentit ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant.

Gokû - /je… pleure ?.../

Il écarquilla les yeux, ceux-ci toujours plongés dans ceux de Sanzô. Les lèvres de celui-ci s'abaissèrent jusqu'à toucher l'endroit où sa larme avait coulé. Quelques secondes passèrent où leurs visages se frôlèrent, sans qu'ils se regardent dans les yeux.

Sanzô (murmurant très faiblement) – je suis là et je ne compte pas partir. Fais-en autant et oublie ces rêves. C'est du passé.

Puis il se redressa et quitta le lit, se levant, tenant toujours un de ses poignets dans sa main, obligeant le jeune homme à se lever lui aussi. Puis il le lâcha.

Sanzô – va te préparer, on t'attendra en bas.

Il se dirigea vers la porte

Gokû – je suis désolé

Sanzô ouvrit la porte et parla sans se retourner

Sanzô (d'une voix un peu énervée) – baka ! Je t'ai déjà dit que tes excuses m'énervaient ! Dépêche-toi où je te laisse ici !

Il sortit et referma la porte.

Gokû cligna des yeux puis sourit peu à peu.

Gokû - /je t'aime Genjô Sanzô/

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Sur Terre,_

Kanzeon s'approcha de Nataku. Celui-ci préparait ses affaires.

Kanzeon – je vois que tu as pris ta décision.

Nataku acquiesça.

Nataku – il est temps que j'affronte mon passé et mon présent. (Il se retourna vers elle). Il faut que je répare mes erreurs et que j'en empêche d'autres de se reproduire. (Il rajouta en baissant la voix et en détournant le regard) Même si je dois affronter mon père pour ça.

Kanzeon sourit.

Kanzeon – tu vas à leur rencontre ?

Nataku (hésitant un tout petit peu) – oui

Un instant passa.

Kanzeon – Gokû sait ?

Nataku – oui, en gros. Je ne lui ai pas montré la fin.

Kanzeon – ça sera certainement mieux de lui expliquer en personne

Nataku acquiesça à nouveau puis sourit en se retournant vers la déesse.

Nataku – arigatô

Kanzeon (souriant) – de rien… (puis d'un air pensif) Si Konzen et Jirôshin pouvaient être aussi reconnaissants que toi.

Une image de Sanzô et une autre de Jirôshin pestant après elle se formèrent dans son esprit. Une veine fit son apparition sur son front. Elle fronça les sourcils.

Nataku cligna des yeux et éclata de rire. Kanzeon écarquilla les yeux et sourit.

Kanzeon - /il y avait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu rire ainsi, Nataku…/

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kôgaiji se dirigea avec Dokugakuji vers le coffre où était conservé le sutra. Il l'ouvrit. Ils regardèrent à l'intérieur.

Dokugakuji - le sutra est toujours là.

Kôgaiji referma le coffre.

Kôgaiji - /bizarre tout ça/

Gyokumen (entrant dans la pièce) – un problème, Kôgaiji ?

Kôgaiji – aucun… (Il se retourna et passa à côté d'elle, sortant de la pièce avec Dokugakuji) mais si j'était vous, je surveillerais le sutra.

La reine le regarda s'éloigner, un air méfiant sur son visage.

Gyokumen – vous avez l'intention de me le voler ?

Kôgaiji étouffa un ricanement

Kôgaiji – surveillez plutôt votre chien de garde

Ils sortirent de la pièce.

Gyokumen fronça les sourcils.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gôjun observa les 3 sutras en sa possession. Il leva les yeux. Il vit Ritôten arriver vers lui.

Gôjun se leva – monseigneur

Ritôten – où en es-tu ?

Gôjun – j'ai réussi à récupérer 3 sutras, il ne reste plus que celui de Genjô Sanzô à prendre.

Ritôten – je vois… Son Gokû est-il toujours dans son groupe ?

Gôjun – malheureusement oui…

Ritôten (pensif) – /si je pouvais m'en emparer ou si Nataku se réveillait, ma tâche serait grandement facilitée, mais j'imagine que prendre Son Gokû risque d'être difficile… par contre Nataku… il faut que je vérifie… je suis sûr que cette déesse cache quelque chose…/

Gôjun – monseigneur ?

Ritôten – empare-toi de leur sutra et tue-les ! Qu'ils ne soient pas une gêne ! Ils ne doivent pas arriver au bout de leur voyage.

Gôjun – hai !

Ritôten – mais avant, j'aimerais que tu vérifies quelque chose pour moi… C'est à propos de Nataku…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sanzô arriva en bas, rejoignant Hakkai et Gojô qui étaient au rez-de-chaussée, commençant à peine à prendre leur petit déjeuner. Il était encore très tôt dans la matinée. Gokû s'était réveillé (et les avait donc réveillés) aux aurores.

Hakkai – et comment va-t-il ?

Sanzô s'installa à côté de lui.

Sanzô – Je crois que ça ira.

Sanzô leur raconta ce qu'avait vu Gokû en rêve.

Gojô – donc si je comprends bien, Gokû a été enfermé par Nataku parce qu'il a été accusé à tort de nous avoir liquidés et on a été forcés à nous réincarner, tout ça à cause de ce Ritôten ?

Hakkai – et pour Gôjun ?

Sanzô – son rôle n'est pas très clair dans l'histoire… mais ce type n'est pas blanc comme neige.

Gojô – et Nataku dans tout ça ?

Hakkai – il semble n'avoir été qu'une marionnette dans les mains de son père

Gojô (serrant les poings) - c'est à vomir.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes puis il sourit dangereusement.

Gojô – je sais pas vous, mais la prochaine fois que je vois ce Gôjun, il risque de passer un sale quart d'heure…

Gokû – j'ai la priorité sur lui !

Gokû venait d'arriver. Tous les trois se retournèrent vers lui.

Gokû les regarda sérieux puis sourit – on a des comptes à régler lui et moi.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur Sanzô. Ils se fixèrent un instant, Gokû souriant comme à l'accoutumée. Puis il s'installa à côté de Gojô, étant face à Sanzô.

Gokû – harahetta ! Il y a quoi à manger ?

Gojô – commence pas à me piquer ma bouffe !

Gokû – comment ça 'ta bouffe' ? Il y a pas marqué ton nom dessus que je sache !

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler, Sanzô regardant de temps à autre Gokû. Celui-ci semblait être à nouveau lui-même.

Hakkai (murmurant en souriant à Sanzô) – je savais que tu saurais y faire

Sanzô (murmurant en retour) – la ferme !

Hakkai sourit de plus belle. Gokû et Gojô s'étaient à présent levés, se traitant de noms d'oiseaux de plus en plus 'recherchés'.

Sanzô sortit son flingue et tira en l'air.

Sanzô – URUSEE !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kanzeon laissa Nataku en plein milieu d'un chemin de campagne.

Kanzeon – voilà ! Je pense que d'ici tu devrais pouvoir retrouver leur trace sans te faire remarquer… Et puis si tu te perds, appelle-moi, ok ?

Nataku sourit – ok, compris !

Kanzeon le regarda s'éloigner à pied, pensive.

Il fallait que ça marche.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dans l'écurie où se trouvaient les dragons blancs porteurs, le groupe de Kôgaiji faisait le point.

Yaone – peut-être qu'il s'est tout simplement trompé en disant qu'il prendrait le dernier sutra ?

Dokugakuji – c'est possible

Kôgaiji – je n'en crois rien.

Il serra les poings.

Kôgaiji - je suis sûr que c'est ce Nî qui est derrière tout ça… Yaone, Ririn

Yaone et Ririn – hai !

Kôgaiji – je veux que vous le surveilliez. Dokugakuji et moi on va aller voir le groupe de Sanzô. Gôjun a dit qu'il les attaquera en suivant. Ca on en est sûr. /il faut qu'on récupère les sutras qu'il a pris…/

Ririn – vous allez voir le chauve ? Je veux venir !

Kôgaiji – non ! Tu restes avec Yaone !

Ririn – mais ! (boudant) C'est pas juste…

Yaone – ne vous inquiétez pas, maître Kôgaiji, je veille sur elle.

Kôgaiji acquiesça. Dokugakuji et lui partirent à la recherche du groupe de Sanzô

Ririn (regardant en souriant malicieusement un pauvre dragon blanc qui commençait à paniquer) - /dès que Yaone aura le dos tourné… à moi la liberté / (2)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le groupe de Sanzô venait de faire plusieurs heures de routes. Ils avaient rencontré en chemin quelques groupes de youkais assez faibles, qui leur avaient 'changé les idées' et puis ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une petite ville calme où ils avaient pu manger.

Il faisait vraiment beau et plutôt chaud. Le temps était sec. Le groupe de Sanzô déambulait à présent dans le centre ville. Ils pouvaient enfin décompresser après les derniers jours qu'ils avaient passés. Pas de trace de Gôjun ou quelque autre emmerdeur du genre. C'était un jour de marché et il y avait foule. Le groupe s'était scindé en deux, Gojô et Gokû d'un côté, et Sanzô et Hakkai d'un autre, bien qu'ils ne soient pas loin les uns des autres.

Gojô était en train de choisir des alcools quand il remarqua que Gokû se faisait accoster par une jeune et plutôt jolie jeune fille. La conversation dura quelques secondes puis elle partit, apparemment heureuse de lui avoir parlé. Gojô s'approcha.

Gojô – j'y crois pas, tu t'es fait draguer là !

Gokû (rougissant un peu) – pas vraiment

Gojô (souriant) – arrête de faire le modeste, t'as vu comme elle te regardait ? Ah… et dire qu'elle ne m'a même pas remarqué… (Il soupira)

Puis son regard tomba sur Hakkai. Il devint légèrement sérieux et pensif. Gokû le regarda attentivement.

Gojô – quoi ?

Gokû – non rien… /je me fais des idées, c'est impossible…/

Ils se rapprochèrent d'Hakkai et Sanzô.

Gojô – devinez quoi, le saru vient de se faire draguer !

Gokû (lançant un regard énervé vers Gojô mais rougissant un peu) – même pas vrai !

Gojô (passant un bras autour d'Hakkai) – bah… après tout c'est normal, quatre beaux garçons comme nous, c'est normal qu'on ait du succès.

Gokû jeta un regard furtif et légèrement inquiet vers Sanzô. Celui-ci resta silencieux.

Sanzô – dépêchez-vous de terminer vos courses. On va pas traîner ici.

Il s'éloigna. Gokû le suivit des yeux puis se tourna vers Hakkai et Gojô.

Gokû – je vais avec lui. A tout à l'heure !

Ils le regardèrent courir après Sanzô.

Hakkai (souriant amusé) – tu as fait exprès…

Gojô (d'un air innocent) – qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?…

Hakkai haussa un sourcil en le regardant

Gojô (le regardant) – bon ok, j'avoue… plutôt jaloux le bonze, tu trouves pas ?

Hakkai (souriant) – tu cherches à m'aider à gagner mon pari ? Si tu veux, tu peux m'aider à les enfermer à clé dans une chambre ce soir…

Gojô le regarda, étonné – hein ?

Hakkai (souriant amusé, lui jetant un coup d'œil de biais) – je plaisante…

Il regarda Sanzô et Gokû s'éloigner. Il sourit un peu plus… /Quoique…/

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sanzô s'arrêta finalement. Ils avaient quitté le centre ville. Ils étaient dans un coin calme, près d'une fontaine naturelle, avec une petite cascade, bordée d'un petit mur. L'eau rassemblée dans un bassin était assez profonde. Le niveau du sol du bassin était plus bas que celui du sol. Le bassin avait apparemment été créé artificiellement.

Il n'y avait pas un chat autour. _(enfin si justement, il y avait un chat noir et blanc qui passait mais c'est tout lol). _Sanzô s'assit au bord de la fontaine.

Gokû – Sanzô ! Matte !

Sanzô se retourna

Sanzô (légèrement énervé) – quoi ?

Gokû – je… rien, c'est juste que tu es parti vite

Sanzô – 'tch'

Gokû sourit légèrement. Sanzô le remarqua.

Sanzô – baka !

Gokû (souriant) – sur ce coup-là, je ne sais pas qui est le plus bête entre toi et moi…

Sanzô (franchement énervé) – qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Gokû s'assit au bord de la fontaine à côté de lui.

Gokû – tu sais très bien de quoi je parle

Sanzô détourna le regard, silencieux.

Gokû eut soudain une idée saugrenue. Il sourit /il risque de me tuer après mais…/

Il le poussa franchement en arrière, directement dans l'eau. Sanzô tomba dans la fontaine en faisant un 'PLOUF' magistral… Il se redressa finalement après s'être un peu débattu dans l'eau. Le niveau de l'eau était situé environ aux deux tiers de son corps

Gokû éclata de rire. Le premier moment d'étonnement passé, Sanzô s'énerva.

Sanzô – et tu trouves ça drôle ?

Gokû (riant toujours) – gomen !

Sanzô – aide-moi plutôt à sortir de là !

Gokû toujours assis sur le muret lui tendit la main. Sanzô l'attrapa puis sourit d'un air redoutable. Une expression étonnée se forma sur le visage du singe et tout d'un coup Sanzô le tira vers lui. Gokû poussa un cri et la seconde d'après il était dans l'eau. Il se redressa, ruisselant, regardant Sanzô d'un air hébété. Celui-ci au contraire le regardait d'un sourire moqueur et satisfait.

Sanzô – ça t'apprendra !

Gokû fit mine de bouder. Puis se jeta sur lui tentant de le couler. Sanzô l'esquiva et commença à l'éclabousser sérieusement. Gokû répliqua. Malgré lui, Sanzô esquissa un sourire, Gokû arrêta de lui envoyer de l'eau et s'approcha.

Gokû (souriant légèrement) – quelqu'un s'amuse on dirait…

Sanzô (éclaircissant sa voix et fronçant les sourcils) – je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu vas avoir de gros problèmes, bakazaru !

Gokû (haussant un sourcil et souriant légèrement) – ah oui ?

Gokû s'approcha encore. Le jeune youkai semblait l'observer en détail, le dévisageant avec de doux yeux. Puis ses yeux brillants se plongèrent dans ceux de Sanzô qui le regardait à présent sans ciller, son air agacé s'estompant, semblant intrigué et captivé par le jeune homme s'avançant vers lui. Il faut dire que l'eau glissant sur la peau dorée et dans la chevelure du jeune youkai le rendait vraiment attirant. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, leurs vêtements trempés se touchant.

Gokû (levant les yeux vers lui et murmurant) – je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi jaloux

Sanzô sembla surpris main parvint à se contenir. Il ne répliqua pas, se contentant de détourner le regard d'un air furieux.

Gokû sourit et agrippa fermement mais avec douceur de ses deux mains le devant du haut mouillé de son habit blanc, se rapprochant un peu plus du blond. Son nez et ses lèvres frôlèrent le cou ruisselant d'eau du moine et ses cheveux châtains mouillés vinrent effleurer sa peau. Il sentit Sanzô frémir très légèrement. Il ferma les yeux.

Gokû (murmurant) – je t'aime.

Sanzô resta silencieux, son visage calme mais il posa une main sur la chevelure du jeune homme puis il baissa un peu sa tête de façon à pouvoir déposer un baiser sur la tempe du jeune youkai. Gokû leva la tête, frôlant son visage à celui de son aîné. Leurs visages étaient complètement recouverts d'eau qui glissait en gouttes irrégulières de leurs cheveux. Leurs lèvres mouillées se cherchèrent et s'embrassèrent tendrement et longuement. Leurs yeux se fermèrent, ne s'entrouvrant qu'occasionnellement en changeant de position, leurs nez se frôlant et leurs lèvres se quittant momentanément pour mieux se rejoindre. Une main de Sanzô s'était posée sur la taille du jeune homme, l'autre derrière sa nuque tandis que les mains de Gokû restaient agrippées à l'avant de son habit. Enfin leurs lèvres se séparèrent doucement. Gokû le regarda un instant. Puis il sourit.

Soudain, sans aucun signe avant-coureur, il le poussa en arrière, le faisant basculer dans l'eau. Le blond émergea, plus ruisselant que jamais. Un Gokû riant se trouvait face à un Sanzô devenant de plus en plus énervé au fur et à mesure que l'étonnement s'effaçait de ses traits.

Gokû (essayant de se retenir de rire) – pardon Sanzô, mais c'était trop tentant…

Sanzô essaya de sortir son baffeur mais celui-ci était complètement mouillé. Il regarda le harisen s'égoutter. Gokû pouffa. Sanzô semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs, une veine proéminente sur son front. Il posa sa main sur la tête du jeune homme et le coula. Gokû se dégagea et fit surface, toussant un peu d'eau mais riant toujours.

Gojô s'approchant du muret et regardant au-dessus – Hakkai ! Je les ai trouvés ! Alors, on prend un bain ?

Hakkai (arrivant) – ah vous voilà ! Prêts à part… (remarquant qu'ils étaient dans un bassin rempli d'eau, les regardant d'un air interrogateur) Sanzô ? Gokû ?

Sanzô – ne me regarde pas comme ça, tout est la faute de cet imbécile de singe !

Gokû les regarda en souriant, quoique légèrement embarrassé. Sanzô quant à lui semblait sur le point de tuer quelqu'un. Il s'approcha du bord. Hakkai tendit la main pour l'aider à sortir de l'eau. Sanzô se redressa et commença à tordre ses habits de ses mains pour en essorer l'eau. De son côté, Gokû s'approcha lui aussi du bord.

Gokû – Gojô, tu m'aides ?

Gojô – quoi ? Pour que tu me tires dans l'eau ? Non merci !

C'est à ce moment-là que cela se produisit. Gojô déséquilibré tomba à l'eau. Il se releva après s'être un peu débattu, complètement mouillé, l'air complètement dérouté et étonné. Il se retourna pour voir qui l'avait poussé

Gojô – Hakkai ?

Celui-ci sourit puis le regarda d'un air des plus hypocrites qui soient.

Hakkai (d'un air innocent) – ah... pardon Gojô… Je croyais que tu voulais plonger…

Gojô (une veine apparente sur son front) – non mais ça va pas ?

Gokû pouffait, toujours dans l'eau, à côté de lui

Gojô – qu'est-ce qui te fait rire le singe ? Tu vas voir un peu !

Sur ce, il tenta de le couler. Ils commencèrent à se chamailler et à se couler réciproquement. Hakkai sourit en observant la scène devant eux. Sanzô se passa une main sur son visage.

Sanzô (dépité) – mais qu'est-ce que je fais avec de pareils abrutis ?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nataku arriva à un croisement. Il regarda en face, puis à droite et à gauche. Il repéra un panneau. Il se figea, légèrement étonné.

Nataku – mais… c'est pas vrai ! Ca fait dit fois que je passe par là ! (Il prit le plan que lui avait donné Kanzeon). Pourtant j'ai bien suivi ses instructions…

Il regarda le plan rempli de flèches rouges, de dessins et de signes bizarres tracés par Kanzeon. (3) Il le retourna dans tous les sens. Puis leva les yeux, son regard désespéré.

Nataku (légèrement paniqué) – je crois que je me suis perdu… (Il regarda à nouveau la carte dans tous les sens) pourtant je suis passé par là et… (4)

Il leva la tête. Deux personnes sur un dragon blanc venaient d'atterrir près de lui.

Nataku – Oï s'il vous plaît, je crois que je me suis égar…

Il se tut et se figea quand il vit le visage d'une des deux personnes. Celle-ci semblait l'avoir reconnu elle aussi. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux.

Kôgaiji – Na… taku ?

Nataku - /le… fils de Gyumaô /

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ririn venait juste de ligoter son dragon blanc. Celui-ci la regardait d'un air inquiet et peu rassuré.

Ririn (enthousiaste) – ne bouge pas d'ici ! Je vais aller voir le chauve, je lui prends le sutra puis je reviens

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Voilà ! Je m'arrête là ! Pourquoi là précisément ? Mhhh bonne question lol Je n'en sais rien du tout… lol Reviews pleaaaaaaaaaase !**

**J'ai tenté de ralentir le rythme à la fin, car je n'avais pas envie de rester dans le 'angst'… C'est pas du tout mon genre… Le lemon approche pour Sanzô et Gokû… Et par conséquent les choses risquent de s'accélérer pour Hakkai et Gojô, héhé !**

**Chapitre 12 : Eden caché **

**Risque de prendre du temps… mais ça en vaudra le coup… ;-) **

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(1) qu'est-ce que je peux vous dire à part que cette déesse n'est _vraiment_ pas normale ? lol

(2) J'ai cette image de Ririn martyrisant un pauvre dragon blanc qu'elle a ligoté dans je ne sais plus quel épisode. Hilarant, mais je plains le pauvre dragon lol

(3) Imaginez un peu le plan de Kanzeon… moi je plains Nataku lol

(4) J'ai trouvé l'idée d'un Nataku affolé de s'être perdu marrante… Bizarrement, je l'imagine bien avec une tête complètement paniquée lol Quoi sadique ?


	12. Eden caché

**Voici le chapitre 12 !**

Désolée pour l'attente, mais avec le boulot que j'ai, c'est pas simple. Vous aurez remarqué le changement de rating… Donc préparez-vous au LEMON, âmes sensibles s'abstenir… lol Le rating est là pour ça. Pour ceux qui arriveraient par inadvertance ici, je tiens à rappeler que cette fic est yaoi ! Le lemon reste plutôt soft… J'ai fait attention à ça… Pas trop graphique… Plutôt gros lime comme dit kyochan ;-)

**Natanaelle : merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews ! C'est trop gentil ce que tu m'a dit ! Ca fait super plaisir de voir d'autres supportrices de Sanzô/Gokû, on se sent moins seule ;-) Zibou !**

**LECONTE Raphaele : je suis contente que la 'révélation' t'ait plu ! Et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! Gros bisous à toi !**

**Baka Saru 54 : je suis contente et rassuré de voir que le passage du tragique au comique ait bien été accepté ! En fait, j'ai beaucoup hésité à faire la scène de la fontaine. Je suis rassurée à présent ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Gros bisous (et merci pour les encouragements pour la fac lol j'en ai terriblement besoin snif)**

**Neteria : je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire ;-) Je me sens comme l'aviateur dans le petit prince de Saint Exupéry qui entend à la fin les étoiles rire comme le petit prince… euhhh bon là je m'écarte du sujet et je divague en plus lol Gros bisous à toi ! **

**Menaline : merchi à toi ! Bon ce chap 12 a mis plus de temps à venir, je m'en excuse. J'essaye d'être rapide, promis ! ;-) Gros bisous à toi !**

**Kaoru : Hakkai est trop fûté pour atterrir dans l'eau (mhh ? Si j'insinue que les 3 autres sont pas très fût-fût ? Naaaaan ! lol) XD**

**Kokoroyume : rhoooo là tu m'as vraiment fait rougir tu sais ! Merci infiniment ! J'attends avec impatience la suite de ta fic un souhait différent ! (et vive Sei et Sub ! Je me répète ? Désolée… c'est plus fort que moi… lol)**

**Kyochan95 : merchiii pour cette review ! Et oui, je crois que Hakkai voulait vraiment voir Gojô dans l'eau lol Mais il ne l'avouera pas je pense… Pour ce chap 12, je ne sais pas s'il sera mieux que les autres (j'ai un peu galéré pour le faire en fait) mais il y a mon premier lemon XD Gros bisous !**

**ROONNA : pour Gojô/Hakkai… disons que Hakkai torture un peu le pauvre Gojô… lol (il n'a aucune pitié ni aucun scrupule comme on peut le voir dans ce chap lol) Bisous à toi !**

**Yatsuko : la suite est là ! ;-) Oui Gôjun en veut bel et bien à Gokû pour ça… Mais j'expliquerai plus en détail cela au prochain chap ;-) Bisous !**

**Merci aussi à Tsukiko pour ton message ! Bisous la miss !**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je vous adore ! **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Pensées entre / et /**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapitre 12 : Eden caché**

Kôgaiji s'avança vers Nataku

Kôgaiji – je ne me trompe pas ? C'est bien toi, le dieu-guerrier Nataku qui a vaincu mon père, Gyumaô ?

Nataku (semblant se ressaisir et fixant Kôgaiji d'un air sérieux, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre) – hai.

Kôgaiji (d'un air calme, pensif) – non pas que je t'en veuille…

Nataku le regarda d'un air troublé. /C'est son père… pourtant il ne semble pas m'en vouloir…/

Kôgaiji – mais… je croyais que le dieu-guerrier ne s'était pas réveillé depuis 500 ans

Nataku (d'un air sérieux et grave) – certaines choses ont évolué récemment, j'imagine que c'est la raison de mon réveil.

Kôgaiji et Nataku se dévisagèrent. Ils étaient tous les deux sur leur garde. Il y a 500 ans, ils n'avaient fait que se croiser, Kôgaiji n'avait pas combattu aux côtés de son père, préférant protéger sa mère et sa demi-sœur. Nataku l'observa. Le monstre en face de lui ne semblait avoir rien en commun avec celui qu'il avait combattu il y a déjà longtemps de ça. Dokugakuji regardait cet échange silencieux avec un certain étonnement.

Kôgaiji – ce ne peut pas être une coïncidence…

Dokugakuji – quoi donc ?

Kôgaiji – d'abord ce Gôjun…

Nataku (le coupant) – Gôjun ? Vous l'avez vu ?

Les deux autres le regardèrent, surpris de sa réaction soudaine.

Kôgaiji – oui, il est à la recherche des sutras. (suspicieux) Tu es de mèche avec lui ?

Nataku – non ! (Il s'arrêta, plus calme) Pas du tout… je recherche juste le groupe de Sanzô

A ces mots, Kôgaiji et Dokugakuji écarquillèrent les yeux

Dokugakuji – nous sommes aussi à leur recherche, on peut peut-être chercher ensemble ?

Kôgaiji sembla pondérer la question puis acquiesça. Nataku cligna des yeux, surpris de la proposition.

Nataku – ha… hai…

Kôgaiji – pourquoi les cherches-tu ?

Nataku hésita un peu.

Nataku – j'ai des choses à régler et puis… il faut que je les prévienne. Ils courent un grand danger.

Kôgaiji – à cause du sutra ?

Nataku acquiesça – il ne faut pas qu'il tombe dans les mains de Gôjun

Kôgaiji – je te préviens… Nous sommes aussi à la recherche des sutras et personne ne se mettra en travers de notre chemin

Nataku cligna des yeux – ce n'était pas mon intention

Kôgaiji le dévisagea encore une fois puis détourna le regard et s'éloigna un peu.

Dokugakuji et Nataku le regardèrent faire. Dokugakuji se retourna vers Nataku.

Dokugakuji (souriant) – il peut paraître bougon, mais il n'est pas méchant

Nataku le regarda étonné et sourit – sô ka ?

Kôgaiji (irrité) – je vous entends !

Dokugakuji (souriant toujours à Nataku) – qu'est-ce que je disais ?

Et ils éclatèrent de rire sous le regard exaspéré de Kôgaiji.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kanzeon regagna ses appartements. Jirôshin alla à sa rencontre.

Jirôshin – je vous cherchais ! Je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher d'entrer…

Kanzeon – qui ?

Jirôshin – Gôjun

Kanzeon accéléra le pas et arriva finalement dans le jardin, suivie de près par Jirôshin.

Gôjun observait le 'Nataku' assis sur le siège. Elle le vit tendre une main pour le toucher.

Kanzeon – n'y pensez même pas !

Gôjun arrêta son geste et se redressa, tournant la tête vers elle. Kanzeon s'approcha.

Kanzeon – c'est Ritôten qui vous envoie ? S'il a quelque chose à dire, il n'a qu'à venir lui-même.

Gôjun – il m'a juste envoyé vérifier que Nataku allait bien.

Kanzeon retint un rire – comme s'il se préoccupait de sa santé… (un moment passa, les deux se jaugeant du regard) Je crois que vous pouvez partir à présent.

Gôjun ne répondit rien, se contentant de sortir en marchant des appartements de la déesse, suivi du regard par Jirôshin.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui Gôjun sourit.

Gôjun - /c'est bien ce que je pensais… Ce n'est pas Nataku/ (à voix haute) Où peut-il bien être ?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le soir commençait à tomber, mais il restait encore pas mal de lumière. Il faisait beau mais le vent commençait à se lever, amenant un air frais sur son visage.

Ririn avait repéré le groupe de Sanzô. Ils étaient à quelques kilomètres de son piège maintenant, s'y dirigeant lentement mais sûrement. Elle se tenait d'un côté d'une montagne de pierre massive à l'intérieur de laquelle un tunnel avait été construit. Elle sourit avec joie. Le groupe de Sanzô serait forcé de passer par là.

Ririn – ils vont tomber dans mon piège ! C'est infaillible !

Elle avait creusé un énorme trou à la sortie du tunnel, très profond. Une image du groupe de Sanzô y tombant en hurlant se forma dans sa tête. Elle sourit encore plus.

Elle monta le plus rapidement sur la montagne, de façon à voir le plus loin possible de l'autre côté de la montagne pour les voir arriver. Elle scruta l'horizon. Au bout de quelques minutes, la voiture du groupe apparut, s'approchant à bonne allure. Elle dévala la montagne pour se placer à côté de la sortie, en restant cachée, s'accroupissant.

Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'en faisant ainsi elle maintenait enclenché un mystérieux levier caché dans les rochers à proximité de la montagne.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sanzô somnolait. Après le regrettable passage dans l'eau il s'en était donné à cœur joie, distribuant des coups de baffeur à tout va à Gojô et Gokû. Leurs vêtements (à part ceux d'Hakkai qui en était sorti indemne lol) avaient heureusement mis peu de temps à sécher grâce au soleil qu'il faisait. Maintenant la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir, bien qu'il leur restât encore quelques heures de route à faire. Ils risquaient de passer une nuit de plus à la belle étoile.

Gojô s'était endormi. Gokû restait éveillé, bien que fermant de temps à autre les yeux. Soudain des ronflements se firent entendre. Gokû ouvrit bien grand les yeux. Il tourna la tête.

Gokû – Gojô ronfle ?

Hakkai (souriant) – il semblerait que lui

Gokû (d'un air moqueur) – et dire qu'il m'accuse de ronfler ! Il peut bien parler !

Gojô (se réveillant à cause du bruit) – qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Gokû – il y a que tu ronfles kappa !

Gojô (partant au quart de tour) – quoi ? Répète un peu le singe ! C'est toi qui ronfles !

Gokû – n'importe quoi ! Espèce de cafard !

Sanzô fit entendre un 'clic'

Sanzô (d'un air faisant froid dans le dos) – fermez-la si vous tenez à ronfler à nouveau…

Les deux autres se calmèrent, un frisson d'effroi passant dans leur dos à la vue du flingue qui brillait d'un éclat menaçant, tout ça sous le sourire compatissant mais nonchalant d'Hakkai. Celui-ci freina.

Les 4 observèrent la montagne devant eux et l'entrée d'un tunnel semblant la traverser.

Hakkai – je crois qu'il faut passer par là.

Gokû – il fait vraiment noir là-dedans

Gojô (moqueur) – c'est normal, c'est un tunnel, réfléchis avant de parler espèce de babouin…

Ils commencèrent à se bagarrer. Une veine apparut sur le front de Sanzô mais celui-ci semblait trop exaspéré pour leur tirer dessus…

Hakkai sourit et s'adressa à Hakkuryû.

Hakkai – allume tes phares, Hakkuryû, nous allons en avoir besoin.

Ils s'engagèrent dans le tunnel. Le noir était complet, si ce n'était la lumière des feux de Jeep. Gojô et Gokû arrêtèrent momentanément leur bagarre. Pas de lumière au bout du tunnel. Celui-ci semblait vraiment long. Gokû crut voir quelque chose. Il se redressa pour tenter de voir, appuyant une main sur l'épaule de Sanzô et se penchant entre les deux sièges de devant.

Sanzô étonné le regarda. Gokû scrutait l'obscurité ambiante.

Sanzô – Gokû ?

Gokû – on dirait qu'il y a quelque chose, là-bas sur le sol

Hakkai – où ?

Mais avant de pouvoir en dire davantage, la voiture qui allait assez vite tomba dans un trou heureusement peu profond. Le bruit de leur chute résonna à travers les parois du tunnel.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ririn guettait avec impatience la sortie de Sanzô et des autres. Ca ne devait pas tarder. Mais soudain elle entendit un grand bruit en provenance du tunnel. Elle se redressa et s'approcha, faisant remonter sans s'en rendre compte le levier sur lequel elle marchait depuis tout à l'heure. Elle regarda dans le tunnel et attendit encore un long moment. Elle se décida enfin à s'engager à l'intérieur. Elle marcha pendant longtemps et ressortit de l'autre côté de la montagne.

Aucune trace du groupe de Sanzô.

Ririn cligna des yeux se mit à bouder de frustration fronçant les sourcils.

Ririn – mais où ils ont bien pu passer ?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gojô se releva, se frottant la tête et grimaçant. Hakkuryû émit un kyûuu plaintif. Il était redevenu dragon. Ils se retrouvaient donc dans le noir le plus complet

Gojô – que s'est-il passé ?

Hakkai – on est tombés dans un trou, tout le monde va bien ?

Gokû se relevant aussi – ça va (puis un peu inquiet) Sanzô ?

Un bruit de plissement de robes se fit entendre. Sanzô se releva.

Sanzô – ici. Où on est ?

Hakkai farfouilla un peu dans leurs affaires, trouva une lampe et l'alluma. La lumière était faible mais suffisante pour voir où ils se trouvaient. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Une échelle fixée sur l'une des parois semblait remonter de là où ils étaient tombés.

Le seul problème s'était que maintenant il y avait un 'toit' au-dessus d'eux.

Hakkai – comment… ?

Gojô – c'est encore un piège ?

Hakkai (réfléchissant quelques secondes) – quelque chose me dit que ça n'en était pas un… sinon on aurait certainement déjà été attaqués… Mais si on est là, c'est qu'il doit bien y avoir une raison. Le plafond n'est pas apparu par hasard.

Sanzô – on dirait un passage secret.

Gokû le regarda étonné – comment ça ?

Sanzô – il y a une échelle et puis (il se retourna), il y a aussi une porte.

Tous fixèrent la porte en question.

Hakkai – s'il y a une porte, ça doit vouloir dire qu'il y a une autre sortie. On ferait mieux d'aller par là.

Ils se dirigèrent vers elle. Elle n'était pas fermée, ils l'ouvrirent et regardèrent à l'intérieur. C'était le noir le plus complet. Le chemin semblait aller en colimaçon, en descendant.

Ils commencèrent à y entrer mais Gokû s'arrêta, levant la tête. Les autres le regardèrent.

Hakkai – Gokû ?

Gokû secoua la tête – rien… J'ai cru entendre des bruits de pas, mais j'ai dû rêver… (1)

Il les suivit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dokugakuji – regardez là-bas ! Kô, on ne dirait pas un de nos dragons blancs ?

Kôgaiji s'approcha et examina le dragon. Celui-ci portait les signes distinctifs de leurs dragons.

Kôgaiji – oui /j'espère que ce n'est pas Ririn qui…/

Yaone – Kôgaiji-san !

Kôgaiji se retourna – Yaone ?

Yaone s'approcha et s'inclina – je suis désolée mais Ririn s'est enfuie.

Kôgaiji serra les poings détournant le regard – elle n'en fait vraiment qu'à sa tête.

Dokugakuji le regarda, légèrement amusé – grand frère s'inquiète ?

Kôgaiji s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Yaone le coupa, intriguée

Yaone – qui êtes-vous ?

Nataku qui se tenait un peu en arrière la regarda – mon nom est Nataku

Dokugakuji (souriant) – il est aussi à la recherche du groupe de Sanzô

Yaone s'avança un peu vers Nataku et lui sourit – enchantée

Nataku la regarda, cligna des yeux puis s'inclina en rougissant sérieusement – enchanté

Dokugakuji sourit un peu plus, amusé. Nataku était visiblement étonné par ces gens. Leurs principes semblaient proches des siens et de ceux de Gokû et les autres. Ils ne ressemblaient pas du tout aux dieux du paradis céleste…

Nataku sourit - /après tout… je ne suis peut-être pas seul ici bas…/

Yaone s'adressa à Kôgaiji – je crois qu'elle est partie à la recherche du groupe de Sanzô

Kôgaiji se mit à marcher, énervé – alors on va la chercher. Elle va m'entendre…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le chemin ne semblait pas en finir. Ils marchaient en silence, sur leurs gardes. Finalement ils arrivèrent face à une autre porte. Ils hésitèrent un peu puis Hakkai se décida à ouvrir la porte.

Ce qu'ils virent les laissa bouche bée. Ils s'avancèrent, observant éberlués ce qui se présentait sous leurs yeux.

Gokû – une… ville ?

Devant eux, une cité majestueuse, immense et flambante neuve, se dressait. Il faisait plutôt chaud, des gens circulaient à travers la ville, les éclairages ressemblaient à la lumière naturelle du soleil, mais il n'y avait pas de doute. Ils étaient bien sous terre. Un gigantesque plafond de pierre recouvrait la ville. Ils devaient être pile sous la montagne.

Surplombant la ville, leurs yeux scrutaient avec grand étonnement, même incrédulité ce qu'ils voyaient. Peu à peu ils se remirent de leur choc.

Hakkai – je crois qu'on ferait mieux de descendre et de parler avec ces gens pour savoir ce qu'il se passe ici.

Gojô (toujours étonné) – ce qu'il se passe ? Ils ont construit une ville entière sous terre !

Gokû – on dirait qu'il y a beaucoup de monde qui vit ici…

Sanzô – la question est, pourquoi ?

Ils se regardèrent puis se mirent à descendre, suivant toujours le même chemin. Ils s'aventurèrent dans les rues, croisant plein de gens souriant.

Il y avait des humains et même des monstres parmi eux qui semblaient 'normaux', non atteints par la vague de Tenjiku de la reine Gyokumen.

Hakkai – tu as vu, Sanzô ?

Sanzô (fronçant les sourcils) – il se passe vraiment quelque chose ici

Gojô arrêta une jeune fille – Oï mamzelle, c'est quoi cette ville ?

La jeune fille le regarda un instant avant de crier, paniquée

La jeune fille – des étrangers ! Des étrangers !

Tout à coup tout le monde se retourna vers eux et la foule se fit de plus en plus nombreuse.

Sanzô et les autres se mirent dos à dos, se préparant à être attaqués. Les gens les observaient avec inquiétude.

Soudain un vieil homme marchant à l'aide d'un grand bâton se faufila à travers la foule qui lui fit place et il s'approcha d'eux.

Vieil homme – étrangers, comment êtes-vous arrivés jusqu'ici ?

Hakkai – sumimasen, mais on est tombés dans un trou et un chemin nous a conduits jusqu'à votre ville.

Le vieil homme à l'air sage les regarda.

Vieil homme – je vous crois (regardant Sanzô). Vous êtes un haut moine Sanzô, n'est-ce pas ?

Sanzô acquiesça sans rien dire.

Hakkai – excusez-moi mais… où sommes-nous ?

Vieil homme – vous êtes dans notre refuge. Notre communauté a voulu se protéger du monde extérieur. L'onde néfaste de Tenjiku n'affecte pas les monstres à cause de la nature de la pierre que l'on trouve dans la roche de cette montagne. Ici, humains et monstres peuvent vivre ensemble, en harmonie, loin des tumultes du monde. Nous créons notre propre énergie pour nous alimenter en lumière. Nous essayons de construire une nouvelle cité, un sanctuaire secret. (Il hésita) Et nous tenons à ce qu'il reste secret.

Sanzô – je vois…

Hakkai - Nous ne sommes que de passage. Avec nous votre secret sera bien gardé.

Le vieil homme sourit – je vous fais confiance. Vous pouvez rester ici pour la nuit, nous organisons un banquet et je serais heureux de vous compter parmi nos invités

Gokû (intéressé) – un banquet… avec plein de nourriture ?

Le vieil homme (souriant) – oui

Gokû (hyper content) – alors on reste ! Nee Sanzô ?

Sanzô (marmonnant) – baka !

Gojô se frotta la tête et murmura – ce singe ferait tout pour de la bouffe…

Gokû (le regardant) – hein ?

Hakkai rit doucement.

Le vieil homme – vous pouvez choisir vos appartements pour cette nuit.

Il leur montra une partie de la ville qui semblait en construction.

Le vieil homme – nous sommes en train d'agrandir la ville. Nous avons beaucoup d'artisans de toutes sortes dans notre communauté et chacun y met du sien pour construire cette ville.

Après quelques minutes de conversation, ils se quittèrent, laissant le groupe quelque peu médusé.

Gojô – si je m'étais attendu à ça… Une communauté pacifique…

Hakkai – ils ont l'air de vraiment vouloir réaliser leur rêve

Gokû – bah… c'est bien non ?

Sanzô ne dit rien, étrangement calme, et se remit à marcher à travers les rues accueillantes de la ville.

Gokû – matte Sanzô !

Hakkai et Gojô les suivirent.

Gojô (souriant) – qui dit banquet dit jolies filles… Je pourrais bien gagner mon pari après tout…

Hakkai ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder de longues secondes, très attentivement, semblant chercher à lire ses pensées

Gojô – quoi ?

Hakkai – mh ? Rien… (souriant) Après tout, on verra bien…

Gojô détourna la tête - /qu'est-ce que c'était, ce regard…/

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ririn attendait depuis la disparition à la sortie du tunnel, assise. Elle tentait de réfléchir à ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

Ririn – ils n'ont pas pu disparaître comme ça…

Soudain elle entendit du bruit et se cacha derrière des buissons.

Ririn - /le chauve ?.../

Elle observa avec intérêt les alentours, restant cachée. Kôgaiji apparut, suivit des autres. Ririn sortit du bosquet en sautant de joie

Ririn – onîsan !

Elle accourut vers eux. Kôgaiji la regarda, semblant vérifier si elle n'était pas blessée.

Ririn – qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Kôgaiji (d'une voix coléreuse) – à ton avis ? Tu devais rester avec Yaone !

Ririn (d'un air embarrassé) – je voulais trouver le groupe de Sanzô et leur prendre leur sutra

Kôgaiji la regarda énervé puis sembla se calmer. Il savait que si Ririn faisait tout ça, c'était à cause de lui, pour l'aider.

Kôgaiji – c'est de l'inconscience avec ce Gôjun qui traîne dans les parages. Je veux que tu m'écoutes à l'avenir, compris ?

Ririn acquiesça en souriant puis ses yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrirent d'étonnement en voyant Nataku.

Ririn – qui est-ce ?

Nataku qui avait regardé avec curiosité Ririn depuis le début se figea un peu.

Nataku – mon nom est Nataku

Dokugakuji – il va rester avec nous pour trouver le groupe de Sanzô

Ririn s'approcha de Nataku l'auscultant minutieusement sous l'air un peu gêné (et quelque peu effaré) de celui-ci. Ils avaient à peu près la même taille, Nataku étant légèrement plus grand. Ririn s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, Nataku étant légèrement penché en arrière, légèrement craintif, et elle lui sourit.

Ririn – je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre

Nataku – et…to… ?

Ririn se retourna vers son grand frère.

Ririn – j'ai vu le groupe de Sanzô. Il est rentré dans le tunnel mais n'en est pas ressorti

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Quelques heures avaient maintenant passé. Sanzô, Gokû, Hakkai et Gojô étaient tous assis autour d'une très longue table. Il y avait beaucoup d'animation. C'était très bruyant, au grand dam du mal de crâne de Sanzô. Toute la ville était là. C'était bondé et plein d'animations en tout genre. Il y avait énormément à boire et à manger, Gokû s'en donnait d'ailleurs à cœur joie entre tous les plats qui lui passaient dans les mains alors que Gojô et Hakkai forçaient un peu sur la boisson, Gojô semblant légèrement éméché. De très jolies jeunes filles les entouraient. Sanzô avait même dû en éloigner quelques unes qui devenaient vraiment trop entreprenantes avec lui en leur lançant un regard des plus noirs. Beaucoup semblaient s'intéresser aux 3 autres, notamment Gokû, mais celui-ci semblait trop occupé à vider les contenus des plats qu'elles lui apportaient pour se rendre vraiment compte du manège de ces filles et se contentait de les remercier en souriant pour les plats qu'elles apportaient, ce qui rassurait Sanzô en un sens.

La soirée s'annonçait vraiment longue. Au bout d'un moment, Sanzô n'y tenant plus se leva et quitta la table, s'éloignant de l'agitation de la place.

Gokû s'en rendit compte et se retourna vers lui sans quitter sa chaise.

Gokû (tentant de se faire entendre malgré le brouhaha) – Sanzô ? Où vas-tu ?

Sanzô ne répondit pas, se contentant de marcher.

Hakkai – je crois qu'il en marre

Gokû – ah ?

Hakkai (souriant) – il faut dire que c'est vraiment bruyant

Gokû (étonné) – oui mais c'est une fête géniale… Enfin, je crois que je vais aller le chercher…

Hakkai jeta un coup d'œil à Gojô qui était en train de parler avec plusieurs jeunes filles. Il soupira discrètement

Hakkai – je crois que je vais t'aider à le chercher

Sur ce, ils se levèrent. Gojô étonné les regarda partir, suivant Hakkai des yeux.

Jeune fille – tu es avec nous, Gojô ?

Gojô (ses yeux se décrochant finalement de Hakkai et souriant) – oui, je suis tout à vous ce soir les filles

Celles-ci gloussèrent.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hakkai et Gokû erraient dans la partie non habitée de la ville, celle qui était toujours en construction. Certains appartements étaient déjà meublés.

Hakkai – le vieil homme a dit qu'on pourrait choisir un endroit pour dormir ici.

Gokû – oui… (un moment passa) Dis Hakkai…

Hakkai – hai ?

Gokû – est-ce que tout va bien avec Gojô ?

Hakkai parut troublé mais se reprit – oui pourquoi ?

Gokû – c'est juste que vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette ces temps-ci… (il rajouta d'un air faussement énervé) et Gojô est beaucoup plus pénible que d'habitude… (il regarda d'un air interrogateur Hakkai) Est-ce que… ça aurait un rapport avec votre pari ?

Hakkai écarquilla les yeux, clairement étonné par la perspicacité du jeune homme.

Hakkai (souriant) – ça se pourrait bien…

Gokû – c'est quoi ce pari ? Gojô n'a pas voulu me le dire…

Hakkai (souriant d'un air embarrassé) – eh bien… Ca n'a pas vraiment d'importance

Gokû haussa les sourcils d'étonnement puis croisa les bras, s'arrêtant, regardant d'un air suspicieux Hakkai

Gokû – c'est ce que m'a aussi dit Gojô… A vous entendre, on pourrait croire que vous cachez quelque chose…

Hakkai rit pour cacher son embarras et continua à marcher, Gokû le rattrapa et s'apprêtait à lui poser d'autres questions quand il vit Sanzô.

Gokû - Ah il est là-bas !

Hakkai – où ça ?

Il aperçut finalement Sanzô, celui-ci était entré dans une habitation vide et se trouvait sur le balcon, tout à fait en haut du bâtiment, fumant et regardant la ville faiblement éclairée. Ils prirent l'escalier et s'approchèrent de l'appartement en question. Gokû rentra et se rapprocha du balcon mais Hakkai resta sur le pallier.

Sanzô (toujours appuyé sur la rambarde) – qu'est-ce que vous fichez-là ?

Gokû (croisant les bras, légèrement boudeur) – on te cherchait, je croyais qu'on devait rester _groupés_ ?

Sanzô – 'tch'

Hakkai les écouta continuer à parler _(ou plutôt se chamailler lol)_ puis ses yeux tombèrent sur la poignée de la porte.

Et sur les clés juste en dessous. Il cligna des yeux. Une petite voix dans sa tête sembla le faire réfléchir et il sourit machiavéliquement.

Sanzô et Gokû s'interrompirent en attendant la porte claquer. Ils quittèrent le balcon et se rapprochèrent d'elle. Sanzô tenta de l'ouvrir. Elle était fermée.

Sanzô – Hakkai ?

Hakkai (voix étouffée à travers la porte) – la porte s'est refermée ! Certainement un courant d'air !

Sanzô – il me semblait avoir vu une clé sur la porte

Hakkai (regardant la clé sous toutes ses coutures derrière la porte, la retournant dans tous les sens et parlant d'une voix la plus innocente qu'il soit) – une clé ? Ah non, je ne vois rien. Je vais aller chercher quelqu'un pour vous ouvrir. Ne bougez pas !

Sanzô (énervé) – 'tch' comme si on pouvait !

Il entendit Hakkai s'éloigner. (2)

Sanzô fronça les sourcils - /pourtant j'aurais juré voir une clé… et comment la porte a-t-elle pu se fermer à clé avec un simple coup de vent ?... Bizarre…/

Gokû lui sourit – on a plus qu'à attendre

Sanzô le regarda brièvement avant de retourner sur le balcon. Gokû le suivit. Ils s'appuyèrent sur la rambarde, côte à côte, regardant la ville briller faiblement, Sanzô terminant sa cigarette. Le bruit de la fête qui battait son plein était légèrement atténué par la distance.

Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant un moment, appréciant d'une manière inavouée le fait d'être là ensemble.

Gokû – on dirait le paradis

Sanzô – un enfer oui…

Gokû (lui jetant un coup d'œil, étonné) – pourquoi ? (il reporta son attention sur la ville) Humains et monstres vivent ensemble en paix, tout le monde est heureux, s'entraide, ils ne manquent de rien… Aucune menace ne plane sur eux…

Sanzô – baka ! Pour ça, ils vivent sous terre, ils se cachent de la réalité… Et nous sommes bien arrivés là, pourquoi seraient-ils à l'abri ? (il rajouta en murmurant) C'est de la faiblesse et de la stupidité…

Gokû – oui mais… On a tous besoin d'un refuge, non ?… Donc leur idée n'est pas plus mauvaise qu'une autre… (il s'arrêta) Le seul problème, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de soleil ici (il se retourna vers lui en souriant doucement) J'ai besoin du soleil.

Leurs regards étaient captivés l'un par l'autre, se fixant éperdument. Une voix ennuyeuse dans la tête de Sanzô prononça les mots que les lèvres de Gokû ne prononcèrent pas.

Sanzô (détournant le regard) – je ne suis pas le soleil

/non, je ne suis pas le soleil… ça ne marche pas comme ça/

Gokû le regarda sans rien dire.

Sanzô se redressa et rentra à l'intérieur. Gokû le suivit.

Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil circulaire autour de la chambre. Plusieurs lumières artificielles permettaient de l'éclairer. Gokû en alluma une près du lit qui répandit une douce lumière jaunâtre.

Il y avait dans la pièce quelques meubles, une table, des chaises et une porte qui devait mener à la salle de bain. Gokû finit par se laisser tomber sur le lit, sur le dos, se débarrassant de ses chaussures.

Gokû – qu'est-ce que fait Hakkai ?

Sanzô commençait à avoir des doutes sur le retour du jeune homme aux yeux verts. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait y avoir une raison à ceci qu'il devrait savoir. Il réfléchit. Puis peu à peu une idée saugrenue lui vint à l'esprit. Il rougit puis secoua la tête.

Sanzô - /Il n'oserait jamais…/

Gokû – Sanzô ? Daijoubu ka ?

Sanzô – hai… (énervé) cet idiot a intérêt à se dépêcher

Gokû – bah de toutes façons on peut passer la nuit ici, c'est vraiment bien comme endroit…

Sanzô l'observa un peu. Il était vraiment beau. La peau dorée du jeune youkai assombrie par l'obscurité mettait en avant les contours harmonieux de son visage. Il détourna la tête avant de laisser ses pensées trop errer.

Sanzô se dirigea vers la porte. Gokû se redressa. Le blond tenta à nouveau d'ouvrir la porte. Gokû le rejoignit.

Gokû (inquiet) – j'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé à Hakkai

Sanzô (énervé) – il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose en chemin, sinon il va m'entendre

Gokû (étonné) – hein ?

Sanzô sortit son flingue et le dirigea vers la poignée. Gokû l'arrêta en lui prenant le poignet.

Gokû – hey ! On va pas casser la porte !

Sanzô – donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas le faire

Gokû – ces gens se sont donnés du mal pour construire tout ça, ça serait injuste pour eux… Après tout, on peut bien attendre, non ?

Sanzô – 'tch'

Gokû l'observa. Sanzô semblait nerveux. A vrai dire, il l'était aussi. En présence du moine, l'air semblait électrique et il avait du mal à respirer, mais il était heureux aussi. Il sentit le pouls rapide du blond sous ses doigts encerclant son poignet. Puis il retira sa main, et Sanzô rangea son pistolet

Gokû – après tout, il ne devrait pas tarder, non ?

Sanzô – je ne parierais pas là-dessus

Gokû – ah ?

Gokû le regarda étonné. Sanzô l'observa puis soupira audiblement

Sanzô – tu n'es vraiment qu'un singe…

Gokû (fronçant les sourcils) – ce n'est pas vrai !

Sanzô ignora son commentaire et l'observa encore étrangement, ses yeux errant sur les traits de son visage de longues secondes. Gokû le fixa avec curiosité.

Gokû – Sanzô ?

Sanzô – j'imagine que ce n'est plus tout à fait vrai effectivement…

Gokû cligna des yeux puis lui sourit, réalisant ce qu'il voulait dire. Sanzô étendit un bras vers lui, Gokû le regardant faire. Sanzô l'agrippa par ses vêtements.

Gokû écarquilla à peine les yeux quand Sanzô l'attira à lui en un prompt mouvement, ses bras s'immisçant autour de sa taille et que ses lèvres trouvèrent les siennes. Gokû répondit et l'étreinte s'enflamma peu à peu, la chaleur montant dans leurs joues. Sanzô le plaqua sur le mur, ce qui eut pour effet de monter d'un cran la vitesse du sang circulant dans leur corps. Ils gémirent dans leur baiser, l'approfondissant encore un peu plus. Leurs mains étaient fermement agrippées sur le dos de l'autre, sentant les muscles sous leurs doigts.

Finalement leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Front contre front ils se regardaient, essoufflés, les yeux remplis d'un désir certain bien qu'hésitant et de bien d'autres choses. Gokû passa lentement une main sur le devant du haut noir du moine jusqu'à atteindre la ceinture noire qui retenait ses robes blanches. Respirant toujours avec difficulté, il la défit, Sanzô le regardant faire. Elles tombèrent à terre, laissant le blond dans ses jeans. Les mains de Sanzô remontèrent à leur tour de la taille du jeune homme pour venir défaire l'armure toujours sur ses épaules, frôlant avec douceur le tissu, touchant sa peau à travers. Il prit ensuite l'armure dans ses mains, et lui enleva. Celle-ci tomba à terre. Leurs yeux vinrent à nouveau se fixer.

Sanzô posa une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa, Gokû répondant immédiatement, les yeux fermés. Les bras du jeune homme se posèrent sur les bras du blond, remontant en les caressant jusqu'à attraper l'extrémité des gants. Il commença à les lui enlever, reculant peu à peu dans le processus, les éloignant du mur. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et les gants tombèrent. Ils étaient à environ un mètre l'un de l'autre. Ils s'observèrent comme se demandant silencieusement s'ils devaient continuer. Finalement Gokû sembla répondre en enlevant son T-shirt. Les yeux de Sanzô errèrent quelques secondes sur le torse musclé et souple avant de rencontrer à nouveau deux iris dorés. Il enleva à son tour son haut noir.

Gokû le regarda un instant et sourit légèrement, semblant rassuré. Il se rapprochèrent hésitants l'un de l'autre et recommencèrent à s'embrasser, avec encore plus de douceur qu'auparavant, leurs mains venant caresser le buste musclé de l'autre avec attention, explorant chaque centimètre de peau, exerçant une plus qu'agréable pression, remontant du creux du dos jusqu'à la nuque, effleurant de doux cheveux, ainsi que tout au long de leur taille jusqu'aux épaules et du cou jusqu'au ventre. Leurs lèvres s'aventurèrent sur le cou et les épaules de l'autre avant de se reposer les unes sur les autres. Ils frémissaient légèrement sous leurs caresses. Au bout d'un moment, les mains de Sanzô vinrent comme l'autre soir se poser sur le haut du pantalon du jeune youkai. Sanzô recula un peu le visage, forçant Gokû à interrompre leur baiser, comme attendant une réaction. Gokû ne le regarda pas mais murmura.

Gokû – continue

Le nez de Sanzô vint caresser le sien puis ses lèvres vinrent se poser légèrement puis plus fermement sur celles de Gokû. Celui-ci répondit de même. Leurs yeux restaient fermés mais l'expression sur les traits de leurs visages reflétait l'envie. Malgré le fait qu'il ait du mal à se concentrer, Sanzô parvint à ouvrir la fermeture du pantalon et celui-ci glissa sur les jambes du jeune youkai, le laissant dans ses sous-vêtements (3) Gokû recula pour dégager ses pieds entraînant Sanzô avec lui.

Ils avançaient peu à peu vers le lit. Gokû approcha ses mains de la fermeture du jeans de Sanzô mais s'arrêta, semblant hésiter. Sanzô qui avait inconsciemment retenu son souffle le relâcha et passa une main sur la joue du jeune homme. Cela sembla rassurer Gokû. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent une fois de plus. Sanzô défit lui-même la fermeture de son jeans et Gokû l'aida à le faire glisser, effleurant ses hanches, laissant à son tour le blond dans ses sous-vêtements. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait regarder ce qui devenait pourtant évident, physiquement parlant. Leurs sentiments et leur relation s'apprêtaient à franchir un pas dont ils commençaient à peine à avoir conscience. C'était intimidant et attirant à la fois.

Sanzô avança encore imperceptiblement jusqu'à ce que les genoux de Gokû ne viennent buter contre le lit. Le jeune youkai se baissa un peu, sa main tâtonna le rebord du lit jusqu'à pouvoir repousser les draps. Leur baiser ne fut pas interrompu, comme servant de prétexte pour ne pas voir ce qui arrivait. Gokû était à deux doigts de paniquer et il sentait que Sanzô était vraiment nerveux lui aussi. En fait, il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir jamais senti aussi nerveux. Le jeune homme s'allongea lentement entraînant Sanzô avec lui. Quand il fut allongé sur le lit, Sanzô se retrouva au-dessus de lui, leurs deux corps se touchant pour la première fois complètement de manière si intime.

Les deux hommes eurent le souffle coupé, leurs lèvres se séparant sous le choc. Sanzô bougea légèrement quasi involontairement, la chair encore protégée par le tissu entre eux se frôlant à nouveau. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, une douce flamme brûlant à l'intérieur, et leur baiser reprit avec plus de vigueur. Sanzô fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à atteindre le rebord des sous-vêtements du jeune homme. D'une main il commença à glisser sur une de ses hanches, sous le tissu. Gokû le laissant faire, il baissa la tête et déposa plusieurs baisers sur son torse, ses cheveux venant le chatouiller, pendant qu'il retirait lentement le sous-vêtement. Gokû termina de l'enlever d'un mouvement de jambes. Sanzô resta légèrement surélevé pour enlever ses propres sous-vêtements, continuant à embrasser Gokû pour le distraire. Il y parvint finalement et Gokû semblant s'en rendre compte l'attira à nouveau à lui, le serrant avec force.

La rencontre entre leurs corps nus leur provoqua une violente accélération au cœur, leur faisant un peu perdre la conscience de la réalité pendant un instant, la chaleur et les frissons s'intensifiant sous un tel contact. Leurs peaux chaudes se caressèrent, leurs corps se serrant enlacés et leurs mains venant doucement s'agripper sur leurs tailles puis se mouvant avec douceur sur leurs peaux, Sanzô entièrement étendu sur le jeune homme. Leurs bouches s'éloignèrent pour tenter de reprendre leur souffle qui était haletant, restant joue contre joue, avant de se remettre à s'embrasser. La transpiration sur leur peau augmentait et les poussait étrangement à aller toujours plus loin, leurs caresses devenant de plus en plus insistantes, leurs corps se rencontrant avec toujours plus de désir. Peu à peu les jambes de Gokû se relevèrent, caressant au passage celles du blond ainsi que ses hanches. Sanzô fit glisser une main sur la peau en sueur de la taille puis sur la hanche, la faisant glisser perceptiblement vers l'intérieur. Gokû sembla se crisper un peu.

La main de Sanzô s'arrêta et il bougea légèrement, dominant un peu plus le jeune homme sous lui. La nouvelle friction que ce mouvement provoqua les fit nettement gémir, à leur grande surprise. Jusqu'à lors, ils avaient tenté de se retenir, surtout Sanzô, mais les bonnes résolutions semblaient voler en éclats. Les lèvres du blond quittèrent sa bouche pour s'attaquer doucement à son cou, Gokû toujours fermement agrippé à lui. La main de Sanzô qui s'était arrêtée sur sa hanche continua à descendre jusqu'à pouvoir diriger Sanzô. Et puis doucement, il le pénétra. Il sentit Gokû se crisper clairement. Sanzô resserra presque inconsciemment son emprise pour lui, son corps se fondant au sien pour le calmer. Leur souffle se coupa momentanément. Sanzô releva légèrement la tête et se redressa imperceptiblement, dégageant quelques cheveux du visage du jeune homme avec sa main. Son bras le maintenait dans un certain équilibre, son autre main restant posée sur la hanche de Gokû comme pour le calmer.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, dans lesquels pouvaient se lire le choc, les rendant presque tremblant. Les mains de Gokû remontèrent vers le haut du dos de l'homme et s'agrippèrent progressivement autour de son cou, venant s'insinuer dans la chevelure blonde, obligeant leur propriétaire à se baisser jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent, ce qu'elles firent avec une hésitation nouvelle. Prenant un peu d'assurance Sanzô entama quelques timides tentatives de va et vient, laissant à Gokû le temps de s'adapter. Puis leur rythme s'accéléra et ils finirent par ne plus remarquer leurs gémissements qui s'échappaient inconsciemment de leurs bouches, ni la sueur grandissante qui les envahissait, les enveloppant dans une douce chaleur passionnelle. Il n'y avait plus que les sensations qui comptaient. Le contact de leurs peaux se frottant, se frôlant, s'embrassant.

Aucune pensée cohérente ne pouvait se former dans leur esprit. Celui-ci était fixé sur les sensations en provenance de l'autre qui faisaient vibrer leurs sens en alerte et le rythme qui s'imposait dans leurs mouvements, de plus en plus demandant et avec une intensité grandissante. De longues minutes d'étreinte passèrent, puis leurs lèvres se séparèrent, leurs cœurs et leurs souffles n'y tenant plus et quelques instants après, ils se libérèrent en un cri dans une union finale, leurs corps se contractant dans le processus, enlacés dans une étreinte fusionnelle, avant de se relâcher peu à peu jusqu'à se détendre complètement.

Sanzô était retombé de tout son poids, sur Gokû. Ils essayaient tous les deux de reprendre une respiration un temps soit peu normale, leurs souffles venant chatouiller l'oreille de l'autre. Gokû restait agrippé au blond, une main accrochée à son épaule tandis que l'autre le tenait fermement autour de la taille.

Au bout d'un moment, Sanzô tenta faiblement de se dégager pour qu'ils puissent tous deux mieux respirer mais Gokû le retint fermement. Il n'insista pas. Leurs souffles étaient encore agités. Gokû sentit Sanzô trembler. L'air frais rentrant dans la pièce par le balcon venait frôler leur peau en sueur, les faisant frémir. Il se mit à caresser le dos du blond pour le calmer. Sanzô releva peu à peu la tête regarda le visage de Gokû. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Sanzô posa ses lèvres sur sa joue puis déposa plusieurs baisers avant d'en poser un final sur ses lèvres, leurs souffles se mélangeant. Il ouvrit les yeux, se reculant, pour rencontrer ceux du jeune youkai. Gokû avança ses lèvres, semblant vouloir clamer un autre baiser, ce qu'il obtint sans difficultés. Leur échange était vraiment doux et tendre, comme se voulant rassurant. Sanzô glissa un bras sous la taille du jeune homme et les fit basculer sur le côté, les faisant se séparer intimement mais restant toujours enlacés.

Gokû remonta les draps sur eux. Puis il déposa une main sur le visage du blond et l'embrassa. La main du moine vint la recouvrir et la prit, leurs doigts se serrant. Restant enlacés, nez à nez, plusieurs minutes passèrent entre câlins et caresses tour à tour sur leurs torses, leurs visages, leurs bras, leurs cuisses, explorant de leurs doigts la peau en de légères pressions câlines, et déposant de temps à autre un baiser sur leurs visages. Leurs yeux à mi-clos se regardaient avec une douceur non dissimulée mais silencieuse. Sanzô étendit finalement un bras jusqu'à pouvoir éteindre la lumière. Ils continuèrent leurs caresses encore un moment dans le noir, restant serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la tête de Sanzô reposant sur celle du jeune youkai et leurs doigts se mouvant encore un peu pour caresser la peau douce se présentant à eux.

Plusieurs instants passèrent ainsi. Ils étaient encore éveillés mais le sommeil les envahissait peu à peu. Gokû sembla s'endormir, s'immobilisant tout à fait. Un instant passa encore et Sanzô murmura.

Sanzô – le soleil ce n'est pas moi Gokû… C'est toi

Les paupières de Gokû s'ouvrirent légèrement puis se refermèrent, un sourire venant s'esquisser sur ses traits. /Je t'aime aussi/

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gojô cherchait Hakkai parmi les rues désertes de la ville. Il était vraiment tard. Il avait quitté la fête depuis un moment à présent. Et il avait fait quelque chose d'extrêmement rare pour lui. Une des jeunes filles avec qui il avait parlé toute la soirée l'avait invité chez elle. Et lui avait refusé.

Gojô – tout ça, c'est de ta faute… Hakkai…

Au détour d'une rue il l'aperçut finalement, assis sur un banc.

Gojô – je te cherchais partout, où sont le singe et le moine ?

Hakkai lui sourit puis lui montra la clé avec un air indéniablement satisfait.

La mâchoire de Gojô manqua de se décrocher.

Gojô – tu n'as pas… Ne me dis pas que…

Hakkai acquiesça silencieusement

Gojô s'assit à côté de lui, le regardant en pouffant de rire, visiblement amusé et quelque peu admiratif.

Gojô – le moine va te tuer !

Hakkai (d'un air innocent) – mais non voyons, c'est un courant d'air qui a fermé la porte et puis à cette heure-ci, personne ne pouvait me renseigner pour savoir où trouver les clés. (Il sourit) J'ai tout bon…

Un moment de silence passa.

Hakkai (d'un air étrange) - si tu es là… Ca veut dire qu'il y a de fortes chances que je gagne mon pari ce soir.

Gojô (l'observant puis faisant mine de s'offusquer) – oui mais c'est de la triche !

Hakkai (d'un air tout aussi hypocritement innocent) - je n'ai fait que les aider. Alors… prêt pour ton gage?

Gojô le regarda, incertain. Un moment de silence passa.

Hakkai (souriant) – tu dois d'abord le deviner

Gojô cligna des yeux – quoi ? Je crois ne pas avoir bien compris

Hakkai – tu as très bien entendu

Gojô – mais… comment tu veux que je le devine ? C'est impossible !

Hakkai le regarda d'un air mystérieux et se pencha vers lui, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Gojô retint son souffle, sentant les lèvres du jeune homme aux yeux verts trop près pour pouvoir y résister trop longtemps.

Hakkai – au contraire… C'est quelque chose que tu sais aussi bien que moi…

Gojô le regarda, ses yeux se plongeant dans les siens, intenses. Quelque chose dans son expression retint son attention mais la sensation disparut avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de la décrypter quand Hakkai se recula légèrement.

Hakkai (souriant mystérieusement) – en plus, si tu ne le devinais pas, je me trouverais dans l'obligation de faire quelque chose d'extrême.

Gojô (une goutte d'eau venant se former sur son visage, pas rassuré du tout) – hein ? D'extrême ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Hakkai (d'un air innocent) – mais tout ira bien si tu le devines, ne Gojô ?

Sur ce il se leva.

Hakkai – j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait rester dans cette maison pour la nuit. C'est un des logements en construction.

Il se mit à marcher vers elle.

Gojô – Oï Hakkai…

Hakkai s'arrêta, sans se retourner.

Hakkai – je te donne un indice… C'est la raison pour laquelle tu as perdu ce pari…

Il se remit à marcher. Gojô resta silencieux, interdit.

Gojô - /saurait-il que…/

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Au paradis céleste,_

Kanzeon (souriant d'un air très amusé et murmurant) – j'aurais presque envie d'aller sur Terre juste pour embrasser Tenpô. Il fallait oser tout de même…

Jirôshin – de quoi vous parlez ?

Kanzeon – de quelqu'un encore plus redoutable que moi /j'espère qu'il arrivera à ses fins avec son pari…/

Jirôshin (une goutte d'eau apparaissant sur son front) – ça existe ?

Kanzeon (une veine apparente) – tu frôles l'impolitesse Jirôshin ! (se calmant, regardant à nouveau en bas, pensive) Mais ils leur restent encore du chemin à faire avant d'en terminer…

Jirôshin (inquiet) – et pour Nataku ? Gôjun se doute de quelque chose !

Kanzeon sourit – tant mieux si c'est le cas

Jirôshin (écarquillant les yeux) – nani ?

Kanzeon (souriant avec insouciance devant l'air paniqué de Jirôshin) – c'est plus marrant comme ça !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Plusieurs heures après, sur Terre,_

Une lumière artificielle entra lentement dans la pièce, provenant du balcon. Sanzô ouvrit les yeux. Puis il se figea un peu, ses sens s'éveillant. Contre lui, de dos, se tenait dans ses bras un Gokû de toute évidence endormi… et complètement nu, comme lui d'ailleurs. Quelques secondes lui furent nécessaires pour se rappeler les événements de la veille. Il sentit la chaleur l'envahir mais il tenta de se maîtriser. Il leva un peu la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil à Gokû, sa main se posant sur sa taille pour se stabiliser. Il l'observa quelques secondes avant de reposer sa tête, serrant un peu plus l'être dans ses bras, sa main venant se reposer sur l'abdomen musclé du jeune homme et son menton venant se poser sur son épaule. Le jeune homme sembla se réveiller en sentant du mouvement contre lui. Sanzô ne dit rien, observant ses réactions. Gokû sembla désorienté puis il réalisa où et avec qui il était, et que cette personne était elle aussi réveillée. Il le sentit incertain.

Gokû – ohayô Sanzô

Sanzô laissa passer quelques secondes avant de répondre – ohayô

Gokû sourit légèrement. Quelques moments passèrent en silence où les deux restèrent les yeux à moitié fermés. Soudain, Gokû prit la main de Sanzô dans la sienne, observant les doigts fins du moine, et fit parcourir les doigts de son autre main le long du bras qui l'entourait. La main de Sanzô répondit dans la sienne, la caressant en retour. Le souffle et les cheveux du blond chatouillaient son oreille, sa tête étant posée dans le creux de son cou, regardant leurs mains se mouvoir l'une contre l'autre avec douceur. La pression de leurs corps nus qui se touchaient était tout aussi douce, les maintenant dans une chaleur plus qu'agréable.

Gokû – Sanzô… qu'est-ce qui va se passer à partir de maintenant ?

Sanzô – c'est-à-dire ?

Gokû (hésitant un peu) – je veux dire… On est vraiment… ensemble, non ?

Sanzô soupira légèrement – j'imagine que oui… Mais ne t'attend pas à un traitement spécial, bakazaru…

Gokû sourit puis fronça légèrement les sourcils à l'appellation, lui jeta un coup d'œil de biais

Gokû – je ne suis pas un singe…

Sanzô – ça reste à démontrer

Gokû 'hmpffa' et prenant un coussin dans sa main en donna un coup sur la tête du moine, se retournant un peu vers lui se faisant.

Sanzô sembla surpris puis répliqua avec un autre coussin. Après s'être donné quelques coups ils arrêtèrent, Gokû riant encore un peu et Sanzô affichant un air faussement énervé. Sanzô s'assit sur le rebord du lit et se pencha pour récupérer ses sous-vêtements. Il les enfila. Gokû se redressa et s'approcha, les draps s'étant enroulés autour de sa taille. Derrière lui, il passa ses bras autour du cou du blond, posant sa tête sur son épaule le regardant de côté.

Gokû – reste, on a le temps

Sanzô (posant une main sur les bras du jeune youkai pour les enlever) – on est encore enfermés ici je te signale. Il faut qu'on sorte. On a une mission à remplir au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, on ne peut pas s'éterniser ici. Alors lâche moi.

Gokû ne répondit pas, ne trouvant rien à y redire, mais persista à le maintenir quand il chercha de nouveau à se dégager

Sanzô soupira et dit d'une voix calme et résignée – quoi encore ?

Gokû sourit finalement et se pencha vers lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Sanzô répondit avec douceur, tournant la tête vers lui. Finalement leurs lèvres se quittèrent et Gokû le lâcha. Sanzô se leva, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, suivi des yeux par Gokû qui observait avec un intérêt certain le corps fin et musclé à la peau pâle.

Sanzô – je vais prendre ma douche, profites-en pour ranger ton bazar…

Gokû cligna des yeux et croisa les bras, énervé

Gokû – comment ça 'mon' bazar ? Tu en es tout autant responsable !

Sanzô l'ignora.

Gokû boudant un peu tenta de le provoquer, se sentant plus assuré depuis leur nuit – je peux venir avec toi ?

Sanzô s'arrêta net et attrapant un coussin posé sur un canapé à proximité lui envoya en pleine figure.

Sanzô – j'ai dit qu'on n'avait pas de temps à perdre, baka !

Puis il entra dans la salle de bain et la ferma, à clé, derrière lui. Gokû cligna des yeux puis sourit avec amusement, serrant le coussin qu'il venait de recevoir. La rougeur évidente sur le visage du bonze ne lui avait pas du tout échappé.

Il se leva ensuite, enfila ses sous-vêtements et ramassa leurs habits éparpillés sur le sol. Peu de temps après Sanzô sortit de la salle de bain et Gokû y alla à son tour, non sans s'être encore un peu chamaillé avec Sanzô en évoquant d'un air plus que dépité son ventre qui gargouillait, résultant dans l'apparition de quelques veines sur le front du moine et du vol de plané de quelques autres coussins. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, ils étaient tous les deux prêts, habillés, faisant face à la porte fermée.

Hakkai n'était toujours pas revenu.

Sanzô – /il va m'entendre celui-là… /

Son regard fut soudain attiré par le meuble près de l'entrée. Il s'en approcha et ouvra les tiroirs. Il trouva une clé. Il tenta de s'en servir pour la serrure. Celle-ci céda.

Une grosse goutte apparut sur leurs fronts.

Gokû – en fait, on aurait pu sortir…

Sanzô observa la clé – mais… c'était sûrement mieux ainsi, non ?

Gokû le regarda. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Sanzô semblait, une fois n'est pas coutume, incertain.

Gokû cligna des yeux puis comprit. Il y a peu de jours Gokû avait refusé qu'ils aillent plus loin et la veille même à cause de ses souvenirs, il avait au contraire tenté en vain de chercher refuge en voulant désespérément aller plus loin. Tout cela avait été plutôt vite, dans la confusion, tout ça à cause de lui, et Sanzô semblait penser que Gokû pouvait avoir des regrets à présent.

Sanzô le regardait toujours d'un air calme, attendant une réponse. Gokû lui sourit. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa brièvement, une main posée sur sa joue. Il se recula un peu.

Gokû (murmurant) – c'était mieux ainsi.

Sanzô passa une main dans les cheveux châtains et l'embrassa sur le front, sous son diadème, puis il le relâcha.

Gokû (souriant espièglement) – mais la prochaine fois, je rentrerai dans la douche, clé ou pas clé

BAFF !

Gokû (se protégeant la tête, énervé) – aïe ! Non mais ça va pas ?

Sanzô sortit de la pièce en rougissant légèrement, une énorme veine apparente sur son front. Il rangea son baffeur tout en maudissant l'influence perverse hyper néfaste des kappas de merde sur les bakazarus et la mauvaise influence tout court des mêmes kappas sur les monoclards.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ils retrouvèrent Hakkai et Gojô au détour d'une rue et ils se dirigèrent vers le principal restaurant de la ville pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, Gokû expliquant avec un certain embarras à Hakkai comment ils avaient finalement trouvé une clé, sous l'œil amusé de celui-ci et le rire contenu de Gojô qui menaçait d'exploser si ce n'était le regard pour le moins dissuasif du bonze.

En fin de compte, Sanzô ne s'énerva pas contre Hakkai mais trouvait néanmoins son excuse plus que douteuse et le regardait d'un air des plus suspicieux, ce que Hakkai faisait semblant d'ignorer avec son sourire habituel, si ce n'est qu'il était plus souriant que d'habitude.

En revanche, le moine lançait des regards meurtriers à loisir vers Gojô qui semblait le dévisager avec insistance depuis qu'ils les avaient retrouvés, l'air légèrement narquois, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de l'exaspérer très vite.

Hakkai avait remarqué le changement, bien qu'extrêmement léger en apparence, du comportement du moine et du singe envers Gojô et lui. Un léger embarras et des regards échangés entre eux, comme se demandant comment ils devaient se comporter, avant de décider apparemment silencieusement de se comporter de leur façon habituelle _(traduction : chahut de Gojô et Gokû ainsi que des coups de baffeur et de flingue à profusion au cours du petit déj…un matin normal quoi)._ Même s'ils étaient discrets, Hakkai les connaissait assez bien pour deviner ce genre de choses. Il s'était effectivement passé quelque chose. Il sourit. Gojô lui aussi avait remarqué cela et les deux avaient échangé un regard entendu, bien que Gojô ait paru embarrassé. Il avait perdu son pari. Il devrait maintenant trouver en quoi consistait le gage.

Hakkai sourit - /et maintenant… que vas-tu faire, Gojô ?.../

Après ce petit déjeuner copieux, ils saluèrent une dernière fois les habitants de la ville souterraine avant de s'engager dans le même passage secret par lequel ils étaient arrivés là.

Gojô et Hakkai entrèrent dans le passage en premier. Sanzô et Gokû jetèrent un dernier regard vers la ville avant, leur expression étrangement calme puis ils se regardèrent. Gokû sourit lentement, ses yeux le fixant avec douceur. Sanzô le regardant de même. Puis ils tournèrent le dos à la ville qui leur rappellerait toujours ce moment-là et ils s'engagèrent à leur tour dans le passage, marchant côte à côte.

Ils arrivèrent finalement en haut du passage secret, remontèrent l'échelle puis Hakkuryû se changea en Jeep. Ils montèrent en voiture et se dirigèrent vers la sortie du tunnel.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le groupe de Kôgaiji avait passé toute la nuit à chercher le groupe de Sanzô. En vain. Le soleil était à présent levé, et ils étaient plutôt fatigués de leur nuit blanche. Ils s'assirent par terre. Ririn était étalée sur le sol.

Kôgaiji – où ont-ils bien pu passer ?

Yaone – ils n'ont pas pu disparaître ? (inquiète) Il leur est peut-être arrivé quelque chose de grave

Dokugakuji (rassurant) – je suis sûr que non. Ils sont forts.

Nataku restait pensif. /que vais-je lui dire quand je le verrai ?.../

C'est là que Gôjun apparut.

Gôjun (souriant) – je savais que je te retrouverai en suivant les traces du groupe de Sanzô, Nataku…

Tous levèrent la tête vers lui.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en dire davantage. Leur attention fut détournée par un bruit de moteur.

Sortant du tunnel, le groupe de Sanzô les regardait fixement. Les yeux de Nataku errèrent sur Hakkai, puis Gojô, Sanzô… jusqu'à se poser sur ceux de Gokû…

Celui-ci le fixait intensément.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Au paradis céleste,_

Kanzeon – ça y est ! Ils sont enfin face à face.

Jirôshin (affolé) – Gôjun a trouvé Nataku ! Que va dire le seigneur Ritôten ? C'est de la folie !

Kanzeon (se bouchant les oreilles) – tais-toi Jirôshin ! (elle baissa ses mains) C'est là que tout se joue /l'avenir de Nataku, de Gokû et des autres… Nous y sommes presque/

Jirôshin (s'arrêtant net) – comment ça, grande Kanzeon ?

Kanzeon sourit, l'air mystérieux.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Voilààà ! N'oubliez pas une ch'tite review siouplaît ! **

**Mon premier lemon ! Le pire c'est que j'ai même pas honte lol Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**

**Pardon pour l'abus des mots 'regard', 'yeux' et de bien d'autres… S'il y a trop de répétitions et que ça vous gave autant que moi, je suis ouverte à toutes les suggestions ;-)**

**Pour Hakkai et Gojô, les choses sérieuses vont commencer au prochain chapitre (qui a crié 'ENFIN !' ? lol)**

**Vos avis sur ce chapitre ! Il a pas été facile à écrire (déjà pour trouver le temps, ça a pas été du gâteau éé)**

**Le chapitre 13 risque de mettre autant de temps à arriver que la chapitre 12 je pense.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(1) bien sûr, c'était Ririn lol

(2) ne me dites pas que vous n'aviez pas vu venir ça ! lol Je ne vous croirai pas lol Quand Hakkai veut parvenir à ses fins, tous les moyens sont bons, n'est-il pas ? lol

(3) mhhh caleçon, slip ou boxer ?… je n'ai pas pu me décider, à votre avis ils portent quoi comme sous-vêtements ? lol Dites moi ! lol


	13. Le cinquième membre

**Voilà le chapitre 13 !**

**J'en vois déjà qui ne l'espéraient plus lol J'ai tout simplement été débordée ces derniers temps et il faut dire aussi que j'ai pas mal réfléchi à ce chapitre. En fait, j'ai changé pas mal de fois le scénario et j'ai pris aussi la décision de terminer ma fic. Enfin rassurez-vous, il reste encore un chapitre à venir lol Après je compte m'atteler à traduire cette fic en anglais. Je manque d'inspiration pour écrire une autre fic tout de suite après. Mais si je trouve une bonne fic à traduire, je le ferai. **

**J'ai ouvert un forum en français, cliquez juste sur forum en haut à droite et vous le verrez. Vous pourrez y ouvrir un topic et parler de Saiyûki, de vos fics dessus, des persos, de tout ce que vous voulez. Une occasion pour partager nos points de vue. Je rajouterai moi aussi des topics.**

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je vous adore !**

**Misou/Misounette : Merci pour ces 2 reviews ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir! Pour Gojô et Hakkai ça arrive ;-) Bisous à toi !**

**Natanaelle : ça, pour en avoir mis du temps, ils en ont mis, je suis entièrement d'accord lol Bisous !**

**Baka Saru 54 : merci pour tes ondes positives ! lol (si ça pouvait influencer mes résultats d'exams que j'aurai bientôt lol) Désolée pour l'attente, je t'avais promis le chap pour la fin de la semaine dernière mais le temps m'a joué des tours. Les retrouvailles entre Gokû et Nataku, c'est par ici ! lol Merci pour le lemon, ça me rassure. Gros bisous !**

**LECONTE Raphaele : oki, je ferai attention à l'avenir pour les phrases (pourtant j'avais fait de gros efforts 'snif' lol). Je suis consciente que je fais des phrases à rallonge, avec plein de répétitions, de gérondifs et… bref j'écris mal 'snif' **

**Yatsuko : lol La question me semblait pourtant pertinente lol Bah tant pis lol Bisous à toi ! **

**Gothic Panda : déjà j'adore ton pseudo ! ;-) Voilà une review qui m'a vraiment fait rougir ! C'est adorable ce que tu m'as dit ! T'inquiète pour Sanzô et Gokû, je ne les délaisse pas ;-) Enormes bisous !**

**Recif : merci énormément, comme pour Gothic. En fait c'était mon but, faire un lemon (ou plutôt lime ici) qui ne ressemble pas aux autres. En fait dans cette fic, j'essaye d'innover un peu, si c'est possible. Enormes bisous !**

**Kokoroyume : Hakkai est terrible lol Apparition de Kô ici aussi. J'espère que ça te plaira ;-) Merci pour tes fics, c'est un réel bonheur… Vivement la prochaine ;-) Enormes bisous !**

**Neteria : et oui ils s'y sont ENFIN mis lol Merci beaucoup pour ta review ;-) Bisous !**

**Menaline : merci la puce ! Ca me fait trop plaisir ! Gros bisous !**

**Kyochan95 : c'est vrai, pauvre Ririn tout de même (elle se fait toujours avoir lol). Hakkai est vraiment sadique, mais ça on le savait déjà, n'est-ce pas ? lol Merci pour le lime (t'as raison, ce terme convient mieux ici) Gros bisous !**

**Merci aussi à tsukiko ! Gros bisous à toi !**

**A partir du prochain chapitre, j'enverrai des réponses individuelles à vos reviews (j'ai enfin compris le fonctionnement lol)**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 13 : Le cinquième membre**

Sanzô, Hakkai et Gojô fixaient d'un air incertain et surtout étonné le tableau devant eux. En effet, devant eux se tenait le groupe de Kôgaiji accompagné d'un inconnu. Ceux-ci les regardaient avec la même insistance. Gôjun quant à lui semblait observer tour à tour les deux groupes.

Sanzô jeta un coup d'œil plus attentif à Gôjun. Celui-ci regardait en fait seulement Gokû et l'inconnu. Sanzô regarda ce dernier et fronça les sourcils. /j'ai comme un air de déjà vu/

Gokû (l'air absent rivé sur Nataku) – Na… taku

Les trois autres se retournèrent immédiatement vers lui.

Gokû (se reprenant) – c'est lui, c'est Nataku !

Sanzô comme les deux autres se remirent à observer le nouveau venu.

Sanzô - /alors c'est lui…/

Un moment de silence passa, chacun restant immobile. Le groupe de Kougaiji semblait hésitant. Nataku et Gokû se regardaient d'un air intrigué, visiblement toujours extrêmement surpris de se retrouver face à face.

Gôjun – désolé d'interrompre cette charmante réunion, (les regards se tournèrent tous vers lui) mais j'aimerais qu'on puisse en finir vite.

Kôgaiji (méfiant) – nous aussi. Nous venons récupérer les sutras.

Gôjun (le regardant) – c'est ennuyeux. Je viens justement pour la même chose.

Son regard se posa sur Sanzô. Ce dernier serra les dents et lui lança son regard le plus meurtrier.

Gôjun – je viens aussi pour récupérer… (il lança un regard vers les deux créatures aux yeux dorés) Nataku ou Gokû… Je vous laisse le choix.

Les deux groupes écarquillèrent les yeux et regardèrent avec méfiance Gôjun. Nataku et Gokû se lancèrent un regard interrogateur.

Gojô (se crispant) – quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, teme ?

Gôjun – cela ne vous regarde pas, général Kenren

Sanzô tira un coup de feu en l'air et le pointa sur Gôjun, attirant sans mal son attention.

Sanzô – si, ça nous regarde.

Gôjun l'observa puis eut un rictus méprisant. Il s'avança de quelques pas vers le groupe de Sanzô. Hakkai, Gojô et Gokû se mirent en position d'attaquer.

Gôjun – comme d'habitude, vous ne pourrez rien faire, Konzen Dôji.

Sanzô serra un peu plus les dents, se rappelant le rêve de Gokû.

Gôjun – donnez-moi le sutra

Kôgaiji attaqua soudainement, mais Gôjun l'évita. Ils s'arrêtèrent.

Kôgaiji – ce sutra est pour nous.

Gôjun le regarda impassible avant de lancer une attaque rapide et extrêmement puissante sur lui, projetant Kôgaiji à plusieurs mètres.Yaone, Dokugakuji et Ririn se précipitèrent sur lui. Il avait perdu connaissance.

Dokugakuji (levant les yeux vers Gôjun) - /il a eu Kô en un seul coup /

Nataku observa le groupe rassemblé autour de Kôgaiji et se retourna en fronçant des sourcils vers Gôjun, le regardant avec dureté.

Gokû appela Nyoïbô.

Gokû – teme !

Il attaqua directement Gôjun. Celui-ci l'évita et se mit momentanément hors de portée.

Gôjun (en souriant d'un air méprisant) – te souviens-tu enfin de tes crimes ? Son Gokû ?

Gokû le regarda un instant avant de répondre, imperturbable.

Gokû – je me souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé, oui.

Le sourire de Gôjun s'effaça. Gokû jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Nataku. Celui-ci semblait dans un état étrange, inquiet. Gokû reporta son attention vers Gôjun, celui-ci souriait à nouveau d'un air arrogant.

Gôjun – alors Gokû… Maintenant que tu sais qui t'a trahi… qui de vous deux viendra avec moi ?

Gokû – personne

Nataku releva la tête. Gôjun écarquilla les yeux avant de se ressaisir.

Gôjun – c'est ce qu'on verra.

Sur ce, il l'attaqua. Gokû répliqua. Les attaques étaient puissantes. Comme la dernière fois, Gokû avait l'avantage et Gôjun en était conscient. Son regard tomba sur le groupe de Sanzô qui les regardait, prêt à intervenir. Une idée se forma dans son esprit.

Il se concentra et prépara une attaque magique qu'il dirigea ensuite sur Gokû. Celui-ci l'évita sans problème.

Seulement celle-ci se détourna et se dirigea ensuite vers Sanzô, Hakkai et Gojô, ne leur laissant pas le temps de réagir. Sous le regard impuissant de Gokû qui se retourna immédiatement, ils tombèrent à terre, inconscients, tous les trois semblant plutôt grièvement blessés. Gokû écarquilla avec effroi les yeux, son cœur manquant un battement.

Gokû - /non… pas cette fois-ci… /

Gokû – SANZÔ !

Il se retourna et se mit à courir vers eux quand soudain il reçut en plein dos une attaque magique. Il tomba de tout son long à terre, hurlant de douleur et complètement en sang. Dokugakuji, Yaone et Ririn regardaient la scène avec impuissance tandis que Nataku semblait en transe, le regard tremblant et perdu.

Nataku - /c'est comme il y a 500 ans…/

Gôjun s'avança calmement, passant à côté de Gokû, jusqu'à s'approcher de Sanzô. Il s'accroupit et prit le sutra dans sa main. Il l'observa puis le serra fermement avant de se relever.

Gôjun - et maintenant le coup de grâce.

Gokû malgré la douleur releva la tête, pétrifié – NON !

Gôjun (sans se retourner) – attends un peu, ton tour viendra. Mais avant, j'ai autre chose de prévu pour toi…

Gokû le regarda avec fureur et tenta de se relever, en vain.

Gokû - /iie… ça ne peut pas arriver… Sanzô !... /

Plusieurs images de Sanzô traversèrent son esprit jusqu'à voir ce qu'il s'était passé durant leur dernière nuit.

Il hurla.

Gôjun s'apprêtait à assener son coup mais son geste fut soudainement arrêté. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Nataku. Il écarquilla les yeux devant don air déterminé.

Nataku (murmurant mais d'une voix ferme) – pas cette fois-ci.

Il le repoussa d'un seul coup puis s'avança sur lui.

Gôjun – qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, Nataku ? Tu crois pouvoir échapper à ton père ?

Nataku (d'un air déterminé) – hai

Sur ce, Nataku l'attaqua. Ils commencèrent à se battre. Gokû leur jeta un coup d'œil, se remettant à peine de la scène qui s'était passée. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur ses compagnons. Il écarquilla les yeux avec effroi. Il se traîna sur le sol jusqu'à les atteindre. Ils semblaient assez gravement touchés, leur sang coulant abondamment. Il se redressa avec difficulté, surmontant sa propre douleur. Il posa les mains sur les plaies de Sanzô, une douce lumière verte s'en échappant.

Gokû – ne me lâche pas maintenant, je te l'interdis.

Yaone accourut vers lui et déchirant une partie de ses vêtements commença à arrêter le sang des plaies de Hakkai et Gojô. Gokû termina de refermer les plaies de Sanzô et vérifia avec angoisse son souffle. Celui-ci semblait plutôt bien.

Gokû – tiens bon

Puis il se tourna vers Hakkai tandis que Yaone était préoccupée à panser Gojô. Il guérit les plaies de Hakkai.

Yaone (inquiète) – Gokû-san, daijoubu ka ? Vous êtes blessé!

Gokû – hai... ne vous préoccupez pas de moi, il faut s'occuper d'eux

Hakkai sembla reprendre conscience. Il regarda autour de lui. Il vit tout d'abord Nataku combattant non loin de là avec Gôjun puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Gokû. Celui-ci était affairé sur Gojô, aidé par Yaone. Gojô était blessé. Hakkai tenta de se redresser. Il grimaça de douleur. Même si les plaies apparentes étaient refermées, la douleur d'autres blessures internes était intense. Il s'approcha tant bien que mal de Gojô et Gokû.

Hakkai – Gokû ! Tu es blessé !

Gokû (parlant faiblement) – ça va, ce ne sont que des égratignures, il faut s'occuper d'eux !

Soudain il tenta de se redresser pour se rapprocher à nouveau de Sanzô et il chancela.

Hakkai – Gokû !

Il le rattrapa et l'allongea par terre.

Hakkai (inquiet) - /je lui avais pourtant dit de ne pas utiliser cette technique en étant blessé…/

Il vit avec effroi les blessures du jeune homme qui était profondes. Il avait perdu énormément de sang. C'est à ce moment-là que le combat entre Nataku et Gôjun s'arrêta, Nataku empêchant Gôjun d'approcher les deux groupes de combattants.

Gôjun – pourquoi résister ? Nataku ?

Nataku ne répondit pas.

Gôjun se redressa.

Gôjun – les dés sont jetés, tout se jouera à la forteresse du Tenjiku à présent.

Dokugakuji, Ririn, Hakkai et Yaone écarquillèrent les yeux.

Gôjun disparut. Nataku serra les poings. Le sutra leur avait échappé. Un moment de silence passa puis Hakkai rompit le silence.

Hakkai – il faut vite les emmener, sinon ils risquent de mourir !

Nataku se retourna vers lui et accourut, inquiet.

Hakkai – Gokû a perdu beaucoup de sang et je ne pense pas avoir pu guérir toutes ses blessures…

Nataku – wakatta.

Aidés par Yaone, Ririn et Dokugakuji, ils installèrent les inconscients dans la Jeep et tous partirent en direction de la prochaine ville.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tous étaient arrivés dans une auberge. Kougaiji était assis dans la chambre où était allongé Gojô en présence de Dokugakuji, Ririn et Nataku. Gojô était à présent conscient, recouvert de bandages et discutait avec eux.

Kougaiji avait repris conscience et fulminait de rage, assis sur une chaise, en ayant appris ce qu'il s'était passé. Gôjun avait à présent tous les sutras et apparemment, la prochaine étape aurait lieu au Tenjiku, quelle qu'elle soit.

Soudainement il se leva.

Kougaiji – on y va. Il faut rentrer. Il ne va pas certainement tarder à attaquer. Il faut qu'on se prépare.

Dokugakuji et Gojô interrompirent leur discussion et le regardèrent.

Kougaiji – quelle que soit son intention, ce type a fini de se marrer. Ririn, Doku ! On y va !

Nataku jusque là silencieux le regarda. Kougaiji le remarqua.

Kougaiji (le regardant calmement) – tu ferais mieux de rester ici. Tu risquerais de ne pas être le bienvenu pour la Reine Gyokumen.

Il sortit de la pièce.

Dokugakuji (souriant à Nataku) – je crois que tu peux rester avec eux, Nataku. Ils ont l'air bizarre, mais ils ne sont pas si terribles que ça en fait.

Gojô (une veine apparente sur son front) – hey !

Dokugakuji (sortant de la pièce) – à bientôt, Gojô.

Ririn le suivit mais avant, elle sourit à Nataku avant de se jeter dans ses bras et de le serrer d'un air joyeux, Nataku prenant un air paniqué car ne s'y attendant pas du tout.

Ririn (l'étranglant presque) – mata ne Nataku !

Nataku (au bord de l'asphyxie) – hai… Ririn san…

Elle le relâcha et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers la porte. Nataku la regarda partir en écarquillant les yeux, une grosse goutte faisant son apparition sur son visage.

Gojô (pouffant légèrement) – je crois qu'elle t'aime bien… Le bonze s'est fait piquer sa copine… il risque d'être peiné de l'apprendre

Nataku le regarda d'un air étonné puis redevint sérieux.

Nataku – si vous ne voulez pas que je reste…

Gojô (souriant) – bah… je ne vois pas pourquoi… (sérieux) après tout, c'est grâce à toi si on est encore là.

Nataku baissa la tête. Un moment de silence passa.

Gojô (allumant une cigarette) – on sait ce qu'il s'est passé, il y a 500 ans

Nataku releva la tête.

Gojô (se tournant vers lui en souriant) – on ne t'en veut pas tu sais

Nataku rebaissa la tête, incertain – mais… il faut que je parle avec Gokû /il ne me pardonnera peut-être pas mais…/ Il faut que je lui explique…

Gojô l'observa – ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Nataku le regarda, interrogateur.

Gojô (prenant un air grave) – venons-en aux choses sérieuses…

Nataku (clignant des yeux puis prenant un air tout aussi grave) – hai ?

Gojô se pencha vers lui.

Gojô – est-ce que tu sais jouer au Mah-Jong ?

Nataku s'écroula par terre, une grosse goutte apparaissant sur son front.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Pendant ce temps, dans une chambre voisine,_

Hakkai changea le linge mouillé posé sur le front de Gokû. Celui-ci était brûlant de fièvre. Sa température était montée depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'auberge. Il portait de nombreux bandages. Hakkai lui avait été le moins touché et pouvait se lever. Yaone finissant de s'occuper des bandages de Sanzô dans un lit voisin de celui de Gokû s'approcha de lui.

Yaone – Hakkai-san, comment va Goku-san ?

Hakkai – je pense que ça ira. Mais ça aurait pu être bien pire. Il n'aurait jamais dû nous soigner avec cette technique alors qu'il était à ce point blessé. C'était vraiment dangereux de sa part.

Yaone (souriant) – il doit vraiment tenir à vous.

Hakkai sourit en retour. A ce moment-là, Kougaiji entra dans la pièce. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux adversaires allongés puis sur Hakkai d'un air calme. Après quelques secondes il parla.

Kôgaiji – Yaone, on y va

Yaone – hai ! (sortant de la pièce après Kôgaiji puis s'inclinant) A bientôt, Hakkai-san !

Hakkai la salua. La porte se referma. Sanzô se redressa avec difficulté.

Hakkai (étonné) – tu es réveillé ?

Sanzô tenta de se lever. Il grimaça. Hakkai s'avança vers lui. Le torse de Sanzô était recouvert de bandages.

Hakkai – ne te lève pas, tu as été sérieusement blessé.

Le regard de Sanzô se posa sur Gokû.

Hakkai – ah… tu as entendu ?

Sanzô ne répondit pas.

Hakkai (regardant Gokû en souriant) – il ne s'est vraiment pas ménagé, ne ? C'était prévisible cependant, c'est Gokû dont il s'agit... (se retournant vers le moine) Il risque de ne pas se réveiller avant pas mal de temps. (un moment passa) Je vais aller voir comment va Gojô. Interdiction de te lever, ne Sanzô ?

Sur ce, il sortit de la pièce. Sanzô se leva tant bien que mal et parvint au bout de quelques efforts à s'asseoir sur le lit de Gokû. Celui-ci avait lui aussi le torse presque complètement bandé par les pansements. Sanzô posa une main de part et d'autre du corps du jeune homme enveloppé dans les draps. Il se pencha vers lui et l'observa. Il avait le teint fiévreux mais semblait respirer facilement et calmement. Il soupira de soulagement avant de fusiller du regard l'endormi.

Sanzô – baka…

Il s'allongea à côté de lui, posa un bras sur le ventre du jeune youkai alors que sa tête se posa doucement sur le torse de ce dernier, écoutant son cœur battre.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Quelques heures plus tard,_

Hakkai entra à nouveau dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Gojô.

Ils avaient pris une autre chambre pour Nataku. C'était ennuyeux car vu ce qui s'était passé plus tôt, il aurait été préférable que Nataku reste proche d'eux.

/Gôjun semblait vraiment intéressé envers Nataku et Gokû… je me demande ce qu'il leur veut…/

Gojô et lui avaient eu la chance de pouvoir parler avec le jeune homme pendant l'après-midi, parvenant avec plus ou moins de peine à en apprendre plus sur lui.

Ce qui avait frappé Hakkai, c'était le regard à la fois triste et sérieux du jeune homme.

/tant de souffrance et de désespoir/

L'air pénétrait doucement dans la pièce, la douce atmosphère chaude de la nuit l'enveloppant. Hakkai se dirigea à l'extérieur, sur le balcon. Il tourna la tête vers Gojô qui fumait et s'avança vers lui.

Hakkai – tu ne devrais pas te lever…

Gojô – toi non plus… comment vont-ils ?

Hakkai – ça va… Sanzô s'est rendormi, il récupère vite. Gokû est toujours inconscient mais ça devrait aller… En fait…

Gojô – en fait quoi ?

Hakkai (hésitant) – si nous allons mieux que Gokû c'est parce qu'il a pu nous guérir. Ses pouvoirs de guérison sont bien supérieurs aux miens. (il leva les yeux vers lui) En fait, il irait certainement mieux si j'avais pu en faire autant pour lui

Gojô (le regardant avec inquiétude et douceur) – Hakkai…

Hakkai (souriant en détournant le regard) – mais ça ira pour lui…

Un instant de silence passa.

Gojô – qu'est-ce qu'on fait… pour le sutra ?

Hakkai – je crois que cette fois-ci, les choses risquent d'être difficiles… Il faudrait qu'on puisse se rendre au Tenjiku immédiatement. Sinon, tout ce voyage n'aura servi à rien.

Gojô – mais comment ?

Hakkai – j'ai ma petite idée… Mais on verra ça demain…

Il s'apprêtait à rentrer à l'intérieur quand Gojô l'arrêta en lui prenant le bras.

Gojô – attends…

Hakkai – ano ?

Gojô (lui tenant toujours le bras) – j'ai réfléchi à notre pari.

Hakkai (écarquillant légèrement les yeux puis souriant) – tu as trouvé ton gage ?

Gojô – je n'en suis pas sûr… Mais j'ai ma petite idée, moi aussi…

Ils se regardèrent en silence, interrogateurs. Hakkai se tourna complètement vers lui. Gojô lui lâcha le bras.

Hakkai – je t'écoute

Gojô – eh bien… tu as dit que c'était la raison pour laquelle j'avais perdu notre pari… donc j'ai pensé que… (hésitant) ça avait peut-être un rapport avec… rhaa comment dire…

Un instant de silence passa.

Gojô (se frottant la tête, embarrassé) – ce n'est pas facile à dire…

Hakkai l'observa, impassible. Il murmura.

Hakkai – c'est justement ça le problème. De quoi tu as peur ?

Gojô se détourna.

Gojô (d'une voix basse) – mais si je me trompais ?

Hakkai (esquissant un sourire) – au moins tu auras essayé…

Gojô (le regardant intensément, cherchant à lire ses pensées) – J'ai une question pour toi… si tu devais faire quelque chose de risqué, du genre, quitte ou double, tu le ferais? (Il détourna le regard vers le loin, murmurant) Peut-être que dans un cas comme ça, moi je préfère juste renoncer…

/Je n'ai pas su aimer ni être aimé… (un flash de sa mère apparut dans sa mémoire) Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable aujourd'hui… Je risque de le perdre si…/

Hakkai – lâche !

Le regard de Gojô revint sur lui en un éclair, surpris du ton sec de Hakkai.

Hakkai – pourquoi avoir accepté ce pari alors ?

Gojô – je… ce n'est pas si simple…

Hakkai – au contraire, ça l'est…

Ils se regardèrent. Gojô l'observa d'un air doux mais toujours indécis. Hakkai semblait imperturbable. Il leva les yeux au ciel, observant le ciel étoilé.

Hakkai – pour répondre à ta question… Je prendrais le risque… parce que ça en vaut la peine.

Gojô l'observa encore un peu, puis esquissa un sourire.

Gojô – ne me dis pas après que je ne t'avais pas prévenu /est-ce ce que tu veux, Hakkai ?.../

Sans lui donner le temps de formuler une quelconque réponse, il s'avança jusqu'à lui, posa une main sur son visage de façon à ce que Hakkai qui observait toujours le ciel soit obligé d'abaisser sa tête et les lèvres du demi youkai se posèrent sur celles du jeune homme aux yeux verts.

Il en avait rêvé depuis si longtemps et c'était comme s'il était à présent soulagé d'avoir enfin franchi ce mur invisible qui l'empêchait inconsciemment de se laisser aller à montrer ce que le jeune homme aux yeux verts représentait réellement à ses yeux. Mais… celui-ci ne semblait pas répondre.Gojô finit par reculer son visage, inquiet.

Gojô – Hakkai ?

Il s'était peut-être trompé, après tout. Il venait peut-être même de faire une grosse bêtise en embrassant celui qui était la personne la plus proche de lui. Hakkai restait silencieux et impassible. Gojô commença à paniquer intérieurement.

Hakkai (haussant un sourcil) – c'était vraiment si dur que ça ?

Gojô cligna des yeux, étonné, sa panique se dissipant tout d'un coup.

Gojô – nani ?

Hakkai soupira et puis se mit à rire légèrement. Gojô cligna encore des yeux puis réalisa que son ami se moquait légèrement de lui. Une goutte d'eau apparut sur son front.

Gojô – Oï ! Matte… qu'est-ce que tu… (réalisant l'enjeu du pari) Tu savais depuis le début…

Hakkai se contenta de sourire et approcha son visage du sien.

Hakkai – peut-être que oui, peut-être que non… A vrai dire, je n'en étais pas sûr… (il le regarda les yeux dans les yeux, à quelques centimètres de lui) Alors j'ai voulu en avoir le cœur net. Je voulais savoir si tu te déciderais…

Un instant de silence passa.

Hakkai – je crois que j'ai bien fait, non ?

Ils se regardèrent intensément un bref instant et puis les lèvres de Gojô se reposèrent à nouveau sur celles de Hakkai, cette fois-ci celui-ci répondant de même. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent et se serrèrent avec effusion, se cherchant avec avidité. Finalement, ils s'interrompirent, leurs lèvres se frôlant. Gojô dégagea quelques mèches du visage de Hakkai.

Gojô – tu es vraiment redoutable

Hakkai sourit.

Hakkai – merci

Gojô (une goutte sur son visage) - /c'était pas un compliment…/

Hakkai se mit à reculer et lui prit le bras, l'entraînant avec lui à l'intérieur. Il le prit par le col.

Hakkai – mais je peux l'être encore bien plus

Gojô (le prenant par la taille en se rapprochant pour pouvoir le prendre entièrement dans ses bras, le regardant d'un air faussement étonné) – on est convalescents je te rappelle… c'est toi-même qui l'a dit

Hakkai se contenta de lui sourire et l'embrassa avec force. Au bout de quelques instants, ils s'interrompirent essoufflés, Gojô ayant fini par plaquer Hakkai contre le mur.

Hakkai (lui souriant, amusé) – tu disais ?

Gojô sourit et murmura faiblement avant de l'embrasser – oublie…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_A la forteresse du Tenjiku, _

Gôjun s'avança dans le laboratoire. Il s'était infiltré avec précaution dans la forteresse. Il ne tenait vraiment pas à se faire repérer. Si la reine Guokumen savait ce qu'il se tramait, son plan tomberait à l'eau.

Si Gôjun s'était abaissé à faire le sale boulot pour Ritôten, ce n'était pas pour lui. Ritôten voulait réunir les sutras pour pouvoir créer à nouveau un être qui serait digne de devenir le nouveau toushin, un être qui pourrait surpasser Nataku, et même certainement Gokû.

La possibilité que Nataku puisse se réveiller était inespérée pour Ritôten. S'il pouvait en effet mettre la main sur lui ou Gokû, il pourrait se servir d'eux pour fabriquer son nouveau jouet. Il pourrait ainsi renverser l'empereur.

Ce type était vraiment obnubilé par la reconnaissance et le pouvoir. C'était minable comme projet. Il n'appréciait guère le procédé et il espérait bien que Ritôten n'arrive pas à réaliser ces plans. Mais d'un autre côté, la proposition de Ritôten avait été une occasion pour lui.

Après que Gokû ait été arrêté il y a 500 ans, Gôjun ayant été démis de ses fonctions avait eu du mal à regagner un statut parmi le monde fermé du paradis céleste. Déjà que son peuple était mal perçu avant, cet échec avait été catastrophique pour sa famille et les gens de son espèce. Il avait dû regagner peu à peu durant ces 500 ans l'estime qu'il avait durement acquis en tant que dieu-dragon pour pouvoir protéger à nouveau les personnes qui lui étaient chères.

Rien que pour cela, il tenait une grande rancœur envers Gokû… Mais pas assez pour le livrer, lui ou Nataku, à l'empereur Ritôten. Cela n'engendrerait jamais rien de bon.

Si lui, Gôjun, pouvait mettre la main sur les 5 sutras, cela leur assurait, pour lui et son peuple, une quiétude et un respect éternel.

Encore fallait-il avoir en ses mains les 5 sutras.

Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Nî.

Nî – vous l'avez récupéré, le dernier sutra…

Gôjun – oui et je viens prendre celui que vous détenez.

Nî l'observa. Chacun d'eux restait sur ses gardes, méfiant.

Nî – ce n'est pas ce qui était convenu. Je ne remettrais le sutra qu'en présence de Ritôten.

Gôjun le fixa puis se détourna, prêt à partir.

Gôjun – comme vous voulez

Ni – attendez…

Gôjun s'immobilisa, lui tournant le dos.

Nî – vous avez rencontré Nataku, si je ne me trompe…

Gôjun écarquilla les yeux. /comment peut-il savoir…/

Nî (souriant étrangement) – j'espère qu'il sera là lui aussi…

Gôjun se remit à marcher et sortit de la pièce sans rien dire. Nî le regarda s'éloigner, un sourire calculateur sur les lèvres.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gokû se réveilla, ses paupières s'ouvrant peu à peu après quelques battements de cils timides. Il faisait nuit noire. Il tenta de se rappeler où il pouvait bien être. Il se trouvait dans un lieu inconnu. Soudain, il se rappela. Gôjun, l'attaque, le sang, Sanzô à terre. Il tenta de se redresser d'un coup mais une douleur aiguë l'en empêcha, il grimaça. Il regarda avec angoisse autour de lui. Il faisait sombre et il était difficile de discerner quoi que ce soit. Il parvint quand même à déceler une silhouette allongée bien connue. Son cœur manqua de s'arrêter, frappé par l'angoisse. Il se leva en faisant en sorte de ne pas trop étirer ses membres endoloris et s'approcha du jeune homme endormi. Il posa une main sur son torse recouvert par des bandages et par les draps.

Il respirait. Il était vivant.

Gokû mit son autre main dans celle de Sanzô puis posa son front dessus avec soulagement, s'accroupissant à côté du lit.

Sanzô – Gokû ?

Sanzô s'était réveillé, ayant apparemment senti Gokû près de lui. Gokû ne releva pas la tête. Il tremblait légèrement.

Sanzô (s'énervant) – qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu n'as vraiment rien dans la tête ou quoi ?

Gokû releva la tête, légèrement étonné de la colère du blond.

Sanzô – tu ne réfléchis vraiment jamais, baka !

Gokû – San… zô ?

Sanzô se redressa et tapa d'un doigt sur le torse de Gokû, là où il était blessé.

Gokû (feignant de s'énerver, une goutte apparaissant au rebord de ses yeux à cause de la douleur) – aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

Sanzô – il me prend que tu fais n'importe quoi et que… 'tch' … Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! (il détourna le regard)

Gokû le regarda et puis sourit pensivement. Gokû avait pris des risques pour eux et Sanzô semblait avoir eu vraiment peur pour lui. Il s'assit sur le lit. /moi aussi j'ai eu peur pour toi/

Gokû – je suis désolé mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. /je ne peux pas te perdre…/

Sanzô ne répondit pas. Un instant passa en silence. Leurs yeux revinrent se fixer les uns sur les autres. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent avec hésitation et ils s'embrassèrent avec douceur et un sentiment certain de soulagement, appréciant le doux contact perdu depuis la veille. Sanzô posa une main sur le visage du jeune youkai tandis que celui-ci s'agrippa à son bras puis glissa ses bras autour de cou alors que les bras de Sanzô se glissèrent autour de sa taille.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, restant front contre front.

Gokû – je peux rester avec toi?

Sanzô (hésitant) – Gokû…

Celui-ci fit la moue. Sanzô soupira et acquiesça. Après tout, la porte était fermée (il ne manquerait plus que l'autre pervers de kappa ne les voit) et il préférait nettement avoir Gokû près de lui, bien que sa présence si proche le rende encore particulièrement nerveux. Il était encore peu habitué à cette proximité nouvelle. Il ne savait pas très bien d'ailleurs s'il pourrait un jour se débarrasser des papillons qui envahissaient son ventre en présence du jeune youkai. Il jura mentalement de sa confusion qui laissait transparaître un rouge notable sur ses joues.

Il souleva les draps et laissa un Gokû souriant de contentement s'insinuer entre et ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre. Gokû laissa glisser un bras autour du moine et s'agrippa à lui, le serrant contre lui en faisant cependant attention à ses blessures. Il se retrouvèrent à nouveau front contre front, leurs nez se frôlant. Sanzô l'entoura à son tour d'un bras et posa sa main le plus délicatement possible sur le dos du jeune homme caressant inconsciemment là où il avait été le plus touché par l'attaque de Gôjun.

Gokû – qu'est-ce qui est arrivé après ? Ton sutra ?

Sanzô – va falloir aller au Tenjiku pour le récupérer. Gôjun a dit qu'il nous y attendrait.

Gokû fronça les sourcils.

Gokû – bizarre… je me demande ce qu'il prépare… et Nataku ?

Sanzô – Hakkai m'a dit qu'il est ici.

Gokû (écarquillant les yeux et relevant la tête) - vraiment ?

Sanzô acquiesça silencieusement. Gokû regarda avec une sorte d'inquiétude autour de lui avant de reposer sa tête sur le traversin.

Sanzô fronça les sourcils.

Sanzô – il ne va pas s'envoler… Il sera certainement là demain matin, pas la peine de t'inquiéter, bakazaru.

Gokû sembla réfléchir puis acquiesça en souriant. Il fronça soudainement les sourcils.

Gokû (d'une voix boudeuse) – je ne suis pas un singe !

Sanzô (levant les yeux au ciel et faisant mine d'être agacé) – peu importe…

Gokû le regarda attentivement puis esquissa un sourire.

Sanzô (étonné) – qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Gokû l'embrassa. Sanzô répondit au bout de quelques instants. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, déposant de courts baisers sur les lèvres de l'autre pendant un moment, se frôlant avec douceur. Ils ne cherchaient pas à aller plus loin, leurs blessures ne leur rappelant que trop douloureusement par leurs tiraillements leur présence. Le jeune youkai passa une main dans les cheveux blonds. Finalement ils cessèrent, leurs nez se frôlant lentement pendant quelques instants, yeux fermés. Gokû ouvrit finalement les yeux et lui sourit, avant de regarder sa main jouer avec les mèches blondes.

Gokû – tu crois que tu pourrais tenir une journée sans me traiter de singe ?

Sanzô le regarda avec étonnement et répondit en fronçant les sourcils.

Sanzô – pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais faire ça ?

Gokû (vexé) – mffphff… (une idée lui venant) On pourrait faire un pari ? Tu sais, comme Hakkai et Gojô… (le regardant d'un air accusateur) Comme ça tu perdrais cette mauvaise habitude de me traiter de singe tout le temps…

Sanzô (fronçant les sourcils mais intérieurement amusé) – c'est stupide comme idée…

Sanzô sembla se perdre dans ses réflexions, ayant l'air de soudainement comprendre quelque chose.

Sanzô - /le pari de Gojô et Hakkai/

Gokû – Sanzô ?

Sanzô cligna des yeux, semblant réaliser quelque chose. Gokû le regarda avec curiosité, légèrement inquiet

Gokû – Sanzô, daijoubu ka ?

Le pari passé en douce au contenu inconnu de Gokû et de lui, les allusions de Gojô, les paroles d'Hakkai, la porte qui s'était si 'mystérieusement' refermée, l'air 'plus-innocent-que-moi-tu-meurs' d'Hakkai…

Sanzô – /c'était ça leur pari, c'était NOUS !... /

Une veine apparut sur le front du bonze dans la pénombre.

Sanzô – Gokû…

Gokû – hai ?

Sanzô – fais moi penser à tuer les deux autres idiots demain.

Gokû (perdu) – hein ?

Sanzô ne répondit pas et l'embrassa, coupant court à toute conversation. De longues minutes passèrent où furent échangés tendres baisers et caresses avant que le sommeil ne les gagne peu à peu.

Tout en passant ses doigts dans la douce chevelure du jeune homme, caressant au passage son front encerclé du diadème, Sanzô sentit ses paupières se fermer, une dernière pensée saugrenue passant dans son esprit comme quoi Hakkai et Gojô n'avaient peut-être pas eu si tort de faire ce pari.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Au paradis céleste,_

Jirôshin (marchant de long en large) – c'est une catastrophe ! C'est une ca-tas-tro-phe !

Kanzeon (assise, d'une imperturbable sérénité) – qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Jirôshin ?

Jirôshin – ce qui ne va pas ? TOUT ! Gôjun a vu Nataku, il a récupéré le dernier sutra, tout est fichu !

Kanzeon (secouant négligemment sa main dans le vide) – bah… il n'y a pas mort d'homme

Jirôshin – ça ne vous inquiète pas plus que ça ? Mais… il va tout répéter à Ritôten… Ils vont venir ici avec l'empereur… Mon dieu !... Et pour ce qui est de la mission du groupe de Sanzô !

Kanzeon sourit d'un air énigmatique.

Kanzeon – leur mission ? Elle n'est pas encore terminée…

Jirôshin – mais Ritôten…

Kanzeon regarda ce qui se passait en bas, apparemment très intéressée par les agissements de ceux qu'elle observait.

Kanzeon (souriant avec amusement) – en voilà deux autres qui ne s'en font pas… Il a finalement obtenu ce qu'il voulait. /Tu es vraiment redoutable Tenpô/

Jirôshin suivit son regard puis détourna très vite la tête en rougissant en voyant la scène qui se déroulait en bas. Kanzeon étouffa un rire avant de reprendre son sérieux.

Kanzeon – ce n'est pas Ritôten qui m'inquiète le plus…

Jirôshin la regarda avec étonnement.

Kanzeon se fit plus sérieuse.

Kanzeon - /qu'espères-tu vraiment faire… Ukokû Sanzô ou plutôt devrais-je dire Nî…/ (1)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Sur Terre, à l'aube,_

Hakkai frappa à la porte. Celle-ci était fermée. Sanzô avait dû à moment donner la fermer lui-même la veille. Il entendit des voix et des mouvements précipités derrière la porte.

Hakkai – Sanzô, Gokû, daijoubu ka ?

Sanzô ouvrit la porte, le salua brièvement puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Hakkai nota que ses bandages avaient été refaits. Il entra dans la chambre. Gokû était assis sur son lit les bras en arrière, il se leva en voyant Hakkai.

Gokû – ohayô Hakkai ! Comment vont tes blessures ?

Hakkai – bien, je vois que tu vas mieux toi aussi. (il soupira) Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas utiliser cette technique si elle te mettait en danger.

Gokû le regarda en souriant d'un air coupable et en se frottant la tête.

Gokû – je sais bien mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

Hakkai écarquilla un peu les yeux avant de sourire à la vue des bandages refaits de Gokû. /comme Sanzô… cela veut dire que…/ Il sourit.

Gokû (le regardant étonné) – nani ?

Hakkai – je vois que tout va bien avec Sanzô, ça me rassure…

Gokû – oh… (regardant ses bandages) ça…

Il rougit un peu, embarrassé. Il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé avant que Hakkai n'arrive. Sanzô et lui avaient été occupés à se changer mutuellement leurs bandages, en profitant pour s'embrasser et se caresser dans le processus. Il avait pris un malin plaisir à distraire Sanzô qui tentait de rester sérieux sous ses baisers et fronçait abondamment des sourcils en se concentrant tant bien que mal sur les bandages (qui se révélaient difficiles à faire) tout en pestant faiblement contre Gokû. Il observa Hakkai

Gokû - toi aussi tu as l'air d'aller bien…

Hakkai sembla surpris puis se reprit, souriant, légèrement rêveur.

Hakkai – c'est vrai…

Gokû (réfléchissant puis le regardant) – tu as gagné ton pari, n'est-ce pas ?

Hakkai se contenta d'acquiescer.

Hakkai – je crois que tout le monde a gagné en fait…

Gokû le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Sanzô sortit de la salle de bain.

Hakkai – ah au fait… Gokû, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir…

Gokû écarquilla les yeux. Il se rappela les paroles de Sanzô.

Il était ici. Nataku était là.

Il allait enfin pouvoir lui parler.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Dans l'autre chambre,_

Gojô – calme-toi, Hakkai a dit qu'il reviendrait avec Gokû…

Nataku (nerveux) – et s'il ne veut pas me voir ? Après tout, je l'ai trahi…

Gojô – Gokû n'est pas comme ça.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit. Gokû rentra. Derrière lui se tenaient Sanzô et Hakkai. Gojô se leva et sortit de la pièce. Nataku se figea.

Gojô – on vous attend en bas. Ne tardez pas trop sinon vous n'aurez plus rien à bouffer, je vous préviens…

Sur ce ils partirent en refermant la porte.

Un instant de silence passa, Nataku et Gokû s'observant intensément.

Nataku – je… je suis désolé… de ce qu'il s'est passé hier… de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 500 ans… Je t'ai trahi… Je comprends très bien que tu ne puisses pas me pardonner. A cause de moi tes amis ont été tués. Je n'ai rien fait pour les en empêcher alors que j'aurais pu…

Sa voix devenait de plus en plus triste et luttait pour rester audible. Il serra les poings. Ses yeux restaient rivés sur les yeux dorés. Il prit une grande inspiration.

Nataku – tu te rappelles… ton rêve… après cela, je t'ai mené à l'endroit où tu es resté enfermé pendant 500 ans. C'est moi qui t'ai enchaîné et qui ai scellé ta mémoire. (il s'arrêta) Tu sais ce que tu as dit avant de perdre la mémoire ?...

_/Flash-back/_

_Jeune Gokû (déjà enchaîné) – qu'est-ce que tu fais Nataku ? Pourquoi ? _

_Nataku (troublé, tremblant) – je… je dois t'effacer la mémoire_

_Jeune Gokû (hurlant) – NON ! Je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas oublier, Konzen, Kenren, Tenpô… _

_Nataku posa une main sur son front, prêt à lui effacer sa mémoire._

_Jeune Gokû (murmurant, les larmes coulant sur ses joues) – je ne veux pas t'oublier Nataku…_

_Promets-moi… Promets-moi qu'un jour on redeviendra amis… (il releva ses yeux baignés de larmes et sourit) Ne, Nataku ?_

_Nataku était dans le choc le plus total. Puis une lumière aveuglante envahit la scène et tout devint noir._

_/Fin Flash-back/_

Nataku sourit tristement en le fixant toujours.

Nataku – je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas me pardonner. Mais je voulais juste te dire… que j'étais désolé. Gomen… Gokû…

Gokû s'avança vers lui, son expression neutre et le prit dans ses bras. Nataku écarquilla les yeux. Un instant passa.

Gokû (d'une voix calme, souriant peu à peu) – redevenons amis, ne Nataku ?

Pour la deuxième fois depuis son réveil, Nataku sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Mais cette fois, le sourire succéda aux larmes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gojô, Hakkai et Sanzô attendaient avec une impatience à peine dissimulée que Gokû et Nataku arrivent. Quand ceux-ci arrivèrent enfin, ils furent assez surpris puis soulagés de voir que tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Gokû leur fit signe et puis Nataku et lui s'approchèrent et s'assirent à table avec eux.

Gokû – je meurs de faim ! Itadakimasu !

Il commença à engranger toute la nourriture qui pouvait lui passer sous le nez. Gojô le regarda, incrédule.

Gojô – quoi c'est tout ? Et… eh le singe ! Tu vas pas tout bouffer quand même ? On a un invité en plus ! Tu sais vraiment pas te tenir babouin !

Gokû – parle pour toi ero kappa !

Ils commencèrent à se chamailler sous le regard étonné et quelque peu affolé de Nataku, une énorme goutte venant se former sur son visage. Hakkai le rassura.

Hakkai (souriant) – ils sont comme ça d'habitude, il ne faut pas t'inquiéter pour ça…

Nataku – sô ka ?

Une tripotée de balles siffla dans l'air. Là, plusieurs gouttes firent leur apparition sur le visage de Nataku. Gojô et Gokû s'interrompirent momentanément.

Sanzô (une veine apparente sur son front) – et comme d'habitude, il n'y a qu'un moyen pour les calmer… En les refroidissant.

Un frisson parcourut le dos des voyageurs. Hakkai éclata d'un rire gêné face à l'air peu rassuré de Nataku.

Hakkai – tu vas donc rester avec nous ?

Nataku – si je ne vous gêne pas…

Gokû – Sanzô ?

Tous le regardèrent. Après tout, c'était lui le chef de « l'expédition ».

Sanzô (fronçant les sourcils et d'un air nonchalant) – bah, j'imagine que ça ne fait pas de différence qu'on soit 4 ou 5…

Gokû (se levant de joie) – Youpi !

Sanzô (buvant son café puis regardant Nataku) – mais fais gaffe à ces idiots petit...

Gojô (une veine apparente) – Oï, ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Sanzô (une énorme veine sur son front) – à ton avis ? (marmonnant) Il pourrait choper votre connerie…

Gojô et Gokû – NANI ?

D'autres balles sifflèrent puis au bout d'un moment ils se calmèrent un peu, parlant de choses et d'autres jusqu'à en arriver à Gôjun.

Hakkai – il faut qu'on récupère le sutra, mais pour ça… il faut qu'on arrive au Tenjiku

Gojô – c'est impossible ! On n'y est pas encore… Il nous reste encore beaucoup de chemin à faire ! (2)

Ils restèrent silencieux.

Hakkai – à mon avis… il y aurait bien un moyen mais…

Sanzô – Hakkai ?

Hakkai – il faudrait demander son aide à la déesse, elle seule pourrait nous emmener sur place

Sanzô (s'énervant) – lui demander à elle ? Jamais de la vie ! Plutôt crever !

Hakkai – c'est pourtant le seul moyen que nous ayons…

Gojô – mais comment la contacter ?

Hakkai – je sais bien que ça ne va pas être facile.

Nataku – ano… (tous le regardent) Je peux l'appeler si vous voulez…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Plusieurs jours avaient passé. Ils avaient tous récupéré de leurs blessures et s'étaient préparés pour le combat à venir. Nataku s'était vite intégré au groupe, l'intégration suprême étant la 'bénédiction' du baffeur étant intervenue alors que lui et Gokû faisaient les zouaves, poussant la patience de Sanzô à bout.

Le soir venu et dans de rares instants où ils étaient seuls Sanzô et Gokû se retrouvaient, évoluant toujours de plus en plus dans cette nouvelle facette de leur relation, prenant de l'assurance, sans se douter le moins du monde que Gojô et Hakkai faisaient de même de leur côté. En présence des autres, les regards bien qu'accentués qu'ils échangeaient ainsi que les doux et discrets contacts occasionnels semblaient passer inaperçus des autres, du moins, en apparence.

Gokû avait pu parler longuement avec Nataku, tout comme les autres et peu à peu les liens entre eux commençaient à se resserrer, les blessures du passé se refermant peu à peu. Ils pouvaient enfin rattraper le temps perdu.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le dernier soir, avant de partir, Gokû entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés avec Sanzô, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il venait de quitter Hakkai, Gojô et Nataku qui jouaient aux cartes.

Sanzô était dans le noir, rien de nouveau en ça. Il le faisait souvent. Mais il ne fumait pas, ce qui était plus étrange. En fait, depuis quelques temps, il fumait beaucoup moins. Même Gojô s'en était rendu compte. Il s'approcha du moine qui était appuyé contre le mur à côté de la fenêtre regardant à travers. Gokû se plaça derrière lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule et entoura de ses bras la taille du blond. Il le serra, respirant son odeur puis relâcha son souffle en soupirant.

Gokû – à quoi tu penses ?

Sanzô ne répondit pas tout de suite et quand il le fit, sa voix fut étrangement calme.

Sanzô – à mon maître

Gokû lui jeta un coup d'œil. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient qu'il évoquait de son propre chef son maître avec lui. Sanzô sembla hésiter puis continua au bout d'un moment.

Sanzô – quand il est mort, je n'ai pas pu le protéger. A ce moment-là j'ai fait la promesse de ne plus jamais m'attacher à qui que ce soit. Je ne voulais pas avoir quelqu'un à protéger…

Gokû le serra un peu plus. Un instant silencieux passa, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Soudain Sanzô se redressa, se dégageant doucement de ses bras. Il se retourna vers lui, s'appuyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre derrière lui.

Sanzô (le fixant d'un air calme) – Gokû… je… (il s'interrompit)

Gokû s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur sa joue, la caressant. Il observa avec douceur son visage.

Gokû – je sais…

Gokû comprenait ce que Sanzô n'arrivait pas à dire. Mais même s'il n'arrivait pas à prononcer ses mots maintenant, il commençait cependant à exorciser ses démons.

Gokû rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes. Sanzô les captura immédiatement. Ils approfondirent le baiser. Celui-ci s'enflamma bientôt, leur rappelant ce qu'il s'était passé quelques nuits auparavant, dans la ville souterraine. Ils s'interrompirent, légèrement essoufflés, échangeant un regard. Sanzô le prit dans ses bras, l'attirant à lui. Gokû prit son visage des deux mains et l'embrassa. Puis leurs mains s'aventurèrent sur leurs corps. Leurs blessures étaient à présent complètement guéries donc… Gokû se décida. Continuant à l'embrasser, Gokû lui prit la main et tenta de l'attirer vers le lit. Sanzô s'arrêta net. Gokû interrompit leur baiser, incertain.

Gokû – Sanzô ?

Sanzô le regarda puis esquissa un sourire, laissant Gokû sans voix. C'était si rare chez lui.

Sanzô – pas par là…

Gokû cligna des yeux, surpris. Sanzô serra sa main et l'attira vers lui, le prenant dans ses bras et se remettant à l'embrasser. Ils se dirigeaient ainsi pas à pas vers la salle de bain, Sanzô marchant à reculons, l'entraînant.

Sanzô (murmurant contre ses lèvres) – tu m'avais parlé d'une douche il y a quelques jours…

Gokû rougit puis sourit contre ses lèvres.

Gokû – Gojô déteint sur toi…

Sanzô – baka !

Ils s'embrassèrent, les lèvres de Sanzô venant étouffer le rire naissant du jeune homme. La nuit promettait d'être longue.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le lendemain après-midi, environ une semaine après leur confrontation avec Gôjun, ils étaient prêts à partir. Ils allèrent dehors, dans un endroit à l'abri des regards indiscrets et se décidèrent à appeler la déesse.

Sanzô – et maintenant ?

Hakkai – il suffit peut-être de l'appeler ?

Nataku regarda le ciel puis parla à voix haute

Nataku – Kanzeon Bosatsu !

Soudain un éclair de lumière les aveugla et l'instant d'après Kanzeon était devant eux, souriant sous l'air ébahi des autres.

Kanzeon s'approcha de Nataku.

Kanzeon – je vois que tu les as trouvés.

Gojô (murmurant) – il a suffit qu'il prononce son nom…

Nataku – Kanzeon, est-ce que vous pourriez nous transporter au Tenjiku ?

Kanzeon réfléchit puis lui répondit – je crois que cette fois-ci on ne peut pas faire autrement… Mais ça ne sera que temporaire

Sanzô – temporaire ? Comment ça ? C'est notre destination finale. Après ça on en aura terminé avec cette foutue mission, non ?

Kanzeon le regarda énigmatiquement, légèrement narquoise, et ne répondit pas. Elle continua.

Kanzeon – soit ! Je vous y envoie…

Une lumière éclatante les enveloppa et quelques secondes après ils avaient changé de décor.

Ils étaient visiblement arrivés au Tenjiku.

Gokû – on est… au Tenjiku ?

Gojô (sidéré) – matte ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Depuis le début on aurait pu arriver là en un clin d'œil ? Pourquoi nous faire voyager alors ?

Hakuryû poussa un petit cri plaintif comme pour lui donner raison.

Kanzeon (souriant) – parce que c'est plus marrant comme ça, non ?

Gojô et Sanzô (très énervés) – QUOI?

Kanzeon (d'un air faussement innocent) – ben oui ! On peut faire toutes sortes de choses pendant un voyage… (jetant un coup d'œil à Gojô) comme des paris…

Gojô (une goutte d'eau apparaissant sur son visage, affolé) – ça va j'ai compris !

Gojô - /Elle sait…mais comment est-ce qu'elle peut savoir ça ? Elle ne nous aurait pas quand même épiés ? (des frissons lui parcourant l'échine) Craignos…/

Sanzô (fusillant du regard Hakkai qui n'en menait pas large) – pour une fois la vieille peau n'a pas tort…

Gokû et Nataku (perdus) – nani ?

Kanzeon pouffa.

Kanzeon – je vous laisse ! Je viendrai vous récupérer plus tard. Amusez vous bien !

Sur ce, elle disparut.

Gojô (toujours pas remis) – c'était quoi, ça ?

Gokû – elle est vraiment bizarre tout de même

Hakkai (souriant) – elle a l'air de savoir pas mal de choses

Sanzô (énervé) – je peux pas me la piffrer

Nataku sourit, compatissant. Il retourna la tête vers le Tenjiku, son air se faisant plus grave. Les autres firent de même.

La bataille ne tarderait pas à commencer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Encore désolée pour l'attente.**

**Le cinquième membre était donc Nataku ! lol (voir le titre du chapitre)**

**Question : la scène du flash back ne vous fait pas penser à une autre série ? ;-) **

**Ceci était l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic ! Je sais, je n'ai pas écrit de lemon pour Gojô/Hakkai. Gomen ! Honnêtement, j'ai préféré ne rien écrire plutôt que de mal écrire. Je ne le sentais tout simplement pas.**

**Le chapitre 14 risque de mettre du temps à arriver, je croule sous le boulot. Mais il viendra ! Vos avis please ! **

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(1) Spoiler : Ukoku Sanzô, c'est Nî ! Je passe sur les explications, car je ne sais pas très bien moi-même. Mais je suis sûre du nom (provenant d'une illustration de Kazuya Minekura, vous savez, celle avec Komyô Sanzô)

(2) Faut dire qu'ils en mettent du temps pour y arriver, au Tenjiku, vous trouvez pas ? lol


	14. Un voyage sans fin

**Voilà le 14ème et dernier chapitre !**

**Désolée pour l'attente ! Les bugs sur le site n'ont pas aidé (mais ça m'a permis de faire pas mal de rectifications avant de poster mon chapitre lol En fait, j'ai ajouté des pans entiers depuis lundi lol).**

**N'oubliez pas de faire un petit tour dans le forum, surtout si vous cherchez des spoilers, des doujinshis (lien dans mon profil). D'ailleurs je vous préviens qu'il y a certains spoilers cachés dans ce chapitre (à titre d'éléments subsidiaires seulement)**

**Tsuki : et oui, c'est plus marrant comme ça ! lol Moi aussi je comprends Kanzeon héhé ! Gojô a été très long à la détente, mais il se rattrape lol Pour ce qui est de Hakkai, son petit (gros ?) côté pervers est encore ici à l'œuvre lol Gros bisous !**

**Loulou2a : merci, merci, merci pour toutes tes reviews ! C'est adorable. Je regrette de n'avoir pas pu te répondre avant ! En tout cas c'est vraiment trop gentil ! Je suis contente que cette fic et les trad t'aient plu ! Tes compliments m'ont vraiment fait plaisir ! En plus, j'adore avoir autant de commentaires à lire. Merci encore la miss ! En te faisant d'énormes bisous ! **

**LECONTE Raphaèle : c'est gentil de me soutenir, mais il est vrai que je fais plein de fautes, répétitions et autres ;-) C'est pour ça que j'apprécie toutes les remarques, et tu avais raison. Ta remarque était constructive ! Merci pour ça ;-) J'espère que le chapitre te plaira ! Enormes bisous ! **

**Kokoroyume : déjà, je tenais à te remercier d'avoir posté ta fic ! Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! J'espère que le dénouement de ma fic (si on peut appeler ça un dénouement… enfin… lol) te plaira ! Enormes bisous !**

**Nemesis.Drake : merci encore d'avoir eu le courage de lire d'un coup ma fic lol Je sais ô combien c'est long ;-) Allez… plus qu'un petit chapitre ! lol Gros bisous**

**Baka Saru 54 : j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! J'attends ton avis avec impatience ! Je t'adore ! (pour la sortie de Reload, je suis d'accord, si ça continue, ça sera en juillet ou pire l'année prochaine lol snif 'déprime'). Bisous la puce !**

**Niano : lol ton commentaire sur Yaone me laisse encore songeuse lol C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas vraiment beaucoup de tissu sur elle, donc s'en servir pour des pansements, c'est carrément inconscient de ma part lol La fin arrive enfin, c'est vrai que c'est triste mais il fallait bien y arriver un jour snif ! (j'ai découvert à quel point une fic pouvait être prenante surtout quand a plein de boulot à faire à côté). Bisous ! **

**Yatsuko : ah Nî… Je me demande bien quel est son véritablement rôle. Vivement que Reload arrive en France (le manga). Désolée pour le délai entre les deux derniers chapitres, j'espère que ça te plaira ! Bisous !**

**Un énorme merci à toutes mes fidèles revieweuses ! xoxoxoxo Vous adoreuh !**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Concernant Reload l'anime, il n'est toujours pas sorti. Prévu maintenant pour le 5 avril (Déclic Images n'en finit pas de repousser la sortie). Pour le manga papier, le premier tome devrait arriver en mai ! Finalement, j'aurai réussi à finir ma fic avant la sortie de Reload lol**

**P'tit vocabulaire jap :**

**Kisama : 'toi' vulgaire, dans le sens d'enfoiré**

**Wakatta : 'j'ai compris' (plus familier que wakarimashita)**

**Daijoubu desu ka : 'est-ce que ça va ?'**

**Gomen : 'pardon' (abréviation plus informelle de 'gomen nasai')**

**Ojîchan/ojîsan : grand-père**

**Onîsan/onîchan : grand frère**

**Hai/iie : oui/non**

**Ano/etto : 'euh' (hésitation)**

**Et maintenant, le dernier chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 14 : Un voyage sans fin**

Un groupe d'hommes recouverts de capes grises marchait à travers des chemins déserts. Ils n'avaient rencontré que très peu de monde en route. En fait, il s'agissait principalement de monstres méfiants qui leur avaient jeté des regards inquisiteurs mais qui ne s'étaient pas approchés d'eux, trop amplis de crainte malgré leur suspicion. Le groupe marchait quant à lui sans s'arrêter, seules quelques voix qui chuchotaient très bas de temps à autre se faisaient entendre, incompréhensibles.

Hakkai – c'est par là Nataku ?

Nataku acquiesça. Etant déjà venu lors de la bataille contre Gyumaô, il était le seul à pouvoir se diriger dans la région. C'était un avantage indéniable, leur évitant de demander leur chemin à la population peu accueillante et donc de se faire remarquer.

Nataku – nous ne sommes plus très loin

Gojô (marmonnant, de mauvaise humeur) – alors pourquoi on doit porter ces trucs ?

Hakuryû sous la cape d'Hakkai poussa un cri plaintif comme pour approuver, le petit dragon étant obligé de rester caché.

Hakkai (souriant légèrement sous sa cape en regardant Gojô qui pestait contre la sienne) – il le faut bien Gojô, c'est nécessaire (1). Nous sommes plutôt recherchés par ici. Nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques kilomètres du château de Gyumaô. Ca serait embêtant de se faire repérer et d'avoir plusieurs centaines de monstres énervés sur notre dos.

Gokû – bah, je suis sûr qu'on les battrait facilement… Ne Sanzô on pourrait…

Sanzô (le coupant, s'énervant) – c'est pas le moment d'essayer quoi que ce soit. On va directement au château, on bute Gôjun, on récupère les sutras et on se tire !

Gojô (haussant un sourcil) – et après quoi ? On va faire du porte à porte pour redistribuer les sutras à leurs propriétaires ? (narquois) Tu ne comptes pas garder les 5 sutras tout de même ? Ca serait la fin du monde assurée…

Sanzô (une veine apparente et se forçant à parler à voix basse) – La ferme!

Hakkai (ignorant l'échange) – mais est-ce que ça suffira pour éliminer la vague du Tenjiku qui affecte les monstres ? Après tout Gôjun ne semble pas être lié à la résurrection de Gyumaô. Et si nous prenons les sutras, nous aurons tous les monstres à dos, Kougaiji le premier.

Sanzô ne dit rien. Hakkai n'avait pas tort. Ils se retrouvaient enfin au bout de leur voyage, mais d'un autre côté, ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce qui les attendait. En même temps que Gôjun, ils devraient peut-être faire face à la reine Gyokumen ainsi qu'à Kougaiji. Prendre les 5 sutras serait certainement très difficile à réaliser et ça ne résoudrait pas forcément le problème. En gros, il fallait se débarrasser de tous ceux qui se mettraient en travers de leur chemin. L'idée n'était pas réjouissante, même plutôt ennuyeuse. Et puis maintenant…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Gokû qui marchait à côté de lui, leurs bras se frôlant de temps à autre. Ses yeux cherchèrent celui du jeune homme. Celui-ci le remarqua et lui sourit légèrement. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard. Les doigts de Gokû vinrent brièvement frôler discrètement ceux du blond puis s'éloignèrent. Sanzô se reprit, essayant de penser à autre chose qu'aux moments passés ces derniers jours en compagnie du singe aux yeux dorés, ce qui s'avérait difficile.

Or, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se déconcentrer. Il ne tenait pas à voir son cauchemar se répéter. Un flash de son maître souriant et un autre flash de celui-ci ensanglanté passèrent dans son esprit. Il serra les poings. /Ca n'arrivera pas cette fois-ci… hors de question…/. Ce n'était tout simplement pas concevable pour lui. Maintenant qu'il commençait à y croire, il ne laisserait personne se mettre en travers d'eux. Personne ne les entraverait. Quoiqu'il arrive, ils se battraient pour rester en vie. La voix de Nataku le tira de ses pensées.

Nataku – Gôjun ne devrait pas nous poser beaucoup de problèmes, à mon avis ce n'est pas de lui qu'il va falloir se méfier.

Les autres se retournèrent vers lui, s'arrêtant de marcher. Nataku leva les yeux, tombant sur les mines clairement étonnées de ses nouveaux compagnons.

Hakkai – qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Nataku ?

Gokû (réfléchissant, sérieux) – tu penses qu'il y aura ton père, c'est ça ?

Nataku leur avait en effet expliqué ce que lui avait raconté Kanzeon. Gôjun était sous les ordres de Ritôten. Le but de ce dernier était de rassembler les sutras pour pouvoir mettre la main sur le pouvoir et renverser l'empereur du paradis céleste. Elle avait aussi précisé que la motivation de Gôjun différait de celle de Ritôten.

Nataku – oui mais pas seulement… Maintenant que j'y pense, Kanzeon m'a parlé d'une autre personne. Quelqu'un qui aurait aussi intérêt à rassembler les sutras…

Sanzô (fronçant les sourcils) – la reine Gyokumen ? Kougaiji ? Ce n'est pas nouveau ça, ils ne feront pas le poids.

Gojô (souriant d'un air narquois) – c'est vrai… même le bonze qui vise pourtant comme un aveugle pourrait s'en charger tout seul, comme un grand !

Sanzô le fusilla du regard, commençant sérieusement à perdre patience, et s'apprêtait à sortir son flingue quand il s'arrêta net dans son mouvement, une goutte sur son visage, réalisant qu'il ne pouvait pas attirer l'attention vu l'endroit rempli de monstres où ils étaient.

Gojô pouffa. Sanzô serra les dents et une veine apparut sur son front, lançant de sous sa cape un regard encore plus meurtrier vers le demi-youkai. Hakkai et les deux jeunes hommes aux yeux dorés pouffèrent eux aussi. Sanzô détourna le regard en serrant les dents et en croisant les bras.

Sanzô (passablement énervé) – temera ! (2) Urusai !

Gokû observa l'expression du blond et sourit en pensant secrètement devant le fin visage en colère que Sanzô était vraiment mignon quand il s'énervait ainsi. Néanmoins, il savait qu'il était plus sage de ne pas lui faire remarquer s'il tenait vraiment à rester en vie (3).

À cette pensée, Gokû étouffa encore un éclat de rire, s'attirant un regard interrogateur et légèrement menaçant de Sanzô. Nataku poursuivit.

Nataku (se calmant et redevenant sérieux) – en fait, je ne pense pas qu'elle faisait référence à eux. Elle m'a parlé de quelqu'un de très fort. Elle m'a dit que c'était le but réel de votre voyage.

Les autres le fixèrent, écarquillant légèrement les yeux de surprise.

Sanzô - /le but… réel ?.../

Nataku – Elle n'a rien dit de plus sur cette personne. Mais elle m'a fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que les sutras tombent entre ses mains.

Hakkai (réfléchissant, l'air sérieux, un bras croisé et une main sous son menton) – il y aurait donc quelqu'un d'autre ?

Gokû – Kougaiji…

Les autres le regardèrent.

Gokû – quand on a combattu Gôjun la deuxième fois, après le vol du sutra, Yaone et Kougaiji ont laissé entendre qu'il pourrait y avoir des traîtres parmi eux. Peut-être que ça a un rapport ? _(voir chapitre 10)_

Gojô – bah après tout on verra bien. Il nous suffit d'aller là dedans et de les buter, on fera le tri quand on y sera.

Gokû – qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

Hakkai – il faudrait trouver le groupe de Kougaiji. Après tout, on est peut-être ennemis, mais cette fois-ci, nous avons le même but. Il faut récupérer les sutras. Il va certainement falloir s'infiltrer discrètement dans le château pour cela.

Sanzô fronça les sourcils. Cela semblait effectivement être la plus sûre des solutions, même si elle ne l'enchantait pas. Gôjun pouvait apparaître à tout moment, n'importe où, avec peut-être Ritôten avec lui. D'un autre côté il y avait la reine Gyokumen et le groupe de Kougaiji dont ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils comptaient faire. Et enfin, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui semblait tirer les ficelles de tout cela. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Sanzô avait clairement l'impression qu'ils n'étaient que de simples marionnettes. Il serra les poings, s'énervant.

Sanzô - /tout ça c'est la faute de cette fichue sorcière… /

Une image de la déesse apparut dans son esprit, le crispant involontairement.

Sanzô - /Je me demande ce qu'elle sait vraiment… Pourquoi ce voyage si ce n'est pas pour arrêter la résurrection de Gyumaô?... /

Il leva les yeux vers les autres qui semblaient toujours plongés dans leurs réflexions.

Sanzô – on y va.

Les autres lui jetèrent un regard interrogateur.

Sanzô (regardant droit en direction de la forteresse) – quel que soit notre ennemi ou notre but ici, on n'a pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Alors on y va !

Il se remit en marche. Gokû sourit et le suivit, les autres firent de même.

Au loin, le ciel ombragé surplombait la silhouette d'un château impressionnant qui semblait les attendre.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Au paradis céleste,_

Gôjun entra dans les appartements et s'avança vers Ritôten. Gôjun lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide. Il y a quelques jours, il lui avait ramené le quatrième sutra. Bientôt ils iraient chercher le dernier. Cela semblait réjouir Ritôten mais Gôjun décelait comme une once d'inquiétude sur son visage. Il s'inclina.

Gôjun – vous m'avez demandé, monseigneur ?

Ritôten – oui. Où en est ta mission en ce qui concerne Nataku ? Tu as fait ce que je t'ai dit ? Qu'est-ce que cache cette déesse ?

Gôjun n'avait pas fait part de sa rencontre avec Nataku. Il lui fallait mentir.

Gôjun – j'ai vérifié et ce qu'elle dit est vrai. Nataku a bel et bien fait une rechute. Il est toujours dans le coma.

Ritôten pinça ses lèvres mais ne répliqua pas.

Ritôten (pensif) – je ferai sans lui… (regardant Gôjun) Ta mission s'arrête là, tu peux disposer…

Gôjun (le coupant) – avez-vous eu des nouvelles à propos du dernier sutra ?

Ritôten (surpris puis méfiant) – cela ne te concerne plus, je m'occuperai de cela en personne.

Gôjun (levant promptement les yeux vers lui) – monseigneur, je souhaiterais venir avec vous pour récupérer le dernier sutra.

Ritôten (suspicieux) – vraiment ? Et pourquoi donc ?

Gôjun - /il faut absolument que je puisse venir pour…/ je n'ai pas du tout confiance en ce Nî…

Gôjun garda un regard neutre, espérant que sa ruse allait fonctionner. Il suffisait qu'ils aillent récupérer le dernier sutra. Alors il attendrait que Ritôten le prenne puis dans un moment de faiblesse, il en profiterait pour s'emparer des cinq sutras. C'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait plus que tout au monde, quitte à devoir s'allier à Ritôten jusqu'au bout.

Ritôten l'observa, semblant réfléchir.

Ritôten – soit… Tu assureras ma sécurité… En espérant qu'elle soit plus efficace qu'il y a 500 ans…

Gôjun serra les dents mais resta impassible.

Ritôten (pensif) – je n'ai pas moi non plus confiance en lui… Il a tenu à fixer le jour et l'heure où il me remettrait le sutra. Je n'aime pas ses méthodes.

Gôjun l'observa.

Ritôten – s'il croit me duper, il se trompe lourdement.

Il sourit.

Ritôten - /mes plans se réaliseront bientôt…/

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Sur Terre,_

Nî sourit, levant le nez de son ordinateur après avoir étudié les dernières données. D'après les informations qu'il avait collectées, le groupe de Sanzô approchait du château à grands pas, et tout ça grâce à la déesse. De plus, le groupe comportait désormais un nouveau membre. Ce n'était pas lui qui l'intéressait le plus mais il lui serait certainement très utile.

Il sourit un peu plus.

Il ne restait plus qu'à appeler Ritôten dès que le groupe de Sanzô aurait franchi le sein de la forteresse. Celui-ci lui avait rendu un grand service sans même s'en rendre compte en rassemblant les sutras.

Nî avait même dû lui-même se charger de « perdre » son sutra personnel, qu'il avait jusque là précieusement caché dans son lapin en peluche, en le 'confiant' à une bande de monstres brigands en échange d'une forte rémunération pour éloigner les éventuelles suspicions qui auraient pu se poser sur lui.

Les brigands avaient rempli leur mission en faisant courir le bruit qu'ils l'avaient volé à un Sanzô (4). Il savait très bien que Gôjun le retrouverait rapidement pour mieux lui ramener, sans se douter le moins du monde de la supercherie.

Ces imbéciles avaient été plus efficaces que la reine Gyokumen et Kougaiji réunis.

Les choses allaient enfin devenir intéressantes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La reine Gyokumen tournait en rond, l'air préoccupé. Quelque chose semblait sur le point de se passer. Elle en avait le pressentiment. Nî était vraiment bizarre ces temps-ci. Kougaiji lui avait dit qu'il le soupçonnait de vouloir s'emparer du sutra. Depuis lors elle n'avait eu de cesse de surveiller le sutra en question. Il lui était inconcevable de le perdre.

Elle devait ressusciter Gyumaô, et le plus vite serait le mieux. Ainsi elle pourrait régner en maître, enfin reconnue comme sa première épouse, pouvant de surcroît commander Gyumaô tel son serviteur. Elle pourrait alors conquérir et asservir à loisir. Mais pour cela, il fallait tous les sutras.

Elle ouvrit une dernière fois le coffre, s'assura que le sutra était toujours en place puis sortit de la pièce.

Kougaiji et Dokugakuji sortirent de leur cachette.

Dokugakuji – elle craint vraiment une attaque prochaine, semblerait-il, mais elle pourrait bien être la dernière personne au courant. Kô, tu penses vraiment que Nî est le responsable de tout ça ?

Kougaiji – sans l'ombre d'un doute. /depuis le début, je savais qu'il cachait quelque chose/ (s'avançant vers le coffre, l'ouvrant et prenant le sutra en main). Ce type a une idée derrière la tête depuis le début.

(voix derrière eux) – je suis bien d'accord…

Dokugakuji et Kougaiji firent volte face, se trouvant nez à nez avec une inconnue légèrement vêtue d'une tenue diaphane, ses longs cheveux noirs descendant en cascade dans son dos. Son regard était assuré et elle arborait un sourire inquiétant.

Kougaiji (écarquillant les yeux, puis se ressaisissant, prêt à attaquer) – qui êtes-vous ? Et comment êtes vous entrée ?

Kanzeon (d'un ton nonchalant) – ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance… (puis d'un air pensif en songeant à Konzen et aux autres) De toutes façons, votre système de sécurité est une vraie passoire aujourd'hui…

Kougaiji (jetant un coup d'œil au sutra puis regardant à nouveau l'inconnue) – vous êtes venue pour le sutra ? C'est ça ? Alors venez le chercher !

Kanzeon (prenant un air faussement offensé) – le sutra ? Pour quoi faire ? (elle pouffa) /Comme si j'en avais besoin… / (souriant narquoisement) En revanche, j'en connais qui pourraient être intéressés. Alors, si vous tenez tellement à votre sutra, écoutez-moi bien…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sanzô et les autres étaient enfin arrivés à la forteresse et s'infiltraient tant bien que mal à l'intérieur, évitant de justesse des multitudes de gardes. C'était presque un miracle de ne pas avoir été repérés. Arrivés à l'intérieur même des bâtiments ils se réfugièrent tous les 5 dans un endroit calme, au détour d'un couloir, surveillant de temps à autre si personne ne venait.

Gojô – cet endroit est vraiment bien gardé

Hakkai – pas assez apparemment. On est quand même arrivé ici sans éveiller les soupçons.

Gokû – où peut bien être Kougaiji ? Une idée, Nataku ?

Nataku secoua négativement la tête.

Gojô – qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On fait deux groupes ?

Sanzô – non, il faut rester groupés

Gojô – c'est endroit est immense, il faut augmenter nos chances si on veut le trouver.

Hakkai – Gojô n'a pas tort.

Sanzô sembla pondérer la question. Cet imbécile de kappa n'avait effectivement pas tout à fait tort. Le temps pressait. Ils ne pourraient pas éternellement jouer à cache-cache avec les gardes. Et s'ils étaient attaqués, plus que le danger que ça représentait, ils auraient plus de mal à retrouver Gôjun par la suite. Il s'apprêtait à parler quand des bruits de pas s'approchèrent. Ils se précipitèrent tous de part et d'autre du couloir où ils étaient pour se cacher dans un couloir annexe, Sanzô et Gokû d'un côté, les 3 autres dans un autre couloir.

Les pas se rapprochèrent. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne. Sanzô et Gokû avaient le dos plaqué contre le mur. Ils n'avaient pas d'échappatoire. Sanzô sortit son arme et l'approcha du rebord, attendant que la personne arrive à sa portée. Celle-ci se rapprocha et passa tout d'abord devant le couloir qu'avaient emprunté Gojô, Hakkai et Nataku. La personne sembla s'y arrêter. Leurs compagnons de route devaient avoir trouvé refuge plus loin que Gokû et Sanzô car la personne ne sembla pas broncher. Elle se remit ensuite à marcher, avançant vers eux. Plus aucun bruit. Sanzô et Gokû retenaient leur souffle. Sanzô recula silencieusement, touchant légèrement Gokû derrière lui, ce dernier se tenant prêt à intervenir. Sanzô tendit son bras armé vers l'endroit où devait apparaître l'individu, le doigt sur la gâchette. Il se raidit soudainement.

Sanzô - /qu'est-ce que…/

OOOOOOOOOOO

Nî s'était arrêté juste avant le tournant. Il ne pouvait pas les voir, mais il pouvait les sentir.

Ils étaient là. Genjô Sanzô et Son Gokû. /mes plans vont enfin pouvoir se réaliser, à tout à l'heure, Genjô Sanzô…/

Il sourit et recula progressivement puis s'engagea dans le couloir où étaient partis Hakkai, Nataku et Gojô.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Les pas s'éloignèrent. Gokû fit un pas pour sortir du couloir, prêt à attaquer l'individu quand Sanzô le retint d'une main posée sur son torse. Gokû leva les yeux vers le blond, étonné mais n'insista pas. Quelques instants passèrent jusqu'à ce que le bruit des pas disparaisse complètement. Sanzô abaissa sa main.

Gokû – pourquoi tu m'as retenu ? Il était seul.

Sanzô – tu n'as pas remarqué quelque chose de bizarre ?

Gokû (cligna des yeux) – ano ?

Sanzô se tut. Il avait clairement eu une sensation indéfinissable, plus que désagréable en présence de l'inconnu, comme un avertissement… et une étrange sensation de déjà-vu…

Sanzô - /qui ça pouvait bien être ?.../

Il resta pensif un instant puis son regard fut attiré par Gokû qui l'observait en souriant légèrement, parcourant les traits de son visage.

Sanzô – qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Gokû leva sa main jusqu'à toucher quelques mèches blondes, les faisant glisser avec douceur dans ses doigts.

Gokû – rien de particulier

Sanzô le fixa quelques secondes, ses yeux s'attardant à son tour sur les traits du jeune homme, puis il se rapprocha encore de lui, le surplombant. Il baissa légèrement la tête pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, Gokû répondant avec enthousiasme. Ils continuèrent à se donner de courts baisers langoureux quand Sanzô se recula un peu abruptement, rouvrant les yeux. Il le regarda avec sérieux et fronça les sourcils.

Gokû (inquiet) – Sanzô ?

BAFF !

Sans signe avant coureur, le baffeur s'était abattu sur le crâne du jeune homme.

Gokû (étonné et d'un air légèrement indigné) – aïe ! Mais pourquoi…

Sanzô (le coupant, énervé) – arrête de me déconcentrer, saru ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

Gokû (croisant les bras, faisant légèrement la moue) – mais c'est toi qui…

Sanzô (une veine apparente sur le front) – urusai ! (se calmant un peu et détournant le regard) Ce n'est pas le moment de se disperser, c'est tout. Reste concentré.

Gokû l'observa un instant, puis réalisa que le moine s'inquiétait pour lui. Il sourit

Gokû – wakatta, je ferai attention, promis.

Sanzô le regarda à nouveau, ses traits reprenant une apparence calme puis il se reprit un peu, fronçant de plus belle les sourcils. Il changea de sujet.

Sanzô – dépêchons, il faut qu'on retrouve les autres idiots

Soudain des bruits de pas se dirigèrent à nouveau vers eux, rapidement. Ils n'eurent que le temps de faire volte face pour se retrouver devant une personne qu'ils connaissaient bien.

Ririn (souriant en les montrant du doigt) – je vous ai trouvés !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ritôten arriva sur terre, Gôjun à ses côtés. Un de ses messagers venait de lui faire parvenir en urgence un message de Nî. Le grand moment était enfin arrivé. Les 5 sutras seraient réunis en ce jour.

Il entra dans le laboratoire de Nî. Celui-ci l'attendait en fumant.

Ritôten – me voilà. Où est le sutra ?

Nî s'avança sans les regarder vers la porte et sortit sans prononcer une parole. Ritôten et Gôjun le suivirent, méfiants. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à une pièce où se trouvait un coffre fort. Nî fit le code puis sans l'ouvrir se décala sur le côté, laissant passer Ritôten.

Ritôten (méfiant, s'emportant peu à peu) – vous nous le laissez comme ça ?

Nî – c'est bien ce qui était convenu, non ?

Ritôten le regarda encore un peu méfiant, puis se tourna vers le coffre et l'ouvrit. Le sutra était effectivement là. Il le sortit en souriant de côté, machiavéliquement. Gôjun regardait la scène, impassible.

Nî quant à lui passa du sourire à l'étonnement, pour finalement regarder durement en direction du sutra. Il observa ensuite la pièce, jetant des coups d'œil suspicieux autour de lui.

Ritôten referma le coffre et se retourna vers lui.

Ritôten – nous en avons terminé ici. Votre rémunération…

Nî (le coupant) – non, vous n'avez pas terminé.

Ritôten (d'un air suspicieux) – qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Nî (souriant machiavéliquement) – Nataku est ici… vous le cherchez, non ?

Tandis qu'ils continuaient à parler, ils ne semblèrent pas remarquer deux ombres quitter discrètement la pièce.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nataku (se triturant les doigts) – j'espère qu'ils ne se sont pas faits prendre

Yaone (souriant) – il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, Ririn aura vite fait de les retrouver. Elle connaît les moindres recoins du château.

Hakkai – sumimasen pour tous ces ennuis, Yaone san

Yaone – iie ! Ce n'est rien !

Hakkai, Gojô et Nataku en tentant d'échapper à l'inconnu s'étaient rapidement perdus, rencontrant par le plus grand hasard Ririn et Yaone. Après avoir sommairement expliqué leur situation, Yaone les avait cachés pendant que Ririn avait été chargée de retrouver et ramener Sanzô et Gokû.

Gojô – où sont Dokugakuji et Kougaiji ?

Yaone – ils surveillent le sutra, principalement. Avec ce qu'a dit Gôjun… On s'attend à une attaque éminente.

Hakkai – c'est pour cela qu'on est là. Il faut qu'on récupère le sutra de Sanzô.

C'est à ce moment là que Ririn entra dans la pièce suivie de Sanzô et Gokû. Nataku se leva, souriant de soulagement.

Ririn – je les ai trouvés !

Hakkai – tout va bien ?

Gokû (acquiesçant) – oui, mais on vous a perdus, que s'est-il passé ?

Hakkai – on a eu beaucoup de chance. On a failli être pris par notre poursuivant. Si on n'avait pas rencontrée Yaone san et Ririn san…

Sanzô – vous n'avez pas vu de qui il s'agissait ?

Hakkai – non, pourquoi ?

Sanzô sembla se figer, réfléchissant encore intensément au type qui était après eux et à l'étrange sensation qu'il lui avait donnée, puis il secoua la tête.

Sanzô – rien.

A ce moment-là, Kôgaiji et Dokugakuji entrèrent. Ils se figèrent en voyant le groupe de Sanzô.

Kougaiji (murmurant presque) – elle avait dit vrai. Vous vous êtes vraiment infiltrés jusqu'ici…

Gokû – qui ça 'elle' ?

Dokugakuji – elle ne s'est pas présentée mais elle semblait… comment dire… (légèrement amusé) elle avait l'air plutôt extravagante…

Sanzô (un tic nerveux le parcourant) – Kanzeon…

Gojô (un frisson lui parcourant le dos) – ça veut dire 'gros problèmes' pour nous ça, non ?

Hakkai et Nataku sourirent avec amusement.

Gokû (étonné) – Kanzeon ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

Kougaiji – ça n'a pas d'importance que je vous le dise. Mais ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que Ritôten et Gôjun sont ici. Et Ritôten est entré en possession du dernier sutra.

Nataku (affolé) – QUOI ? Et vous n'avez rien fait pour l'empêcher ? Mais il faut…

Dokugakuji – calme-toi… Si on est revenu, c'est parce qu'ils le partiront pas avant de t'avoir trouvé… Ils savent que tu es ici.

Nataku se figea soudainement.

Gokû – mais… comment peuvent-ils savoir qu'il est ici ?

Gojô – Gôjun a vu Nataku, il a dû s'empresser de prévenir Ritôten.

Dokugakuji (semblant inquiet) – en fait non… Ritôten ne semblait pas du tout au courant. C'est Nî Jien qui l'a prévenu.

Sanzô – Nî ? Qui est-ce ?

Yaone, Kougaiji, Dokugakuji et même Ririn semblait perturbés par cette découverte. Les autres les regardaient d'un air interrogateur et sérieux, étonnés par leur réaction.

Yaone – c'est la personne sur laquelle se portaient nos soupçons…

Gokû – mais comment aurait-il pu savoir ? Pour Nataku ?

Dokugakuji – ça reste un mystère

Kougaiji serra les poings. Le silence s'installa durant quelques instants.

Sanzô se leva.

Sanzô (se dirigeant vers la porte) – 'tch' il suffit d'aller les buter, point barre. En ce qui me concerne, je vais récupérer ce qui m'appartient. Faites comme bon vous semble.

Hakkai, Gojô et Gokû le suivirent. Nataku semblait dans un état second. Il sentit soudain une main sur son épaule.

Hakkai – ça ira, Nataku ?

Ce dernier sembla se reprendre puis acquiesça. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Gokû qui lui lança un regard confiant. Nataku sourit.

Nataku - /je tiendrai bon face à mon père/

Gojô (s'adressant au groupe de Kô) – vous venez aussi, j'imagine ?

Dokugakuji et Yaone acquiescèrent.

Ririn (enjouée) - ça vous évitera de vous perdre une nouvelle fois ojîchan !

Gojô (une veine apparente) – hey ! C'est onîsan ! Pas ojîsan. Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça !

Ririn sembla réfléchir puis répondit innocemment – compris ojîchan !

Gojô (une envie de meurtre émanant de lui) – espèce de petite morv…

Il s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus quand Hakkai le retint, riant avec embarras.

Hakkai – ne faites pas attention à lui. On y va ? Sanzô ?

Sanzô (attéré) – hai, ikuzô… /de vrais idiots…/

Ririn (à Nataku) – j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Nataku se contenta de sourire en secouant légèrement la tête. Kougaiji et les autres s'avancèrent eux aussi jusqu'à la porte, jusqu'à être au niveau de groupe de Sanzô. Kougaiji s'arrêta.

Kougaiji – n'oubliez pas (le groupe de Sanzô le regarda)… nous sommes toujours ennemis. Les sutras sont pour nous.

Les deux groupes se regardèrent avec une certaine méfiance teintée de rivalité.

Ils sortirent tous en silence de la pièce.

L'affrontement approchait.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce où se trouvait le sutra. Ils n'étaient pas sûrs que Ritôten et Gôjun y soient encore. Ils entrèrent tous, observant avec méfiance les contours de la pièce. Kougaiji s'approcha du coffre vide avec Sanzô.

Kougaiji – Ils sont peut-être repartis.

Ritôten – pas exactement.

Tous se retournèrent vers lui. Ritôten avec à ces côtés Gôjun se tenait dans un coin de la pièce. Ritôten portait en désordre les 5 sutras sur ses épaules. Il avança, fixant Nataku. Celui-ci était figé, en état de choc.

Ritôten – il avait donc raison… Contrairement à certains…

Il jeta un regard vers Gôjun, méfiant. Celui-ci resta impassible.

Gokû se plaça devant Nataku, prêt à combattre.

Ritôten s'arrêta, l'observant.

Ritôten – Son Gokû ? (il le scruta) Tu as changé… Tu as même beaucoup changé.

Kougaiji lançait des regards dans tous les recoins de la pièce. Nî semblait ne pas être là, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il se trompait. Son attention se recentra sur Ritôten qui observait toujours avec grande attention Gokû. Il s'avança soudainement vers lui.

Ritôten – je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, maintenant, tout comme Nataku… J'ai une proposition à te faire.

Gokû et les autres se crispèrent, fixant Ritôten qui semblait sûr de lui. Le silence était pesant, chacun s'observant, prêt à attaquer. Ritôten sourit.

Ritôten – rejoignez moi, Nataku, Son Gokû.

Gokû s'avança légèrement, son Nyoïbô en avant.

Gokû – tu as déjà oublié ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 500 ans ?

Ritôten perdit son sourire. Il continua à fixer Gokû.

Gokû (d'une voix dangereusement calme) – moi je m'en souviens, et Nataku aussi. On ne te laissera pas faire. Touche à un seul d'entre nous et tu auras affaire à moi, teme !

Gojô – hey ! Je veux aussi la priorité sur cet enfoiré Gokû ! Je tiens à lui faire sa fête. On a de vieux comptes centenaires à régler à ce qu'il paraît!

Dokugakuji – il faudra aussi compter sur nous.

Hakkai (souriant d'un air redoutable) – plus un…

Ririn (sautant en l'air) – moi aussi !

Ritôten (serra les dents, incertain puis se reprit, s'adressant tout d'un coup à Nataku) – Nataku, je suis ton père ! Tu dois m'obéir ! Comment oses-tu me tenir tête avec ces moins que rien ?

Nataku parut un instant troublé puis se ressaisit.

Nataku – je fais ce que j'aurais du faire il y a longtemps… Je ne les trahirais pas une seconde fois.

Ritôten (ses traits remplis de rage) – PETIT INSOLENT !

Kougaiji (s'énervant) – urusai ! On n'est pas venus entendre tes jérémiades, teme ! Rends nous les sutras !

Sur ce, il l'attaqua. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Ritôten. Un des sutras, celui de Sanzô, qu'il portait sur ses épaules se déroula et l'attaqua, sans qu'il ait besoin de réciter une quelconque formule.

Sanzô (écarquillant les yeux) - /impossible/

Kougaiji se retrouva projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Dokugakuji, Yaone et Ririn crièrent son nom avec effroi. Le coup avait été rude mais il était toujours conscient. Il regarda avec haine Ritôten. Tous les regards se reportèrent sur ce dernier.

Kougaiji (serrant les dents) - /ce type… comment…/

Ritôten s'avança soudainement vers Gokû qui se tenait toujours devant Nataku.

Il lança en un éclair, avant même que quiconque puisse réagir le même sutra dans leur direction. Gokû eut juste le temps de pousser Nataku pour le mettre hors de portée. Le sutra l'entoura. Il tenta en vain de créer un bouclier de protection. Celui-ci vola en éclats. Il hurla.

Sanzô, Hakkai, Gojô et Nataku crièrent son nom. Sanzô sortit immédiatement son flingue et tenta de tirer mais Gôjun qui jusque là était resté impassible le désarma. Son Smith et Wesson tomba à terre et glissa sur plusieurs mètres. Sanzô se retourna vers lui, et avant que le dieu dragon ne réagisse, il lui envoya un coup de genou en plein ventre, coupant le souffle de Gôjun qui s'écroula par terre. Hakkai ramassa l'arme de Sanzô.

Hakkai – Sanzô ! (lui envoyant son flingue)

Sanzô l'attrapa et tira vers Ritôten, ne le touchant qu'à l'épaule avant que celui-ci ne parvienne à se protéger grâce à la magie du sutra. Perturbé, Ritôten relâcha cependant son attention sur Gokû, le libérant de l'influence du sutra. Gokû s'écroula à terre, apparemment sérieusement touché. Sanzô se figea une fraction de seconde, la crainte l'envahissant.

Sanzô - Gokû !

Il se précipita sur lui mais Gôjun se mit en travers de son chemin et lui donna un puissant coup qui l'envoya à terre, l'étourdissant. Hakkai, Gojô, Dokugakuji, Yaone et Ririn se mirent immédiatement à encercler Gôjun. Celui-ci se retrouva peu à peu acculé dans un coin de la pièce par ceux-ci. Ils se faisaient silencieusement face à face.

Hakkai (tournant la tête vers Sanzô toujours allongé) – Sanzô ! Daijoubu ka ?

Sanzô se redressa et puis écarquilla les yeux d'horreur devant ce qu'il voyait. /impossible… Gokû/

Hakkai suivit son regard puis écarquilla lui aussi les yeux sous le choc en voyant leur jeune compagnon.

Gokû gisait sur le sol, dans un état grave, baignant dans son sang. Nataku regardait lui aussi la scène, complètement choqué, semblant en transe.

Nataku - /ça ne peut pas se reproduire, non…/

Sanzô se précipita vers Gokû mais fut à nouveau projeté, cette fois-ci par une attaque de Ritôten. Toujours étendu par terre, il se redressa à moitié, difficilement, son cœur battant lourdement, résonnant à travers ses tempes.

Sanzô - /impossible… Gokû… il faut que je…/

A ce moment-là Nataku se releva, son regard se durcissant, et il s'attaqua en hurlant à son père. Ritôten parut étonné mais parvint encore à le repousser durement, le projetant contre le mur. Nataku glissa sur celui-ci, s'écroulant.

Ritôten – ça m'étonne venant de toi, Nataku… Mais n'aie crainte, je saurai te ramener à la raison

Hakkai se précipita tout d'un coup vers Gokû pensant profiter de la confusion générale mais Ritôten envoya une puissante attaque ressemblant fortement à une tornade qui emporta Hakkai jusqu'à l'envoyer contre un mur, lui faisant perdre connaissance.

Gojô (se précipitant vers Hakkai) – Hakkai !

Le regard de Ritôten vint se poser sur Gokû toujours inconscient. Ritôten sourit. Il s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit à côté de la forme inerte du jeune youkai.

Ritôten – Son Gokû, ou devrais-je plutôt dire Seiten Taisei. Tu es ici l'être le plus fort, le seul digne d'être mon serviteur.

Sanzô et tous les autres le fixèrent, figés par la stupeur.

Sanzô (se relevant avec difficulté) – kisama…

Ritôten se contenta de lui lancer un regard méprisant. Il se sentait intouchable avec ses sutras. Il reporta son attention sur Gokû.

Ritôten (murmurant presque pour lui-même) – il y a cinq cent ans, j'ai perdu le contrôle que j'avais sur Nataku à cause de cette créature. Mais à présent, les choses ont bien changé. Seiten Taisei m'obéira. J'ai les 5 sutras en ma possession.

Sur ce, il joignit ses mains et fit une invocation, marmonnant des paroles étranges. Une lumière l'entoura, englobant Gokû. Puis celle-ci disparut. Il sourit tel un fou et d'un geste simple et rapide ôta le diadème de Gokû qui tomba en résonna sur le sol et les parois de la pièce caverneuse. Sanzô et les autres, Gôjun y compris, écarquillèrent de plus belle les yeux.

Seiten Taisei se leva lentement, respirant difficilement. Il hurla sous la douleur de ses blessures. Puis un événement étrange se produisit. Il sembla réunir de l'énergie provenant de la terre. Celle-ci se matérialisa et pénétra dans son corps. Quelques instants après, il n'avait plus une égratignure. Le regard de la créature était à présent étrangement calme. Les autres restèrent bouche bée, stupéfaits par ce à quoi ils venaient d'assister, Sanzô le premier.

Ritôten (souriant d'un air complètement fou) – c'est bien. Je savais que tu étais fort, Seiten Taisei. Et tu m'appartiens ! A moi seul ! Tu obéiras désormais à tous mes ordres ! Voici mon premier commandement : tue les tous !

Tous regardaient comme hypnotisés Seiten Taisei. Celui-ci leur jeta un regard circulaire puis son regard s'arrêta sur Sanzô. Quelques secondes de silence complet passèrent où ils se regardèrent sans bouger. Puis Seiten Taisei tourna brusquement la tête et attaqua tout d'un coup Ritôten. Celui-ci n'eut même pas le temps d'écarquiller les yeux qu'il gisait en sang, quasiment inconscient. Les sutras qu'ils portaient furent rapidement déchirés et teintés de sang. Ritôten hurla puis sombra dans l'inconscience. Tous semblaient en état de choc devant la scène.

Gôjun - /comment se fait-il que ? Avec les sutras il aurait dû avoir le contrôle…/

Sanzô de son côté ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Seiten Taisei. Ce dernier se leva enfin, laissant sa proie. Un bruit d'appréhension parcourut l'assistance, se préparant à une attaque. Seiten Taisei se retourna vers eux, et ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur Sanzô. Celui-ci se releva entièrement, avec une certaine difficulté, son regard toujours fixé sur les yeux dorés.

Seiten Taisei resta étonnamment immobile. On pouvait lire dans son expression un doute, comme s'il cherchait à se souvenir. Sanzô profita de cette incertitude pour s'avancer. Seiten Taisei écarquilla légèrement les yeux et se mit en position d'attaquer.

Gojô et Nataku – Sanzô !

Kougaiji – qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il va le décimer sans son sutra ! Il est beaucoup trop puissant !

Nataku (choqué) – /non… Gokû…/

Gôjun lui considérait la scène calmement.

Gôjun - /exactement comme il y a 500 ans/

Sanzô s'approcha encore, fixant toujours la créature d'un air déterminé.

Seiten Taisei serra les dents puis après une hésitation lui lança un coup de poing faiblard que Sanzô intercepta sans mal en capturant son poing d'une main. Il posa une main derrière la tête de la créature et l'attira à lui. Il approcha ses lèvres d'une de ses oreilles.

Sanzô (murmurant très bas) – arrête tes conneries, bakazaru… J'ai besoin de toi.

Seiten Taisei sembla surpris et troublé par la proximité et les paroles de Sanzô. Il leva les yeux vers lui et là, une lumière apparut et quelques instants d'après, le diadème était revenu à sa place. (5) Gokû redevenu lui-même sembla reconnaître Sanzô l'espace d'un court instant, il esquissa un sourire puis il s'effondra, endormi, rattrapé par les bras de Sanzô qui glissa peu à peu à terre en tenant sa charge.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nî observait la scène depuis son ordinateur. Il avait positionné plusieurs émetteurs et caméras discrets dans la pièce où ils étaient. Il pouvait ainsi voir sans être vu et récolter des données.

Les choses avaient mal tourné pour lui. Il l'avait su dès que Ritôten avait pris le 'sutra' en main. Ce n'était pas le vrai sutra. Quelqu'un l'avait changé entre temps. Il ne servait donc à rien de songer à réaliser ses plans aujourd'hui.

Kanzeon – c'est vraiment dommage, n'est-ce pas ?

Nî leva les yeux. Il arborait un sourire étrange.

Nî – alors c'est vous, Kanzeon Bosatsu sama, Vous avez changé le sutra.

Kanzeon (d'un air nonchalant) – il le fallait bien. (sérieusement) Vos plans ne me plaisent pas, je n'y peux rien.

Nî (l'observant) – tôt ou tard, j'y parviendrais, ce n'est que partie remise.

Kanzeon (souriant dangereusement) – la prochaine fois, ce n'est pas à moi que vous aurez à faire. (elle s'éloigna, lui tournant le dos) Il faudra bien que vous affrontiez Sanzô, Gokû et les autres. (elle marqua une pause) Il faudra bien aussi expliquer à Genjô Sanzô que c'est vous le responsable de la mort de Kômyô Sanzô, n'est-ce pas, Ukoku Sanzô ?

Sur ce, elle disparut. Nî sourit cyniquement puis reporta son attention sur ce qu'il se passait plus loin. (6)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Personne n'avait bougé depuis la retransformation de Gokû. Sanzô écroulé au sol tenait toujours Gokû dans ses bras.

Soudain Ritôten sembla bouger. Tous se retournèrent vers lui. Celui-ci tenta de se relever péniblement puis marmonnant quelques formules tenta de reprendre le contrôle. Mais les sutras étaient dans un état plus que désastreux.

Gôjun se précipita sur lui et à la grande surprise de tous se plaça derrière lui et le bloqua pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit.

Ritôten (avec difficultés) – Go… Gô… jun qu'est-ce que tu… fais ?

Gôjun – ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire. (7)

Ritôten – traître !

Kanzeon – voyons, voyons… Calmez-vous, vous n'êtes pas en état de parler Ritôten.

Elle avait soudainement apparu d'on ne sait où. Tout le monde la regarda avec une surprise non dissimulée. Kanzeon s'avança. Nataku se releva et fit quelques pas vers elle, apparemment heureux de la voir.

Nataku – Kanzeon ?

Kanzeon (le regardant, une main sur sa hanche) – je vois que tu n'as pas encore récupéré toute ta force Nataku. Mis en difficulté par ton père ? Même avec les sutras, il ne fait pas le poids contre toi (elle lui fit un clin d'œil, Nataku cligna des yeux, la regardant avec étonnement)

Elle s'avança vers Ritôten toujours tenu par Gôjun puis baissa les yeux vers les lambeaux des sutras qui gisaient au sol.

Kanzeon - /on en a encore besoin…/

Une lumière éblouissante envahit la pièce pendant plusieurs instants. Quand elle disparut, Kanzeon se tenait avec quatre sutras rangés en rouleaux dans les mains. Sanzô qui était parmi les plus près écarquilla les yeux.

Sanzô - /impossible/

Kougaiji – comment ?

Gojô (soutenant Hakkai qui reprenait conscience) – qu'est-ce que…

Tous dans la pièce poussèrent des cris de surprise.

Kanzeon se retourna vers eux, un large sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Kanzeon – ne soyez pas si étonnés, je suis une déesse après tout ! Hahaha !

Nataku – mais… le cinquième sutra ?

Kanzeon – Kougaiji l'a toujours en sa possession… C'est moi qui lui ai conseillé de mettre un faux sutra à la place, confectionné par mes soins.

Elle s'approcha de Sanzô qui était toujours assis par terre, tenant Gokû contre lui. A son approche, il resserra inconsciemment son emprise sur le jeune homme et regarda d'un air méfiant et quelque peu menaçant la déesse.

Kanzeon le regarda, redevenant sérieuse.

Kanzeon – si Ritôten avait eu les 5 vrais sutras, il aurait effectivement pu obtenir ce qu'il voulait. /qui sait… il aurait peut-être pu obtenir le contrôle de Seiten Taisei… / (puis souriant soudainement) Mais heureusement j'étais là !

Sanzô (s'énervant) – 'tch' /heureusement ? C'est elle la responsable oui… Elle savait ce qui allait se passer/

Kanzeon – bon ! Il est temps de partir les enfants !

Sanzô – nani ?

Kougaiji – qu… (paniquant) Les sutras ! (8)

Une lumière aveuglante envahit à nouveau la pièce, et tout devint noir.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Au Paradis Céleste,_

Ritôten hurlait à l'injustice, mais personne ne semblait y faire cas. Son cas avait été jugé. Il était fou. Sa soif de pouvoir l'avait conduit à la folie.

Kanzeon et Gôjun avaient ramené Ritôten devant l'empereur, expliquant que l'homme pris de démence avait tenté de voler les cinq sutras sacrés de la Terre, s'était blessé en utilisant de la magie interdite et qu'il clamait tel un fou que Nataku le dieu guerrier était sorti de son long coma, alors qu'il était bien évident, avait clamé la grande Kanzeon Bôsatsu, que Nataku était toujours en sa demeure, plongé dans l'inconscience depuis des centaines d'années. Dire que Nataku vagabondait sur Terre était tout simplement une ineptie. Gôjun était entièrement d'accord. Ritôten avait eu un comportement bizarre depuis quelques temps. Bref, il avait clairement perdu la raison, et tout le monde en convenait.

Il serait enfermé pour un bon bout de temps. (9)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Sur Terre,_

Gokû ouvrit les yeux. Il ne vit rien à part l'obscurité.

Gokû - /Où suis-je ?.../

Que s'était-il passé ? Il tenta de se rappeler comment il avait pu atterrir dans ce lieu inconnu. Ils étaient au Tenjiku et puis…

Il réalisa soudainement, il s'était attaqué à Ritôten quand tout était devenu noir puis il ressentit une étrange impression comme s'il était devenu… Seiten Taisei. Une vague de panique l'envahit.

Gokû (se redressant brusquement de son lit) – Sanzô ? SANZÔ !

Sanzô – urusai ! Baka ! Tu vas réveiller tout le monde !

Gokû localisa la voix dans la nuit noire. Sanzô était comme à son habitude près d'une fenêtre, sa fine silhouette élégante et majestueuse se dessinant à la lumière nocturne. Gokû se leva et se précipita vers lui.

Gokû (l'auscultant d'un air affolé et préoccupé) – Sanzô ! Daijoubu ka ? Tu es blessé ?

Sanzô – non

Gokû (continuant à chercher avec angoisse tout trace de blessure au clair de lune sur Sanzô) – et Hakkai ? Gojô ? Nataku ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Sanzô (lui prenant son visage entre les mains pour le calmer, s'énervant) – arrête! Tout le monde va bien, compris ?

Gokû l'observa un instant dans les yeux puis glissa soudainement ses bras autour de sa taille et l'enserra avec force, se blottissant du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Sanzô surpris écarta ses propres bras face à l'intrus.

Sanzô – hey !

Gokû (murmurant) - gomen… j'ai cru… comme je me suis transformé…

Sanzô baissa les yeux surpris vers le haut de tête qui était enfoui contre son haut noir. Il baissa ses propres bras jusqu'à progressivement encercler le jeune homme.

Gokû se sentait toujours coupable après s'être transformé en Seiten Taisei. En fait, il craignait qu'un jour il devienne immaîtrisable, même pour Sanzô. Celui-ci se rappela ce qu'il avait un jour répondu à Gokû après qu'ils aient tué un monstre devenu fou : s'il devenait lui aussi incontrôlable, il le tuerait.

Pourquoi une telle réponse ? Peut-être pour ce convaincre lui-même qu'il n'était pas attaché au jeune homme. Il s'était décidément toujours menti à lui-même. En tout cas, Gokû n'avait rien répondu ce jour-là. Preuve de sa maturité, il avait conscience que c'était une éventualité. La vérité, Sanzô le savait tout comme Hakkai et Gojô, était que Gokû préfèrerait être tué que de leur faire du mal.

Mais de son côté, Sanzô savait aussi qu'il ne lui avait pas dit la vérité. Même s'il pouvait peut-être donner la même réponse aujourd'hui à Gokû, il ne savait pas s'il serait réellement capable de tuer celui qui lui était si cher, même si celui-ci devenait incontrôlable. La vérité, c'est qu'il savait que sa faiblesse aurait raison de lui. Mais l'avouer à Gokû, c'était juste… inconcevable. Sa fierté l'en empêcherait toujours.

Gokû (relâchant son emprise pour le regarder) – qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Sanzô lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé durant son inconscience puis en arriva finalement au moment où Kanzeon était intervenue.

Gokû – et donc elle t'a rendu ton sutra, Kougaiji a conservé celui qu'il avait, et elle a gardé les autres ?

Sanzô (un tic nerveux le parcourant en repensant à la déesse) – elle a dit qu'elle comptait les 'éparpiller' dans la nature.

Une goutte fit son apparition sur le front de Gokû.

Gokû – pour une déesse, c'est quand même bizarre. Elle devrait les protéger non ? Si les sutras tombent en de mauvaises mains… (Il réfléchit, l'air espiègle) Enfin, si même toi tu en as un… même deux en théorie, j'imagine que ce n'est pas si grave que ça…

Sanzô (une veine apparente) – qu'est-ce que tu insinues, bakazaru ?

Gokû réprima un rire et lui sourit. Ils se tenaient toujours devant la fenêtre, tout près l'un de l'autre. Absorbé par leur conversation, ce ne fut que par hasard que Gokû remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel à travers la fenêtre, son regard se détournant vers elle.

Gokû (écarquillant les yeux) – il… neige ? Mais je croyais que Kanzeon nous avait renvoyés là on s'était arrêté ?

Sanzô venait juste de lui raconter que Kanzeon avait en effet tenu sa promesse de les renvoyer de là où ils étaient arrivés. Leur voyage n'était donc toujours pas terminé. Ils étaient repartis, forcés et contraints par la déesse alors qu'ils auraient pu s'occuper une bonne fois pour toutes de Kougaiji et de la reine Gyokumen.

L'argument de la déesse avait été qu'elle tenait à pouvoir observer ses cobayes favoris encore un bout de temps. Inutile de dire que la seule chose qui ait sauvé la déesse des envies meurtrières de Sanzô et de Gojô à l'énoncé de cet argument ('vous-êtes-mes-jouets-favoris-et-je-veux-encore-m'amuser-un-peu-à-vos-dépends') avait été sa capacité à s'évaporer dans l'air en un clin d'œil.

Cependant, une fois renvoyés sur leur 'route'…

Sanzô (passablement agacé en repensant à Kanzeon) – il semble qu'elle n'ait pas de bonnes notions en géographie. Elle nous a renvoyés beaucoup plus au Nord de l'endroit où on était parvenu. Conclusion, ça rallonge considérablement notre route. 'tch'

Gokû amusé le regarda, puis il se remit à admirer les flocons de neige virevolter.

Sanzô l'observa puis se mit lui aussi à contempler la neige.

Gokû se retourna vers le moine qui semblait à présent perdu dans ses pensées. Le jeune homme se blottit à nouveau contre le blond, entourant son cou de ses bras et il déposa un baiser dans son cou. Sanzô posa ses mains sur sa taille, afin de garder l'équilibre mais ne faisant rien pour l'éloigner. Gokû murmura contre sa peau.

Gokû – Sanzô…

Sanzô – quoi donc ?

Gokû – tu sais… moi aussi… j'ai besoin de toi…

Sanzô écarquilla légèrement les yeux en se rappelant les paroles qu'il avait lui-même prononcées quelques heures auparavant.

Sanzô - /il s'en rappelle ?... Mais…/

Gokû se recula un peu et passa ses mains à travers les cheveux blonds jusqu'à les maintenir en arrière, dégageant ainsi le visage de Sanzô. Le jeune homme le regardait avec une expression calme et sérieuse qui lui était presque étrangère.

Gokû – tu es mon soleil

Sanzô le regarda sans rien dire. Il prit ensuite sa tête entre ses mains et l'embrassa sur le front, ses lèvres y restant plusieurs secondes. Puis elles descendirent en déposant de légers baisers jusqu'à la bouche du jeune homme.

Peu après, ils finirent par échouer sur le lit que Gokû avait laissé peu avant. Sanzô se retrouva au-dessus du jeune homme, le caressant et l'embrassant. Cependant, après quelques baisers intenses, Gokû prit soudainement l'avantage. Quand le blond tenta de reprendre le dessus, Gokû le maintint doucement mais fermement en place, l'encerclant totalement, ses mains posées sur le lit. Sanzô lui lança un regard interrogateur, fronçant les sourcils. Gokû secoua légèrement la tête, visiblement embarrassé mais déterminé, son visage à quelques centimètres du blond, le regardant intensément. Il rapprocha ses lèvres et l'embrassa lentement, avec douceur, comme s'il cherchait à convaincre Sanzô. Celui-ci sembla tout d'abord surpris puis répondit de la même manière, ses mains s'accrochant à son col, l'attirant un plus vers lui et l'empêchant à son tour de bouger. Ils frissonnèrent.

Il était clair pour l'un et l'autre que le même sentiment, les mêmes sensations parcouraient leurs veines à ce moment-là, comme à chaque moment où ils étaient près l'un de l'autre et même à chaque moment où il n'était pas ensemble, créant un vide et un besoin urgent de l'autre.

C'était une drogue. L'amour était pire qu'une drogue. Une substance dont on ne peut se débarrasser quand on y a touché.

Ils étaient irrémédiablement perdus à sa cause, mais à présent, cela n'avait plus d'importance.

Gokû se recula enfin, ses lèvres survolant celles du moine, comme attendant une réponse avec légère appréhension. Les deux étaient essoufflés, leurs cœurs battant comme s'ils allaient rompre. Sanzô posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa, le regardant d'un air calme pendant un moment.

Gokû (murmurant) – j'ai besoin de toi, Sanzô.

Ce dernier continua à caresser sa joue, de plus en plus doucement, ses yeux le fixant toujours. Enfin, il attira à nouveau lentement les lèvres de Gokû encore plus près en faisant glisser sa main sur la nuque du jeune homme. Ce qu'il murmura ensuite fut à peine audible, mais Gokû l'entendit sans peine.

Sanzô – je t'aime

Gokû ferma les yeux, son cœur prêt à exploser et quand ils s'embrassèrent, il eut la nette et douce sensation d'être irradié de lumière par le soleil.

Ce qui s'en suivit logiquement se perdit dans l'obscurité de la nuit, mélange de murmures, de caresses et plus encore.

Dehors la neige tombait toujours sans un bruit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Hakkai, Nataku quitta la pièce centrale de l'auberge pour regagner sa chambre. Il était crevé. Hakkai près de la fenêtre le regarda partir tandis que Gojô revenait vers lui, ramenant des cartouches de clopes qu'il venait d'acheter au bar toujours ouvert. Il les posa sur une chaise puis se rapprocha du youkai aux yeux verts.

Gojô – il va bien ? Nataku ?

Hakkai (pensif) – oui. Je crois que cette confrontation avec son père lui a fait du bien. (il se retourna vers Gojô) Le temps guérira ses blessures… comme pour nous tous…

Soudainement, le regard de Hakkai se fit plus sombre, bien qu'il souriait toujours. Gojô le regarda puis se détourna vers la fenêtre.

Gojô – tu penses toujours à elle ?

Hakkai écarquilla les yeux puis les referma avec douceur.

Hakkai – je ne l'oublierai pas, c'est certain. Mais maintenant… (il se retourna vers lui et lui sourit) Tu es là avec moi. A mes yeux, c'est l'essentiel… Parce que je suis heureux… avec toi.

Gojô le regarda un bref instant puis le prit soudainement dans ses bras, surprenant légèrement Hakkai. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant un long moment.

Gojô (rompant le silence, murmurant à peine) – je suis heureux moi aussi.

Hakkai passa une main dans les cheveux rouges. Ils se lâchèrent finalement. L'endroit était désert. Gojô tendit sa main. Hakkai cligna des yeux puis la prit en souriant légèrement. Gojô l'entraîna. Seulement, il n'allait pas là où Hakkai pensait.

Hakkai – Gojô ? La chambre n'est pas par là.

Gojô lui fit un clin d'œil.

Gojô – je sais

Il ouvrit la porte de l'auberge et sortit, tenant toujours Hakkai par la main. Il neigeait de gros flocons. Gojô se plaça derrière lui et le prit dans ses bras.

Hakkai – ano… Gojô ?

Gojô ne dit rien et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux, regardant la neige virevolter et ignorant le froid. Leurs cheveux venaient chatouiller le cou de l'autre. Hakkai attrapa une mèche rouge et la fit glisser entre ses doigts, appréciant la douceur des cheveux rouges et chassant par la même occasion les flocons qui s'y étaient déposés.

Gojô – je t'aime

Hakkai lâcha la mèche, surpris par la déclaration. Il se retourna dans ses bras, s'éloignant à peine de lui. Gojô posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa. Il semblait vraiment sérieux. Les yeux rouges rencontrèrent avec douceur les yeux verts. Hakkai arborait une expression calme mais intense, quelque peu étrange sur son visage qui portait habituellement un éternel sourire de façade. Il se rapprocha et ils s'enlacèrent. Hakkai murmura contre la bouche du demi-youkai.

Hakkai – je t'aime aussi… parce que c'est toi.

Autour d'eux, la neige continuait à tomber sans un bruit, les enveloppant peu à peu d'un blanc scintillant dans manteau noir de la nuit. (10)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Au Tenjiku, _

Nî venait de récupérer son sutra. Grâce à ses informateurs et un peu de chance, il avait très vite retrouvé son bien que cette espèce de déesse avait semé au vent.

Il soupira d'ennui. A cause d'elle, il avait manqué une opportunité.

Il sourit.

Ce n'était que partie remise.

Nî - /bientôt nous nous retrouverons… Genjô Sanzô… Et on verra bien alors si tu es plus intelligent que ton défunt maître… Kômyô Sanzô…/

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Vers l'Ouest,_

Le jour ne s'était pas encore levé. Dans la chambre, tout était encore bien sombre. En dépit de ça, deux yeux dorés s'ouvrirent lentement, encore amplis de sommeil. Une fois ouverts, il sourit. Sa tête était posée sur le torse de Sanzô tandis que son bras enlaçait la taille de celui-ci. Il leva la tête. Sanzô dormait encore, sa bouche légèrement entr'ouverte. Gokû s'étira jusqu'à pouvoir embrasser sa joue puis il reposa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, commençant à caresser de ses doigts le torse de l'endormi.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Sanzô remua et sans ouvrir les yeux tourna sa tête vers Gokû, la posant sur la sienne.

Sanzô – au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, ça chatouille.

Gokû (un peu embarrassé) – gomen, je t'ai réveillé ?

Sanzô se contenta d'émettre un grognement bougon mais ne bougea pas quand Gokû continua ses caresses, ce dernier se demandant si le blond ne s'était pas rendormi.

Gokû – Sanzô ?

Sanzô – mh ?

Gokû (levant la tête vers lui, hésitant) – je pensais… on pourrait… enfin peut-être… dire aux autres que… enfin tu vois…

Sanzô ouvrit les yeux et le regarda. Sans rien dire il changea de position et attira le jeune homme à lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux allongés sur le côté, face à face.

Gokû l'observait, inquiet. Il craignait que le moine soit farouchement contre. Ca ne dérangeait pas vraiment Gokû de garder secrète leur relation. Il savait d'instinct qu'ils ne pourraient jamais la montrer au grand jour, même devant leurs amis. Mais d'un côté, ça serait plus simple si ceux-ci étaient au courant, ne serait-ce que pour la répartition des chambres. De plus, Hakkai et Gojô étaient déjà au courant de certaines choses et il savait qu'ils comprendraient.

Gokû (timidement) – Sanzô ?

Celui-ci semblait plongé en réflexion, le regardant distraitement tout en caressant sa taille.

Sanzô – si tu veux le dire à Nataku, pourquoi pas… Concernant les autres, ils le savent déjà.

Gokû (surpris de son affirmation) – eh ? Comment ça ?

Sanzô – la semaine dernière, avant d'aller au Tenjiku, Hakkai m'a dit qu'il avait gagné le pari. (11)

Gokû (clignant des yeux) – je ne comprends pas. Quel est le rapport ?

A sa surprise, Sanzô rougit faiblement et se pencha vers lui pour murmurer à son oreille.

Quand il eut terminé, il se recula et le regarda. Gokû avait viré à un rouge tomate qu'il lui avait rarement vu.

Gokû – mais… pourquoi ?

Sanzô lui raconta la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Hakkai.

_/flash-back_

_Hakkai et Sanzô étaient seuls dans la pièce discutant de choses et d'autres quand Sanzô aborda le sujet. _

_Sanzô – ce pari que vous avez fait Gojô et toi, qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?_

_Hakkai (surpris puis se reprenant, souriant) – j'ai gagné… (puis remarquant que Sanzô était plutôt énervé) quelque chose ne va pas, Sanzô ?_

_Sanzô (une veine apparente) – je sais ce que vous aviez parié._

_Hakkai (une goutte sur son front) – ah… je vois._

_Sanzô (rougissant légèrement, énervé) – 'tch' c'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? Pourquoi avoir fait un tel pari ?_

_Hakkai (souriant calmement, pensif) – le gage mis en jeu était tout simplement intéressant…C'était quelque chose que j'espérais depuis longtemps_

_Sanzô (interdit plus explosant) – je n'appelle pas ça une raison valable !…_

_Hakkai (riant embarrassé) – hahaha ! Gomen ! _

_Fin du flash-back/_

Sanzô (énervé) – 'tch' je ne sais pas ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête. Sûrement une idée de cet idiot de kappa. Il a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur lui.

Gokû (réfléchissant puis réalisant tout d'un coup, son visage s'illuminant) – j'avais donc raison… Pour Gojô et Hakkai… (12)

Sanzô (perdu) – hein ?

Gokû (pensif) – c'était évident en y repensant

Sanzô (fronçant les sourcils) – quoi ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, saru !

Gokû (le regardant d'un ton espiègle, nez contre nez) – je te le dirai si tu m'embrasses

Sanzô (étonné) – Du chantage ? (haussant les sourcils) Tu ne manques pas d'air !

Gokû continua à sourire et passa un bras autour de la taille du blond, le regardant toujours d'un air toujours aussi mutin, frottant son nez contre celui de Sanzô.

Sanzô (souriant dangereusement) – tu l'auras voulu.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sanzô avait recouvert les draps sur eux sous les éclats de rire du jeune youkai.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Le jour s'était finalement levé. Sanzô et Gokû sortirent de leur chambre et rejoignirent les autres qui étaient déjà attablés autour du petit déjeuner. Tout était redevenu normal. A ceci près que Sanzô avait longuement scruté d'un air suspicieux et interrogateur Hakkai et Gojô, semblant quelque peu étonné.

Après un repas copieux et sans incident majeur _(traduction simultanée : Gokû et Gojô se chamaillant la propriété de toute nourriture passant à proximité de leurs baguettes sous l'arbitrage intempestif des tirs d'un Sanzô déjà au bord de la crise de nerfs et le bavardage nonchalant de Hakkai et Nataku comme si de rien n'était)_, tous les cinq sortirent de l'auberge, prêts à partir.

Ils observèrent le manteau blanc brillant au soleil qui s'étalait tout autour d'eux.

Gokû respira un bon coup en s'étirant, ses mains posées derrière la tête.

Gojô (grincheux) – alors… on est obligé d'y retourner, c'est ça ? Et dire qu'on y était…

Hakkai (d'un air enjoué) – allons, allons, on s'amuse bien tout de même ! N'est-ce pas, Sanzô ?

Sanzô (méga grincheux) – 'mphpff' /si je mets la main sur cette Kanzeon…/

Nataku s'approcha de la neige et la regarda avec étonnement.

Gokû (se rapprochant de lui) – Nataku ?

Nataku – je n'avais jamais vu de neige avant… Il ne neige jamais au paradis céleste (il sourit) C'est beau.

Gokû sourit lui aussi et se baissa, ramassant de la neige dans ses mains et la malaxant.

Gokû – et ça a d'autres avantages

Nataku (étonné) – comment ça ?

Gokû (lui faisant un clin d'œil) – tu vas voir

Sur ce, il se retourna et d'un geste magnifiquement élancé projeta une énorme boule en direction de Gojô, l'atteignant en pleine tête. Ce dernier resta figé sous la surprise.

Gokû (se retournant d'un air dégagé vers Nataku en souriant) – ça sert aussi à ça

Nataku cligna des yeux puis éclata de rire. Hakkai retint un rire tandis qu'au coin de la bouche de Sanzô se dessinait un sourire narquois

Gojô (s'énervant) – quoi ?... Espèce de… CON DE SINGE ! Tu vas voir à quoi ça sert !

Et il se précipita sur Gokû et Nataku. S'en suivit le vol plané de plusieurs boules.

Gokû (esquivant un tir de Gojô) – raté espèce de cafard de…

BAM !

Gojô (narquois) – tu disais ? On rigole moins hein ! Ba-ka !

BAM !

Gojô – argh ! QUI… (surpris) Nataku ?

Gokû – hé hé ! Bien joué Nataku !

Nataku (enjoué) – je commence à avoir le coup de main.

Gojô (veine apparente) – espèces de petits morveux ! Je vais vous apprendre moi ! Enfoirés !

La bataille reprit de plus belle.

Sanzô et Hakkai observèrent la scène, une énorme goutte apparaissant sur leurs fronts.

Hakkai (souriant, attendri) – de vrais enfants…

Sanzô (atterré) – 'tch' une bande d'idiots… voilà ce que c'est…

POUF !

A ce moment-là, il se reçut une énorme boule de neige en plein visage envoyée par Gokû. Tous regardèrent le blond, prêts à exploser de rire. La neige tomba de son visage. Il resta immobile, totalement hébété.

Hakkai (contenant son rire) – Sanzô ? Daijoubu desu ka ?

Gokû (d'un ton faussement innocent) – ah… pardon Sanzô ! J'ai mal visé.

Gojô (mort de rire) – effectivement, tu vises aussi mal que le bonze !

Sanzô semblait encore surpris. Il passa une main sur son visage, enlevant ce qu'il restait de neige. Puis une énorme veine apparut sur son front, il serra les dents.

Sanzô (se ruant vers eux) – TEMERA ! Vous allez voir comme je vise ! Abrutis !

Une bataille rangée de boules de neige ponctuée de cris, de jurons, éclats de rire et menaces en tout genre s'engagea sous l'œil amusé d'Hakkai.

Hakkai (souriant) – je crois que je vais devoir m'en mêler. Sinon il n'a aucune chance…

Hakuryû approuva d'un 'kyû' enthousiaste. Hakkai s'avança et Hakuryû s'envola plus loin. (13)

Gojô (étonné de voir Hakkai ramasser de la neige et la condenser de manière experte en une boule parfaite) – Hakkai ?

Hakkai (se relevant en souriant machiavéliquement) – Sanzô, un peu d'aide ?

Gojô (tombant des nues, s'énervant) – … QUOI ? Hakkai espèce de traître !

Sanzô (souriant d'une manière tout aussi inquiétante) – on les extermine jusqu'au dernier, et pas de quartier !

Hakkai (avec enthousiasme et arborant son air plus-innocent-que-moi-tu-meurs) – entendu ! Et c'est parti !

Des frissons parcoururent le dos des trois autres.

Gojô, Gokû et Nataku (pas rassurés) - /deux psychopathes/

La bataille… euh non… je reprends… Le 'joyeux massacre'commença alors, sous les 'kyû' d'encouragement de Hakuryû qui observait la scène sur un perchoir. (14)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Au Paradis Céleste,_

Kanzeon resta un temps interdite puis explosa de rire.

Kanzeon – si on me l'avait dit, je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

Jirôshin – quoi donc ?

Kanzeon soupira de contentement.

Kanzeon – ils me surprendront toujours.

Jirôshin (inquiet) – mais que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Ce Nî Jien ? Gyumaô ? Gôjun et Nataku ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la poupée créée par Kanzeon qui était toujours assise là où Nataku était resté inconscient pendant 500 ans.

Kanzeon (sérieuse) – ce qu'il va se passer… (perdant soudainement son sérieux) je n'en sais strictement rien !

Jirôshin (encore plus inquiet) – vraiment ?

Kanzeon regarda à nouveau en bas. La bataille de neige s'était finalement terminée. Les grands vainqueurs semblaient être Hakkai et Sanzô, enfin… surtout Hakkai qui n'était pratiquement pas mouillé alors que les autres ressemblaient plus ou moins à des bonhommes de neige.

Sanzô et Gokû étaient face à face. Leur regard rivé l'un sur l'autre, Gokû, étalé dans la neige et complètement essoufflé, tendit la main à Sanzô, debout mais tout aussi essoufflé. Les autres s'éloignaient pour trouver un terrain dégagé où Hakuryû pourrait se transformer en voiture pour reprendre la route vers l'ouest. Sanzô agrippa sa main et releva le jeune homme. Ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez, se fixant toujours à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, reprenant leur souffle. Quand ils y furent parvenus, un sourire se dessina peu à peu au coin de leurs lèvres puis ils partirent rejoindre leurs compagnons.

Kanzeon (souriant, pensive) – peut-être que oui, peut-être que non… Mais après tout, ce qu'il va se passer, n'est-ce pas prévisible ?

Jirôshin – comment ça ?

Kanzeon lui sourit énigmatiquement.

Kanzeon – les événements futurs ne sont que des conséquences logiques.

OWARI

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Voilà ! Ce n'est pas sans émotion que je termine ma première fic, le mot de la fin revenant à Kanzeon lol Perso, ça a été génial de l'écrire et j'espère que vous aurez pris un peu de plaisir à la lire.**

**Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont accompagnée jusqu'ici, je vous adore ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une p'tite review, même si c'est un an après ou plus lol Je vous répondrai. Je tiens vraiment à savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ! **

**J'ai hésité à faire une fin telle que celle-ci. En gros, la boucle est bouclée, ils sont toujours en voyage vers l'Ouest mais plusieurs questions restent posées. J'ai trouvé que c'était mieux ainsi… et ça me permettra éventuellement de faire des séquelles… héhé ! Ca dépendra notamment de vous et de vos reviews ;-) Toutes les propositions sont les bienvenues !**

**Je vous fais à tous des gros bisous ! Ciao, ciao et à bientôt !**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(1) Je ne sais plus dans quel épisode mais on les voit arriver dans une auberge avec des capes grises ainsi que dans Reload le manga.

(2) c'est-à-dire bande de cons, d'enfoirés… enfin vous voyez ! ;-)

(3) je suis d'accord avec Gokû sur ce point, Sanzô est vraiment trop kawaii quand il s'énerve lol

(4) C'est un spoiler de Reload : Nî a en effet un sutra, et j'avais prévu d'inclure cet élément ;-) En fait, ici le sutra de Nî est celui du chapitre 10 ;-) Oui, je sais faut suivre lol Je mets pas mal d'explications après… c'est le but recherché ! lol

(5) je sais bien qu'ici Sanzô ne touche pas de sa main le front de Seiten Taisei pour remettre le diadème. C'est volontaire : c'est en quelque sorte un spoiler, car dans Gaiden, c'est ce qu'il se passe ;-) Pour plus de détails, allez voir dans le forum ;-)

(6) j'ai préféré faire en sorte que Nî ne rencontre pas Sanzô et les autres. Par contre, j'ai trouvé intéressant d'imaginer que lui et Kanzeon avaient pu déjà se croiser ;-)

(7) pour Gôjun, j'ai toujours gardé en mémoire la remarque qui m'avait été faite. Gôjun n'est effectivement pas noir, mais pas blanc non plus dans Gaiden. Bref, c'est un perso trouble que je préfère maintenir 'trouble' lol

(8) et oui Kô… les sutras te passent TOUJOURS sous le nez lol C'est pas ma faute ! lol

(9) je sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais moi je dis « bon débarras ! » lol

(10) deux choses à dire : primo, je ne sais pas comment l'idée de la neige m'est venue, mais j'ai trouvé ça très mignon, même si ça fait terriblement cliché ; deuzio, j'ai tenu à faire une scène spéciale pour Hakkai et Gojô qui le méritaient bien après le calvaire que je leur ai fait subir (surtout Gojô lol).

(11) voir dans chap 13 à la toute fin : quand Hakkai se fait fusiller du regard par Sanzô, c'est bien évidemment après que cette discussion ait eu lieu, faites le rapprochement lol

(12) les indices sont disséminés dans les autres chapitres, Gokû avait effectivement l'intuition que quelque chose se tramait entre Gojô et Hakkai (plutôt perspicace le singe en fin de compte, non ? lol)

(13) en fait, je crois que Hakuryû est le membre le plus sage et sensé de l'expédition lol Quant à Hakkai, il est clair qu'il voulait se jeter dans la bataille, vous ne trouvez pas ? ;-)

(14) je reconnais que Hakkai et Sanzô sont hyper OOC dans cette scène mais c'était vraiment trop marrant à écrire lol J'ai pas pu résister XD


End file.
